


Happy Homemaking for the Wayward Lover

by MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)



Series: Remember You Shall Die [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles is kidnapped, Emma being a manipulative bastard, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Rape/Non-con, Scientists are creepy bastards, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, So many flashbacks, Warning: Erik is Evil, Yo Mama Jokes, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 95,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If re-organizing the world powers is a game, Charles is not sure how he ended up in the middle of it all.  Taken again by Magneto, and hidden away in the Greater States of the Mutant Brotherhood (Shawland) he has to plot to free himself and return home.</p><p>Only this time, he'll have to topple the mutant supremacists who captured him, alone without any hope of rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressing Charges

Location Unknown November 1963

 

Waking up to pain and the face of Daniel Whitehall never bodes well for [Erik Lehnsherr](http://msmiamimiwritesfic.tumblr.com/post/118542242356/erik-in-the-remember-you-shall-die-series-is). In his thirty six years on this planet he’s been galvanized and put back together a handful of times. Recovered from battlefields in the middle of hopeless operations, only to end up back in a top secret dank basement in the middle of nowhere with the Resurrection doctors busy bringing him back from the dead.

It’s not a pleasant experience. His body is in pain as every nerve is sparked back to life and his mind is on fire as he recalls how he died this time. There’s an ache in chest. Not just because they’ve probably wired a new heart into him, but because he can so clearly see the man who killed him. Charles was beautiful in the bright sunlight. It was such a nice clear day. The younger man looked especially youthful with his silly hat and freckles, like Peter Pan.

Erik remembers when his mother used to read those stories to him. He decided early on that Peter Pan was a terrible and selfish child. He could see that was Charles’s problem. The man had gone too long without facing any consequences and now it was too late to correct him. Erik blacks out as Daniel sticks a metal prod into his head.

When he comes to again, his Father is there holding his hand.

“Erik,” says President Shaw, “My poor sweet boy. You were out for so long this time. I thought we hadn’t recovered you in time.”

Erik tries to smile and Shaw grimaces at the sight. “Slow down tiger, you’ll be up on your feet soon.”

Erik finds he can’t speak yet. His tongue feels thick and swollen. His throat is dry. He looks to the where there’s a pitcher of water and nods to it. His Father is always so perceptive and caring. Shaw pours some water into a cup and gently tilts it to Erik’s lips. Erik almost chokes on the first sip, but manages to swallow some water. Shaw sits back with a satisfied expression. “You’re doing well. I’m glad. I was scared you weren’t going to get better this time. Your mother nearly had a heart attack. She would have been in a bed next to you if I hadn’t calmed her down.”

He smiles and Erik imagines that Shaw easily comforted his mother in her time need while putting his foot down against any histrionics. If he’d been more like his Father he thinks, he wouldn’t have let Charles beg and plead his way out of punishment. He should have handed the baby over to Whitehall the first day. He should have handed Raven over to Azazel. And killed that human whore when he had the chance.

Erik feels tired and hungry, his stomach is clenching in a way that he’s all too familiar with. Before his Father rescued him and his Mama from the camps, they were hungry all the time. He remembers how being an awkward ugly duck of a boy did him no favors. At least other kids could trade themselves for what they needed. He couldn’t even earn a scrap of bread for the first year.

Shaw pats Erik on the leg, disturbing the bedding enough to reveal there’s still a number of tubes running from his body to machines on either side of him. Erik closes his eyes, comforted by the fact that his Father is here and he is safe.

 _“You did this,”_ he hears Charles’s voice in his head. He agrees with the man.

He was far too lenient last time. He had seen Charles in Belgium, having his little picnics and parties with his family. He’d seen how happy they made the younger man. He wanted to keep that smile on Charles’s face for a time. He had imagined having a network of family nearby would help the transition. It helped Mama just to know that he was in the same house. She did exactly as Father told her and after a few years, she reciprocated his love.

When he is fully recovered, he plans to use a firmer hand. It’s the only way to keep Charles in line.

And now that family of his has to die, he decides as he’s nods off. He doesn’t want to know what Whitehall is planning for the baby. The project for the scientists will proceed, and he will reward himself with Charles at the end of it. Charles will be more grateful this time.

Erik falls back to sleep with his Father watching over him. He dreams of the night he took Charles up to the roof. He imagines that instead of bringing the young man back downstairs, he led Charles to the conservatory. There he lays out his coat and settles Charles on the ground among the greenhouse plants and slowly takes the younger man apart.

Erik smiles in his sleep.


	2. Negatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Location Unknown November 1964

 “…his hair is back!”

Charles can hear muffled speech. He’s having a hard time opening his eyes, but slowly he is coming to.

“…Are you still mad about the shaving? His right side was damaged, we ha…”

Charles doesn’t want to give away that he’s awake. He tries to listen in as the people outside the glass keeps talking. One voice sounds alarmingly familiar. It must be a dream he thinks. Erik Lehnsherr is dead. He killed him. He walked away from the man bleeding out. There’s no way he could be here discussing anything with Daniel Whitehall.

“…he is awake, I assure you. See. Try again.”

Charles frowns. He knows he’s still submerged in a vat of water, suspended above a lab. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sleeping. He doesn’t know anything really. He opens his eyes to take in his surroundings. Daniel is standing just in front of the tube. He leans against it and presses a button for a time, letting the sound from outside the filter in to Charles. “Are you awake Charles?”

Charles blinks and Daniel steps away, still holding a hand out to the button. There’s more bits and pieces of conversation. Erik is just outside of his view. Charles is in no hurry to see him again.

He evaluates his new prison first. The blue water is warm and doesn’t hurt his eyes. It’s easy to breathe in and he has a feeling this is some sort of mechanical womb, pumping him liquid oxygen. His skin feels sensitive. He floats with his legs slightly curled in the water unable to fully stretch out.. His knee of all, things feels terrible. It’s like whatever spell N’Dare blessed him with is gone. His right leg hurts when he tries to move it.

There’s not enough room in the cramp space to turn around, but he manages to see what’s behind him. The wall has several holes that are pumping in oxygen and god knows what else into the vat. Charles feels like a fish in an over kept aquarium. He’s surprised Daniel hasn’t put in little treasure ships and fake plants yet.

Daniel knocks on the glass to get his attention. “Charles? Lean back and stay still. We’re going to evacuate the tank. It’ll take you a few moments to get used to breathing air again.”

Charles slams his hands on the glass, not sure what to make of any of this. He knows Erik is there, but he still can’t see the man. Perhaps, he thinks, it was a ghost or he imagined the whole thing. The bottom of the vat opens up, leaving a mesh like grate for Charles to stand on when all the water rushes out.

He chokes as his only source of oxygen leaves and coughs up what remains in his lungs. He dry heaves when all the fluid is spewed into the floor beneath. He finally takes his first breaths of air, and screams when exhales it.

“Mazel tov, Erik. It’s a boy.” Daniel says as he opens the glass. Charles is leaning away from it shaking and choking. Erik finally appears. The man looks different since the last time. There’s something more polished about him, his hair is lighter, almost blond. Under his white lab coat he’s wearing a suit. His face looks strangely youthful. He smiles at Charles and that’s more than enough to rattle the younger man’s nerves. Charles winces as Erik reaches inside the vat and pulls him out. Whereas Charles is thin and colt-like, Erik feels like he’s put on more muscle.

Erik carries him to a lab table and lays him down gently. The man brushes wet hair out of his face. “I was afraid your hair wasn't coming back. I had already resigned myself to having a bald Charles Xavier, but look at you now.” He leans down to kiss Charles on the nose. Charles can do nothing to stop him as his body is shaking, racking with the odd cough. He feels cold now that’s he’s exposed to the air.

Daniel circles around to push Erik out of the way. “I told you that was temporary. Ah,” he says shining a light in Charles’s eyes. “There he is. Welcome back to the land of the living, Charles. I bet you have questions and I for one would love to answer them.” He smiles down at his old friend as if he didn’t orchestrate the betrayal that lead to Charles and his family being held captive.

The first time Charles regains control of his hands, he strikes out and punches Daniel in the face.

Erik laughs from beside him while moving straps from under table to tie Charles down.

Daniel wipes away purplish blood from his nose, “That’s no way to treat an old friend. I’ll go get Dr. Annaud. He’ll be eager to see how the project is coming along. Now that he’s awake again.”

He walks away. Charles would watch and catalog the room in greater detail, but he can’t bring himself to break eye contact with Erik. Erik stares and stares. He smiles and strokes Charles’s wet hair. “Still such a fighter, little mouse?” Charles turns his head as Erik leans down to kiss his cheek. “We can start over now. A clean slate. As soon as the project is over. Don’t worry. No one is going harm you here.”

“Moira,” Charles rasps, “Raven.”

“Your family? They’re fine, I think. But understand, Charles. You’ve taken them off the board. They won’t be coming home with us this time. It’s your own fault. _You_ did this.” He smiles sadly and kisses Charles again as the younger man starts to cry.

Charles is sobbing when Daniel returns with Dr. Annaud and several other technicians in white coats. He recognizes one of them and his eyes bug out. He lifts his head from the table to ask, “Herbert?”

The young man scowls, “Oh dear. He remembers me.”

Erik looks between them all and waves away the flunkies with Annaud. Charles is still reeling from waking up in a vat of water. Now there’s Daniel, Erik and one of General Arlington’s executive assistants. He looks to Daniel with a pained face, “Was everyone in Korea a bloody spy?”

Daniel shrugs, which is no denial. “We’ve had to keep a close eye on you Charles.”

Charles gives Erik a dirty look but the man has backed away from the table letting Dr. Annaud prod Charles’s body while he’s still secured to the table. Dr. Annaud answers, “You are a promising specimen. We’ve had a detail on you since you were very young.” He offers a wizened, paternal smile. “It’s like being a father, watching your progress. Some days I’m very proud of all that we’ve accomplished. It’s unfortunate that Shaw’s spoiled brat took an interest in you.” He rolls his eyes, “It’s delayed our project, quite a bit.”

Charles frowns at the old man, “What in fuck’s name are you talking about?”  


Daniel laughs and rubs a fist into Charles’s hair. “No, that’s enough, you little scamp. It’s time for a little nap while Uncle Jean-Jacques examines you. Count backwards from 100.”

The thought of counting backwards makes Charles’s stomach flip. He growls, “No.”

Daniel looks over to Erik, “Well he’s already being uncooperative, General Lehnsherr. I think it’s time to end your visit. We’ll deliver him to your home address when he’s ready.”

Charles panics and thrashes as much he can with his movement restricted by the straps. “I’m not going back there! To hell with all of you! I’d rather die! I’m not going back there!” He keeps trying to get free, to no avail. Dr. Annaud clicks his tongue and sticks Charles with a syringe, “It’s alright. You won’t feel a thing.”

Charles blacks out to the sound of Erik and Daniel talking over him. He wonders if he’s still dreaming. If anything is real. Perhaps he died a long time ago.

He almost wishes for that to be true.


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Westchester, New York February 1964

 

Charles pants into the pillow, his eyes are closed and a frown line deepens in the center of his forehead. This isn’t right. It’s not like it used to be. “Nearly there,” he says as he quickly thrusts into his wife below him.

Moira holds him close and he feels her sobbing beneath him as they try to finish. He manages to come inside her but as soon he does, she tells him stop. He sits up finally looking at her face. They both see the horrors they faced in the last year reflected back. Charles can’t help sobbing, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Moira.” He lets his head fall to her breast as she cries along with him.

“No, Charles. It’s going to be okay. We’ll get past this. We’ll get better, okay? Okay?” She cries and pulls his face up. “But I think we should talk to someone about this.”

He shakes his head, “No.” He can’t imagine telling someone outside his family about the shame he feels.

Moira knows that but persists, “Please, Charles. Just think about. We can’t even look each other in the eye right now. We have to do something. We can do anything if we work together.” She kisses him chastely and pulls him back down.

They spend the early morning together not coming to an agreement either way. But Charles knows they’re both haunted by their time being captive. If anyone had come to him with these problems he’d recommend a psychiatrist and family counseling.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. The household runs like clockwork, more active now that Charles and his family are here. Sharon is bitter about the whole thing. It interrupts her own set agenda of drinking and sleeping with tennis instructors. Still, she offers sage advice every once in a while. She throws a lavish party to reintroduce them to Society. It casts a protective veil of celebrity around them, which would make it hard for them to suddenly disappear again.

That evening Charles takes Lucas up from where the baby nodded off on the floor of his playroom.

Putting his son down in his wooden crib is always hard for Charles. Moira wanted to keep the baby in their room but, Sharon vetoed it. She says it will do them no favors to have the baby stuck in the presence of telepath while he’s sleeping. It hurts, but Charles knows she’s right. He regained his control when awake, but sleeping is another matter. He and Moira both have night terrors. The only comfort is that they wake up to see each other. Some nights they wake up with Raven in the bed between them. She doesn’t say anything about what happened to her. Charles has asked but she turns him away.

After he’s sure Lucas is down for the night, he goes to check in with the leader of his personal mercenaries. He almost refused Sharon when she told him to hire bodyguards, but after scanning them all he decided it was for the best. The Wolverine and his team of mutant guards are a fearsome lot. They’ve had a history of interfering in various war fronts and now they’ve all decided to relax for a spell in a rich man’s mansion. He’s thankful they are loyal to whoever is signing their paychecks. And the free room and board has gone over marvelously with them.

He finds Logan in the kitchen with Raven and Remy LeBeau. He’s a bit worried about their friendship but the man seems to care about the family as their prodigious wealth has endeared them to him.

“Mon ami, les Yeux Bleus,” Remy pulls out a chair. “Come play a hand of cards. I promise I won’t cheat if you don’t.”

Charles shakes his head no as he sits down, “I wanted to check in on things before going to bed.”

Raven rolls her eyes, “You’re getting older by the minute Charles. Go on then, Grandpa X. Go on to bed before the sun is finish setting.” She and the others laugh at him but Charles just smiles.

“Some of us have to take care of our youthful looks you know. We’re not all blessed with eternal healing and shape-shifting. Or Cajun.”

They all laugh again, and when Charles gets up to leave, Wolverine comes with him.

“All clear, boss. Nothing unusual to report. Although that little girl from down the lane keeps sneaking up here to climb the satellite dish. I told Maverick to keep an eye on her. He’ll drive her back up to parent’s place before dark.”

Charles thanks the man and dismisses him to attend to other duties. Charles goes back to his room and gets ready for bed. Moira is due for a long night, she’s been studying for her medical entrance exams. Charles is confident she’ll succeed in anything she sets her mind to do. But he’s disturbed about her reasoning for performing a circumcision on Lucas herself, and thankful he talked her out of it.

Charles tires easily since they’ve come to the United States. Sometimes the overload of other minds makes him so tired, he has to nap in the daytime. It seems his telepathic range has increased since the surgery, and he’s more powerful than he was a year ago. Sometimes he goes to sleep hearing thoughts of people from Virginia. He had an interesting night last week conversing with a farmer in Georgia. It worries him that the good doctors may have altered his mutation permanently.  

After getting ready bed and finally dozing off, Charles lets his mind wander from person to person.

He knows he’s really asleep when he opens his eyes to see red sheets beneath him.

He’s on his stomach and his arms are bent behind him. Erik is still preparing him, fingering his hole with one hand while holding him down with the other. Charles starts to panic, but relaxes as Erik kisses the back of this neck, “Shush now, little mouse. You’re almost ready.”

That helps for some reason. It’s a memory from last September. The night they came home from the park. Erik was gentle and slow and patient. Charles hardly had to pretend to be elsewhere. It was easy to give in to his body and just let the man do whatever he wanted. He had a sliver hope then, that it would be worth it. That no one would know anything about what happened in Erik’s bed.

So now, even knowing it’s a dream he lets Erik turn him over, finally releasing his arms.

Erik bends him over nearly in half before entering. Charles remembers that it was the first time he let himself think, this feels good, this isn’t so bad. I can do this.

Erik had smiled at him so Charles does as he did then. He smiles back and reaches up to pull Erik down for a kiss. Erik obliges all the happier to have Charles kiss him first. He positions them until they’re flush together. Chest to Chest, as Erik drives in and out in perfect rhythm. He’s graceful and feline and his strength all comes together to make him fantastic in bed. Charles had let odd thoughts run through his mind at the time. Perhaps Erik was right. Maybe they did fit together perfectly. Maybe all his resistance was born from his fear of the unknown. He had never had any interest in men before because he was already a mutant, already insanely rich and ridiculously intelligent. Not being interested in the same sex was probably a subconscious way of protecting himself. He never shied away from flirting with other men when it was advantageous. He always knew when to play up his boyish looks. It’s like Erik said, he was a cocktease before. He just never got around to having any experience. It’s been forced on him now, but there it is. Something he’s been hiding about himself. He fears it was always there, a want to submit to someone stronger. Ninety percent of interesting sex in his life has been with strong-willed women. Perhaps he’s always wanted to give up control.

But then, he corrects himself. That is not what’s interesting about sex with Erik. Erik pants in his ear as he starts to thrusts faster. He finds that spot inside that makes sparks fly up and down Charles’s spine. Charles can feel his toes curl and he holds Erik closer. Erik is interesting because the man thinks this is lovemaking. He isn’t just fucking Charles. He’s been declaring something deep and personal. He thinks Charles doesn’t understand, but the younger man could argue the point. It’s not about understanding why Erik wants it. It’s that he didn’t agree to any of this, not really.

Right after the first daytrip they had many ‘happy’ nights for almost three weeks. Erik came home or stayed in all day only to lavish Charles with attention and gifts. Erik took him to bed and made him participate, asking him what he wanted and how best to please the younger man. The input helped somewhat. Erik learned that Charles does not like being held down. Erik learned that Charles’s nipples are sensitive and he can only tolerate so much attention to them. He learned how best to get Charles off with just his hand. He employs everything he’s learned out of place in this memory. Now pumping Charles’s cock in time with his deep seated thrusts. Charles comes before Erik as he did that night.

Erik continues thrusting and leans in to kiss Charles on the jaw and neck. “I love you, you know. More than anything. You understand?” Charles nods and wraps his good leg around Erik’s waist urging him to finish, but the man persists. “I love you, Charles. I need you to tell her that.”

Charles frowns up at Erik, but the man keeps going. “Tell her the truth Charles.”

Just behind them at the table, Charles makes out Moira. She sits there with a can opener and baby formula. And Lucas perched in her lap. He struggles to sit up and get away, but Erik pushes him back down. “Tell her the truth Charles. Tell her you want this. Tell her you want me back!”

Charles stares in shock, unable to speak as his wife and child sit a few feet away. Moira continues the bottle making ritual and feeds Lucas as the baby nods off. “It’s alright, Charles,” she says with her head turned away. “Just do whatever you have to. I understand.   We all do.” She gets up to go out the door and Victor Creed holds the door for her. He smiles with his fanged teeth before slamming the door shut and Charles sits up to scream.

He wakes up sweaty and sticky and shaking. He can’t control his breathing and realizes he’s hyperventilating.

Charles is at home. There’s a floral pink and green comforter kicked to the floor and the bed sheets are plain white cotton. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom. He looks at the clock on his bedside table. It’s after two in the morning. Moira must have finished studying for the night. She’s brought up books and papers and her little anatomical model. The poor thing is kicked on the floor with the comforter. He has no idea if she overheard him as he was sleeping. He gets up on shaking legs to change the sheets and straighten the bed. He puts poor old Yorick back up with her things. When he finishes he gets back into the bed and pretends nothing happened.

Moira finally comes out the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She looks at him sadly before getting dressed. “You were dreaming when I came up. I couldn’t seem to wake you.”

He nods. He doesn’t dare move from his side of the bed, suddenly afraid she’ll know everything.

She slips into a pair of white pajamas before settling in on her side of the bed turning her back to him. “Was it me or him?” She asks.

Charles swallows a thick lump in throat and turns on his own side. He not sure if she’s still listening when he finally admits, “It was him. I’m so sorry, Moira.”

 


	4. Following Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Berlin, Germany December 1963

Erik returns home to muted applause from his underlings. They bow and scrape and rush around asking him if they can do anything. He tires of the attention quickly enough. He makes an example out of one eager boy who’s just offered him a cup water. He dumps the cup over boy’s head and throws him into the wall. He marches to elevator and looks out at the crowd of sycophants. “Get back to work!”

The door closes as they all scurry along to follow orders.

The elevator stops on his floor. His penthouse apartment and the offices of his bodyguard and assistant are the only things on this floor. Directly above is a similar setup for his Father. Shaw rarely uses his rooms, preferring to reside with his Mama or with Emma in the Rhineland. Angel has been a dedicated bodyguard. Assigning her to the care of Charles was a good idea. She was thorough in seeing to their needs and watchful, careful to report anything amiss. She told him how they checked the whole apartment and how they armed themselves and trained whenever he wasn’t around. She did her job well. Erik was reluctant to blame the woman for her misstep the day of the escape. She merely followed his orders, issued from his own mouth. He has to consider the fact that Charles would have used his powers on her as well.

No he decides, while marching to her office, this breach was Emma’s fault. She was the one who mandated that no one in close proximity to her wear the helmets. She happens to have the floor below Erik and reports to it regularly to issue commands. She was charged with monitoring Charles and the little family. She should have known about the plan. Erik suspects she did, but kept it to herself. He will have words with her soon enough, but first he has some other matters to see to.

Angel sits at her desk typing a report. She stands up and salutes as Erik enters her space. “Sir, I wasn’t expecting you so soon. I’m glad you’re better, sir. I’m so sorry, sir.”

Erik hushes her, “You been over the recordings?” He raises a brow, “All of them.” He knows she was a bit delicate about watching when he was around. Spying on her own master seemed against her nature. He liked that about her.

Angel blushes and stammers, “I well, yes. I did, sir. I saw. They behaved as usual. Until a point, I mean. I think I pinpointed it.” She opens the top drawer of her desk and pulls out papers. “They were drawing to each other.”

Erik looks at the crayon covered papers, “The baby did these?”  


“No sir,” she clarifies. “Moira and Charles. This last one was by Raven. It took me awhile, but I think there’s code in it, sir. See,” she circles dots and dashes hidden in the colorful scribbles. “I can’t make it out but there’s some sort of pattern. Probably some kind Allied Forces code.”

Erik sneers at the paper before taking the whole thing and dropping it in the bin. “That’s the most-" he stops as he thinks about it. He laughs out loud and that frightens Angel. “That’s the most ridiculous thing. They _scribbled_ a plan together? Honestly? Those… who came up with it? Charles?”

Angel shakes her head, “No sir. Moira was the first person I can see drawing it up. It was her occupation before the Xaviers retired-“

“I know, I know,” he stops her. “I’m well aware of that. Daniel wanted to recruit her as spy for Hydra. I should have let him take her sooner. Or just killed her. Fuck.”

He sits down at her desk and she awkwardly stands to the side awaiting orders.

He sighs, “Where’s was Janos that day? Why didn’t he check in when the car moved on its own?”

She leans against her desk and sighs, “The car always moves on its own sir. That’s how you drive.” She offers a half-sided smile. “He called me up from the garage to confirm you were going. I told him I had just escorted you to the elevator. You had the family in tow. No one thought it was out of the ordinary until you killed Lt. Quire sir.”

Erik frowns at the memory swiveling in the chair, “I never liked him anyway. But he was perceptive. The rest of you just let me go out the door!”

Angel stands up straight to apologize but Janos comes in without knocking. “I heard you were back sir,” he salutes and stands at attention as Erik rises up to greet him.

“Janos. My dear friend. I hear you’ve been on loan to Emma again. Working with Azazel on some project in Africa?”

Janos nods, “We’re making progress, sir. You should ask your Father about the details. I’m sure he’d be happy to tell you.”

Erik turns away and goes back to Angel’s desk. It’s mostly a no-nonsense collection of reports. There’s a lovely gun out in the open and porcelain figurine of a Spanish dancer. Erik can’t move the woman in the flared skirt with his powers so he settles for picking it up to examine it.

Janos stands idle, but ready to receive new orders. “Is there anything you want, sir?”

“Yes.” Erik sits the little woman down, “I would like to know why you broke Charles’s knee when I ordered you to watch him, and not to interfere with Whitehall’s plan.”

Janos face stays stoic, “He found us, sir. He killed Toad in the skirmish to get out of there. I had to disable him before calling Azazel back.”

Erik nods his understanding, “So you had no choice but to ignore my orders that day. Then kept it a secret from me for all this time.”

Janos lets some emotion cross his face before steeling himself. “I did what I had to do at the time, sir. Your Father received a full report from me. He thought it better if you didn’t know about the injury. Sir.” Janos looks away, “I have work to do elsewhere.”

Erik sighs. He’s always liked Janos. The man is handsome and deadly and Erik admires how he never seems rumpled even with the power to blow down houses at his command. Still it’s the principal of the thing, he thinks. He takes up Angel’s pearly gun and shoots Janos twice in the back of the head.

Angel frowns at the scene, moving to inspect the body on the floor. “Sir,” she gasps. “My new carpet…”

Erik walks past her and steps over Janos’s crumpled form. “See to it that Emma and my father are notified. They are not ask _you_ to take his place. I’ll find someone us to spy on me for them.”

She nods weakly as she goes back to her desk. Erik hears the first part of her phone call, “Maintenance? I need a cleaner in my office immediately.”  


Erik can appreciate someone who is just follows orders. There’s all sort of things you can blame on chain of command. Lying to him is something he doesn’t tolerate. He’s aware that Emma Frost has positioned herself to take advantage of his Father. That's why his Mama was left in Poland and he is frequently sent from one project to another. Emma is dividing Shaw’s attention beautifully and steering the man towards her own agenda. She’s still bitter about her own failures and seeks to obtain power by bedding his Father. It’s worked enough for his Father to name her ‘Governor’ and split Erik’s responsibilities with her. Erik is very tired of her games. His latest resurrection has given him some clarity.

He’s made up his mind. He’s finally had a taste of real happiness with someone he loved, and he’s determined to have that again. And when he does, he thinks, he will possess a power that rivals Emma in the Greater States of the Mutant Brotherhood.

He enters his apartment and finds there’s been some clean up since he left. There’s no blood staining his desk in the library. There’s no ripped sheets in his bedroom. Everything is pristine the way he likes it. He stands outside the guestroom looking at the tidy little room. All the gifts he bought for the baby, all the dresses for the women put away.   He focuses on the crib by the bed. He’s well aware they never trusted him enough to use it. He reduces the thing to ball of mashed up metal and cloth. He slams the door shut and resolves to call in movers in the morning. He’d love to have his studio back.

Besides didn’t Charles say something that last day…?

_“You probably could have been artist if things had turned out differently.”_

Erik smiles. He thinks, Charles will find it easier to love him back without distractions this time. If that’s not true then, he doesn’t want to think about killing the man he loves. Not today.


	5. Mama's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV
> 
> The last update for today. Goodnight folks.

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland November 1964

Charles is tired of waking up in strange places. He’s had his fill to be honest, he thinks, as he looks around the room where he’s presently being held. He’s handcuffed to the sturdy iron frame a large comfortable bed. The linen is white and floral, a big pink quilt is draped over him. He looks around the room in confusion. If he had to guess, he’d been taken to a bed and breakfast. Everything is quaint and comfortable. There’s nothing personal to identify who really owns the room, just a few paintings and small vanity near the bedside. The door is probably locked, he guesses. Wherever he is, the host has allowed Erik to put up metal bars on the windows. He can see them clearly through the lacy curtains of the window by the bed and across the room at the bay window with a seat.

It’s an afterthought for Charles to check himself. He doesn’t know what the good doctors did to him this time. All that time submerged has rendered him thin, but he thinks he’s in decent shape. He can at least sit up on his own and move around in the bed. He’s not sure about standing yet, as his knee is still radiating pain from the joint.

There’s a door in the corner that he presumes will lead to the bathroom. It’s ajar and he can see the tiled floor in the next room. There’s another smaller door he presumes to be a closet and next to the big window there’s a large wardrobe. Charles is only interested in finding a way out the bedroom’s door.

Hanging from the door is a little embroidered circlet, written in Polish. Charles can’t make it out but presumes it reads something like ‘home is where you aren’t.’

He’s wearing a thin blue nightshirt that he recognizes belatedly as the one Erik gave him before the escape. He wants to rip it off, but he rather stay clothed while he still can. He weighs his options. Wait patiently for his captors to return or try in draw attention to himself. Perhaps, he thinks, the idiot man really did bring him to a bed and breakfast.

It feels like hours before someone finally comes in the room.

It’s not what he expected.

A small woman in a bright orange dress walks into the room with a tray. He recognizes her from Erik’s photo in the Berlin. This small smiling woman is Magneto’s mother.

Charles feels like vomiting all over her.

The woman approaches the bed with the tray carefully. She sits it over his legs, “I am sure you are hungry by now. I am sorry my English is not the best. I will try.” She nods at him for approval before backing away from the bed. Charles tilts his head to one side, considering her. This meek, tiny, human woman is hardly what he imagined. If he hadn’t seen her picture before he would have thought Erik was born fully formed after bursting from the top of Shaw’s pointed head.

He’s reluctant to feel any sympathy for her. Surely she could have sent the man to time-out or something before he got out of hand, he thinks.

He smiles carefully at her, “My names is Charles. Charles Francis Xavier. Do you know where I am?” There’s no need to be rude, yet. Perhaps, he thinks, this woman is not aware of what evil her giant six foot spawn has been up to. There may be a chance the Xavier charm could work on her. She’s not a paid underling or flighty bodyguard, she’s the Mother of Magneto, the Savior of Poland. Surely she has some pull with getting him the hell out of there.

He smiles bigger when she doesn’t answer. Charles looks at her with big eyes, “I’m sorry but I don’t speak any Polish. I can tell it’s a beautiful language just by your charming accent. We can converse in English if you prefer. I speak French, Spanish, Latin, Korean and a little German as well. Though I don’t suppose you speak any Korean.

He gets a laugh from the woman and she shyly shakes her head no. He offers his free hand to her for a handshake. This seems to draw attention to where his left wrist is bound to the head board. She sighs but takes the offered hand. Then smiles brightly as he quickly kisses the back of her hand. “Oh my.” She blushes and pulls away.

The thin woman is pretty for her age, Charles thinks. He can see where Erik got his auburn hair and long eyelashes. His green-blue eyes and his chiseled cheekbones. Genetics are funny that way. Now if only he could been more human.

“Please,” he asks again, “Do you know where I am?”

The woman nods and uncovers the dish on the tray. It’s a plate of sausages and scrambled eggs, tomatoes, fresh bread and a cup of milk. Charles doesn’t want to offend but the smell of the sausages alone is turning his empty stomach. He was probably feed by tube since he was taken.

He starts to explain why he can’t eat anything when Erik bursts through the door.

“MAMA!” He shouts and the woman jumps as her son surges into the room. Erik takes her by the shoulders and pulls her away speaking at first quickly in Polish, then adding, “You remember how it was. No one could eat something like that so soon. He’s been through a lot.”

‘Mama’ Lehnsherr looks ashamed and pulls away apologizing for her mistake, “I am sorry Herr Xavier. Very, very sorry. You poor child. Did the English hurt you?” She starts toward him but Erik wrenches her away, dragging his own mother to the door. She shouts at him in Polish and Charles translates it by gesture alone. It’s something like, ‘Erik, how dare you? I am still your mother!’

Erik rolls his eyes and looks back at Charles, before roughly shoving his mother out the door locking it shut with his powers. He rushes over to the bed and moves the tray to the vanity. “I had no idea she was up already. She could have killed you with that breakfast.”

Charles suddenly finds this all very funny. He laughs until hurts and Erik stares at him like he’s gone mad. So what, he thinks. He continues laughing even as his chest and head start to hurt. Finally he stops and takes deep breath, resting against the headboard. “Where the fuck have you taken me, Erik? Why the hell are you still alive? Am I dead? Is any of this real?”

He almost doesn’t expect any answers. He certainly doesn’t expect Erik to sit on the bed and pull up his shirt. There’s huge scar in middle of his chest. It’s not thick or dark, but it is markedly different from the skin surrounding it. Charles is tempted to reach out feel if it’s real or not. He tries to reach Erik with his telepathy, but there’s a wall up between them. He can feel his own powers, they’re muted but still active. Erik on the other hand is completely gone. It’s like looking at a ghost for Charles.

Erik reaches to rub hand up and down Charles’s leg. Charles kicks it away after a few tries so Erik pulls away. The taller man sighs, “I forgive you Charles for betraying me. I think we can move past our past and look forward now to a more harmonious future.” He smiles with all his teeth.

Charles is terrified but refuses to show it. He blusters, “And how exactly did I betray you? When I escaped from being held captive by a madman. When I tried to move past the horror you inflicted on my whole family?! Explain it to me Erik. In detail. I have all day, and I’m sure you have plenty to say on the subject.”

Erik looks unapologetic, and he squares the look off by simply ignoring Charles’s outburst. “I’ll tell Mama to make something less rich.”

Charles kicks out at the man, “Damn you! Fuck your mother, Erik! Where the fuck am I? What in world have you have done to me now?!”

Erik frowns, as if he were too frail for all of Charles’s foul language. “You’re where I want you to be, Charles. That’s all that matters. From now, you follow directions or else you deal the consequences of your actions immediately. I’m done giving in to your pleas and promises. You either understand this now, or you will learn.”

Charles sneers as he leans in as close as he can. He whispers harshly, “I escaped you before, you mad bastard, I will do it again. And this time when I kill you, there will be no bringing you back from the dead! I’m going cut you apart! I’ll turn your head inside out, I’ll-“

Erik strikes out to backhand Charles in the mouth. Charles is half surprised the man didn’t stop him earlier. He sneers again and kicks out with his good leg. “Fuck. You.” He hisses and spits at Erik. If Erik thought this would be easier without the family there to threaten Charles, he was mistaken. Charles intends to fight with every breath in his body. And if losing that, he rather die than let this man touch him again.

Erik wipes his face and stands up. He moves to the window and opens them. “You’re in Old Krakow, Poland, my little spitfire.” He smiles in a sinister way before coming back to the bed. He slowly reaches up to unlock Charles. “It now called Eriks, in honor of my family.”

Charles hesitates a moment before striking out with his now free hand. Erik catches his wrist and pulls the younger man close. Charles thrashes bodily but Erik catches his other hand and pins the younger man down on the bed. “What is going through that head of yours? Do you not understand? I’ve given you a gift. Your family is safe for now. They’re where I can keep an eye on them,” he says as he licks his lips, “They’re where they are easily targeted. Do you want to be the one who pulls the trigger, Charles?”

Charles weakly shakes his, denying this to himself. “I have… I have protection from you.”

“Your protection, my dear,” Erik’s face cracks into a large smile. “Is as easy to break through as those regulation army rubbers you use to go through. Just think of how many bastard children you’ve left on four continents!” He laughs at his own joke and Charles risks fighting back again, Erik stills him this time with an old favorite. A sharp bite to the neck as if they were a pair of dogs fighting over dominance.

Charles finally submits, and keeps still as he quietly asks, “What have you done to them.”

Erik eyes shift back and forth as if he’s searching for answer from the bedding, “You’re already accusing me?! I just told you these are consequences. They will be met immediately _if I_ so choose. _If_ you don’t behave yourself. Now, let us try this again.”

Charles holds his tongue as Erik releases him and stand up. “I’m going to tell Mama to make you something more suitable for your stomach. Get some rest, Charles. We’ll have all day to get reacquainted.” He gracefully backs out the door and slams it shut with the force of his powers.

Charles sits on the bed, now free of the handcuffs and tied down to the unseen threat to his family.


	6. Austen’s Bridegrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts for different reasons.

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland November 1964

Charles stays in the bed for all of five seconds before he tries to stand up. He gets up only to wobble back down again as his legs give out. The pain in his knee is worst. Charles throws a silent prayer to the sky, hoping that not God, but N’Dare hears him. He whispers, “Whatever relief you deemed me worthy of before, I’d really appreciate a second helping.”

Nothing comes of it.

Well, he supposes, she couldn’t be all-seeing too.

Charles manages to stand up after a few more tries. It tires him out but he makes for the bathroom. Only now that he’s moving about does he realize how badly he has to pee.

By the time he makes it to the toilet the bedroom door has reopened. He already pulled up his nightshirt and started using the bathroom. He looks down at his legs and crotch and blushes as he realizes his been shaved hairless… everywhere. Erik comes back into the bedroom, slamming the door as he enters. Charles didn’t have time to close or lock the bathroom door. As if it matters.

Charles notices the bathroom is set up with new toiletries and oddly enough several books by the large tub basin. Erik hums as he moves through the other room. He pokes his head inside the bathroom, “I’ve got soup and water. Come on and eat up.” He looks down at Charles cock before leaving and for some reason that also makes Charles nauseous. He quells his stomach enough to limp back out to the bedroom. He rather not be caught on the bed, so he heads for the window seat and perches on the end.

Erik sighs as he gets the tray he settled on the bed back up and moves over to the window. There’s more than enough room to sit the tray between them. Charles is hardly done asking questions. “Where are we?”

Erik frowns and reaches out to touch Charles on the forehead. When the younger man reflexively backs away, he tuts and puts his hand down. “Do you feel feverish? Is your memory blanking out? Perhaps I have to call the doctor.”

Charles feels like shaking the man, “I’m fine, Erik just answer the damn question!”

“I already did,” Erik yells. He restrains himself. “I told, you Old Krakow. This is where I grew up. Before the camps and before the ghetto. Before everything that happened in the war.”

Charles looks around the soft pink accents in the room, “This is… your house? This is your room?”

Erik frowns looking at the frilly window treatment. “Hardly. This is my mother’s new house. I don’t actually have a room here. This is for guests. She spends a lot of time redecorating. She’s a bit…” he shakes his hand, “domestic. It makes her happy.” He smiles. “I know you would never settle into such a role yourself. You’re not some simpering human woman. You’re practically a god. Still, it’ll be easier on us if you tried to learn from her. Mama is the most serene person I know. She transitioned well into married life.”

Charles curls his lips in disgust, “You think this is a marriage. You kidnap and torture me and sign over half your earnings? This is not what marriage looks like, you fucking psychopath!”

Erik scrubs a hand through his hair, brushing the white-blond locks back. He sighs as he gets down on his knees. For a terrifying moment Charles is sure the ridiculous man is about to propose. Instead Erik, reaches out to the hem of the night shirt, pulling the tails apart before unbuttoning it at the bottom.

Charles jerks away but Erik grabs his bad leg. “I was just thinking… Lucas has gotten so big. He looks just like you. Why the other day, he smiled and I thought, that’s certainly Charles’s smile. He’s going to be so handsome when he grows up.”

Charles is frozen as Erik continues unbuttoning the shirt. He dares to ask, “You saw Lucas?”

Erik doesn’t look up from his task, preferring to slide one hand between Charles legs and lightly brush his fingertips under the younger man’s thigh. He pulls away to spread the shirt further apart, exposing Charles’s bare hips. “Of course I’ve seen your son,” he answers. “You were still sleeping Charles. Someone has to keep an eye on him. Now that half your bodyguards have left with Raven to search for you.”

All the blood in Charles veins feel cold. He’s too stunned to do anything about Erik leaning over to kiss at the junction between his thigh and crotch, just missing the head of Charles’s flaccid cock. He kisses a trail into the nightshirt before pulling back to free another button. “Your mother is a beautiful woman. A fantastic hostess. There’s was a dish she served to the Allied Generals yesterday, something with little shrimp in it.” He sheepishly smiles to himself as rubs one hand into the shirt, feeling across the planes of Charles’s flat stomach. “Don’t tell Mama, but I ate like seven of those things.”

Charles knows his mother thinks it’s chic to offer Asian inspired Hors d'oeuvres to her Very Important Guests. He had sampled her new favorite, the little spring rolls recipe she poached from a neighbor.

Erik could be lying, he thinks. He could have learned about the dishes served at any party Sharon threw in the pages of The New York Times. He wants to doubt everything, and believe that his family is safe and whole and far, far away.

Erik finally reaches the top button. After staring long at the exposed body before him, he tips the shirt back off of Charles’s shoulders, letting the fabric pool around him on the window seat. “Have you any idea how long you’ve been sleeping Charles?” He leans in to mouth at the right nipple before sliding down to dip his tongue in Charles’s navel. “Answer me, little mouse. Take a guess.”

Charles feels the tears welling in his eyes finally fall. “I don’t know.”

Erik nips at his ribs and moves his hands to lightly massage Charles calves near the floor. He sits back on his heels and finally looks up into Charles’s eyes. “Today is November 25th, 1964. You been out the picture for five months now. Would you rather I have left your family unguarded? With all the different forces eager to take them away, I’ve protected them. For you, Charles. Until now.”

Charles is too frighten to ask for tangible proof.   Knowing this man, he would be delivered the thumbs off his whole family. He shivers even in the sun warmed alcove.

“Can you walk on your own?” Erik looks like he already he knows the answer. He smiles not waiting for permission as he takes Charles up to bridal carry him back to the bathroom.

There the large tub is already full of warm water. Erik must have filled it with his powers from the other room. Charles is silent as the other man deposits him in the water. He clings to the ceramic sides and hunches over in the middle of tub, hiding his face. Erik quickly undresses and joins him, sitting behind the younger man and stretching his legs out on either side of Charles’s body. It’s a cramped fit with two grown men. The water sloshes over the top as Erik moves around in the back. He pries Charles hands off the tubs and pulls the younger man back to lean against his chest. He reaches out to the side where Charles saw the books and selects one.

“Daniel says that immersion should help you now that the procedure is over. You skin is so soft,” he says raising one Charles’s hands to his mouth. He glides his lips over the telepath’s knuckles, “It’s like you’re brand new. A whole new Charles, just for me.” He smiles but Charles can’t see it as he turns his head away. He leaves his hand trapped in the other man’s grasp.

Erik lets him go to open the book and hold it in front of Charles. “I told you before, I love the sound of your voice. Why don’t you read to me, Charles?” He pulls Charles closer. Charles is surprised he’s not resting against Erik’s hard cock. The man seems to be controlling himself for the moment.

So, Charles cooperates and reads from the open page before him. “Swifts, on a fine morning in May, flying this way, that way, sailing around at a great height, perfectly happily. Then,” He frowns as he recognizes the text. “Then, one leaps onto the back of another, grasps tightly and forgetting to fly they both sink down and down, in a great dying fall, fathom after fathom, until the female utters a loud, piercing cry... of ecstasy.” Charles frowns at the book. “You want to read ancient naturalist journals?”

Erik huffs out a breath against Charles’s neck before pecking a kiss there. “An hour of time. We need to sit for a while, and I thought you’d appreciate it if I weren’t,” he pauses as he sits the book back. “Thinking about everything I liked to do you. It be easier on your leg if I left you alone, would it not?”

Charles ducks his head, “Please. I can’t. I can’t let you do that to me again. I can’t.”

Erik lifts his head to kiss Charles deeply. Charles is still while his mouth is plundered. Erik’s hands circle the smaller man’s waist and squeeze at the meat of his thighs under the water. Charles squirms until Erik lets him go. “It not that you can’t let me do anything, Charles. You are mine. I have the final say in the matter. Until you learn to love me back. Then you can make decisions in this relationship. That’s how partnerships work.” He pulls out another book. “You should read this. It’s one those romantic Victorian novels.”

Charles glances at the title and shakes his head. “I rather not. I hate the ending.”

Erik laughs as he sits the book aside, “Forget it then. Let’s do something else to pass the time. The water is going to help you feel better. Here,” he says rubbing Charles’s shoulders, “I can give you a massage.”

Charles doesn’t resist but he still shakes, “That hurts. Everything is… Everything is too hot.”

Erik coos and kisses Charles just below one ear, “You’re just over-sensitized after the operations. You’ll be fine soon enough. Annaud says you’re doing well.”

There’s so many questions Charles could ask, but he doesn’t know where to focus. It’s hard when every inch of his skin feels a thousand times more than it should, and the hard naked body of Erik Lehnsherr is pressed against his own. He chances a look through the water sees the marked difference in their builds. His arms, after all the hard work and training he did are thin and soft. It’s like he’s a teenager again. The strong legs he built up running the grounds at Westchester are gone as well. He’s just short and annoyingly hairless. He fixates on the opposing textures as Erik strong hairy calf bumps into him. “Why the hell did you shave my legs?”

Erik laughs again, “They shaved everything from time to time. When they first recovered you, Daniel shaved your damn head. I can’t say it was a bad look, but I was really distraught. I’m glad they got to grow back.” He lays a kiss on the top of Charles hair, “You wouldn’t be you without this floppy mop.”

Time passes quietly for them as Charles ruminates on the best way to get any straight answers. Why is here? Why have they been studying him and using him like some lab rat? It’s just as he wonders why Erik would let this go on that he’s inspired to say anything.

“You said I belong to you.” Erik holds him closer in confirmation. So Charles continues, “But you allowed Daniel Whitehall to do whatever he wants to me. You let that tiny, white-haired Frankenstein cut into me. How am I supposed to believe you have any power or say in anything that happens to me? Annaud made it sound like… your Father was indulging you. Allowing you to play with his things since you such a spoiled, lonely child.” He doesn’t look back to see Erik’s reaction. He sees the water sink in the tub, and assumes Erik’s pulled the stopper out.

Erik stands up and steps out of the tub before it empties to dry off. He comes back to wrap Charles in a towel and carry the younger man back to the bedroom. He settles the smaller man on the bed and wipes him down with the towel before going to the wardrobe. Erik’s quiet is disturbing, but Charles pushes on. “What am I to them? Why would they let you do this to me?”

That finally strikes a nerve. Erik slams shut the doors and returns to bed with nothing. Charles is afraid of being left naked. He rushes to cover himself with the quilt and pulls it up to his chin. He finishes, “They care about the shape my mind and body is in. They want me fit and whole for whatever they are doing. They wouldn’t let you hurt me.” He says like he really believes he’ll find safety from the mad scientists. “So tell me, who do I really belong to?”

Erik’s face is stern and unmoving as he sits on the bed. He snatches away the quilt and yanks on Charles’s left ankle. Its drags the younger man down until he’s flat on top of the sheets. Erik wastes no time climbing on top of him and rubbing his body along Charles’s. Charles whimpers but thinks of Lucas. And oddly enough Sharon. “Answer the question, darling.” He pokes the bear and Erik growls in answer.

Charles is almost shock by the feel of Erik against him. He actually starts to harden when Erik slides up and the head of the cock’s catches in the dip of Charles’s navel. Erik groans, sliding back down and lining their cocks together. He shoves one arm beneath Charles, lifting his ass and pressing their bodies closer together. His other arm pins Charles’s hands just over his head. He starts to thrusts and Charles can’t help moaning at the sensation. He hasn’t been touched, as he far he knows, for months. The last time he had sex with Moira was awkward enough to warrant they shelve sex altogether. He finds himself wanting to come very badly, despite the circumstances.

Charles’s cock can’t find enough friction even between the hard planes of their bodies. He widens his legs and lets Erik move further down. Erik sits up suddenly, deciding to change their positions. Charles cooperates as he’s flipped to his stomach and Erik shoves a pillow between him and the bed. Charles doesn’t think as he humps the pillow. He closes his eyes as Erik prepares him quickly from behind. There’s hardly any resistance as long fingers breach and stretch his hole. Charles can’t recall ever being so relaxed with Erik before. Everything is moving so fast, Charles closes his eyes. “I don’t mean to,” he says to no one. “I don’t mean to.”

Erik drives his cock inside and pulls Charles hip up high enough to a reach a hand beneath the telepath. He remembers how best to stroke him off. Charles keeps his eyes closed tight, pretending this is one of his dreams. A memory of something that was forced on him before. Now he’s not so sure, as Erik makes him come on the pillow beneath him. When he’s finished he feels Erik speed up, and the man grips Charles by the shoulder as he grunts and pants behind him.

Charles wishes he were asleep. He wishes he were in a drugged haze, just waking to up to violation like he frequently did in Berlin. At least then he wouldn’t have the shame of wanting to feel Erik coat his channel with come, marking him and driving in with a hard cock again despite just coming. It feels good, and for wretched moment, Charles forgets to hate that.


	7. Mustards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Dijon, France September 1954

The camp of Mutant Brotherhood soldiers, the elite First Regiment led by Erik Lehnsherr is stalled at the front lines. Erik had marched with his men believing this would be an easy offensive. The intelligence gathered about the city was thorough, and his Father commands that Erik takes the old settlement and its resources. Kill all the humans. Standard fare. But his father also has an outlying interest in the city.

He stood with him days ago as they looked at the list of new recruits serving for the Allied forces. Shaw had slammed a folder down at the table. “The telepath. How the hell did he end up on the front lines?! Who’s watching him?!” He yelled at his small council. Erik had opened the folder and stared at the photo of young Charles Xavier, now a Second Lieutenant with the Allied Forces. He frowns, as the boy is still no more than eighteen. Along with all his field training he’s been studying by correspondence and has earned a degree in teaching. Charles is freckled-face and bright-eyed in the photo. Erik kept the whole folder when the meeting was over.

Azazel popped in and took a seat beside Dr. Annaud. Around the table sat Emma Frost and Nathaniel Essex. Jean-Jacques Annaud has only recently been promoted to the council, and that annoys Essex to no end. The true origins of the doctor remains a mystery to most of council. Erik only knows anything because his Father deemed him worthy of knowing. He takes great pride in this fact, especially when Essex mumbled under his breath about how the old man smells like formaldehyde. Erik annoyed him further. “I can keep an eye on this development. Reinhardt and I have made a great deal of progress with blocking telepathy.” He smiled at Essex from beneath his helmet, “We’ve been blocking and both of our resident telepaths for some time now.

Essex frowns, “Yes we’ve noticed. It’s so refreshing not to hear a peep from that pig sty you call a brain.”

Erik had let the comment go at the time, but now as his soldiers line up to take Dijon, he sends for Azazel.

“Take this,” he gives the man his other prototype helmet, “And deliver a message for me to Mister Sinister. I’m sure he’s expecting you.” Azazel puts the thing on and follows orders.

Leaving Erik to direct his march forward. Just outside of town he sees the front line of his forces disperse. Then more and more of his men break up and fall back. He levitates with his powers to get closer to the scene. He lands among his men and barks, “What the hell are you doing! Forward march! All of you.”

He rips off the helmet of one glassy eyed man. He acts as though he doesn’t see Erik and keeps walking away. Erik turns his attention to the town. He hears cheering in the distance as the small amount of defenders and citizens rally all over the city.

He thinks better of tearing the town apart with his powers and retreats with his men to their camp.

Emma is sitting in his tent. She sits at his table, dressed all in white as usual. “Shame I can’t see what’s going on in that head of yours.” Erik ignores her as he sits down to change out of uniform. A confused officer reports to him, “Sir… what’s going on?”

Erik waves him away, “The attack has been called off. Didn’t you see everyone leave?” He sneers as he rises to push the man out of his tent.

Emma laughs, “I didn’t think you were the type to retreat. Twelve hundred elite mutant soldiers at your command, and you run away from mere child?”

Erik sits back down to remove his boots, “So it was Xavier? I’m surprised he had that much power. It was quite the demonstration. What does Father think of it?”

“He thinks is promising. I’ve worked personally with all the soldiers under you to teach them shielding from telepathic influence. The boy uttered a mere suggestion and over a thousand trained minds turned heel. That’s certainly something worth cultivating for our cause.” She smiles as though she’s not thinking of ways to undermine Shaw’s new interest. She was defected to Shaw’s regime before the end of the war, from a powerful American family. Charles is relatively new to her radar, though his Father tells Erik, he’s always had an interest in the ‘Marko Boy’.

Despite removing his coat and boats, Erik sits at the table with his helmet on. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Really, Erik. I thought we were friends,” she smiles. “Surely you remove that ugly thing while I’m present. Unlike some certain psychic snakes in the grass, I am loyal to your family.”

Erik smiles with all his teeth, well aware how loyal she is. “I’m sure my mother appreciates that.”

Emma frowns as though she’s not having an affair with his Father. “I’m sure she does.” She changes the subject, “I’ll head back to Berlin and let your father know that this failure is has provided some useful insight. I’m sure he’d appreciate that you didn’t just level the town. Let the boy have his day in the sun.”

Erik nods in agreement. “Thank you Emma.” He resists the urge to call her a number of things, none of which is flattering or suitable for ladies ears, he thinks. He dismisses her and changes his shoes and coat. A plain brown jacket and plain pair of loafers.

When Azazel returns to him with a bloody knife he laughs. “Good, I hope he’s learned a valuable lesson. Do me another favor old friend. Take me back to my lab, I have to get something then return here to somewhere in that town.”

Azazel looks out over distance, “I can drop you off in an alley. There is quite the party going on. I think Shaw would like a word with you, Magneto.” Erik waves away his worry and takes one of the man’s red hands before they teleport to Erik’s research lab.

There, old Reinhardt is hunched over the corpse of a woman. “Heil Hydra,” he greets them.

Erik rolls his eyes, “I told you to stop that nonsense. Your organization has been absorbed. There’s no Hydra, only the Superior Mutant Brotherhood. We are going to take France and then the rest of Europe. And Asia. And the world. As _we_ are meant to inherit the earth. Not your ridiculous power hungry din of snakes.”

“Ambitious goals,” say Reinhardt from the table as he harvest organs from his specimen. “I hear you can’t even take one town without your Father’s help.”

Erik smiles as he finds what he wanted in the lap, a prototype of the technology they’re working on, disguised as a rather handsome hat. He puts it on and turns to Reinhardt with a bigger smile. “I’m going to go have drinks with our telepath. Don’t wait up.”

Azazel takes him to the city, now wearing the plainclothes and the hat. He walks around freely, smiling and nodding his head at people as makes his way towards an old church. He hangs in the back watches as people parade a youth in uniform on the shoulders of two larger men. Charles has two pitchers of beer, one in each hand. Every once and a while the men carrying him dips him down so he can kiss a pretty girl. He cheers with the others. They all celebrate the boy who turned away an invading army. Everyone has their guard down. If he wanted to, Erik could kill every last person in the city and take Charles away now.

But he looks on as the boy receives praises and pats on the back from his elders. They finally let him down and procession ends at a tavern. Erik follows them inside, mingling with common citizens and the soldiers sent to guard the town. Charles is in the center of it all. They’ve placed him on the bar and young women climb up to sit with them. The crowds sings in French and English for hours. It’s a loud chaotic mess, as they celebrate.

Erik waits in the corner watching as Charles climbs downs to dance with anyone. Men and woman take him around the cramped space. Charles finally decides to call it a night. He climbs back on top of the bar and whistles for attention. “Thank you,” he pauses as they shout back, “No really! Thank you all! But it’s getting late. And as fun as this has been, we need to retire for the night. Some soldiers are standing guard while we party, and I’m feeling guilty about that. I’ve kept an eye on Shaw’s army, though.” He taps the side of his head, “They’re headed back to Berlin.” He stops as he drinks to that. “And I for one, will not miss them.”

The crowd explodes again as they common revelers continue to party. The soldiers agree with Charles, and many return to their posts. Two buxom young French women try to sway Charles into staying with them for the night. Erik nearly breaks his table in half. Charles declines, but only after kissing them both. He does so for an obscene amount of time, Erik thinks. When Charles finally breaks away from the crowd he goes outside, so Erik follows him. He finds the young man sitting in the alleyway, looking intently at his dog tags. He seems sad and for whatever reasons snatches them off to throw them into nearby rubbish. Charles stands up on surprisingly steady legs and walks away.

Erik summons the dog tags from the rubble. He looks at them and sees their not actually Charles’s. “Cain Marko?”

He wonders why Charles would have his step-brother’s tag. He’s well aware of Charles family history and is curious to know what made the ‘Hero of Dijon’ so sad.

He shelves his interest to quietly exit the town. He has work to do elsewhere. A report for Reinhardt. They suspect Charles Xavier may be the world’s most powerful telepath, but the boy didn’t see Erik at all. They’ll need more human miners to extract ore, he thinks. Erik smirks, as he plans to okay the commission of 100,000 new helmets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creep stalker Erik.


	8. Embroidered

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland November 1964

Charles has the displeasure of waking up sticky and sweaty, perhaps two hours after he let Erik fuck him. It doesn’t help that Erik is still in bed, either. The taller man has thrown a heavy arm across his chest. Charles is turned on his side, and Erik is plastered behind him. The sun is still up, and Charles guesses that’s it the late afternoon. He came again while Erik fucked him, the relentless beast doing his utmost to wring it out of him. Charles has suspected Erik has some tertiary mutation that allows him never-ending orgasms. The fucking bastard, he thinks. Charles doesn’t want to examine his feelings at the moment. Crying again, he believes, will not help anything. Instead he tries to free himself from Erik’s grasp. Charles hopes to make it to the bathroom before the man wakes.

Erik snorts from behind him. Charles freezes and waits to see if the man is awake. Erik confirms this by nibbling on his ear and rubbing Charles’s belly. “Good morning,” says the other man.

Charles rolls his eyes, “Its evening, you fucking imbecile.”

Erik snorts again and moves his hand to pull up Charles’s leg. He nudges his cock into between the slick thighs and starts thrusting. Charles is in no mood for Erik Lehnsherr’s special brand of cuddling. He pulls away and manages to sit up. Below him Erik is slow and lazy. He’s all stretched out and smiling softly to himself. His cock is jutting up and to the side, as if it can detect a suitable orifice nearby. Charles wants to lash out at the sight.

So he does.

“Ow!” Screams Erik when Charles punches the man in his cock and balls. Erik rolls over with eyes bulging and hands flying to protect himself. Charles struggles to get off the bed and backs away to the bedroom door. Erik moans like he’s dying. He makes a single high-pitched shriek as he rolls himself off the other side of bed and lands on the floor with a dull thud.

Charles looks on, half terrified, half sympathetic for _that_ sort injury. Erik doesn’t get up and Charles is sparked with a brief hope. He shuffles to the door and tries the knob. It’s locked, of course. He pounds on the door, “Is anyone there! Please!” He pulls on the door again only for the knob to heat up and sear his hands. He yanks them away, screaming. “You bastard! That hurts!”

Erik throws a hand over the top of the bed and pulls himself up. “You think _that_ hurt?!” His face is pinched and he falls back to the floor.

Charles limps around the bed to confront him, “What did you do to me?!”

Erik raises a brow, still recovering on the floor. “It’s just a burn… The hell bought that on?”

Charles kicks him in the side while he’s down, “I! Said! What did you do to me?!” He punctuates with another kick, this time where Erik hands are covering his crotch.

Erik grabs at the foot attacking him, knocking Charles down to the floor. The younger man lands without bracing himself so his head bounces off the carpet. Erik drags himself over to where Charles is curled up and cradling his head. “We just made love.” He whispers fiercely. He sits up to loom over Charles and hold the younger man down. “Why the hell are you acting like this? Didn’t you hear anything I said before?! There’ll be no second chances, Charles!”

Charles struggles in Erik’s grip. “You call that making love? Raping me again, after doing god knows what to my mind! I don’t want you! I don’t _want_ to want you!” He sobs, “Let me go. Just let go home, Erik.”

Erik looks down at him with less fury and more of a puzzled expression. “You are home,” he says. He backs away to sit gingerly on the bed. “You are exactly where I want you to be. For now, that’s all that matters Charles.”

Charles sits up and ducks his head, still crying. “I just want to go home. Please,” he feels like his already thrown away his dignity, letting the man climb on him and use him like he did. For taking pleasure in it. “I just want to go back to my family. I don’t want you, Erik.” Charles looks up to see what Erik will do next.

Erik just sits silent on the bed, hands in his lap and tears in his eyes. “You will. Or I will kill you, Charles.”

Charles is shocked to hear Erik sound so earnest. He looks into the man’s eyes and doesn’t doubt it. Instead he begs for it, “Please. Anything but this. Do it now!”

Erik’s fury returns, “Do you hear yourself?! You would rather die-“

A knock on the door interrupts all the shouting and crying. Erik stands up as Charles falls over. The younger man wails, curled up into ball, still naked on the floor. He turns his face into the carpet, closes his eyes as Erik steps over him. Erik rounds the bed to the door and opens it. “Mama?”

Charles turns over to see the woman in the doorway. She doesn’t bother to avert her eyes as her son stands naked in front of her. “Erik, you makes such a racket up here. Is everything all good?

Charles sits up to crawl behind the bed. He peeks out from the edge to question her, “Do you know what your son is doing! Are you proud of him?!”

Erik tries to shoves his mother out the door, but she levels him with a cold look. Erik drops his hands as he steps to the side. He busies himself with putting his pants back on while she walks over to Charles. Charles brings up his knees, trying to cover himself. He looks up at the women, his eyes still full of tears. “Do you know? Are you a part of this?” The woman kneels down in front of him and lays a gentle, withered hand on his leg.

“I am sorry. He is not all right,” she looks to her son with sad face. Erik keeps his back turned as he dresses. “He is always too lonely. Sour little boy... Come down and we eat dinner.” Charles can’t tell if she’s called him or Erik ‘sour’. Either way he is not inclined to accept.

Charles slaps away her hand, “I’m not hungry.” The woman looks at him with big eyes and so much hurt Charles can’t imagine what she’s suffered at the hands of her son. Or worst yet, Shaw. Perhaps Shaw keeps her to control Erik. But Erik doesn’t seem to care for her very much, he reasons. Charles can’t picture the man bending to Shaw’s will just to protect this woman. A simple human woman.

When Erik is finished dressing, he grabs his mother by the shoulders. He pulls her up and with more force this time and shoves her out the door. Before shutting it he tells her something in Polish. Charles looks back to see her reaction. She holds her head high as she is dismissed by her own son and turns her back on him before the door is closed.

Erik pulls his own hair with his back still on Charles. He growls at the door before opening it again. “Charles,” he tosses over his shoulder. “I want you dressed and downstairs for dinner in twenty minutes. Don’t push me anymore with your hysterics. Or I will pay your mother a visit.”

Charles calls out before he gone, “All you do is threaten me. You’re nothing but a spoiled brat!”

Erik walks away as if he didn’t hear.

Charles is left alone weighing whether or not he should shower and find something to wear. Or maybe he should stand his ground, sit here on the floor until Erik comes back. Force the man’s hand and see how far he can go. If he’s killed today, he thinks, all the better. But there are ‘what ifs’ that truly terrify him. What if Erik gets a hold of Sharon? What if Erik gives Lucas up to be cut apart? What if Erik kills Raven or Moira? He can’t die, he thinks. He can’t escape this hell without putting the people he love in further jeopardy.

All there is left to do, the only option is to comply.

Charles is ill. He aches all over his body. Everywhere Erik touched him is marked with bluish or purpling skin. His head hurts, and his hands are starting to blister. Yet, as Charles makes up his mind, to do as he was told he feels slightly better as his mind frees up from the stress of the last few minutes. His family will be safe, he thinks. If only he can comply.

He gets up and goes to the wardrobe. It’s been stocked with some of his clothing from Berlin. Blue, blue and more blue. He pulls on some underwear, a pair of gray slacks and a long sleeved blue shirt. He doesn’t see any shoes. The bastard, he thinks is planning to keep him barefoot and locked away in the bedroom. Charles slams the wardrobe doors shut. He idly wishes there was another world through the shirts and hangers.

He goes to the door to try the doorknob again. Erik did tell him to come downstairs. Perhaps the insane man left it open. Charles is wary, pulling the sleeve down over his hand as he touches the knob quickly. It doesn’t heat up, so he hazards turning the knob with his hand still covered. It actually opens, and Charles is relieved to know he won’t be locked up forever in just this small room.

Now he has a hallway as well. The hall leads to a broad, open balcony with staircase winding down. He steps out of the room to look around. He was right earlier, he thinks. This place is big enough to be a bed and breakfast. There’s more rooms behind closed doors. The staircase is open over the foyer, and Charles can see straight down to the front door. Of course he thinks. They clash with the rest of the homey, embroidered and wooden design. Two large steel doors that opens to god know what.

Charles slams the bedroom door shut and walks down the stairs.

The rooms off the foyer open into a bright library on the left, and a living area on the right. He walks through the neat and welcoming living room and finds the dining room. There Erik is seated already with his back to the doorway. He sits up straight, using his power to hover a watch in front of him. “Sixteen minutes. Well done, Charles.”

Charles feels like stepping behind the man and breaking his neck. He restrains himself and moves to sit on the opposite side of the table. Charles notes that the kitchen is behind him and more antiquated furniture makes up the dining room. He pictures Erik’s mother is back there cooking on an old cast iron stove with no gas or electricity.

Erik and Charles sit in silence until their hostess returns. She comes out with a trolley and lifts a large covered dish to the table. She opens it and smiles, “A beautiful roast turkey. It is an American custom for Thankshaving dinner. Yes?” She looks to Charles for approval. He starts to assure her that’s it a lovely bird but Erik rudely interrupts.

“It’s _Thanksgiving_ , Mama. You have to learn to say these things right. Father insists you practice your English more, and for good reason.” He snaps out a napkin and places it in his lap. “You’ll never be worldly enough to get out of here if you don’t.” He pours himself a glass wine and drinks.

Charles could never abide a person being rude to their own parents. He and Raven still butt heads over her treatment of Sharon, deserved or not. “This is lovely Mrs…”

The woman sits to the table near Charles. “Edie. You can call me Edie, Mr. Xavier.”

“Edie,” smiles Charles. “That is lovely name. Now, I’ll ask you a question.”

“Charles.” Erik doesn’t say anything else, just starts mechanically plating his food, and slices the turkey with a floating knife. The knife is near Charles, but the younger man is certain he won’t die in the next five minutes.

Charles looks at his plate as Edie serves him up turkey and potatoes and some kind of sauce. Charles feels better, but given Erik’s history of drugging him, he rather not eat. Instead he asks, “Are you being held prisoner here as well?”

Edie frowns and Erik ignores them both to start eating. Edie looks at her son, confusion on her face. “Prisoner? What crime did he commit?”

“Charles is a traitor to mutant-kind. He fights for the Americans and the English, Mama.” She nods along as if agreeing, so Erik continues. “But I happen to love him very much. So I brought him here. You can help me look after him.” He smiles at her and but Edie seems disturbed by his grin.

Charles leaves his food untouched, “Thank you for your gracious consideration of my holiday, Ms. Edie. I appreciate the effort it took, but I’m afraid I’m not well enough to eat yet.” He looks at Erik, “May I be excused? Or are you planning to fuck me on the table by the turkey.”

Erik takes a deep, dramatic breath. “Mama, will you excuse us for a moment.”

“No Erik,” She says frowning at him, “Not on my table!”

Charles barks out laugh, and leans over, “You are delightful. Isn’t she delightful, Erik? I can’t say I’ve ever met someone so literal.”

Erik picks up on subtle insult, “She’s not half as worldly as your mother, no. Still, even for a _human_ she’s decent. Not a boozing, whoring, decadent elitist.”

Charles rolls his eyes, “Are you talking about me or Sharon?”

“Boys!” Edie pleas with big sad eyes, “No fighting at the table. Please just eat. I make a pie for desert,” she looks at Charles. “An apple pie, with vanilla ice cream.” She smiles at him and Charles feels sorry for her. Still, he thinks, he probably has it worst.

“Erik,” he starts seriously, “I’m very tired. I think I’ll go back upstairs and try that soup. Please, may I be excused?” If Erik wants to play man of the house, Charles thinks, then let him. He’s had time to come down from his existential crisis, or rather this queer dinner has put some things in prospective.

Erik pours himself another glass of wine. That’s probably not a good thing, thinks Charles. A Drunk Erik is a Grabby Erik.

“Go on back to bed. Take a bath first. I’ll be up later.”

With that curt dismissal, Charles bows to Edie before leaving the table.

He doesn’t go straight upstairs. He can’t tell how much freedom he’s been given. Exploring the house would result in one thing. Finding it barred at every window, sealed at every door. He walks into the library. It’s enclosed with large panes of glass. It would be beautiful if it weren’t marred by the ugly bars outside that weave a pattern over every pane. He walks to the window and sees that just outside is beautiful garden. It rivals anything Sharon’s ever had planted back home. The effect of green grass, and blossoming trees is ruined when sees a massive metal wall.

Charles sighs and backs away from window. This house is fortress, he thinks. And he is being held by a fire breathing dragon. He makes his way upstairs. He bathes quickly and dresses in a rush. He rather not be caught naked by Erik again. He tears the sheets off the bed and tosses them in corner. Instead of remaking it, he sits at the window, slowly eating the cold soup from earlier.

He files away the dinner in his mind. Edie Lehnsherr is not loved by her son. Edie Lehnsherr is not the White Queen, the woman reported to be on Shaw’s arm at every public event. Edie Lehnsherr is a human woman, deprived of attention and walled away from rest of the world.

Charles can work with that, he believes. If not, then he’ll have to do something drastic. And find a way to make sure Erik doesn’t live through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know promised chapter a day, but I had problem this week. I broke my ankle. Sitting down. At work. Laugh if you must, but at the time, I thought I was nobly saving an IT guy from fixing my computer and attempted to “Turn it off and Turn it back on again” my malfunctioning computer… So I reached under my desk, rolled in my chair, and somehow awkwardly landed on my ankle. I didn’t think it safe to write porn while I was high on pain meds, because… I tend to skew towards humor. That’s why I went back and punched Erik in the dick. So sorry.


	9. Easy Like Homemade Molasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland November 1964

Charles spent the evening afraid Erik would come up and make good on all his promises. He worried the man would storm upstairs with proof that everyone he loved had died violent, horrible deaths. He worried Erik would come up and failing to intimidate Charles with words, would rather let his cock do the talking.

Charles kept his seat at the window. He looked outside, finally drawing back the lacy curtains. There was of course more bars, and greenery. And out into the distance, that tall stupid wall. “For fuck’s sake,” Charles says to himself, letting his head rest against the cool pane. “Does he have to be so bloody thorough?”

“Yes,” comes the surprising answer from the doorway. Charles jumps as Erik comes in. The man shakes his head when he sees the bed. “I’ll get something from the linen closet. Stay here, Charles.”

“Wait,” calls out Charles. He has to know, he thinks. “What have you done to my family? I need to know. Now.”

Erik sits on the bare mattress. He stares at Charles with his face set like stone. “What if I told you they were all dead? Would that make any difference? You went down there and upset my mother, not caring if I would kill them.” He leans back on his arms, “Tell me what you want to hear Charles. Tell me what would help ease you into your life here. It didn’t work in Berlin. I’m beginning to think you’re a lost cause.”

Charles turns to window, knowing there’s new tears in his eyes. He tries not to whimper and knocks his head into the glass. He keeps his face turned from Erik. “I can’t ease into a life I don’t want. It doesn’t work that way. I don’t want you Erik. I want to go home. Knowing that, please just tell me. Did you hurt my family?”

“I’m trying to be patient with you, Charles.” Is Erik’s answer. “I’m trying but you aren’t making things easy for either of us. I don’t want to kill Raven, for example. I certainly don’t want to kill you. But what am I to do if you refuse to even cooperate. You’re wild and untrained. I admit your unpredictable nature is sometimes… very attractive. But if you ever hit me in the balls again,” he smiles, “I’ll have Whitehall send the sex organs of your son to you an in plastic bag. Are we clear?”

Charles sobs and keeps his faced pressed to the glass. He wrestles with himself for a solution. Charles finally answers Erik when he gets up. He shucks off the clothes he put on and sits himself in Erik’s lap. The night goes by in a blur. Charles refuses to let himself get lost in any pleasure his body might think it feels. This time he focuses on his new goal. Edie Lehnsherr is a very pretty woman, he thinks. Erik must leave her alone her all the time to attend to his duties or murder people elsewhere. Edie Lehnsherr, he thinks while having his mouth fucked on the bare mattress, would probably appreciate his company.

The next morning Erik leaves Charles spread out in the middle of the bed. He’s been kind enough to leave new bedding on the window seat. Erik even left a tray of food on the vanity. The sun isn’t up yet and Charles lays still as the man quietly exits the room.

Now, he believes is the time to put something more solid together. First, the grounds.

He sits up to try the doorknob. It’s unlocked.

Charles smiles to himself. First, he cleans up.   Taking a bath, making the bed and putting on clothes. He tries the doorknob again and it’s still unlocked. He takes the tray Erik brought him and risks going down the stairs with it. There’s three more rooms in this hallway, he can’t tell but suspects they’re not all bedrooms. “Where does Edie sleep?” he wonders out loud. The telepath tries the door to the end of the hall, and finds it lock. The other two doors are in also locked. He wanders downstairs with the tray. The library and living room are empty. He goes beyond to check the dining room and kitchen. He tires after finding they’re both empty as well. Also there is a relatively new gas stove and modern appliances. He lost a bet with himself but he can afford that. Charles goes back into the dining room. He sits the tray down and serves himself his simple breakfast of oatmeal and water.

The telepath gets up and puts away his dishes in the kitchen, sure that the lady of the house would appreciate it. He doesn’t see evidence of staff in the house. Sharon would have some maids and butlers cleaning something this time of morning, making sure the house is ready for potential guests before breakfast.

There’s a steel door in the kitchen and Charles can safely assume it goes outside. Pulling back a checked pattern window curtain, he checks the land outside. Here there’s an herb garden, neatly plotted, an empty basket still outside with a little tiller and hoe. Charles quirks an eyebrow wondering if he’ll find this door open. Or does Erik dictate when the poor woman can tend to her parsley? He tries it and is unsurprised to find it locked.

After exploring the cabinets in the kitchen, noting where the knives and potential weapons are, he leaves. Charles goes to explore the library and the rest of the first floor. Finally, he finds Edie with a bucket and mop exiting a utility closet further in the house. He watches from around the corner as she puts on an apron and a pair of gloves on. The woman must start her day taking care of her own chores in this massive house. Sharon would gag, he thinks.

Charles clears his throat and frightens the poor woman. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” even as though intended to scare her. She smiles thinly, and puts down her cleaning supplies. She takes off her apron and brushes down her gray wrap dress.

“Xavier, Mr. Charles. I didn’t expect you down this morning, at such an hour. Please, let me make you some breakfast.”

Charles shakes his head no, “I’ve already eaten.” He smiles and offers her his arm, “I would rather have some company. Did you see the clouds this morning? I think it might rain. I’m so easily bored on rainy days. Would you join me for some tea or coffee?” He asks brightly as though this were normal. Since he’s decided to pretend he’s on holiday, he may as act it out fully. Here is the manager of this quaint country inn. Isn’t’ everything marvelous, he thinks. He could just spit. “Have you any board games?”

Smiling the woman leads him to a drawing room. He notes inside there’s a collection of instruments and several curio cases full of little china, and oddities and annoyingly enough porcelain dolls. The birds outside are quiet this morning. It is indeed getting cloudier. The sun may not make a proper appearance at all today with a storm approaching. Edie sits Charles to a little table near one of cabinets where a set of creepy glassed eyes children sit and stare at him. She hands him a newspaper. “I’m sorry, it is not in English. Will German do?” She asks hopefully.

Charles nods as he takes it and reads the headlines.

_ President Shaw in talks with Enemy Leaders Over Misunderstanding _

Charles smirks. He hopes that Misunderstanding involves the kidnapping of a missing socialite from his own home. Sharon would be making a bigger fuss this time, knowing the details of his imprisonment the last time. There’s nothing like a loud billionaire to get things done.

He makes out enough German to understand the story. Shaw is a tired, peaceable ruler and the enemy leaders are looking to nag him about the legal defection of one their mutant soldiers. Shaw is quoted as saying, _“There’s no record of the man they are looking for. However he may have been mistaken for new citizen who has enjoyed time within the Superior Mutant States before, and simply chooses to live here now. That is all.”_

Charles drops the paper on the table. He feels the hair on back of his neck stand so he looks behind him. There perched on a tiny gold throne is a Prince, crowned in jewels with eerily similar eyes. Charles reaches out to turn the thing around and stop its staring. He distracts himself by thinking of ways to utilize having an Edie Lehnsherr at his disposal.

By the time Edie returns with a tea set he’s already outlined the rest of his plan. There’s a checklist to go down first.

“This is lovely tea, Mrs. Shaw.”   He smiles over his cup.

The woman freezes, her cup in midair. “No. No… I am not that man’s wife.” She puts down her cup without drinking. “Call me Edie. My husband’s name is Jakob Lehnsherr.”

Charles raises a brow, “Erik never mentions Jakob. Is he still living?” He looks on with sincere eyes, reaching a hand over, “I know how it feels when a loved one passes away, and we have to carry on. Loyal to the end. It’s all right if you’ve moved on to Mr. Shaw. Erik is very happy to have him for a father figure.”

Edie breaks down, shoulders shaking as she averts her eyes. Charles can tell she’s an honest person. Hiding her feelings is not natural for her, but she’s had to make due. She’s probably had to pretend for decades in this house. Charles sees the mirror image of himself and rejects it. He will not let Erik turn him into _this_. But then Edie reveals something that makes his blood boil with hatred.

“Jakob is alive. He and our daughter Ruth, live far away. I never see them. I don’t know… I don’t know anything. Not for the last twenty years.” The gray woman sobs over her teacup.

Charles feels his heart pound in his ribcage. “But Erik said you and Shaw were married. Are you not? Are you prisoner here?” He crosses the table to her stand over the crying woman. “Tell me, Edie. Please. Are you here against your will?”

Edie covers her face with napkin and stands, shaking her head. “No. No. It is nothing wrong. All is good. I am just tired. I am going to my room. I am sorry, I did not mean to cry. It is my medicine. I have not been well…” She rushes off before Charles can catch her. His bad leg now making it hard to catch a woman in her late fifties.

As he rounds the corner of the sitting room, he finds Erik. The man scowls at him before dragging him by the arm. The trip back to the bedroom is rushed and does Charles’s knee no favors. He pulls away from Erik’s grip and hobbles over to the window seat. “Why are you dragging me around the house, Erik?”

Erik slams the door shut. “What did you say to her this time?!”

Charles takes a deep breath. He can fight back and risk punishment or he play pretend. He can get more answers. He can plan and plot and get the hell out of this house. He can even save Edie Lehnsherr.

“I didn’t say anything. She was just upset. We were talking about, I don’t know… she said you had a sister she hasn’t seen in long time.” He fishes trying to see how much Erik overheard. Erik grunts, pulling a face and pacing the floor. He looks worried then suspicious as his eyes narrow on Charles. “What did you say?” He menaces, coming closer now breathing in Charles’s face.

Charles makes himself go still. A doll, he thinks, Erik likes dolls. “I didn’t say anything. I didn’t mean to upset her, I swear,” he lies gently. “You are a monster and a fucking bastard. But she’s a lovely woman. I’ve no reason to harm her. Getting back at you isn’t worth harming an innocent.”

Erik sneers pulling Charles up roughly by the collar of his shirt, “No. I don’t believe that for a second. I think your precious moral compass starts to point south when it’s convenient. I’m not going to ask you again, Charles. Last chance.”

Charles lets a tear fall down his eyes. Erik loves tears. “I asked… I asked if Shaw was real your Father. She started crying then.”

Erik surprises him with a slap to the face, “Sebastian Shaw is _my_ _Father_. Mutti is a crying mess because you messed with her head, talking about dead people.”

Charles frowns, “She said they were alive. Jakob and your sister… She said Shaw was not her husband.”

Erik stands up straight and stares out of the window for a second. He snaps out of whatever thoughts he just had to keep assaulting Charles. Now he shakes the younger man by the shoulders before yanking him up. “She knows they are dead. She knows! She’s been sick,” he explains fiercely. “She forgets things! She’s an old woman!” He runs on until he convinces himself and throws Charles back until he hits his head on the window.

Charles can see Erik’s typical adrenaline fueled response tenting his pants. He pretends he’s on holiday. Today he’s decided to pick up a rent boy. How novel. A taller, forceful man. “I’m sorry Erik,” he bats tears out of his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Erik grabs him the hair and throws him across room. Erik pushes his body with such force that Charles then bounces up the bed.   Erik pulls down his pants in one yank and flips the younger man over.

Charles pretends that while Erik is fucking him roughly and unprepared, that he asked for this. That he paid for this sort of thing. He pretends everything is going according to plan when Erik finally comes, not in him but across the back of his shirt. He lays in the bed sobbing gently while Erik gets up satisfied and stalks to the bathroom to clean himself up. As soon is the door is closed, Charles quiets. He sits up to assess his body.

Charles notes that he is one giant, mottled bruise. Hairless, and weakened from muscle loss. That will get better with time he thinks. Hair grows back. Muscle can be earned.

Charles smiles even as he feels the cooling shirt sticking to his back.

He know that his family and his government is out there looking for him.

He just has to contact them. He tries reaching out with his telepathy. He still feels nothing from Erik. He feels nothing from Edie or anyone living nearby. It’s not the same as last time. The inhibitors before blocked him like have helmet grafted to his skull. This time he feels different, as if his power is there, but he’s unable to utilize it. If there’s a way to disable whatever mutes his powers, he’s certain Erik’s thought of that this time. He made sure there’s no one to help him carry out an impromptu surgery.

There’s only Erik. And Charles. And the woman in gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely, lovely anon gave me some fanart, 
> 
> http://tinypic.com/r/21jud5v/8
> 
> Its my first, I'm so happy. ^_^


	10. The White Wedding Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Brussels, Belgium December 1961

 

Daniel Whitehall is an odd person, Erik thinks. A doctor, a soldier, a spy, an assassin. A demented scientist with illusions of grandeur, but Erik has been raised by men like that all his life.   Just thinking of Essex leaves an unpleasant taste in his mouth. But for all of Daniel’s ambition, he’s a simple man agreed into anything with simple promises. So that’s why Erik is face down in a hotel bed letting the other man fuck him. He is careful to hold on to metal circlet he has to wear. It’s one thing for another, he knows. Erik has a favor to ask that is not sanctioned by his Father or the small council. It certainly isn’t approved by Dr. Annaud. Still he has these carnal urges, and he must act when feels them.

Daniel rolls over and the beady eyed man tries to kiss Erik. So Erik responds as he always do, “Fuck off, that’s disgusting.” He turns away to get out of bed. It’s not that he minds fucking Daniel. At very least it helps takes the edge off before Erik can get what he wants. So today is very important for him. Daniel is the only spy/soldier/doctor/assassin working for him that received an invitation.

He stands up and pads across the floor to the table where vials and syringes lay out in the open. He packs a bag and looks at the pearly card Daniel left there.

_ Charles Francis Xavier & Moira MacTaggert _

_REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE TO CELEBRATE THEIR WEDDING_

_WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 9 AT 2:00 PM_

Erik’s been watching Charles Xavier for such a long time. It’s hard to accept that the man is unknowingly making such a huge mistake. Betraying his own kind to marry some human spy. Daniel is interested in keeping her around, but Erik promises himself that the moment she outlives her usefulness, he will kill her. He’s seen Charles lay around with different women since the man was sixteen years old. He’s not free to admit his obsession with the blue-eyed angel he met a long time ago. Even with all his power he can’t escape the judgement of his Father. And this… this is something Father would not understand. Not yet. Not without Whitehall’s help.

Erik dresses and tosses the kit onto the bed. “Hurry up and go up to him. Make sure he drinks enough.”

Daniel’s face split into a grin. “I assure, that will not be problem. Tonight, is his bachelor party, and as one of his best men,” he says with hot air. Even though Charles has only named Whitehall a groomsman. Some tall academic from America has been named Best Man. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that Charles Xavier is worn out tonight. Scouts honor.”

The hotel room is full of surveillance equipment. Wherever Charles goes, Daniel plants cameras and microphones. In the floor above them is the bridal suite booked for Charles and his happy human pet. Erik checks the mirror to see if the circlet of technology that disrupts telepathic reading is still on. Satisfied, he checks the camera feed on the monitor that Whitehall setup earlier.

Charles is a handsome sight. The stocky young man is trying on his tuxedo and practicing his vows. He nervously paces his floor several times, messing up his combed hair. Erik stares at the screen, fixated on younger man.

Erik rushes Daniel off to tend to other matters. By the time he catches up with his spy, it’s early in the evening and the groom’s party is already soused. Charles is being carried over the shoulder of his comrade, Darwin. They’re all singing and because Whitehall is genius, Charles is clutching a large pickle in his hand while they pour into bar.

Erik follows them inside. He knows these men by their files and codenames. None of them recognize him under his hat. He watches as Whitehall goads everyone with a bet. “Who wants to win all my cash?!”

The group hollers in the affirmative, “I bet not a single man among you is man enough to,” he pauses as if he’s thinking about it. He wanders to where Charles has been moved to Darwin’s lap. He grins down at the dozing man and snatches away the pickle. Charles starts, “Hey that’s mine!” The men laugh before Whitehall quiets them again.

“I bet not a single man among you is man enough to shove this whole thing—“

“I’ll eat it!” Calls a redhead, but Daniel ignores him as the others laugh again.

“I bet,” he starts again, shaking Charles awake, “not a man among you is man enough to shove this whole thing in your ass!” He laughs like he’s sure he’s won this bet. Darwin looks like he’s about to considerate it but Charles suddenly raises his head. The brown haired man climbs up from his friend.

Charles salutes before slurring, “I’ll do it, sir. Right away!” He takes the pickle back, “This is mine anyway!”

Erik wants to know what Daniel told him earlier to make him so suggestable. The drugs in his system are probably working, and Charles is obviously very impaired. Darwin shakes his head trying to pull Charles back down, “Hank! Help, that bad influence you were talking about is Daniel tonight!”

The gangly man tries to take the pickle, but Charles somehow evades him. Charles looks offended that no one will trust his judgement, and allow former Captain to stick a pickle in his own ass. He scrambles to get away from his friends. He leads Darwin, the Redhead, the American, Havok, and Captain Britain in a chase. Daniel sits down to watch. Erik sees the spy is near Charles’s last glass, and watches as the man drops a quick dissolving tablet.

Charles, meanwhile has locked himself the bathroom. His friends and the bar owner calling for him to get out.

Erik smiles when the door opens and Charles is no longer holding the pickle. He walks stiffly over to Daniel while his friends crowd around him. “Give me all of your money. I win.”

Daniel smiles and the others laugh awkwardly at the scene. Daniel hands over his wallet, “Oh my friend. You lost. So much more.”

Darwin grabs Havok by the shoulders, “Speak for yourself.” He kisses the man and his friends cheer, letting Charles retreat to remove the pickle in private.

Hours later, just before midnight Erik follows them as they leave the bar. Erik watches as the groom’s party return to their rooms and deposit Charles in his own room. Charles opens the door and peeks out when they’re gone. His trousers are tented and he walks down the hall and knocks on the door. A group of women in various states of dress answer. Charles grins at them but they shove and push as they turn him away. A little Scottish girl in pigtails throws her slippers at his head, “You rogue, Xavier! You can’t see the bride before the wedding! Get lost!”

Charles whines as he dodges other objects to get back to his room. “But we’ve already done it!”

Erik goes back to his own floor to watch the monitor. It takes twenty minutes for everything upstairs to settle. Charles is still dressed, but laid out across the bed. Erik watches on the monitor while preparing his kit. Changes into black leather for stealth and makes sure his circlet is tight on his head. Then he goes out on the balcony. Being the master of magnetism, he levitates until he can softly land just within the room of the sleeping telepathy.

Charles has had several doses to keep him under and numb enough to not notice a stranger in his room.

Erik locks and seals the door with is powers before approaching the bed. Charles smells like alcohol and sweat, but sleeping, his face is relaxed. He looks like a child, Erik thinks. He smiles as he brushes aside the fine hair on the back of Charles neck. Using his powers to silently open his kit and remove a syringe, he gives Charles a paralytic. Erik is confidant the younger man will not feel anything. He has had years of practice.

With all of Charles’s whoring and wandering from base to base, Erik has never been caught. Of course, tonight is different. Tonight is the last night he’ll have with Charles, for a time. Charles will pledge himself tomorrow and perhaps the morally ambiguous man will keep his vows. That means no more drunken stupors. No more dirty hostels. Charles will live in a house with that human woman. He’ll wake up there and go to bed there. And that makes things a great deal more complicated. Erik has satisfied himself in the past by just touching his beloved. He’s gently fingered him before and kissed him and licked his skin. He laid on him, and rubbed their cocks together. Pulling sleepy orgasms from the body beneath him. He’s turned Charles around and rubbed himself against Charles’s ass for relief, and cleaned up everything afterwards.

But this time will be different. Erik wants Charles to feel him in the morning. He wants to mark this man as his. He would write his name somewhere if it would help, but Charles does not seem interested in men. Perhaps in his dreams, he thinks of Erik. Erik smiles at the thought and kisses the younger man on the head before undressing himself. He carefully undresses Charles, laying him out on his back in the middle of the bed. He stares at Charles’s sleeping face, suddenly angry at the fact he’s deprived of seeing those, blue, blue eyes.

The clock in the corner says its only one in the morning. He gives himself two hours. Two hours to say goodbye.

Erik lays down beside the younger man. He could write poems about Charles’s face. The way his dark eyelashes fan out, his strong nose is dotted in freckles, his mouth… Dear goodness, Erik thinks. He leans in to start the night with kiss on the sleeping man’s lips. Erik keeps his eyes open as presses his mouth Charles’s. Charles sighs, and it is the sweetest sound Erik has ever heard. He keeps on until Charles’s kisses back, or at least lets his mouth open and close for air.

Erik stops to stroke his hands through thick wavy hair. He leans over to breathe in the hair and under the alcohol and sweat is Charles. Books and cheap army issued shampoo. Erik closes his eyes and he has to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming too soon. He pulls away and slows himself down. When he feels calmer he lets go of his cock to rise up over Charles. He lines them up together until they’re chest to chest, hip to hip. Charles is slowly hardening from the stimulants Daniel’s fed him all night. Erik starts as he sometimes does, thrusting against the younger man’s flat stomach.

He stops himself again. Charles has let his mouth fall open with a small, “Oh.” And Erik’s heart leaps into throat. He squashes his worry when Charles keeps on breathing evenly, but the younger man is completely hard now. Erik is so happy he wants to kiss him again. He holds open Charles’s red, red mouth with his hands as he licks the inside of the younger man’s mouth. He pulls up to slip his fingers inside Charles mouth, half hoping the younger will suck on them instinctively. He’s done so in the past, but not tonight.

Erik has to reach for his kit and take out his lubricant. He slicks up his fingers before sitting back to use one hand to spread Charles legs. He’s careful not to leave the injured knee in an awkward position.   He slides his fingers under Charles’s balls, and slide them down his crevice until they catch at the hole. Erik huffs out a laugh, thinking a damn pickle had to beat him here. Still, it served its purpose. Charles is tight, but whatever aches he feel in the morning will be blamed on his own drunken actions.

That hurts, Erik thinks. That Charles won’t remember any of this. This isn’t the first time they’ve fucked but it’s important. It’s important because it’s the first time Erik’s really had him. Charles should be awake. Charles should see how much Erik loves him, he thinks.

It’s always a shock to insert first one finger, then stretch the tight hole until he’s ready for another. And another. Erik lines himself up to Charles, marveling as the ring of muscles relaxes as he watch. The thick, blunt head of his cock almost looks too big, but he believes Charles can take it. They are matched set. They fit together in every way, Erik believes. He carefully pushes the head of his cock past the ring, slowly waiting as the unresisting body below him adjusts to the fit.

When he’s fully sheathed, he feels his arms tremble, struggling with himself not take and take until the younger man wakes. These urges are like a fire in him, and tonight he plans to put it out slowly.

He gently rocks into the sleeping man, marveling at heat and tightness. The slick passages takes all of him and every now and again Charles clinches him. Erik starts kissing everything he can reach. The freckled chest, shoulders and neck of Charles Xavier. He starts to come for the first time tonight and has to bite down on a moan. He shudders and shakes until he gently lets himself lay on the younger man, careful not to crush him.

“Charles.” He whispers with his mouth near the telepath’s ear, “I love you Charles. You are mine. You understand. We belong to each other.” He kisses Charles on the neck, “I’m going to make you very, very happy someday but you’re going to fight me about it.” He smiles feeling prophetic, “But I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll learn to want me back. I know it. I love you Charles.”

He raises up to watch himself slip out of Charles’s hole. Its miraculous, he thinks. That two people can fit together like this. He and Charles are made for each other. Tomorrow the man will make false vows to human woman, but he’s always belonged to Erik. Erik takes him twice more, not tiring in the next two hours. He’s careful not to leave any marks. He wipes Charles down before carrying the man to the shower. There he cleans him out under the gentle warm water before tucking the boyish looking man back in the bed. The room smells of sex, but he’s sure Charles will attribute it to something else.

He leaves the way he came in.

From his own hotel room, Erik watches on the monitor as Whitehall bursts into the room above to plant suggestions.

Charles is holding his head and looking puzzled. “I feel like… dear god. What the hell happened last night?”

Daniel laughs, “You my friend did a stupid thing with an inanimate object, and I for one am sorry no one took pictures.”

Charles blushes on the screen.

When Erik spies on the wedding ceremony he watches Charles stiffly walk down the aisle before saying his vows. Erik watches from above the whole time, smiling with all his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel gross, like I need a shower now.


	11. Shaw's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland December 1964

“A beautiful Christmas Ham, my dear. Absolutely beautiful.”

Charles is quiet. Erik sits to his right smiling back at his Father. Edie serves the ham with a pinched face. Between the non-kosher meal that she’s tainted her kitchen with, and the blonde woman in white hanging over her ‘lover’, the poor woman looks like she’ll faint. Charles has spent the last four weeks getting to know Edie. She’s a kind-hearted, gentle soul. Charles has vowed to himself that when he escapes, he is taking her with him. He only hopes she’ll understand that her son has to die, and stay dead this time.

 

It’s not quite Christmas. Erik woke up yesterday and had a lovely idea. He asked Charles if the man would like to celebrate the holiday. He knew how Charles had spent Christmas days in the past, and Charles knows it was Daniel who reported back to the man. Erik knew what he’s been given for gifts every year for last eight years.

Since their last fight, Charles has been acting as he did in Berlin. As before, Erik took his family to The Glass Rook club and his worst nightmare was played out in front of his wife and sister. Outwardly, Charles and Erik are now a ‘happy couple’, and Edie is the only witness. Charles has been given permission to walk the grounds, leaving the house with Edie to tend her garden. He runs around the perimeter of the wall, finding it too high up to scale. He touched it once and felt a slight shock. It was enough to deter him from trying to find a ladder.

Charles let Erik shower with him that morning. Charles put his foot down on Erik’s thought to shave him again, now that his body hair has regrown. Erik had spent a long time admiring the slowly forming definition in his arms and chest. Charles is still not as strong as he used to be. The constant ache in his knee has gotten worst.

He cleaned with Edie in the morning and kept a strict workout regimen whether Erik was present or not. So that morning when Charles finished a set of pushups, he came downstairs to the strangest sight in the world.

Sebastian Shaw, dressed in an ostentatious fur coat, embracing Edie and Erik Lehnsherr.

Behind him stood Emma Frost.

Charles panicked staring at the scene. He immediately shelved all the thoughts of escape he had and hoped that whatever technology blocked him from using his powers, would shield him from the White Queen’s abilities.

No such luck, if the little smirk on her face meant anything.

They spent the day ‘getting to know each other’.

First Erik preened like a peacock introducing Charles to his Father. Charles had to allow the smarmy older man to give him a hug. Erik was all smiles and approval when Shaw tried to give Charles chocolate. “Take it Charles, its good.” Erik unwrapped a chocolate orange, broke off a piece and hand fed Charles in front of everyone.

Edie looked just as miserable as he did. Charles feigned illness, even though he’s had plenty of chocolate since he’s woke up here. Edie is a master candy maker. He looked at Emma thinking she would give him away, but the White Queen cooed, “Leave that poor boy alone, Seb. He’s stomach is very delicate. Isn’t it Erik?”

Erik smile dropped and he stood in front Charles, blocking the woman, “He was fine until you got here.”

“Erik,” warned Shaw, “None of that. You and Emma have to start getting along.”

“Why did you bring her, to Mama’s house,” asked Erik, with a surprisingly petulant tone.

Shaw pulled the young and nearly naked woman close. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, “Honestly Erik, she’s family. Emma’s like a daughter to me, you know that. Besides, this is my house and I want her here. That should be reason enough, my son.”

Shaw had allowed Edie and Charles to go make breakfast while the grownups talked business. Charles had figured out early on that the thing Edie Lehnsherr wanted most was a good son. Charles thought she deserved one, so he’s been cultivating their relationship. Slipping to call her ‘Mama’ every once a while when he helped her. “Mama,” he said then, “Are you alright?” She hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

The day was tense but the night was worst. Emma was sent upstairs to the bedroom across from Charles and Erik. Shaw retired to bed with Edie downstairs. Charles spent the night quiet and teary thinking about the gray woman and the monster locked in her bedroom. Erik seemed less inclined to do anything with Emma in the house.   “That sick cow, she’d watch. Or worst, possess you. I’m not that kinky.” Said Erik before snuggling into bed with Charles.

What followed was another tense morning and another day spent walking on eggshells.

Charles tried to listen in on Shaw and Erik, but they were sending him and Edie off to do chores. It was Emma that suggested a good ol’ fashion ham for dinner. Shaw, either a sadist or idiot agreed. Charles didn’t let Edie touch the meat and set to cooking it himself. Erik had come into the kitchen and salivating at the sight of his captive roasting a forbidden meat in his mother’s kitchen. “Where’s Mama,” he asked chasing and groping Charles around the kitchen.

Charles finally swatted his hands away and angrily told him, “Edie’s outside in the garden. Crying. Why would you let Emma Frost upset her like this?” He tried to seed some more discord between the two, “You’ll have to redo the whole kitchen. Mama is that upset with you.”

Erik had looked ashamed before leaving the kitchen. But then he brightened up in the doorway, “You call her Mama?”

Charles frowned as he checked on a covered pot, “She’s a good woman, Erik. You don’t deserve her at all.”

 

Just before dinner was ready, Shaw had told everyone that it would formal dress tonight.

Edie had to take over in the kitchen while Erik took Charles upstairs to approve his outfit. They settled on a dark blue suit, and little red bowtie. Erik dressed himself in a gray suit and white shirt with no tie. He even opened the top button and looked less dressed up. Even Charles could say it was objectively attractive. Perhaps Erik wanted to show more skin than Emma at the table.

When they were all seated and waiting on Edie, Charles realized no one could outdo the other telepath. She was dressed in a sparkly white backless, neck plunging short… Charles wondered if she cut the dress in half, there was that much leg. She caught him staring and winked, “I heard you were quite the Casanova. Planning to seduce me, sugar?”

Charles felt a blush heat his cheeks and Erik responded by dragging his chair closer.

They ate while Shaw randomly spouted nonsense. The man would turn conversation from one thing to another while Erik fiercely agreed with everything he said. Just before desert, Shaw turned to politics. “Your basic human and mutant traitors division from the Allied Forces is so ill equipped to deal with an offensive of Elite Mutants, honestly like knocking down scarecrows.” He laughs while Emma smiles and Erik nods. Edie remains silent, with dark rings under her eyes.

Charles can’t seem to help himself. “I recall an offensive by over a thousand so-called Elites. They all turned and ran away to Berlin when faced with 120 lowly humans and mutant traitors.” He delicately sips his drink, while Erik stares on with an opened mouth. Edie looks curious and Emma rolls her eyes. Shaw breaks the silence by laughing out loud.

“He thinks he’s hot shit, don’t he Erik!” He laughs again, “The Hero of Dijon. It’s an honor to sit with you here, my little telepath.” He smiles and for second Charles can see where Erik learned to menace people with all his teeth. “You’re family now, so I’ll let you in a little secret.” He leans over the table and stage whispers, “We let you go. That day, when you used that extraordinary gift yours to benignly turn away my soldiers, Erik decided not follow through with standard orders. It’s the only thing that saved you, my sweet boy.” He licks his lips, “It seems he already had a little crush on you or something. And here I am throwing women at him left and right,” he laughs. “Who knew my only son liked them like stocky eh!” He laughs harder and slaps the table while Erik forces a grin on his face.

Charles refuses to let the man slight his history. He still stopped the army from marching on the town, however it happened. He raises a glass, “Then I’m fortunate to have always been in favor.” He gives Erik a side eye. The man sits stiffly, turning beet red under a stony expression.

Charles wonders what he’s embarrassed about. Now is an excellent time for fact finding. He knows Erik has been watching him for some time, the man has admitted to seeing him before he was enlisted. Charles takes Erik by the hand and knits their fingers together. He pulls Erik hand into his own lap. “Tell me, Erik. When exactly did I catch your eye? At the symposium? Why were you there anyway?”

Erik doesn’t yank away his hand, he grips Charles tighter. “I first saw you, a very long time ago. I told you my name was Max, but I doubt you remember that.”

Charles frowns but doesn’t let go. “Max? I don’t remember… how old was I?”

“That’s so sweet.” Emma says standing up. She lifts her glass, “A toast to happy couples. Erik and Charles. Sebastian and Edie. Why, all the love in this room is making me feel all warm and gooey inside.” She wiggles and her dress twinkles, clinging to her hips and breasts. She may as well be Marilyn Monroe, thinks Charles. And poor Edie, dressed in a matronly gray shift. She averts her eyes as Emma continues but Charles looks on. “I applaud all of you for your longevity.” She takes a sip before adding, “And to many more happy years.”

Shaw grabs Edie’s hand making the women flinch as he stands up to clink his glass with Emma’s. “Here, here. Well said, my dear.” He drinks and nods his head at Erik who drinks to the toast. Charles and Edie share a look over the table. Edie is resigned, the light in her eyes faded. Her shoulders slump and she looks pale and plaintive. Charles sits up straighter for her. He brings Erik’s hand up to his lips and kisses the other man’s hand before smiling at him. “The past doesn’t matter. It’s the future we have look forward to.”

Erik narrows his eyes, suspicious of a conforming Charles. Still he puts up a united front with his Father and Emma present. “I’m so happy we could share this evening together. It’s getting late. Why don’t we all retire for the evening?”

Shaw laughs out loud, “Oh Erik. That’s not very subtle, my son. I hear you, though. Edie, be a dear and fetch me some water, will you?” Edie starts to stand but Charles gets up faster.

“No, Mama. You’ve had a long day in the kitchen. I’ll get it.” As Charles walks past her to the kitchen, he stops by chair to lay a hand on her shoulder. She takes his hand kisses his knuckles before he goes on. He hears her tell Shaw, “What a good boy. My Charles is such a good man.”

When they do get ready for bed, sometime later, Erik holds Charles close to stare into eyes. Charles wonder’s what the man is looking for. He starts to nod off but Erik holds his face. He kisses Charles above each eye. “Wait. I want to see you. Just a little longer.”

Charles frowns but doesn’t go sleep. He waits for Erik to nod off before turning away. Erik sleepily wraps a strong arm around him. Charles feels him kiss his shoulder and neck, but he ignores it. He tries to access his telepathy again. He can feel his own power, resting in a sealed up well. It makes his head hurt trying to rip the cover off, but he tries and tries until a voice slithers into mind.

_“I wouldn’t do that, sugar. It would be easier if you complied and went on to sleep.”_

Charles blinks twice before closing his eyes and dreams of Christmas at home with his family.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	12. The White Queen’s Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's Pov

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland December 1964

 

There’s two more awkward days of family fun. Erik sets up a croquet game outside. They enjoy the unusually warm weather, standing around in coats and mittens on a sunny clear day. Emma has opted to wear a very tight pantsuit and objectively, Charles is very okay with that. When Shaw disappears in the middle of the game, Edie is more like herself. She fusses over Erik and the scarf he won’t put on. She fusses over Charles for cutting the fingers off his gloves. She even tells Emma to zip up, it’s too cold for so much cleavage.

Erik takes a shot, Edie takes one, then Charles. Charles’s ball lands near Emma’s. Emma decides to be a brat, thinks Charles. She knocks his ball out. It lands somewhere behind an old elm tree. Erik glowers at her and offers to get the ball but Charles waves him away. This is not a fairy tale, he thinks, and Erik is not Prince Charming.

After Charles and Edie win a game against Erik and Emma, they go back inside. Charles feels surprisingly light after earning a small, insignificant victory. He lets Erik bump into his shoulder and he fakes a smile. They hold hands when they go into a sitting room. Edie tells Erik to play something on the piano or violin, but he declines. Emma rolls her eyes, “Well I suppose if someone must entertain, then I’m up for it.” She goes to the piano and everyone else is rolling their eyes as she starts playing the _1812 Overture._ Edie excuses herself to the kitchen and Charles tries to follow but Erik pulls him down to sit in his lap.  

A part of Charles feels removed, as if he’s watching a movie. Here are two of his enemies relaxing around him and he’s in the position to do…

_“Nothing, sugar. Put it out of your pretty little head.”_

Outwardly, Charles doesn’t react to having the cold press of the other telepath against his mind. Instead he leans back and takes in the warmth burning from Erik beneath him. Erik doesn’t notice anything is wrong. The man is caught up in exploring the bones of Charles’s hands and idly kissing any exposed skin he can find. Two days without sex, and he’s back to groping the younger man, even with someone like Emma present.

_“Now that I have your attention, my little cuckoo, let me tell you something about that man there. When he finds you are planning to use his own mother to plot against him, he will kill you. Your phase in the project is over, and you’re rather expendable now. As the template though, I would rather see you live on. Wouldn’t you?”_

She changes to something less ambitious. Cracking her fingers after the vigorous exercise she starts playing some somber Beethoven piece. Charles can feel where Erik is hard and the man would probably fuck him right now, if not for Emma. Charles is stuck between a rock and cock… Stay and let the woman violate his mind or take Erik upstairs, for more of the same old, same old.

Charles makes up his mind and stands up, pulling Erik out the chair. Erik smiles as if he won something. Charles rushes them both back to the bedroom.

_“It doesn’t matter, sugar. I can still reach you in here. But you focus on him, if it helps. I know how much you must love it.”_

_“Shut up,”_ projects Charles. _“Shut up and leave me alone.”_

_“Why Charles, what is it you’re so mad about? We should be friends. We’re family now.”_

Erik pushes Charles to the window seat and starts to undress him. Charles lets it happen, closing his eyes as Emma projects an image of herself within the room.   _“Stop that!”_ He thinks as loudly as possible.

_“Oh that’s right. You don’t want anyone to **see**.”_

_“I can tell him. That you’re messing with my head— he’ll be furious. He’ll come down there and rip your head off.”_

_“Like Prince Charming?”_ Charles opens his eyes and sees her smiling while sitting primly on the bed. Erik has him half naked and is quickly undressing himself. _“Do you really want me to go? Or do you want to know what they’ve done to that egg-shaped head of yours.”_

Erik turns him around, bending him over and pulling down Charles’s pants. Charles spreads his legs and pulls up his good knee on the seat. He braces himself as Erik starts to prep him.

_“My, what a fantastic view.”_

_“Fuck off! What is it that they did to me?!”_ He thinks as he pants while leaning into the window. Erik pushes him over until his forehead rests against the glass.

Erik has decided to kneel down and lick him open. Charles’s body is unnervingly welcome to that. He closes his eyes and lets out the moans and squeals he knows Erik would expect to hear. Erik must consider it a job well done, wasting no time to shove two fingers in the wet hole.

Emma has decided to project herself sitting on the other end of the window seat. Charles turns his face to unsee her, but the woman is still in his mind. She’s a talented illusionists, he’ll give her that. He can feel where the projection of her is stroking the back of his neck, and her breath purring in his ear.

_“I can help you along, you know. I’m sure this isn’t your natural bag. Erik has you all caught up in his delusions. He’s been panting after you since the project started.”_

Charles’s arm shake as he fights his own revulsion. _“What is the bloody project?”_

The fake Emma backs up to watch Erik as he enters Charles before she says anything. _“Goodness, that is… above average… how on earth does it fit? He could have played croquet with hands behind his back.”_

_“Stop it! If you’re only going to prattle on, I’ll tell him. You can… you can watch. Just tell me! What the fuck did your people do to my head?”_

Erik starts pounding into Charles and Charles has to hold himself steady. The smaller man is half afraid he’ll go through the window with the way Erik is thrusting behind him.

Fake Emma licks her lips and stands up, leg to leg beside Charles _. “Erik and Whitehall are using you to block me. It’s one their little side projects, originally intended to help protect Shaw from mutant enemies. But…”_ She bites his ear and that makes Charles jump away. Erik thinks he’s fighting him, so he grabs hold of the younger man’s neck and pushes him back down to the glass.

 _“Sorry.”_ She says backing away. _“I’m only telling you this, because you are brilliant. You found a way out of their trap last time, didn’t you? Couldn’t you do it again? Without the old woman.”_

 _“No I have to save her.”_ He can’t think of Edie right now, with Erik relentlessly looking for release behind him.

_“She’s a lost cause my dear. Why…. At this very moment Shaw has her old, dried up cunt downstairs in the kitchen—“_

_“Stop! I’m going to save her. I don’t care what you say.”_ Tears wet the glass beneath his cheek, as Erik continues pushing in and out of his hole. “ _If you’ve been poking around my head, then understand this. I’m not just going to kill Erik. I’m taking them all out. Shaw. Daniel. **You**. Anyone who’s ever hurt my family.”_

_“I applaud your tenacity, sugar. I really do. But couldn’t you strike me off that list? I think we would work better together rather than against each other.”_

She vanishes and Charles feels her leave his mind. He gasps as Erik lets go of his neck, not realizing he’s been choking for the last few moments. Erik’s hands clutch his waist as he buries himself to the hilt one final time, coming and coming inside Charles. Charles sinks down into the seat as Erik lets him go. The other man walks slowly to the bathroom to fill the tub for them.

Charles curls up on the window seat, ignoring the slick feeling between thighs.

Emma Frost is fine with his objectives. If she was monitoring him before in Berlin, he thinks, this woman had to know his family had an escape planned out. She did nothing to stop them. And she’s eager for him to repeat his act, but why does she care if he takes Edie? What does it matter if Erik kills him?

Charles thinks back on every word she said. He focuses on one. Template.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are they outside in the cold playing croquet? ‘Cause I was watching Heathers and thought, Emma should be standing next to Winona Ryder (Charles).


	13. Doctors Are Trustworthy Folk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Location Unknown January 1965

Erik sits distracted in his own lab by an overwhelming need to go home. He thinks of Charles’s hands. Of his mouth. Of his eyes. He wants desperately go back and just lay in bed staring at the smaller man. He would write poetry if he had any talent for it. He would write music if he able to compose. Instead he sits staring at piles of data seeing the lines of Charles’s body in number. Erik sighs and rests his head on his desks before recommitting himself to work. It is important.

He leaves his mother’s house for at least ten hours every day to finish his work. Azazel or Telford takes him back and forth. He’s stopped trusting Azazel. The man works very close with Emma and his Father. He assumes the number of real allies has gotten smaller since he last died.

He checked in with his office this morning and Angel reported to him that his Father had been up to his penthouse. When he came in, he found his father seated in the library, reading his files. His safe has blown apart, but Erik merely smiled and behaved as normal. Shaw had looked disappointed, but he behaved as normal. They even went into his restored studio and looked over the plans for a line of airships. His Father then took him out for breakfast before they both separated.

Erik then spent two hours at Fort Ironclad, overseeing the placement of new prisoners. There was no word yet on the movement of Raven Xavier outside of the Greater Mutant States. If she was planning a rescue, she was doing a far better job at staying unseen this time. He sent Creed after her with orders not to hurt the girl when he tracked her down. He then sent Yuriko after Creed with orders to hurt Creed if he hurt the girl.

When he arrived to the special projects base, Annaud had took him for a tour of recent developments. The old doctor walked him around subject stables. They stop at a table where Charles’s inhibitors were being analyzed. They were recently recovered from a hospital in London. Charles must not have realized the huge amount of data they recorded.

“Project is proceeding well.” Says the old man, “So much better that first subject. That girl was so resistant to enhancement, it’s a shame we lost so much data to begin with.” He flushes water and nutrients from several tanks before refilling them while Erik watch. “It would be better if I could continue to monitor our Charles in person.” He says, already knowing Erik’s answer.

“You have your work ahead of you doctor. You don’t need Charles for the moment. He’s finally coming around, I think.” Erik reads the latest analyses from the cultures being studies. “I have faith in your skills, good doctor.” He left the man preening from the compliment and went about to do his own work.

He’s been in his lap for less than an hour. He has several experiments running and lots of theories to test. Annaud has sent him a detail paper recommending ways to cure Charles’s shattered knee. It’s not a subtle way of getting another look at Charles. Still, Erik considers giving the go ahead for another surgery. This time to replace the joint with metal ball and socket.

For whatever reason, the idea excites him and makes him all the more eager to get home to Charles.

Whitehall keeps popping in and out to deliver printouts for him to inspect. The man returns for a fourth time, now with Mr. Herbert in tow. The pinched face man was easily recruited by Essex years ago. But now he seems to resent being boarded away in the labyrinth of sterile laboratories and subject stables. Erik pays him no attention as the man moves around his space, collecting petri dishes.

Erik gets up from his desk to check a sample under a microscope. It looks as if this is another failure. He sighs and backs away to accept the handouts from Whitehall, who is patiently waiting to the side. “These came out of Annaud’s lab. He has a point about the grafting… It really does work better to use a donor than to grow all new cells.”

Erik frowns at the results, “Fine. I’m busy here. Keep me updated.”

Daniel leans against his table, sighing. “I don’t think you’re going find anything this way, Erik. You’ve overstretched yourself again. Building, engineering, commanding. Romancing,” he smirks. “Maybe you should a take some days to yourself. Get out of the lab for a while. Spend New Year’s at home…”

Erik stands up and grabs Whitehall by the throat. He shakes the blond man, “Do you think I’m going to leave you unsupervised with this! Like I have any reason to trust you!”

Whitehall sputters, “What’d I do now?”

“You told my father about Charles!” He lets go and backs away, “You told him about before. That was our secret. You promised, you damned liar! Why did I ever trust you-“

“Whoa. Back up Erik.” Daniel raises his hands. “You think I told him about your little unsanctioned dates? Why would I do that? I was an accessory, Erik. I would be set to burn for interfering with the project before you did. Shaw would never harm his precious heir. But me…” he whistles. “Why would you even think that?”

Erik sits back down at his desk, mindlessly shoving reports and papers and tools around. He can’t focus on anything here. “He said he knew. Or I think he meant that he knew. He knows _something_. He’s always spying on me. First Toad and Janos. Emma. You.”

Daniel looks offended by the accusation, “That hurts. Right here.” He takes Erik’s hand places it over his heart. “Feel that? My hearts breaking to a million pieces. And no one will be able to put it back together. Except maybe Annaud, but I rather not be bald in my next life.”

That pulls a laugh out of Erik even as he wrenches his hand away. “I’m surrounded on all sides, my friend. Can I really count on you to help change our future?” He asks sincerely.

Whitehall shrugs for answer. The man moves over to the microscope to look at the failed sampled. “Hmm,” says Daniel as he zooms in on the specimen.

Erik crosses over to push him aside. He looks for himself for any change and smiles when he sees it. “Exceptional. Charles is a truly a wonder.”

Whitehall hums in agreement. “He studied biology himself, you know. He could probably be of some use down here. We could let him and Herbert have Oxford boxing matches in the basement. Start a betting pool.” He bumps Erik with his shoulder, “I see he’s been training again. Last time that happen his whole family knocked you on your ass.”

Erik scowls watching as nerve cells divide, rapidly replicating themselves in his slide. “I’m prepared for anything this time. There’s no way he can reactivate his powers without our intervention. He’s behaving himself for the moment. Let him acclimate some more. He needs time to learn I’m not the enemy. Besides. Mama likes having him around. They get along very well. I think he needed a better mother growing up. He wouldn’t have turned out so undisciplined.”

Whitehall watches as Erik starts recording his observations and taking notes. “Is that what you think? That Charles is just undisciplined? What do you think will happen when he finally focuses all that potential?”

Erik pulls away from his data to grin at the ex-Hydra operative. “Something beautiful.”


	14. Symptomatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Stockholm, Sweden August 1947

 

“Charles stop that!”

Sharon slaps his hand as he tries to loosen his bow tie again. Charles feels like he’s choking on the silk torture apparatus. Raven got off easy. She’s in London with the world’s most fun nanny, eating cake and probably playing in mud. He begged to stay behind to help watch his sister, and Sharon almost agreed. Almost.

Kurt however, forced the issue. He wanted his two boys present as he begged his way through Europe. The disgraceful man hauled around the only class he had to his name, Sharon Marko. The Xavier-Marko’s were making their way around a great hall in the Stockholm Palace. Apparently Sharon is good friends with the late Prince Gustaf. There was some kind of diplomatic ball going on. Many ambassadors, soldiers and military scientist are present. Before they left, Kurt announced he was working on some new project, and needed the attention from some affluent investors. So now, Charles following Kurt around as the man walks in circles, handing out his business card. Charles can’t figure out why his stepfather is suddenly so attached.

Charles wonders if Sharon ordered Kurt to keep an on her son. He sees that Cain has found a group of young soldiers to brag about his basic training by the Allied Forces. They were a loud and unpleasant looking crowd. Sharon abandoned Kurt earlier to gossip with two Arab Princesses, since apparently they all went to finishing school together.

That leaves Charles still being dragged around by Kurt. His head aches and the press of so many minds is painful to take in. Charles thinks he’s finally completed his change. Even as a small child he heard voices. Charles has notice he’s able to sway people with a thought, but he’s never had any control over it before. It just happened. Sometimes when he was stressed. Now though, since Kurt returned home from prison, his ability has fully manifested. He is a telepath, according to the mutant doctor that assessed him. It’s a common mutation. Apparently 1 in 1000 mutant children manifests with some sort of psychic or mental ability. The doctor asked to do follow up tests and to give the records to the Allied Forces. Charles was fine with that but Kurt declined.

Now that they’re in Sweden, Charles can make out enough pointed thoughts from Kurt as he’s led to a drawing room filled with white haired old men. Usually Charles tries to stay out of his stepfather’s head, but the man is being pushy and Charles has lost sight of his mother. A loud thought about money and timetables bounces around in Kurt’s head. Charles pulls away from Kurt, realizing he’s been sold to one of these men to pay off Kurt’s debts since the man can’t touch a penny of Charles’s trust.

Charles tries to leave but Cain blocks the doorway. “Get in there, you little shit. Dad has someone he wants you meet.”

Charles panics and tries to push past his stepbrother but the older boy is a brick wall. He’s pushed back into the room, and the door is slammed shut. Charles turns and stands with his back to the door. He tries to assess the minds of the men around him. They look at him like he’s animal. A few of them even think loudly, “ _Interesting test subject.”_

Charles has no intention of becoming a lab rat. “Leave me alone,” he commands quietly.

Kurt starts to raise a hand to backhand the boy, but the thumping on floor around them distracts him. Charles has put all but one of the men to sleep with a whisper. A tiny man sits over a table, scribbling on a note pad with half a pencil. He looks up once to see his colleagues on the floor before he continues writing.

Kurt raises his hand again, so Charles tells him to ‘stop’ and his stepfather freezes.

Charles reaches behind, trying to leave the room, but the little man who’s unaffected by his abilities clears his throat. “You won’t get out that way. That brute is on the other side, waiting on your father. Perhaps you can tell them both to take you home now, Charles. I’ve seen all I need to today.”

Charles frowns, “Who are you. What do you want from me?”

The old man smiles at him, “I’m just an old man, Charles. I like to make sure young men like yourself are able to grow into their full potential. There could be greatness in you Charles if you were willing to reach it. Are you ready to evolve yourself?”

Charles tries the doorknob but it’s still locked. He feels Cain outside the door, just waiting for an excuse to hit his little brother. Charles backs away from the door and his abusive stepfather as well. He steps over the sleeping men to stand near the little white haired man. “What do you mean, evolve myself? Evolution is a process that takes thousands of years. Sometimes it takes leaps forward, a generation mutating and changing to better adapt to their environment. But I can’t evolve myself. I’m just a kid. You can’t rewrite your own genes.”

The man sits back looking impressed, “Is that so, Mr. Know It All. Well, I’ll leave all the science to you then. I am done here.” He smiles standing and closing his notepad. “My benefactor will be sad to hear you’re not on board. But I’m sure we will find other candidates as talented as you. Good day, my boy.” He offers his hand for a handshake. Charles, being a well-mannered child, takes it.

In the blink of an eye he hits the floor. He distantly hears the thoughts of Kurt as the man is freed from his hold. _“Damn, brat. That’s the second time he’s done that to me today.”_

 

When he comes to he’s strapped to a chair. There’s a bald little girl opposite him. She’s dressed in a fluffy blue gown. She has pretty eyes and glossy pink lips. The little girl is drinking tea. She sees he’s awake and pours him a cup. “I suppose you can drink after you’re better.”

Charles tries to speak but feels numb all over. He can’t get his mouth to work so he projects, _“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?”_

The girl plates him a couple of cookies and pushes them over, “It’s going to hurt. Everything they do hurts. You’re lucky, they’ve already given you something for the pain. And after, I’m going to help you forget.”

Charles feels his heart speed up but he can’t struggle in his bonds. He can’t stop whatever is going on. Not physically. He lashes out with his mind at the girl and she turns into diamond in front of him. He can feel her in his mind, blocking what little control he has over his new abilities. “Don’t fight it, sugar. Just relax. We’ll save some cake when they’re done.” She cuts him a slice and plates it with the cookies.

Charles stares with wide eyes as three men and a boy come into the room.

The old man from before, another old man in glasses and taller man he feels like he should recognize from somewhere. Behind them trail the boy. He looks about Cain’s age only tall and skinny. He stops to stare at Charles while the men circle around him and the table.

In the blink of eye, Charles is screaming. His vision whites out and he feels like he’s stop breathing.

When he comes to he’s in his hotel bed. Sharon is beside him, wiping his brow with a wet towel. She smiles when he looks at her. “There you are baby. I was so worried about you.” It’s actually the truth, Charles can feel anxiety coming off of her in waves. He can feel worry from the Arab princesses sitting with their friend. He can feel relief wafting off a maid attending them in the opulent room.

Charles weakly raises a hand, “What happened?”

Sharon looks at him sadly, “You don’t remember, Charles? There was some kind of attack. You and Kurt were in a room with a bunch of a dignitaries. Terrorists blew a hole in the palace! I was so worried that I’d find you dead. I didn’t know what happened until we recovered you at the hospital. They took you in with head injuries. We’re lucky you’re alive.” She leans in to kiss him on the head. Charles feels wrong, he says as much. “I had a nightmare. It was so real.”

“Hush, baby,” she says. The maid brings him a glass of water, “Drink this and keep still. We’ll go back to England as soon as you are well enough to travel. Kurt and Cain are staying here to lock up contracts or something. They’ll be along later.”

Charles finishes a sip of water, “I wasn’t worried about them. You could leave them here for all I care.”

Sharon pinches his collarbone, and that makes him jump and rattle his head. “Sorry… but you can’t say such things. I have guests,” she motions to the princesses. Besides they were both worried over you. They looked everywhere when we couldn’t find you.”

Charles feels tired and looks away from his mother. “I don’t care.  I hope I never see them again.”

He’s bullied by the men enough to not care that Sharon pinches him again.

When a doctor comes around to check on Charles he has panic attack. He can’t explain his feeling anxious about the visit but he screams and screams until Sharon turns the man away. She sits and rocks with him on the bed until he calms down. She agrees to let him see his own doctor when they get home. She picks out his traveling clothes and quickly arranges for them to take a private plane back to London.

On the ground floor of the hotel, several bell hops and butlers organize moving all their luggage. Sharon brought along plenty of clothes for herself and Charles. Then she went shopping as soon they landed in the country. Charles watches the men juggle the suitcases and boxes and crates they’ve acquired. He mentally pushes an earnest apology for being such a bother. One of the boys, a mutant with pointed ears seems to notice the feeling. He smiles whenever he passes Charles and even tells him, “It’s no bother, little Prince.”

Charles is smiling to himself when he finally steps out to find their car.

A tall boy blocks his path. He stares up, and tilts his head, wondering when homburgs came back into fashion. The boy is dressed in a nice black suit, and long black coat, the grey hat on his head is tipped into his eyes. Charles smiles at him before trying to get past, “Excuse me, sir.”

The boy reaches out to shakily brush a lock of hair out Charles’s eyes. “I’m not old enough to be called sir,” he says with a hard to place accent.

Charles smirks, “Then please, sir. Tell me what I should call you instead.” He bats his eyes, not feeling the blocked mind of this boy, but he has a feeling the kid is queer. He’s probably mistaken Charles for a homosexual, he thinks. He doesn’t mind. It’s happened a handful of times at boarding school and he’s turned any unwanted attention away from himself before. He can’t do that now, but there’s no reason to be mean, he thinks.

The boy smiles, “You may call me… Max. I am Max Eisenhardt.” He offers his hand for a shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Charles stares at the hand, and feels sick to his stomach. It’s not the boy’s interest that bothers him. He’ll be gone forever as soon as he gets in the car. No, he thinks. This has happened before, and he did not like it.

He blinks tears out of his eyes before giving the boy a tight smile, “Sorry, I really must go now.” He runs past the stunned boy. He throws over shoulder, “Pleasure to meet you.” Before he hurries to the car waiting for him. He slams the door and sits down waiting for his mother to join him. He looks at the stairs of the hotel and sees the boy still standing there, sad eyes watching him before turning away.

Charles is shook on the shoulder when Sharon gets in the car. She shows him another box, “I just ran across the street for minute. I saw this dress. Raven will look adorable in it if I get her to settle down.”

Charles puts aside his discomfort of the last few moments. He recognizes what she really means, “She’ll be cute in that dress if she’s blue and scaly as well.” Fighting over Raven’s appearance is old hat between them. He and Sharon exchange slights until they reach the airport. Whatever maternal instinct that kicked in from the incident has washed away. She chucks the dress in a garbage bin before they get on the plane.

Charles looks at the box and decides to take it out, shaking free of some bread crumbs before following his mother. He puts the box in their overhead compartment.

“I can’t believe you dug in the garbage.”

“I can’t believe you threw away four hundred dollars.”

She wraps a fur tight around her shoulders and snaps, ordering the hostess to fix her a drink.

Charles has run out fuel and can’t bother to argue with her about drinking. Instead he looks outside his window with a sullen expression. He’s shocked when he spots a tall silhouette near the runway. He sits up, trying to get a better look as the plane begins to taxi.

He feels a small cold snap in the back of his head. Suddenly his very tired, so he goes to sleep.

 

When they land in London, Charles tells Raven all about the palace, but regrets he can’t seem to remember anything after the explosion. In fact, he remembers nothing from just before the attack and waking on the plane. His doctor tells him there’s some swelling in his head, but it will go down. Charles is just happy to be at home.


	15. Resets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charle's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland January 1965

Every morning while doing his exercises, Charles commits time to think about his strategy. He’s decided after Christmas to place his thoughts of escape in a box. He mentally locked the box in a safe, tied it to a rope and cast the whole thing into an ocean of nothing. This way, he appears to be simply following routine. So now he’s on the floor doing sit-ups wearing only a thin pair of pajama bottoms.

Erik is in the shower. Erik thinks the younger man is adapting to his plight by doing chores and spending time with his mother. Being kind to Edie is no hardship, but a part of Charles is now making contingency plans… just in case he has to leave her behind. He’s thought of the obvious reasons Emma would have in to telling him to do so. Besides the threat of Erik’s wrath, there is Shaw to deal with. He doesn’t doubt the mad dictator would kill anyone who tried to take Edie away. If that’s true, then of course Emma would want no part in it. Not if she could be linked back to the escape.

He shelves the bad feelings he gets when he thinks of leaving the gray woman behind. Charles stops for a breath, watches as Erik walks out of the bathroom naked. Their odd morning routine starts with waking before sunrise, rutting, showering, dressing and possibly having sex before Erik makes it out the door. Charles is working on the same foundation they had in Berlin. It’s still there, if only a little broken down. Humiliation, rape and murder does that to a relationship. Charles’s is concerned that he hasn’t earned Erik’s trust. The man gives him a longer leash knowing Charles is stuck behind his walls.

But sometimes while Charles is going through the motions, punching at the air or kicking at an imaginary target, Erik will flinch. Well, Charles amends, Erik will at least _tense_ up. It makes Charles secretly please that the man is still on guard around him. Being murdered once has given Erik a reason to pause before locking himself in the room with Charles.

He’s asked Edie about Erik’s past. Was there anyone else he did this too? Why is Erik such an evil bastard? Charles was careful to phrase his question with sensitivity for the poor gray woman.

Thus far, he learned that Erik has had plenty of others. Plenty with a capital P. And that Shaw was eager to throw various mutant women at his heir. Edie laughed as she told him that the great dictator was sterile and used Edie and Erik at first to appear manlier in front of his masses. While Erik has never invited any of these women to his mother’s house, Edie says Shaw would tell her about the women in Erik’s life. He would sound proud and clap her the shoulder and congratulate her on having such a virile son.

Erik never mentions anyone else. There’s no photos or evidence in the room they share.

What there is though, is a growing collection of ‘His and His’ everyday items shelving the bathroom and the nightstand. Erik’s moved many of his suits from Berlin into another large wardrobe. He tells Charles they should change rooms every morning but they never get around to it.

Charles is reminded of how he and Moira lived stitched at the side for the first months after the escape. They could hardly stand to be separated. It was even worst with a baby attached to Moira’s hip and Raven glued to Charles’s back. After a while, they settled enough to give each other space. Charles hates drawing parallels between the life he’s had with his family to the one being forced on him by Erik.

Charles feels his mood darkening so he changes positions and starts doing push-ups, holding one arm behind his back. Erik starts humming a tune. He steps over Charles, “You’re looking very good, Charles. Great work on your arms.” He smiles, “I hope you’re not planning something. Again.”

Charles sits up to give his knee a rest. “Of course I’m planning something, Erik. You fucking idiot, I’m being held captive by I man I once killed. How could I not be planning something?” Sometimes honesty is the best policy with Erik. Even now he’s rewarded for being truthful. Erik had let him think that mouthing off was an offense worth being severely punished. He’s gone lax on it lately. Erik laughs at Charles before kneeling down in front of him. He takes the liberty of admiring Charles’s arm up close, leaning in kiss and lick at his shoulders. He hums again, a note or two from the song. Charles has thought before that Erik’s missed a calling as an artist. He’s heard Erik play piano and sing, his voice deep and somber. Erik sings a line or two, with his mouth still grazing Charles body. “Schöner kann es gar nicht sein.”

Charles frowns at the melody, “Is that the Beatles?” Erik grins like he’s especially happy to be caught and proceeds to kissing Charles on the mouth. Charles tries to take advantage of Erik’s willingness to be on the floor. He climbs into the other man’s lap and kisses his captor back. “Erik?”

Erik pulls Charles legs around to wrap around his waist. The mental bender palms the telepath’s ass. He holds Charles up while slipping his finger into Charles hole. “Mmhm,” he answers before deciding to lay Charles down on the floor. He removes the only barrier between their erections and rubs against the younger man. Charles is eager to participate this morning.

“Erik?” He asks again, hoping to get the man’s brain to focus. “Can I go outside today?” Charles asks while breathlessly kissing back. Erik doesn’t pause his ministrations, now moving to finger the younger man for the show of it. Erik slips his cock in the still stretched channel he used only hours ago. Charles hears a grunt in the affirmative so he asks another question. “Can I run around the perimeter?” He already knows he can, but it helps lead in to his real question.

Erik starts pushing in and out, quickly chasing their mutual relief this morning. Charles would rather he had time to cultivate having Erik’s blood drawn away from brain function. Since Erik is in a hurry, he directs the man to help him as well. He places one of Erik’s hand on his own hard cock and that seems to drive Erik wild.

Erik is close but trying to draw out Charles’s orgasm first. He slows his hips pulling out until the head of cock is pops back out. He sits up and mouths at the younger man’s chest and neck while Charles squirms beneath. Just after Charles comes, he knows Erik won’t be long behind him. Erik slips back inside, pumping away quickly to reach climax. So Charles asks another question. “Can we go into the city?”

Erik starts to nod yes. He pulls out again to grip himself and breathe. Charles pushes him on by kicking the man’s calves with his heels. So Erik’s starts driving in again, slowly this time. For all his trying to draw it out, his body starts straining above Charles as he his rhythm stutters and he makes a mess of Charles and the carpet. Only after does he realize what he almost agreed to. He sits up and levels Charles with a hurt look, “No!”

Charles makes a pitiful face, “But Erik.” He coos, wrapping his legs around the taller man. “I’m not asking a lot. Please,” he says hoping the flushed, sweaty look he’s wearing is attractive.

Erik looks betrayed, “Absolutely not. Stop trying to manipulate me, Charles. I told you before, I won’t stand for it.”

He gets up in a rush on shaky legs and goes to his wardrobe. Charles stays on the floor, legs spread open and whining. “But Erik. What about Edie? What if she has groceries or something? I could do the shopping for her?” He looks up hopeful, that his blatant attempt at manipulation has charmed Erik. Again, honesty is the best policy with Erik. The man is trying to hide his grin as he pulls out his uniform and coat.

“You’re incorrigible, Charles,” he says. What Charles hears is something like another brick being laid on that foundation of theirs.

The man quickly dresses in his uniform and leaves the bedroom. Charles can expect him to return late in the night.

Days have passed in quiet since Shaw came and disrupted Christmas. After showering and making the bed, Charles heads downstairs. He finds Edie already making him breakfast. They spend the rest of morning cleaning and gardening. They break for lunch in the sitting room with the creepy dolls. Charles feels disturbed that the little Prince doll is closer to his seat today. He tries moving it when Edie isn’t watching.

Edie catches him, “Charles, you’ve met King David!” She leaves a tray of sandwiches on the table to fetch the creepy doll. She sits back down with it, sitting it near Charles. “This is one of the first dolls I ever made. I’m out of practice now, but Erik was great help.” She pats the doppelganger doll on the head and Charles has to resist the urge to get up and hide under the table.

“That’s… lovely Mama.” He smiles, “Why would you look at that blue sky! Maybe we should eat outside instead,” he starts to sit up but Edie pulls him back down. She’s surprises him with her strength sometime. He sits back down and tries to avoid eye contact with doll.

“When I was first taken- No. I mean…. When I was first saved from the enemies, I was brought to a house. It turned out to be the house of a German countess, but she was dead now since they lost the war. Schmidt left us there.” She frowns. She’s told him Shaw has gone by many names over the years. After the war, he had to distance himself from the role he played in Hitler’s camps. “Not just Erik and I, but Jakob and Ruth. There was a room, where the daughters of the countess used to make dolls. I and Ruth learned how. I keep the dolls, even now.”

In that light the little glassed-eyed monstrosities are a little more palatable. The doll in her hand is not. Charles hazards a look at it, “Why is it called King David? I thought it was a little prince.”

She smiles and for a moment she’s eerily similar to her son in her enthusiasm. “Erik and I started making this doll together. It’s the only one he helped me with. I asked him what to make and he helped sew the clothes. When we were finished, I thought it should be an angel. But Erik wanted him to be a King.” She shrugs. “I know little of what was going through his mind then. He was so confused and hurt all the time. He hated his teachers, he hated me. He hated his father and sister. Living in a palace, and suddenly he thinks he’s a prince.”

This is in line with the Erik he knows, Charles thinks. A spoiled, villainous brat. “What happened Edie, to make him so… Was it like that before the war? He said you lived in Krakow then.”

She stands up to bow, “You mean _Eriks_ , do you not?”

Charles smirks and risks putting away the doll. He can’t focus on the history lesson if he wants to smash its face in. “What did Shaw do?” He looks the gray woman in the eye. He hopes she trusts him enough to be truthful.

She turns away in her seat and covers her eyes. She reaches out blindly so he takes her hand. “It was all so sudden, Charles. I hardly had time to realize what was happening. Before the camps, Schmidt would visit the ghetto. I don’t know how, he knew, but he learned of Erik’s gift then. He and Essex would come by and ask Jakob to give Erik up for their school. We both refused. Before we could get out of Poland safely, we were taken in the night and put on a train. After that, we arrived at the camp. Schmidt watched us for months. He promised Erik that everything would be okay if he helped him. I wasn’t there. I didn’t know what they were planning.” She cries.

“Erik killed all the guards. Erik tore the down gates. Schmidt said he would take our family somewhere to protect us. We were so grateful to have food, shelter. Such a fine a house to live in, I barely realized what was going on. Ruth,” she sobs. “My baby was taken in the night. Schmidt told Erik, she had passed away from eating too much rich food. I knew better. My child was fine when they took her away. Then Jakob disappeared. Now the man was Shaw. And Shaw told Erik, that humans are too weak to survive the new atomic age.” She spits on the floor, “My son believed this, lies.”

Charles lets everything sink in. As far sad childhoods go, Erik’s may actually beat out his own tale of abuse and misery. “Edie, did Shaw ever tell Erik the truth?”

She shakes her head, sobbing now. “I don’t think he knows. I’ve told him, time and again. That his father and sister are alive. Shaw—“she breaks off to looks at the floor, “I promised to be his if they would go on unharmed. That is… I’m not proud of what I had to do. But I have and they are alive because of it, I know.”

Charles feels his heart sink, “Are you sure Erik doesn’t know of this. Are you certain that Shaw wouldn’t tell him?”

She nods, “Why would Erik treat me so, if he didn’t think I betrayed the memory of his father. He must be so ashamed of me. He calls that man Father now to save face. Because of my weakness.”

Charles takes the crying woman in his arms and rocks her. They stay like that a long time. Edie excuses herself and retires to her room.

Charles is left alone in the bedroom while Erik is away. He sits at the window, even angrier with Erik. The man has done to him everything that Shaw did to Edie. Everything. There’s no way Shaw didn’t advise him. There’s no way Shaw didn’t reveal it. But most importantly, Erik is certain that his own family is dead. The monster has no problem with this. Suddenly Charles is desperate for proof. He needs something tangible to prove his family is alive and well. Erik may have been complicit in the murders of his family, but Charles will not do same. He will not let a man with chocolate oranges seduce him.

He’s ready for a fight when Erik walks in the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * changed the date, its 1965. Not 1964. My bad.


	16. The Crash at Han River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Seoul, Korea July 1957

Whitehall’s experiment is a success. He is young again. Erik almost finds it hard to look at him now. He’s grown up with the pale wrinkly old Hydra agent. Now there’s a young man where his old mentor once stood. Erik’s Father is disappointed that the science can’t be replicated. The subject harvested for Whitehall’s miraculous change has already been terminated. Still, the implications are fascinating.

Whitehall is now assisting with Father’s biggest project. He can utilize the skills he earned as a Hydra agent that actually spied on Sebastian Shaw and lived to tell about it. Well mostly lived. Erik doesn’t believe all the hype Whitehall is spinning as the man is youthful now, but still lies like an old fisherman.

They’re in a stolen army truck headed for the Allied Forces base camp. Erik is supposed to leave Whitehall in enemy territory so the spy can keep an eye on Charles. The telepath blocking technology they’ve developed lines their caps, and Whitehall has an experimental diffuser wired into the frames of his glasses. They’re still a few miles away, following the river, but Erik is sure Charles is closer to their present location. He can feel dog tags that read, _Charles F. Xavier_ , bouncing about somewhere up the road.

He pulls over and Whitehall looks around in surprise. “This is not the drop.”

“Shut up,” instructs Erik. “He’s here. I can feel him.”

Erik and Whitehall leave the truck to scout ahead. They climb over a hill and watch as a group of soldiers circle around a pair of men in a makeshift fighting ring. Dancing around the ring is Charles. He’s shirtless and his dog tags are still bouncing around on his chest as he weaves in and out to avoid danger while landing a pair jabs on his opponent. His opponent is rather large man with a green Mohawk. The man is slow, taking big swings at the faster, smaller man. If the man were to land a blow, Charles would probably break in half, but for now he evades everything thrown at him. He rolls with a glancing blow to his body and turns to punch the man in the eye. The man falters now attacking with one eye swelling shut.

Charles ducks under another big swing and serves up two quick jabs to the man’s ribs. He comes up to swing at the man’s face and the colossus with green hair falls down with a bloody nose.

Charles crows and raises his arms in victory. Erik notes that shorter man compactly built, small, but with big muscles visibly protruding from his arms. Some of the men groan as they throw money on the ground.

Erik smiles at the scene, “He’s so scrappy for a prep school boy.”

Whitehall grins, “I’ve seen him in schoolyard fights before. And he’s even talked his bullies into bruising each other before laying a hand on him. He’s kind of a grifter, our Charles. He’ll say and do whatever he has to get ahead.” They watch as Charles collects the money on the ground before putting his shirt back on. Erik pouts at the sight. He really liked those arms, and he’s disappointed to them covered up. He idly wonder why someone so rich would need the money.

Daniel continues, “Two kids cornered him when he was about thirteen. He told the boys if they would fight each other, he would give head to the winner. Now, they were just planning to beat him and steal his wallet, but they really thought he’d wait around for them to fight it out.” Daniel laughs. “Monitoring this kid is the best assignment ever. There’s always something entertaining around the corner.”

Erik ignores Whitehall as he chatters away. They decide to head back for the truck. Once in the cab, Erik decides to rethink Daniel’s introduction. “Our Charles is all drama, isn’t he?”

“He’s a bit like a prima donna, I think.” Whitehall agrees.

“So we need to create something memorable, so that you’re immediately drawn into his little inner circle. Charles won’t forget you if I set you on fire.”

Whitehall goes still beside him, “That’s not funny Erik. Stop smiling like that. I mean it.”

Erik ignores the older man again as he gets out of the car. Whitehall tries to follow, but Erik seals the doors shut. Whitehall is beating on the windows when Erik gestures with his hand, and the trucks starts up. He can just make out the man screaming, “I practically changed your diapers you little snot!” As the man and truck is sent speeding up the road. Erik doesn’t feel bad speeding it up and possibly giving Whitehall whiplash. He was well out of diapers when they met, after all.

Erik drives the truck just past Charles and his comrades. When he is sure it has Charles’s attention, he crashes the truck along the river bank. Then for dramatic flair, sets the engine on fire.

Erik watches from a safe distance as Charles leads his men to the wreckage and they pull out Whitehall.

He considers this phase of their operation a success. Charles will never question why a man like Whitehall is following him around now.

Erik has to satisfy himself, taking in the sight of Charles jumping into the water with buckets to rescue a fellow soldier in need. Charles does an admirable job leading mere humans. Erik would be happy to keep watching, his radio clicks and he’s reminded that he has to be elsewhere to rendezvous with Azazel.

He doesn’t see Charles again until a week later. Whitehall has reported that his new ‘friend’ is an outgoing, precocious, and licentious young man. When there’s nothing to work on, Charles is making a mess. Or seducing someone. Or making a mess of seducing someone.

Whitehall tells Erik to meet him at the bar, where Charles and his men are playing drinking games.

By the time Erik arrives via the teleporter called Telford, ‘God Save the Queen’ is being butchered by drunken Allied soldiers. Charles is in the thick of it, changing the lyrics. Whitehall slips away from the crowd. He sits with Erik at the bar. Erik pulls his cap down into his eyes. “Does he know about me?” he asks.

Whitehall is red-eyed from keeping his cover. He’s been drinking to keep up with the little Captain. “Yeah and no. He knows about Magneto. He know about President Shaw. He doesn’t know the specifics of anything… he doesn’t remember the first time I met him, or the project or anything else of course. I tell him to comply and he does. My voice is younger though, so it’s harder to get him to commit to suggestion. I’ll have to work on it.”

Erik passes along a kit of syringes, “Annaud would like fresh blood samples to work with. Can we get him alone tonight?”

Whitehall snorts. It’s an odd look on the beady-eyed blond. “Can **_I_** get him alone? That little rogue is going to be bedding some… Look it’ll probably be her!” He says pointing rudely to a girl with a physical mutation. She resembles a fox, complete with tail and ears and whiskers. Charles looks smitten. He talking the girl’s pointed ear off. It makes Erik’s skin crawl to watch as the love of his life leads the woman away from the crowd.

“Oh- that’s it for tonight. I have cameras in his room back at the base, but he’s probably going to the hotel for the night. We won’t see him again until morning. I can follow him and wait for him or the girl to leave.”

“No,” says Erik. He has to resist the urge to get up and drag Charles back. “We’ll follow them and wait till he’s finished. Then we’ll collect our blood samples.”

Whitehall agrees. It’s almost three morning when a hungover Charles stumbles out of the room. Erik watches from down the hall as Whitehall collects the man. “Hey there, Charlie. You are covered in bites and scratches!” The younger man gives him a dopey smile. “You’ll be late for morning drills at this rate. The red hen roosts in the blue hen’s house.”

Charles sloppily salutes before flopping over, unconscious.

Erik raises an eyebrow before coming out of the shadows. “Hens?”

“It’s one of the first commands we gave him. Sleep, Charles.” He shoulders Charles over to Erik.

Erik gladly takes the weight and lifts the slender, but solid young man up. He grins as Whitehall holds open the door of the room across the hall. “Not missing any meals, our Charles.” He drops the man on the bed and takes in his appearance. He’s flushed and sweaty. There are indeed scratches and bite marks on his arms and neck. A blush paints his cheeks and his hair is in tufts as if been pulled. His mouth is especially full and red. Erik has to look away before he loses control of himself.

Whitehall takes out the kit Erik had earlier. “These should get Annaud through the next phase.” He fills two with blood very quickly. “And for the rest of samples,” he says before filling a clean syringe and giving Charles a powerful sedative. He then takes a metal probe and shoves the wand up Charles’s nose. The telepath’s eyes fly open but flutter close again a moment later. Whitehall clicks a button on the end of his wand before removing the probe and packing it up.

Erik frowns at the sight, “Why in god’s name did you pick his nose with that?”

Daniel rolls his eyes, “You amateur. We have a port in his cribriform plate for collecting cerebrospinal fluid. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

He gets up to leave but Erik stays put, staring down at Charles. It’s something he’s wanted for years, to finally be alone with the blue eyed boy. He’s met Charles over and over again, but Charles can never recall it. Shaw says it’s not sanctioned. He can’t see Charles. He can’t speak to Charles. He can’t touch. He can’t have.

Erik feels his body burning from the inside out. He moves over to the bed and sits staring down at the younger man. Charles is twenty one now, he thinks. Charles is worldly, he would submit to Erik if he were awake. If he knew how much Erik loved him already. “Wake him up. With your suggestions, make him open his eyes.”

Whitehall stays by the door, looking impatient. “Why the hell would I do that?”

Erik bends to kiss the sleeping man on the lips.

Whitehall panics and rushes over. “No!” He’s almost too loud, “You can’t do something like that to the subject! You’ll jeopardize the whole project. Come on, Erik. Before you’re Father learns of this misstep.”

Erik pushes him away, forces the buckle of Daniel’s belt back up to the door. “Get out. I want to be alone with him.”

“Are you insane?!” Whitehall struggles against the invisible force, “We can’t— I can’t let you do this, Erik.”

“I’m not asking your permission,” Erik doesn’t spare him a glance. He only has eyes for Charles as the man breathes evenly on the bed. “Get out and leave me alone with him. I’ll clean up when I’m done. If you say a word to anyone I’ll kill you.”

The door opens with Erik’s power and Daniel is shoved roughly in its direction. The man gives in, “Fine. But don’t come crying to me when your Father learns of this. I’m not saying a word, but this is not right, Erik. You can’t get away with something like this. He’s too important for our future to just throw away on your base impulses.”

He doesn’t sway Erik with his argument. Erik has been sitting with these feelings of want for a long time. And now, with the boy of his dreams finally nearby, finally touchable. Erik can’t help himself. He kisses the red, red mouth again and listens as Daniel slams the door shut when he leaves.

“Hello,” he says to the sleeping man. “I am... I am Erik. I know I told you to call me Max before. That’s also my name but I go by Erik now. I want you to know I love you, very much. Everything I do, I do for you, my sweet boy. I hope you understand. I know you will.” He says running his hands through Charles’s thick hair, “I love you, very, very much.” It may just be his imagination, but Charles seems more relaxed. More at ease now that the one person really on his side is here. Daniel can’t be trusted. Annaud is a monster. Emma rips into this man’s mind and removes all knowledge of Erik even existing. That hurts more than anything. His own father must see something, forbidding him to even interact with the boy.

He undoes his own shirt buttons, takes off his pants to lie down in the bed beside Charles. The telepath remains unaware as Erik removes the shirt clinging to the arms he admired earlier. He press kisses across every plane of muscle, every freckle. He worships Charles the way he always wanted to. He feels angry that this has been denied him for so long. That Charles has grown into the beautiful young man he is, without ever knowing Erik. He’s especially angry as he comes across the marks the woman left on the pale body. He bites down on them, remarking Charles, thinking ‘Mine’ all the time he does so. Let Annaud build for curiosity’s sake. Let his father rush things out of fear.

Whatever they are all thinking, Erik sees something different for their future.

He sees this boy crowned in jewels, standing by his side. Where he belongs.


	17. Proof of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland January 1965

It’s dark by the time Erik returns.

Edie had knocked gently on the door hours ago, asking Charles if would join her for dinner. He quietly told her no, that he felt ill and was going to soak in the tub for a while. She stayed away for rest of day.

Charles is sitting in the tub when Erik arrives. He feels hot all over, like a fire is raging under his skin, and he’s powerless to quell it. Erik moves around in the other room, calling out to Charles. “Charles? Have you eaten?” He peeks his head inside the bathroom, “I was going make a sandwich. Mama said you haven’t eaten today. Did you want anything?”   


Charles glares at him from the tub. “I’m not hungry, Erik.”

Erik shrugs and leaves him alone. He continues to move around the bedroom before leaving.

Charles gets out of the tub and dries off. He pulls out the long nightshirt he keeps buried at the bottom of the wardrobe. Good, he thinks. There’s no reason to start a fight without arming himself. With Erik, just being a distraction helps. He goes downstairs in only the shirt. The house is warm and Edie is thankfully absent.

He finds the older man dressed in grey sweats pants, sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs and eating a bowl of cereal. The sight is so unreal, Charles has to pause to adjust his whole worldview. Erik stares at him with wide eyes, before his face cracks in a manic grin. “Did you change your mind?”

Charles nods. Erik hops down to pour another bowl. “I changed my mind as well. Mama had this cereal in the pantry. It’s chocolate.” He grins again, splashing milk on the table, “I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs.” He sits down, expecting Charles to sit with him. For Erik, it’s probably been a good day. He had sex in the morning, he went to work and terrorized innocent people, probably murdered someone and came home to his Mama for chocolatey cereal.

Charles has not had a good day. Instead of sitting where Erik indicated, he moves to the counter. He pointedly picks up a large knife. Some part of him can feel where Erik is extending his awareness to the metal of the blade. Charles feels a flicker of hope that it’s his telepathy coming back.

He moves towards Erik and the man finally drops his smile. “What’s all this, Charles? What do you want?”

“I want to know that my family is alive and whole.” He doesn’t wave the knife around. That would be pointless. “I want you to show me. Prove it to me. Because I can’t trust you with this Erik. I can’t believe that a man who could kill his own sister and father would give a damn about my family.”

Erik turns cold. He doesn’t take the knife from Charles but he does sit up straighter. “What makes you think I killed Ruth and Jakob?”

Charles closes his eyes, trying to imagine what it was like in that house. He sees a family like his own being held. Like him, Edie is on the wrong end of the affection of a mad tyrant. But what about Erik and Ruth. A mutant child with powers as great as Erik’s. That’s worth keeping. Lucas was too young for Erik to take an interest in. But what if he had been? What if he had manifested?

He opens his eyes seeing things in a clearer light. “You wanted my family to divide on their own. Just like yours did. You wanted us to see each other differently. You wanted me to have no one else to turn to. But like Edie and Jakob, that didn’t work, did it. Your mother still loves your father. I still love my wife. Did you know when Shaw stole your sister and father away? Did he let you in on it? Did you kill them yourselves?”

Erik is quiet and still so Charles continues. “How long did it take Shaw to change you? To make you hate your own blood.”

“Shaw is blood! He’s my father. He’s a mutant!” Erik snaps. He stands up and casts the knife aside with his powers. “Your whimpering human whore was weak. The only way to salvage your family was to show you all, to show you. To show Lucas. We,” he says moving to take Charles by the shoulders, “We are like gods. We can do anything.” He stops short as Charles pushes him away.

“You said _was_. Where is Moira? Where is she?!”

Erik doesn’t skip a beat before he lies, “I didn’t say _was_ alive. I mean, she was weak then.”

Charles slaps Erik across the face, “I’m not buying it Erik! Tell me, what you did to them! Are they alive?”

Erik snarls and clearly this is going to get out of hand. The fight was just bring this to a head, not to cause damage. So Charles redirects while he can. He sobs and wraps his arms around Erik’s neck. Appearing to break down completely, he waits for Erik to hold him up while he goes lax. He turns his head to whisper in Erik’s ear, “Please. Give me something Erik. Anything to let me know they are alive. That you haven’t tried to hurt me this way. That you haven’t finally done something unforgivable. Please. I can do whatever you want. I can be a doll. I can be a mute…” He pulls away kissing Erik gently on the mouth. “But you don’t want that from me, Erik. You want a partner. I’m not like your mother. I’m worthy aren’t I?”

Erik bumps his head against Charles. He sighs before kissing Charles on the cheek. He holds the telepath even tighter, “Of course you are. I want you Charles, in every way to be my equal. When you’re ready for it. You’re still… you’re still so naïve. So untested. I can’t risk losing you again because of your misguided judgement. Your loyalty to this family you built. I can’t blame you. You didn’t know any better.” He kisses Charles on the nose.

The younger man holds back a scream and offers up a tentative smile. “I understand now, Erik. Believe me. I understand what you want. But we can’t move forward with this between us. I don’t want to wind up like Mama. You let Shaw break her down. Do you really want me to be the same way?”

Erik’s eyes tear up and the man nods. “I will do this for you, Charles. Tomorrow. I’ll get you what you asked for. But if I think for even a moment that this is lie, that you’re using me— us. If I think I can’t trust you Charles, I will kill them and bring you the proof with their heads.”

Charles lets the hope he feels break out on his face, he gives Erik a watery smile and kisses the other man anywhere he can reach. "I’m sorry I pulled a knife on you.”

Erik laughs, “I took it away.”

Charles unwraps his arms and like a magician reveals the sharp flat blade in his sleeve. “Not the ceramic one.” He puts it away on the counter before holding onto Erik again. The man is tense now, but patting Charles on the back while they rock back and forth in the kitchen.

“Where did you get that?” Erik asks from over Charles shoulder.

Charles pulls back and kisses him on the nose, “I can do anything if I put my mind to it, Erik.” He looks Erik in the eyes and says honestly, “You need to remember that.”

They go to bed wrapped up in each other’s arms. Charles keeps his private thoughts locked away while he lets his body relax. Erik goes to sleep with his head on Charles’s shoulder and Charles cards his fingers through the other man’s soft, thick hair. When he finally does go to sleep, he knows that by tomorrow, at least one of his questions will be answered. If it works out, his conscience will be free to do anything to get revenge. In his dreams Moira sits beside him, telling him to move forward with whatever he has to do. She’ll understand.

In the morning, Erik disappears before sunrise.

Charles spends hours in limbo. Stuck between two states.   One where he’s terrified for his family.   One where is he already preparing for what he’ll have to submit to in the future.

Erik returns after lunch time. He and Azazel appear in the garden where Charles and Edie are eating cookies and drinking milk. The teleporter bows respectfully to the woman before disappearing. Erik is carrying a metal box. Charles starts to stand but Erik waves him back down. “Mama, why don’t you come with me to the kitchen? Charles may want to read his mail in private.”

Edie looks happy for Charles, “You didn’t tell me you were expecting mail, Charles.” Erik hushes her and leads the old woman back to the house.

Charles sits quietly staring at the box. He can hear blood thrumming in his ears. A strange panic sets in, as he convinces himself there’s nothing good in this box. That Magneto has delivered bloody body parts and happily gone back to the house for sugar cookies. Charles finally swallows down his own anxiety and opens the box.

Inside there’s several photographs and file folders. Each are dated with different months since last July. The latest are for the first of January. Inside the first page is a detailed report of Sharon’s itinerary. A log of her visiting the UN, a log of her petitioning the Generals of the Allied Forces, photos of her having lunch with Captain America. In several of the pictures, Lucas is on her lap, or standing nearby. Charles sobs as he sees his son now comes up past his grandmother’s knee. He’s gotten so big, and he looks so handsome in his little tailored suits. Charles imagines that Sharon has made him her little escort, taking him everywhere to show off like she did Charles once upon time.

He puts the things away. This is in line with the newspaper. His mother is fighting for him with her money. Shaw can dismiss her for a while, maybe even years. But Charles hopes to get out of here on his own before the whole of the Allied Forces have to tear down Edie Lehnsherr’s door.

Other folders dated for September and October hold pictures and logs for Raven. She’s was last noted in Central America, tracking leads with Gambit and Wolverine. After that the logs are notably written in hand.

_11-20-64 Remains unseen._

_11-30-64 Unable to follow._

_12-3-64 Remains unseen._

_12-9-64 Found, Remy Le’Beau._

_12-15-64 Raven Xavier still unaccounted for._

_12-30-64 Creed is unaccounted for._

_1-15-64 Yuriko is unaccounted for._

_1-19-64 No more trail, is lost._

“She’s so good at hiding now.” Charles jumps as Erik appears over his shoulder with a cup of milk.

Charles slumps back in the chair as Erik sits across from him. The mad General wipes the cookie crumbs from his chin and drinks his milk. He comments, looking at the folder open on the table. “Azazel was having fun trying to track her. I think he’s sad about losing her in the jungle.”

Charles frowns, “Why was she in a jungle? Was Creed and this Yuriko person there?”  


Erik nods. “She was looking for you in one our bases. I think she slipped in impersonating a soldier. Creed must have caught her scent. We know they engaged there from the damage done to the base, the number of personnel left dead. What we don’t know is if Creed is really dead. A handful of survivors claim your sister walked away with the Wolverine after shocking Creed with a livewire. The agent I assigned to Creed disappeared as well.

Charles wants more than this secondhand story, “There’s no more proof. How do I know you haven’t killed her, or captured her? How do I know she isn’t back at that camp in your chains?”

“Because,” Erik says biting another cookie, “She’s got potential like you do. I rather not kill her, honestly. I hope Azazel is right, and he manages to find her soon. Creed’s gone rogue on us. I rather he not run in to your sister first.”

That’s not definite proof. It’s not like photos and logs on Sharon. But it is something. Charles is sure Raven is strong enough to evade the man. She’s grown into something new. A whole new person apparently capable of killing… But there’s still Logan by her side. It breaks his heart but he’s glad she not out there on her own. “If you find her, what are planning to do her?”

Erik sets his little plate of cookies down and his looks seriously at Charles. “I’ll bring her to you, if you want. But she’s not to live here this time, Charles. You can see for yourself that she is alright. After, Azazel will take her for training. I think she’ll be more realistic, having lived in the world without a nanny. She may even be ready to fight for the cause by the time she’s recovered.”

Erik sounds so sure of himself, Charles wants to smash that delicate cup over his head. But that would make Edie sad, so he stays in his seat. He looks for sign of Moira in the box. There’s one folder dated July 1964. Inside there’s a hospital chart, stating that Moira was admitted July 5th, at 2AM. She was found with a puncture wound in her neck. He flips the pages, and finds a disconcerting photo of his wife in a hospital bed, with a thick bandages around throat and tubes running her body.   He throws the folder down. “What did you do to her?!”

Erik raises his hands, “It’s all right there. She woke up as soon as the helmet was on your head. Everyone in your house did. Azazel says he had to stop her from screaming, so he silenced her in the most efficient manner with his tail. She stopped screaming then, but didn’t die.”

This is hardly a comforting thing to tell Charles. He looks for a record of what happened after. He sees that she was released a month later, but that’s it. “What happened to Moira?”

Erik shrugs, “She’s not hard to track, but Azazel is more careful with recording her whereabouts now that she’s join the CIA. He’s wary of American government agents.” Erik scoffs, “Daniel is keeping an eye on her. I can get you more about her later. But I assure you, Charles. She is alive.”

Charles feels as fat tears of relief fall down his cheeks. He wants to let himself believe this. It’s possible that a man with Erik’s resources had this whole box made up just to lie to Charles. It’s possible that his whole family is dead, or dying somewhere. But if they aren’t. If this is real, he owes it to them to do everything he can to come home. To avenge all the pain inflicted on them.

He puts most of it away. He keeps a photo of Sharon carrying Lucas to a limousine. One of Raven dressed in a uniform walking away from an explosion. Another of Moira lying in bed on a ventilator. He takes this and puts them in his pocket. “Alright Erik,” he says. “You have a deal, from now on. I’m yours completely.” The other man starts to slowly smile, but Charles continues. “But you’re also mine. We are partners now and I won’t tolerate you treating me like shit any longer.”

Erik stares at Charles now with his mouth slightly open. He looks like Charles just made sun come out or something. He nods at the telepath before returning to his cookies. “I think you should try one, they’re delicious.”

Charles sits back in his chair, crossing his feet under the table. They bump against Erik’s. He doesn’t look up as he answers the man, “I know. I made them.”

Erik knocks his feet against Charles again, now on purpose. They sit in quiet until Edie comes out with a tray of sandwiches for Erik.

Charles participates as they talk about the weather. Edie asks if the mail was good news and he tells her tersely, that it was. She doesn’t ask about its contents. She’s fine sitting by Erik and fussing over her son as he drops crumbs on the table. Erik is being blessedly adorable, allowing his mother to tut over him. Perhaps making the mess on purpose to keep up the light mood.

Charles sits and eats quietly while watching them.

Inside his head, the cogs and wheels of his mind are on overdrive. It’ll take him time to work his way out of this house, this garden, and into Erik’s trust. Into Shaw’s council. It will take time, but he can wait now. He can be patient.


	18. Unexpected Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV
> 
> *Beware the angry telepath.  
> *Beware the pseudo-science babble.

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland March 1965

Charles is on his hands and knees, wet and panting with effort.

He wonders for the hundredth time why he has to clean his own bathroom. He’s told Erik and Edie before that a large house like this should be staffed with capable men and women who get paid to do this sort of thing. Erik told him it was up to Mama. This was after all Mama’s house. Edie clucked her tongue when he brought it up with her. She told him that being spoiled made Erik too lazy. Being lazy makes your mind weak. She argued only rich, despotic, Do-Nothings need other people to wipe their asses. Charles had blushed, thinking of his own childhood. He didn’t bring it up again. Still, he wishes he didn’t have to clean behind the toilet seat. He suspects Erik pisses back there on purpose.

When he’s finished with the toilet and starting on a campaign against their tub, he hears a crash in the other room.

“Edie,” he calls out. The older woman was downstairs dusting the library the last time he saw her. “I’m in here.”

The bathroom door was already open, but it bangs against the wall as Erik rushes in. “Charles!”

Charles stares at the man as he stands in the doorway breathing like he just ran the Kentucky derby.   Charles waits for Erik to tell him what the matter. The man simply stares at where Charles is on the floor by the tub, one gloved hand in a bucket of water, the other holding on the rim of the tub.

Before Charles can ask what the matter is, Erik sweeps in the room like a horny tornado.

Afterwards Charles, lays in the bed, wondering what just happened. Why did it happen? Should he go finish cleaning the tub? Where are his gloves? Erik has done a fine job of knocking all the order out of his thoughts. Charles looks back over at the man who’s smiling serenely and petting Charles on the shoulder. He’s had enough of that, he thinks. “Why are you home so early?”

Erik shrugs before a kissing a path down his back. “I had an early lunch hour.”

Charles tables having a discussion with Erik about his impulse control. The Savior of Poland has decided to give him a massage and finished cleaning the bathroom while Charles napped.

Days after the bathroom incident, Erik comes home late. He doesn’t bother waking Charles.

Charles opens his eyes, feeling a strong hand on the back of neck as Erik simply flips him onto his belly. The man spreads his legs and tries to pull down his pajama bottoms. Charles screams and lashes out, “No! Erik, stop!” He kicks and fights until Erik is upended. The other man looks confused, and a little sleepy.

“Charles, calm down. It’s only me.”

Charles turns to slap Erik across the face before escaping. He gets off the bed and pulls on a robe, all the while sobbing. Erik tries to pull him by the hand, but Charles strikes out at him again. “No! We’re not doing this anymore!”

Charles stomps off to the door, but Erik slams it shut with his powers. “Get back in the bed Charles. It’s fine.” He says calmly, “See. It’s only me. And I love you.”

Charles yanks on the doorknob before shouting in rage. “Only you! Only the monster under my damn bed!” He turns on Erik, “How could you still do that? How could you still take that from me, Erik? I’ve done everything you asked me to. And still you do this… You don’t love me. You don’t respect me. That,” he says pointing at the bed, “Is not what a partnership looks like. How am I supposed to trust you if I’m always afraid, Erik!” He cries out and goes back to the door. “Let me out!”

Erik pulls his knees up on the bed and rolls his eyes, “You and your precious drama, Charles. It’s not a big deal. It’s just how we are together. I love you, now get back in the bed.”

Charles snaps and launches himself at the bed. He tackles Erik and falls with the older man onto the floor. When they land, Charles rears up and punches Erik across the face. “I said no! That is… despicable Erik. You’re disgusting, what you want is disgusting. Before was about terror, you made sure of it.” He punches Erik again while the shock of the attack still has Erik down. The other man weakly tries to block Charles before Charles lands a blow to his eye.

“Charles, stop!” Erik orders trying to get a grip on his arms.

Charles yanks away and climbs off of him. “Let me out,” he says moving for the door. “I’m going to stay with Edie tonight, you will stay here. Alone. You can think about what it means to hurt someone who’s trying to give you everything. Or _not_ think about it and wank off for I care, just open this door!”

Charles doesn’t look back at Erik, but the door does give. Charles flies through it and makes a beeline for downstairs.

Edie’s is the master bedroom. It’s far bigger and comprised of an anteroom, an office, the bedroom, the bathroom, and two walk-in closets. It took Edie some time to be comfortable with having Charles in this space. He doesn’t want to wake her as he runs inside and closes the door. He pulls off his robe and huddles on the floor beside her bed. If he’s not safe from Erik Lehnsherr in here then there’s no hope, he thinks.

Edie wakes up some time in the night and covers him with the quilt from her bed.

They don’t talk about it in the morning, and Charles successfully avoids running into Erik for hours.

By lunch time, the man appears in his mother’s room. He stands in the doorway, waiting for permission to come in. Edie’s just stepped out to make them something to eat. Charles is laying on his belly on her bed with a book in front of him.

“I want to apologize,” says Erik.

Charles flips the page, “It far too late for that, Erik. I could never forgive you.”

Erik huffs impatiently, “What do you want me to say?”

Charles has had time to think since his initial shock. He had worked out a plan to use Erik’s attraction to sleeping bodies before, but since facing the trauma it causes him all over again, he’s decided to shelve it. This new ‘apologetic’ Erik may be worth exploiting though. He resists the urge to throw his book at the man and thinks of how to turn this into something useful. How to be one step closer to getting out of here.

Erik starts to cross the room to him, but Charles glares at the man until he retreats back to the doorway.

“I want you say,” he starts slowly as if he’s only just thought of it. “That I can go outside. On my own.”

Erik grins, conceding, “Of course. You can do whatever you want in the garden or the yards. I’ll make you a key.”

Charles sits up and stares Erik in the eye. “That’s not what I meant.”

Erik’s face drops, frowning at the real meaning of Charles’s request. “Absolutely not.”

“Erik.”

“No, Charles.” Erik slams a hand on the wall, “I can’t let you off the estate. You’ll try something.”

“Then I’m not coming back up there.” Charles turns the page of the book is only half paying attention to now.

“Charles.”

“Erik.”

“Boys.”

They turn around and see Edie. “Please, I need to lie down for a while. I had a little accident in the kitchen.” She holds out her hand, showing them the impromptu wrap she’s made for it. Blood drips from her hand, sending Erik and Charles into hysterics.

“Mama!” they both call out.

Edie’s little accident with an electric can opener of all things gives them a reason to call truce. Edie wants her space to rest after Erik stitches her hand up and gives her pain medicine, so Charles moves into the office. Erik tries not raise his voice, “Come back to our room, Charles. Now.”

“I want to stay with Edie. She needs me.” He sits down and starts reading again.

Erik throws his hands up and leaves the house for the day.

By tea time, Charles is ready to leave the rooms, so he checks in on Edie. He finds her still sleeping, so he makes some tea and decides to take it in the garden.

The late afternoon sun is bright today so Charles puts on a pair of Erik’s aviators and sits quietly with a book and some finger sandwiches. He’s a little put out when the pop-swoosh of a teleporter displaces the air to the right of him. Azazel stands there with Emma Frost and she nods her head once before he disappears.

“Afternoon, Charles. You look well. I see you’ve put on some fighting muscle.”

He drinks in the sight of her in tight white leather pants and matching top, belted low on her hips. As a connoisseur of a breasts Charles decides that the ample heft of her bosom, attempting to break free from its confines, is probably in the top ten greatest things he’s ever seen.

He’s not going to tell her that of course. He sips his tea and crosses his legs, hoping nothing comes up.

She smiles, probably overhearing his thoughts anyway. She sits across from him. “Trouble in paradise,” she says squinting at him. “I hear you and Erik had a little fight. He’s been crying on Whitehall’s shoulder all day. He won’t elaborate on why his face is black and blue, though. I assume he deserved it.”

“He did, indeed.” Charles sets aside his book to sit up and really consider the other telepath. “What do you want, Emma. Does Erik know you’re here?”

She smiles brilliantly, “No. I’ve gone to great lengths to make sure he doesn’t. Will you promise not to tell him, if I promise to tell you a secret? Or secrets rather.” Charles pours the woman a cup of tea and offers her a plate. Her smiles falters, “Now that is almost painfully familiar. Thank you, sugar. Now, tell me what you know about the technology Erik uses to block telepathy.”

Quite a lot actually, thinks Charles. “Erik used to tell me about the inhibitors. And the makeup of the helmets. He said they disrupted the way a telepath perceived brain waves, shortening out our ability to manipulate others. I understand it works by emitting a signal.”

Emma nods, “Something like that, yes. You broke into the circuitry of your inhibitors, disabling them. Erik’s real power, isn’t just moving shiny metal, its electromagnetism. Its acts on every force in creation, down to the subatomic level. His control over these forces has gotten so fine, he been helping Whitehall build powerful technology at a very small scale.” She sips her tea. “They’ve been hiding their little tele-blockers in everything. Hats, hairbands… glasses. Whitehall wears a pair of glasses that diffuses his thoughts to an outsider. When I look at him, I see…”

“Mist. Or clouds. Cold sometimes. I could never get a proper read on him. Not with his glasses on. I always thought it was part of his mutation.” Charles thinks back to every time he’s tried to read his former friend.

“What mutation, honey? Whitehall was born human.” She drops this like he should have already known. “But he’s upgraded himself several times over the last thirty years.” Charles stares her, his eyes big and round behind his sunglasses. She shrugs off his disbelief. “He’s a great deal older than he looks, sugar. He was a little old man when I first met him. And back then, I still wore pigtails. He’s only been young again for about… Oh nine years.” She lets him take this all in.

Charles processes this quickly. He has too many questions to be drawn up short by one revelation. “How long have you people been watching me?” He thinks of how they refer to him.  The Project. “Why would Shaw invest any resources on following an Allied Forces soldier around? Was it because of Dijon?”

She laughs, “Oh, goodness. Shaw was right to let you have that day. You really think it meant something, don’t you?”

He takes off the sunglasses and leans over, “It doesn’t matter what it meant to me. What did it mean to you?”

She fans herself, still grinning smugly. “It meant that the years of interfering with you had paid off. You were now more powerful than ever, Charles. Erik just so happen to be wearing a new helmet that blocked all psionic manipulation. But most of the army was trained by me, and several hundred of his elite guard were already experimented on. They had implants that blocked the frequencies that I and other telepaths use. You still turned them all away.”

“I’m stronger than you,” he starts. Charles frowns thinking ahead, “Or I’m just different.”

“Unique would be the word, Sugar. You’re able to manipulate every kind of brain wave there is, on every frequency of thought, as well as all the ways a mind and body connects through nerve cells. Your own neuron cells are uniquely able to replicate themselves, they never die on their own. And when they do die, they regenerate into something better. You are a marvel, Charles.”

Charles cocks his head frowning at the surprising news about his mind. “If I’m so marvelous, why are they so intent upon disabling my powers?”

She leans over like she really has secret to tell now. As if everything she’s told him hasn’t been thought provoking. “Shaw is scared.”

“Of me,” asks Charles disbelieving. A part of him is happy to hear that.

“No,” she says shutting down his pride. “He’s afraid of the Americans. They started a secret project, called Cerebro, right after Shaw killed Hitler. They had already assessed he’d be a threat to world peace. He is insane, after all.” She bites into a cookie and thoughtfully chews. “This is really good. My compliments to Edie.”

“I made them,” Charles segues, “What are the American’s planning?”

“They’ve been gathering telepaths as well, testing a machine that amplify telepathy. When they find a telepath strong enough, they’re hoping to use it to kill Shaw. Seb’s power is to absorb all kinetic force. Throwing bombs and bullets simply doesn’t work on him. But he’s kept me nearby since before the war came to an end. He’s always been protected. He fears what will happen if they find a telepath that is strong enough. So he needed stronger technology. A more… versatile telepath at his disposal.”

“And they found me.” Charles swallows a sick feeling that crawling his throat, “I didn’t really manifest until I was almost twelve years old. How did they find me?”

“We,” she corrects, “were given you. That nasty little man, Marko, sold you to the highest bidder. You’re lucky the Sheikh didn’t win. You’d have been molested far sooner and by a fat, greasy blob.”

Charles pulls a face, “The long and short of this, please. Shaw wants me to work for him? In your place.”

She nods, “Eventually. He’s been disappointed that Erik interfered with you at all. He thinks he’d have done a better job at seducing you. Putting his foot down on Erik’s little crush would have disrupted things then. He still needed Erik to rebuild. He had to let Erik have this fake domestic bliss, just to keep a handle on things in the Free Mutant States. People look to Shaw as the man who killed Hitler. They look at Erik though like he’s a saint who builds skyscrapers. Shaw is scared of that as well.”

“Poor fellow, I almost feel bad for him.” Charles puts the shades back on, “Do you?”

She stands up from the table. “Hardly. I’ll be in touch, Charles. A tit for tat, you know. It seems Erik’s been trying to convince Shaw all day that you were ready to come into the fold. Whatever you did to him worked.”

Azazel reappears, but before they can leave Charles tells Emma, “Thank you, Emma. I’ll be sure to repay your kindness. Perhaps we could have a lunch date later?”

She crosses her arms over chest. “I rather stay over one night.” She smiles wide at him, “Take in another show.”

They disappear and Charles is left turning beet red. She projected a memory from his point of view, his own reflection in the window as Erik fucked him while she watched. He resolves to find some way of keeping record of her betrayal just in case. He would happily turn her in if she violates him again.

 


	19. Shared Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland May 1965

 

Having a crisis at home while planning to take over the world can make one sick. Erik feels tired and achy. His face has recovered since Charles lashed out. Still, he’s physically and mentally drained. Daniel advised him to give Charles some space. If one night of quietly worshiping the man while he slept was traumatic, what will Charles do if he finds out about the years and years that Erik spent devoted to him? He’s never thought there’d be consequences, not from Charles. He always believed the other man would understand Erik’s desires. Instead he called Erik disgusting.

He hasn’t forced the other man to come back to their room, but he’s caught Charles in the garden and the library. He tried to remind Charles that they were in a place where Charles enjoyed making love now. He’s bent Charles over the table, and had the younger man pressed against a bookshelf. He thought a change of scenery would help and braced Charles against a tree outside the other day. It didn’t work. Charles went about it mechanically. He would bend over and quietly let Erik seek release. He didn’t smile or kiss Erik back. He didn’t come. Erik was almost afraid to try sticking anything into that red, red mouth.

Erik is trying, he thinks, but his patience is thinning. Almost two months later and the most emotion he’s gotten from the telepath was an ugly sneer in passing this morning.

Erik watches now as Charles runs around the perimeter of the estate. The grounds are vast enough that the younger man has to take a break on his second round for water. Erik can feel where Mama is in the house, maintaining her doll collection. He thinks there’s time for another lesson with Charles, if she doesn’t come outside looking for _her_ Charles right away.

That’s the worst part, Erik thinks. That his own mother is siding with Charles in this. He already knows she’s weak and traitorous, but to have her choose Charles over the needs of her own son, it stings. She lets Charles sleep in her room at night, and stays nearby whenever they know Erik is home. Erik has half a mind to bend the younger man over the breakfast table and show her that he doesn’t care what she thinks. That this is his, Charles belongs to him and he will do whatever he wants. Whenever and however he wants to.

Still, Mama would probably never recover from the sight.

So he’s left to sneaking around, waiting for an opportunity to be alone with his own beloved.

It’s so unfair, he thinks. That he’s surrounded by such emotional, dramatic people. Father would have put his foot down before this had gotten so far. Erik is not his Father, though. He would rather be patient. He likes the idea of Charles realizing how childish he’s being. He thinks sooner or later Charles will look back on this as time wasted, when he could have been enjoying the affections of the one person really meant to be with him.

Erik is sure a big enough gesture will win his love over. Charles is like a child, easily brought with shiny treasures.

Charles wants to go outside. He wants to see the town. Fine. Erik will make that happen. But first, he needs to take care of his own needs.

He uses his powers to fly off the roof and land quietly just behind Charles near the wall. This startles the younger man. Erik takes in the sight of Charles, flushed with color in his cheeks and his hair damp and clinging to his face. He doesn’t bother drawing this out. Charles should know by now what’s required of him.

The younger man glares at him before rolling his eyes back and throwing up his arms. “Again? Is this all you want from me, now? A quick fuck when your mother isn’t looking!” Charles pulls away, marching the length of the wall with his back to Erik. “I’m busy, Erik. Why don’t you learn to use your right hand or something?”

Erik watches the way Charles ass shifts in his baggy sweatpants. Something about the sight changes Erik’s way of thinking about this problem. Perhaps he should surrender something. He’s certain that is an ass worth doing anything for, even giving in to a ridiculous tantrum. It’s been two months since Charles smiled at him, he thinks. He feels like the sun burnt away and there’s been nothing but dark, cloudy skies.

Charles stops moving, realizing Erik is still behind him. “Well, make up your mind, you sod. You want me to strip here and lay out on the grass? Or are you going to be decent and leave me the hell alone!”

Erik stalks over slowly. He notices that Charles is trembling with anticipation and rage. He likes the sight, but he already made up his mind. He’s going to have that happy Charles again if it kills him. Happy, smiling, content. That’s how he prefers his little beloved telepath.   Not sulking and conspiring with Mama to keep out of Erik’s reach.

He clears his throat and looks Charles in the eye. “You and I are going to have dinner this evening.” Charles raises a defiant brow, but Erik continues unintimidated. “You are going to be charming, and polite. You will dress as I tell you to. You will behave yourself. And afterwards I’m going to fuck you anyway I like, and you will enjoy yourself.”

Charles looks unimpressed. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes, “And in this happy delusion of yours, is your face all smashed in, again? Because that’s the only way I’m going to enjoy myself.”

Erik lets himself smirk. Charles is such a fighter, but Erik is sure he could quell that temper now. “Tonight, little mouse, you are escorting me to the Hellfire Club. As the guest of honor to my Father’s table.”

Charles lets his arms drop. He stands there gaping, as Erik knew he would. “You mean it?”

Erik smiles brilliantly, “I do. But you have to do as I say, Charles. And shield your thoughts from Emma, she’ll want to use them against me.” He doesn’t really care what Emma does, but it would give Charles something to do. “Can I have your word that you’ll behave tonight?”

Charles changes in front of his eyes. Suddenly the sulking, bratty man that’s been evading him is gone. _His_ Charles is back, and beaming from ear to ear. The younger man runs up to Erik. Erik finds himself wrapped up in an enthusiastic hug. He looks up and notes that sun is bright in the morning sky. Well done, he thinks. Erik holds Charles tight, lifting the shorter man off the ground.

The telepath backs away to look him in the eye, “If I’m good, can we go out? I mean really? Can I finally leave the house? You don’t have to worry about me escaping or anything. I promise, I haven’t thought of escape since you showed you me the box.”

Erik knows that’s a lie, but he wouldn’t love Charles so much if he weren’t a survivor. “I’m sure that’s true,” he says sarcastically.

Charles wraps his legs around Erik’s waist, expecting to be carried back to the house now. “I mean it Erik. You already showed me the only thing I wanted. I haven’t thought about leaving here, or jeopardizing my family at all. I’m just so angry that you haven’t showed me any consideration,” he explains biting his lip. “But this is better.”

He kisses Erik on the nose. “I like this. I don’t like fighting with you. It takes so much energy.” He then kisses Erik on the neck. “Let’s go have a bath, or an early tea or something. Come on, let’s get Mama and help her pick something out for tonight.” Charles starts to climb down, but Erik hoists him back up.

“That’s not the best idea,” Erik says not wanting to dampen Charles’s mood. “Mama’s not a fan of the club,” he says carefully. “We’d better not tell her at all. She’ll only try to get us to stay by cooking a big dinner.”

Charles frowns but readjusts himself around Erik, settling into Erik’s arms. “Oh. Well, I’d hate to upset her. But I don’t want to leave her alone all night either.”

Erik’s heart feels all warm just hearing Charles talk about his Mama this way. “She’ll be fine, Charles. I’m doing this for you. We’ll have a good time tonight.” He kisses Charles on the mouth, and this time the telepath kisses back. Erik has to clamp down on his enthusiasm. A part of him is well aware that Charles is playing with him for favors, but he can’t bring himself to care when he has an armful of the radiant man. Charles is back to his normal weight, his muscles adding on to make the deceptively smaller young man more hefty. Erik couldn’t be happier. Charles rests head on Erik’s shoulder while they get to the front yard, then in the house and up the stairs. They make it up to the room and Erik closes the door. He settles Charles on the bed and younger man quickly undresses himself.

Erik moves slow, appreciating the show of freckled skin on the bed. Then suddenly he feels a vibration from the inside of his pants pocket. The satellite communicator he uses to summon Azazel is ringing.

Damn, he thinks. The demon has the worst timing.

Charles is spread out on his back wriggling around the bed, “Come on, Erik. Stop trying to tease me. I’ve seen you naked before.” He starts stroking his own cock and the sight makes Erik’s mouth water. Whoever is calling him has better be dead or dying, he thinks.

“Mmhm,” says Erik, reaching for the little flipped device. Charles frowns at Erik from the bed when he opens it. He always gets the same reaction when people see it.

“Is that the thing from Star Trek?” Charles asks. Erik ignores the question listening to Azazel prattle off in Russian. Charles is curious about the thing. He starts asking questions, forcing Erik to keep one ear on business and another on the naked telepath.

“Charles,” he warns, “Lie down. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Charles pouts and tries to swat the thing out of his hand. Truthfully, if it weren’t for Erik’s power he thinks the thing would be in pieces on the floor. He raises an eyebrow at the younger man, “What’s gotten into you now?”

Charles pinches Erik just under the right nipple, “Nothing! I haven’t had sex in two months!”

Erik would debate that there’s been plenty of sex, but Charles has done this to himself. He’s the one couldn’t be bothered. Erik reminds him, “Whose fault is that?” He hushes Charles as the man gets loud about his need to orgasm.

Erik just makes out Azazel’s report, “ _Little Red? Are you listening? You’ve been so preoccupied lately. I’m trying to tell you important things about Little Blue and you are ignoring me. Bah, I write it in report!_ ” He hangs up and Erik is left with Charles pulling and tugging on his belt.

“Is that thing some kind of phone? Like on Star Trek?” He asks again. Erik helps him along, sending his belt to the floor and unzipping his pants. Charles smiles up at him before going to the nightstand and pulling out the lube.

Erik bites his own lips and watches as the younger man lays out on the bed again, this time preparing himself. He was right, he thinks, Charles does want him. Everything up to this point has been a big show for the sake of Charles’s pride. He knows the younger man loves him back. How could he not? Lying there with his eyes half closed, waiting for Erik to come join him. Charles may be a master at playing with people, but he must have his own needs. Fires that light his skin up from the inside. All the nameless encounters he’s had in the last thirteen years, were just to dampen what he really needed. Erik is sure they were built for each other. Perfectly fitted to one other, mind, body and soul.

He finally shrugs out of his clothes and sits on the bed. Charles sits up to turn on his right side. Holding his good leg up, “Come lay down behind me, Erik. This way, come on.” He directs. Erik follows the younger man’s lead settles behind him. He’s right again, he thinks. This is an ass worth fighting for. He palms Charles and savors the little noises the smaller man makes as he reaches over to take Charles’s straining cock in his hand. Charles pumps himself into the fist, panting. “Please, Erik. I know you want this too. Just let me come, Erik. Please.”

Erik is all too happy to oblige. Charles makes more small noises, desperate and needy. He pushes himself into the tight ring of Erik’s fist and Erik lets him while nipping on the back of his neck. He’s missed feeling Charles shudder and come apart and waits his turn while the younger man gets what he wants.

When Charles is finished he reaches behind Erik’s head to pull him down directing him again. “Bite me, Erik. Suck me here and mark me before we go. I want everyone to see it. Go on.”

Erik smiles against the pale skin as he complies and does exactly as he’s told. He’s still hard, and now nudging the head of his cock up and down the small of Charles’s back. He’s leaving a wet trail of precum and Charles is squirming against him. Erik could probably come from this alone, he thinks.

He nips harder and harder before backing off to admire his work. Two purpling marks are left under Charles’s chin and above his collarbone. “There,” he says. “I know I how to follow orders.”

Charles wriggles in front of him, “No you don’t. But I can teach you. You have to promise to listen to me from now on, Erik. No more taking from me. You have to ask first,” he says raising his own leg. “You have to respect my needs too. I need you to trust me, Erik. I need you want more from me than a willing hole.”

Erik only half hears this, but he nods along. “I understand.” He says lining himself up with the willing hole in question. “I understand Charles. I will wake you up from now on, no matter how peaceful you’re sleeping.” He smiles, thinking the whole thing is silly. Charles is tight and warm and he can barely focus as the head of his cock seeks out the entrance.

Charles is suddenly still beneath him. The younger man reaches back to hold Erik away. “No. That’s not what I meant at all. Are you listening Erik?”

Erik nods while dotting Charles with kisses to the back of the neck. He wraps his hand around Charles’s throat hoping to quiet the man. “I understand, my love. I do. Just,” he squeezes once, hoping Charles will be quiet now. The younger man gasps from the grip. Erik lets go to take hold Charles’s thigh and spread him wider before sinking inside. He’s missed having Charles buck up against him, willing. The younger man is silent except for the quiet noises he lets out with every one of Erik’s thrusts. Erik moves slowly, having to adjust their position so Charles is pressed into the mattress. He shoves his hand under them before sitting up. He spreads Charles’s thighs further apart to watch himself slip in and out. Charles is rocking against him, despite being soft and sensitive from coming.

The younger man tries to roll back over but Erik holds his hips in place while he speeds up. He finds the bundle of nerves that makes Charles squirm and mewl beneath him. “Erik, wait. We should- oh god.” Charles is shaking from the stimulation reaching back to urge him on, panting into his pillow. Before getting to the edge, Erik slows down. He buries himself to hilt and stays that way as he calms down. Charles pushes him back over and lifts his leg again, “Erik, please!” Erik holds the base of Charles cock while he slowly drives forward. He sucks on the bruises he made on Charles neck and the younger man curses, “Fuck!”

Erik aims to please and in short time he’s coming while Charles is hardening again in his hand. He bites and nips and licks his way down, pushing Charles to his back taking the younger man’s cock in his mouth.

Whatever argument Charles was going to start is put away when he’s set to moaning and driving his hips up. Erik sucks and licks him eagerly. He remembers a time when getting Charles to come was a rare treat, only possible after dosing the man’s food and drink. He hates so much that they’ve lost years to secrecy and convoluted planning. All he’s ever wanted was this. Being able to take Charles apart with his own body and knowing Charles wants him in return. Still it was good, and something he was used to doing with years of practice. Charles is soft when he’s sleeping. Warm and pliant, easy to turn over and do with as he will.

He makes up his mind as Charles comes against the back of his throat. He will never, ever fuck the man in his sleep again. Not before making sure the telepath will not wake in the middle of it. He’s learned a lesson, he thinks. Charles is all drama when he wants to be. It would be best to not make it a big deal.

 

 


	20. Friends in Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Tripoli, Libya February 1959

Darwin and Alex are an odd pair. One minute they’re fighting at each other throats. The next minute, they’re sucking each other’s throats. The up and down of their relationship is making Charles feel like a kid caught in the middle. At present, his adopted fathers are not speaking to each other. The Allied Forces campaign against Count Nefaria has reached a standstill. With some time on their hands his men wander around Tripoli getting into trouble. He’s just settle things in a restaurant that Alex almost set on fire. All because another soldier was ‘making eyes’ at Darwin.

Charles’s command is embedded with a battalion made up of mostly American humans. A small group of them are openly hateful bigots working under their commander Stryker. Charles may not have a physical mutation, but being commander of a mixed group of humans and mutants is enough to earn him catcalls and disrespect.

He has the displeasure of learning that Alex and Darwin are getting the worst of it. They’ve been open about their relationship to their friends, but not hiding means they’re targeted for abuse by the soldiers in their own camp.

Charles admires them both for sticking to it, still working hard despite the small mindedness of a few.

They’re about to leave Tripoli to attack Nefaria’s stronghold in the south. The ‘Old Money’ count as some of the men call him has been trafficking Libyans and Tunisians into central Europe. They’re likely being used for labor or experimentation in Shawland. Charles has orders to lead his men to scout ahead. They’re the best equipped to deal with the mercenary army Nefaria is using to hold the south.

When Charles gets out of the restaurant after paying for the damages, he’s greeted by Armando. “Heya, Chuckie.”

“I asked you not to call me that.” He offers his arm and the other man takes it. They walk down the street in linked arms and no one notices as Charles tells them all to mind their own business.

“So,” starts Darwin, “I guess that’s out of Alex’s pay. I just wanted to say, it was my fault too. So if we’re getting written up.”

Charles pats his friend on the shoulder, “Hush, Armando. No one is in trouble here. I’ve just enough clout to get away with this. It wasn’t so bad. The owner said he needed a new store front anyway.”

Darwin sighs, “It shouldn’t have to come to you making excuses for us.” He looks around at the people moving place to place in busy urban port. “Honestly, I just wanted a gyro.”

Charles laughs and pulls Darwin along, “I know. Things can be difficult, but we have persevere, my friend. He pulls the man closer, practically hugging him as they walk back to camp. Armando allows it. He told Charles he has the ability to adapt to anything. Even attacks by ‘Charles the Drunken Octopus.’ Charles makes sure to hang all over his friend when he’s sober in an attempt to get the name changed. It’s not working.

They make it back and head straight for the command tent. There, Charles is expecting the new orders for their mission in the morning. Lt. Herbert arrives with new orders from General Arlington. She has a new proposal to end the need for the Allied Forces presence. It would mean using Charles to manipulate the army guarding the fortress where Nefaria and his henchmen reside.

Charles reads the missive and stares at Lt. Herbert as if the man just grew a second head. “She doesn’t really want me to try this?”

“You’re the Hero of Dijon…” the young Englishman shrugs. “It should be right up your alley. We have an advantage here since Nefaria hasn’t thought to equip his soldiers with those ugly helmets. All you have to do is walk in and tell them to go home. Piece of cake.”

Charles balls the missive up and throws it into the young lieutenant’s chest. The younger man flinches and Charles looks at Darwin. “I want you watch something, Lt. Herbert. Watch carefully.”

The man shrugs. But keeps his eyes forward.

“Darwin has a marvelous mutation. He can adapt to anything.” Charles concentrates, lifting his fingers to his temples. “Darwin, I want you to bend over and tie your shoes.”

The man looks down at his feet. “I just tied my shoes, man. They’re good.”

Charles raises his hand in mock surrender, “Whoa, man. Calm down. It seems I can’t make you do anything. I’m only a second class telepath. My doctors all agree.” Charles looks at Lt. Herbert but the man seems bored with his demonstration. “Are you listening? I’m not strong enough to do something like that. Dijon was some kind of fluke. Arlington knows that. Go back and tell her this is a bad idea.”

The lieutenant sighs before pulling out a second piece of paper. He starts to hand it to Charles before holding back, “I was told this was for your eyes only, after you accepted the mission.”

The man is taller than Charles, but Darwin helpfully snatches the paper away and hands it to his Captain. Charles clears his throat as he reads it aloud for Darwin to hear. “Proceed to Nefaria Castle with caution. Engage with the Count and offer settlement as third party.” Charles frowns, flipping the paper over reading further instructions. He gets the gist of what it’s asking and stares at Herbert like the man’s grown a third head, with horns and perhaps tentacles as well.

“Is she out of her mind? She wants me to ‘posh’ my way in as Old Money Charlie? I can’t fake a pressing need to buy a trafficking ring. Why in the hell would they believe that?” He balls up this missive and throws it into the Lieutenant’s chest again.

Herbert bends down to clean up behind his superior, “Because you’re a prince or something right? She said you were related to the King of England.”

Darwin guffaws and slaps Charles on the shoulder, “You never said you were royalty! Your majesty,” he bows and laughs at Charles. “I always knew you were special.”

Charles pushes his friend, “Piss off. I’m not royalty.” He explains, “My mother’s, mother’s father was the second cousin by marriage to someone who had their head cut off two hundred years ago. It’s not a very steady branch to the royal family tree.” He finds a chair to sit down, feeling winded.

Herbert unfolds the missive and leaves it in front of Charles. “I’m to report back to her shortly, Captain. Do you accept this mission, or not.”

Darwin shrugs and answers for Charles, “We were going in that direction anyway. We might as well dress nice.”

Charles gives in and hangs his head between his knees.

The next morning, they prepare to set off. Command has scrounged up six suits, but only Charles’s is tailored to fit. Darwin as his second in command is already on the roster. Darwin tells Havok he’s staying behind. So of course the man disagrees and shows up in the morning for a fitting. Charles asks for a couple of volunteers from his own company. Corporal Hicks, a skinny man with deceptive strength volunteers first. Then Privates Waters and Aries, two human boys who worship the ground Charles walks on. Charles reluctantly agrees to taking the boys but only if they promise to be especially careful.

He briefs them all on his plan before they leave. Command has sent an experience combat pilot. Wing Commander Debra Arroz. She lets them know that she’ll fly a private helicopter, alerting Nefaria that he has friendly guests. The other pilots in her squadron are to be on standby.

Charles is a professional, he thinks. He grins at Darwin and the other man rolls his eyes before groaning theatrically. “Don’t even think about it, Charles. She’s driving the bus. I want to be able to land without you trying buy the girl a drink.”

Charles frowns as he straps himself in, “I’m ashamed of you Darwin. Calling that fully grown woman a girl. She’s a decorated officer. Top of her class. She could fly us in there blindfolded…” he mind skips ahead. “Oh. Blindfolds.” He reads a particular interesting thought from the woman in question and looks up to the cockpit.

Their pilot looks back and grins as she puts on her headset, “Not today, English.”

The boys laugh at his rejection, but Charles shrugs it off. She didn’t say tomorrow. There’s always time after. He has a history of convincing nay-sayers. If his life didn’t depend on this woman of incredible skill, he would tease her and throw distracting thoughts in her way. He’ll have to settle for sitting back and being quiet.

An hour flying and they finally reach Nefaria’s sand castle. It towers impractically over the landscape like a pyramid. The man’s gone to great lengths to make his hideout comfortable. Debra radios the criminal air tower and tells them she’s escorting Duke Francis. They’ve already doctored an alias for him to use. Charles is now a Duke that’s looking for cheap labor for his vanishing old world fiefdom.

Before landing, Darwin laughs at Charles’s attempt at Russian accent.

Still he carries on, checks the gun in coat, the knife strapped to his ankle. Darwin and the rest of the ‘bodyguards’ do the same. Debra gives them the okay to depart. A group of unsavory looking men escort them from the helicopter pad to the castle proper. The foyer is lined with statues, marble busts of all Nefaria’s ancestors. Charles files that away as they’re taken to meet Count Nefaria in person.

The man was reported as human, but he’s lifting a desk over his head and sitting it down gently on the other side of the room for some reason. He looks around the empty space as if he’s lost something before he turns to Charles, “Welcome Duke Francis. Welcome!”

Charles offers his hand, but the Count closes in for a hug. Darwin and Havok raise their guns. The privates go on alert and Hicks effectively manages to look menacing without moving at all.

Charles waves them down, “At ease, gentlemen.” He says with his own voice, “I’m sure Count Nefaria means only to be friendly, old chaps.” He extends his hand again, “I’m so sorry. They’re like a team of wild dogs. I have got to invest in better people. Your men all seem perfectly stoic. I’m so embarrassed,” he smiles and bats his eyes.

Count Nefaria weighs his sincerity before coming in to hug him again. This time he kisses Charles on each cheek, “You tiny little man! You remind me of a dearly departed childhood friend. Please, call me Lucino. We’ll go inside to deal with this business, but first. I’m sure you’re tired from your journey.”

Charles scans the man for his intent.

_He immediately finds the mind of Lucino Nefaria has been altered. He can’t recall huge chunks of his own life or the beginning of his operation here. What he does remembers is being visited by his doctor, a man called Dr. Sturdy. Now he has mutant abilities that he can’t always control. He’s afraid for his life and desperate to return to Italy. He’s not sure why a Duke would appear, when there’s an Allied Forces army camped in the north. Still he thinks it’s his good luck to be presented with a profitable out. And if he’s not right about that, he thinks, he will kill these people and tear about this boy with his bare hands._

Charles sits to a table and accepts tea from the man. “I’m sorry to call on you like this. My family is in need of some help. We’ve been having a hard time since Liberation Day. All of our field tenants fled and the crops and property go unmanaged. My father tried to hire people but that’s depleted our savings. When I returned home from school, I found my mother in tears about to sell my Grandmother’s Da Vinci! I don’t mean to share a sob story, Count… I mean Lucino. I just couldn’t find any other way to help my family.” He turns on his eyes to full effect and tries to ease the Count’s suspicions with his powers.

It works and the man is ready to proceed in a deal with Charles to sell his operation to the Allied Forces.

So Charles and his men are all surprised to hear explosions outside. Count Lucino tells Charles to get down while he checks on things. He takes several men with him to the front door. The doorway is blown up and Charles and his men have to take cover behind Darwin.

When the smoke clears Debra and four female other pilots crash into the room. They kill all of Lucino’s men without pause and Debra engages a powered up and manic Nefaria on her own. By the time any of Charles’s men go to help, she’s already knocked him out.

Charles runs to her, “What the hell is going on? What happened to the mission?”

She hands Charles a missive. He reads it aloud for his men, “Destroy the base of Lucino Nefaria and recover the asset.” He balls up the paper and throws it Darwin. “What asset? There’s innocent people being traded to Europe from here. What the hell is going on?”

Two of the women march upstairs and search the house. They come back down quickly with a familiar face. Charles stares at the dark haired woman with them. “Tessa?! What the bloody hell is going on? I demand answers right now!”

Tessa smirks at him while one of women comes down the staircase with a two large cases hoisted over her head. “I’ve been under deep cover. I saw a lot going wrong here and asked for immediate action from General Arlington. She said she had to send in a diversion first. The Count was a little obsessed with me.” She smiles and steps over the floored Count. “They’ll be taking him back with them. In the meanwhile, you are all free to go.”

The pilots apprehend the Count and start to leave. Tessa stays put and Charles stands opposite her gaping. “I don’t understand, don’t you need rescuing?”

She laughs in his face, “Oh Charles.” She kisses him on the forehead. “You guys just helped me set up my own ‘evil doing’ operation. Now I can get some real attention from the Hellfire club before I infiltrate it. Everything is going to work out. You did good work here.”

Darwin stands next to Charles, “What happened to the people being trafficked? Don’t we have to evacuate?”

She pinches Darwin on the cheek, “You are so cute. Look around honey. There’s no one here. I left the mercs and Lucino with the impression they were moving bodies out of the country. I’ve been working him for two years. I’d like to think I had this all wrapped up.

Debra returns to them, “Gentlemen. It’s time to go. You’ll miss the in-flight cocktails.”

Hours later Charles and his men are being debriefed by General Arlington.

Charles fills her in on what they did but she reveals very little. Alex raises his hand like they’re in school, “Ma’am I have a question.”

She looks at him like he’s the class clown. “What is it, Summers?”

“What in the actual fuck?”

Later, Charles sees his commander off while his boys have started either wrestling or having public sex. He doesn’t bother to stay and find out. He looks around for the lovely Wing Commander but she’s long gone. Herbert is waiting in a private car to take Arlington back to a ship of floating Command just outside the port. “General?” he asks before she’s gone. “Tessa said she’s been undercover for a long time. I know she’s a capable subterfuge agent, but if there’s anything I could do to help.”

He extends his hand and the General shakes it, her eyes glowing red in the bright sun light, “Thank you, Charles. I’ll let you know if I think of anything. Now please go stop those men from tearing down this camp.” They look over just in time to see a beam of plasma shoot out of a tent.

Charles sighs, “I may have to dock their pay or something. They’ve been out of hand lately.”

She smiles before getting into the car, “Love makes people crazy, Charles. Take care, Captain.”

Charles waves her off before turning back to the camp. Some humans from Stryker’s battalion have decided to help, and that makes Charles even more worried. He rushes over before things can really get out of hand.

 


	21. Lab Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland May 1965

Charles is worried after they clean up.

Erik was not listening, he can tell that much. Erik is a base, single minded creature. He’s not sure what he just got the man to agree to, but being a considerate, decent lover was not it. Still, Charles will get to leave the house. Erik left to make arrangements and Charles is sitting with Edie in the creepy doll drawing room. He sits at the piano idly playing with the keys. He’s lied and told them he doesn’t play. So he has to bang away aimlessly now to keep his cover. Edie looks over at him from a chaise longue. “Charles, would you like to learn to play? I can teach you.” She puts aside her needlepoint, ready to help.

He shakes his head, pretending to mangle three blind mice by ear. “No, I’ve never had the patience to learn. My hands are too clumsy.” He holds them up to show her. She’s told him before that she was musician. She learned to play very young herself. She opened a small school for music in the city before the war. Erik’s had it rebuilt in her honor, but she never goes there.

She gets up to sit by Charles anyway, “My Ruth was always a frustrated at the keyboard. She wasn’t a natural like Erik. She had little hands and little fingers. He use to sit with her in his lap, helping her practice. I had a photo of them somewhere…” She looks around her room of odd collections. “I haven’t seen it years, though. I almost forget what my girl looks like,” she admits sadly.

Charles sighs, feeling his heart break for Edie. He knows now what it’s like to have everything you love stolen from you. A tear rolls down his cheek as he thinks about Lucas and Moira. Will his son even remember him, he wonders. The feeling in his heart cracks as he decides to give Edie something. Anything that he can.

He starts playing, skillfully enough, a simple rendition of ‘You are my sunshine’. He sings, “You make me happy, when skies are gray.”

Edie looks on in shock and laughs, “Charles! You scamp! You play!” She laughs harder and hugs him, “You didn’t say you could- here I am trying to teach all the time!”

He keeps playing and singing, “Please don’t take my sunshine away.” He finishes with a flourish and Edie applauds him. She kisses him on the forehead pinches his cheeks.

“My Charles! You good boy, you never said you could play and sing so beautifully!”

Charles bites his lip, resting his head on her shoulder as she pats him on the back, “I have a terrible singing voice, and I’m out practice, Mama. I didn’t want to embarrass myself.” He lies but she keeps cooing over him. When she finally lets go they both see Erik has quietly made it over to the piano. He doesn’t look surprised to Charles playing. He smirks knowingly at the pair. The look could go either way to an outsider and Edie places herself between them.

“Erik. We thought you were gone,” she holds onto Charles hands.

Erik stares at them, “Charles didn’t tell you? I came back earlier. We even made up.” He smiles and Charles can feel his skin crawl, but he smiles back.

“It’s alright, Mama. Erik apologized for being so mean to me. We really did make up earlier. We’re going to celebrate and go out to tonight.” He beams at Erik, “Where did you say we were going, darling?”

Erik face looks mores stony. Charles wonders why the man doesn’t want his mother to know about the Hellfire Club. Erik doesn’t elaborate, “It’s a surprise.” He says and he leaves the room.

Charles starts to play another song, but Edie grabs his hands and hold him still. She looks grimly into face. “You have to be careful now, Charles. Don’t let them take anything from you. Don’t let them change you. Eat something before you leave the house. Don’t drink anything Schmidt gives you. Don’t go to sleep. Don’t…” she breaks off to start crying. Charles holds her up as she sobs on his shoulder. “Don’t… don’t go to the club. Don’t go to the club, Charles.”

Erik was right, he thinks. She’s certainly upset. He helps her up from piano bench. “Come on, Mama. I think you need to lie down.” Charles kisses her on the head. “You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” He tries to reassure her but she starts shaking. He leaves her in her room to march on Erik.

He finds the other man is with Azazel in the foyer. “Charles,” he calls out. “I have some more good news.”

Charles crosses his arms and stays back from Azazel and Erik. He wonders if the red man will tell Erik about Emma’s visit. “I took Mama to her room. She seemed very worried for me all of sudden. I wonder why.” He glares between the two men. Azazel shrugs, letting his tail switch back and forth. Erik merely rolls his eyes.

“I told you not to tell her anything. She’s so provincial. The Club is just not her cup of tea, Charles.”

Charles doesn’t believe that for a moment, “All I know is she doesn’t want to go herself. Whatever you let happen to her…”

Erik raises his hands, “Why do you always suspect it’s my fault? She’s just a frail old woman, Charles. A human. There’s nothing else to it. Now do you want to hear the good news or not?” Erik looks at Azazel, inviting him to explain.

Charles is curious about why the demon is there in the first place. He tries not to flinch as Azazel steps forward and hands him an envelope. Charles looks at the thing without opening it. He waits for some kind of explanation but Azazel disappears. Erik stalks over to him and snatches the paper away. “Honestly, Charles,” he says opening it and handing Charles the contents.

Charles looks down at a color photo of Logan boarding an airplane. Beside him is an older woman with pale skin and black hair. He recognizes his sister and starts to tear up, “She’s alright.”

Erik nods. “She’s exceptional. Azazel is tailing them again. This is the first time he’s seen her in a while. He’s impressed.”

Charles wipes the tears from his eyes, “I don’t care what he feels. Just, please. Don’t let any harm come to my sister Erik. You promised.” He folds the photo up and sticks it in his back pocket. He’ll keep it with the others in the nightstand. “Now about this club,” he starts felling more nervous since Edie started crying. “I don’t want a repeat of the last time. You’re not planning to humiliate me again are you?”

Erik smiles with all his teeth and grips Charles by neck, whispering in his ear. “We are going to have such good time, my love.” He kisses Charles on the temple. “That’s all. I promise.” Charles still doesn’t believe him.

Several hours later, the massive front gate is opened and a car drives up to the property. Erik ushers him inside. He doesn’t see the driver and wonders if Erik is powering it alone. Inside there’s a opaque divider and Charles assumes Erik has it for show.

They’re both dressed in three piece suits. Charles had to put his foot down on Erik insistence that he wears something with ruffles. Instead he’s wearing a blue and white pinstriped suit with a wide sky blue tie. Erik keeps adjusting the tie and tugging on the end. “Stop fidgeting, Charles.”

Charles tugs it loose again and looks at the other man. Erik is wearing a dark burgundy suit with his wide brim hat and no tie. He’s still tugging on Charles’s tie when the divider comes down. Angel looks back at them and waves, “Is Mama Metal not joining us this evening?”

Charles smiles at her. Despite the circumstances before, he can’t say he doesn’t like the girl. “Angel! I didn’t you know were here.”

Erik shrugs and puts the divider back up, “There was a position open. My last driver wasn’t very trustworthy.”

Charles doesn’t get another chance to talk to Angel as they are quickly shuttled to the club. On the way, they pass a statue of Erik in full armor, raising his hand to the sky. Erik smirks and sits back, “Don’t laugh. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Hardly,” says Charles as they drive through the City of Eriks. It is shining at night, sparkling towers and marvelous old world buildings make it a remarkable sight. They pull up to one of the shining towers, reflecting red and gold. Hellfire is written vertically across the face. Half naked women, most with visible mutations mill through the front doors. Erik rushes them inside. He leads Charles up a staircase to a VIP booth where Shaw is already sitting.

The President of the Greater Mutant States stands up and offers Charles a hug. Charles has to bite his own tongue as he accepts a bruising embrace from the older man. There’s only two seats at the table and Erik sits, pulling Charles into his lap. It was the same at the Glass Rook Club and Charles becomes increasingly more nervous. They past time as Erik and Shaw talk shop. A new railway project, a new building, airships. Shaw has given Erik a lot to focus on outside the army. Charles wonders when he has the time to get anything done.

Shaw stops to finally address Charles. He eyes where the younger man has avoided drinking anything. “How do you like the club, Charles? I designed it myself.” He bites down on a cigar blows smoke at the men across the table.

Charles can see over the railing, a table where a half-naked woman is obviously riding a patron. He raises a brow at the scene but leans back on Erik, “It’s classy.”

Erik snuffs out a laugh into his shoulder and Shaw nods along, “Well, it’s the least I could do. Only the top brass of the Mutant States- excuse me,” he corrects himself looking at Erik, “…the Mutant Brotherhood is allowed in here. They deserve the very best for all their hard work.” He takes a drink out of his glass, “Speaking of hard work, this man here is a machine.” He grins proudly Erik. “He even keeps a lab downstairs in the basement. Working off the clock as it were. Right Erik?”

Erik beams at his father, “Can I give Charles a tour. I’m sure he’s dying to see something real after all the needlework Mama’s subjected him to.” They both laugh at the joke and Charles thinks about flipping the table over and starting a fire. But he controls he’s emotions and focuses on looking eager.

“A lab? Are you planning to stick me with any needles?” He asks and Erik smiles before biting down on his neck. When Charles looks over, he sees Shaw is staring intently at the marks above his collar. He doesn’t think the President is thinking anything good. He pulls away, “Erik. Not in public. Come on, show me this lab. I never get to see you really use your powers.” He pulls Erik’s right hand up and kisses the tips of his strong, calloused fingers, “You have a magnificent talent.” He sucks on the thumb and index finger before kissing Erik. Erik melts beneath him. Shaw interrupts by clearing his throat.

“Kids, save some for later,” he grins. “Come on, I’d like to go to. I haven’t been down in a while.”

A waiter comes over to the table and whispers in Erik’s ear. Erik sags beneath him, “Wait, I have to see to a problem in Ironclad. Stay here with Charles.”

He gets up to leave but Charles grabs the sleeve of his coat. He looks up at Erik desperately but the man isn’t worried. He seats Charles in the chair and walks away, leaving the telepath alone with Shaw.

Shaw stands up and offers his arm, “I can give you that tour, Charlie. Erik will catch up with us later.”

Charles weighs being defiant or taking this man’s arm. Whatever Shaw wants with him, he’s sure he won’t hurt him. Not if Emma was telling the truth. He stands up and walks along with Shaw as they pass by acts of gambling, drinking, and public sex. They pass one room where there seems to be a mutant powered boxing match. Shaw leads him to an elevator and they go down in quiet. Shaw still holding on Charles’s arm in a tight grip.

The doors open on a space completely unlike the rest of the club. It’s sterile and white and full of light and metal. Shaw opens a door with key from his pocket and they enter a room with a super computer and user interface Charles has never seen before. It’s made of light and reactive to touch, and when Charles waves a hand the data on the screen scrolls up and down. This is the technology Emma was talking about, he thinks. Light-years ahead of what anyone else can do.

Charles flies through a database, using the surprisingly intuitive interface. He finds folders for ‘Project A’, ‘Project X’, and ‘Project E’.

Shaw clicks his tongue and waves his hand until all the screens go dark. “A bit out of your paygrade, my dear. Come here, I think you’ll want to see this.” He offers his arm again. Charles would rather knock him out and look through the computer. He steps away from the computer and follows Shaw to another room.

Here there’s a vivisection table and tray of tools. A body clearly under a white sheet. Monitors are beeping away, recording the vitals of whoever is unfortunate enough to be under there.

Charles tries to look away, “I’m hungry.” He says trying to leave the room, “Erik promised me a good dinner tonight.” He smiles but Shaw pulls him back and drags him over to the table. The president yanks down the sheet and watches Charles for his reaction.

Charles blanches and nearly falls to the floor.

Tessa is laid out with almost half of her skull removed. Her exposed brain is connected directly to the computers. Her eyes move rapidly back and forth and lips quietly move as if she’s speaking. Shaw takes hold of Charles’s arms to hold him up. “Look, Charles. I want you to get a good look at what it happens to people when they betray me. If you think using my son will get you anywhere, you’re wrong. Erik is more devoted to the cause than he is to a piece of ass. And right now, that’s all you are. Unless,” He pulls Charles away to look him in the eye. “Unless you choose to fully comply from now on. Make yourself more, Charles. Not just a lab rat or a fucktoy. I see greatness in you, boy. Don’t squander it on misguided loyalty to our inferiors.”

He turns Charles back around to Tessa and forces him to see where they’ve cut into her brain, “We are the next phase of human evolution. They can’t adapt fast enough so the mere mortals are trying to use our own kind to destroy us. I’ve already seen it, Charles. Your old mate Stryker experiments on telepaths. Believe me when I say he’s not looking to better the world by controlling mutants.”

Charles is shaking from anger when Erik finally comes in. Shaw holds up a hand out to keep his heir back. He embraces Charles and whispers in his ear, “I saved you, my boy. When you were chosen you were saved from a fate like this girl’s. You would have been connected to their machines and drained of all your life years ago. I kept your medical records sealed, I falsified your ranking.” He pulls back to smile at Charles. “You are not a second rate telepath, Charles. You are supreme. Omega class. You are going to change the world, my son.” He steps away, letting Erik come over. “The both of you are.”

He leaves and Charles falls to the floor and Erik kneels beside him.

Erik tries to pet him but he snatches away and rocks himself. Erik hums before standing up to go to a tray near Tessa’s body. Charles hears him clank around until finds what he’s looking for. He returns with a syringe and a sour look. “You can either get up on your own, or I can help you relax. We can go home right now, Charles.” He waves the needle around and Charles knows he has to gather his wits.

He sobs and wipes his nose with his sleeve, nodding. “I’m okay. I’m okay, Erik. I’m just. That’s Tessa. That’s a friend of mine.” He chokes, “What the hell happened to her?”

Erik stands him up and covers the body. “We rescued her,” he says. “She was being held by Stryker, used on a prototype of a machine. I’ll have to show you what we’ve learned. I think you could be a big help with it. Don’t you want justice for your friend, Charles?”

Charles nods his head. He wants everyone responsible for this to die. But at the top of that list is Sebastian Shaw and Erik Lehnsherr. No matter what they say.

 


	22. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV
> 
> Remember High!Charles in Cold Comforts?

Berlin, Germany August 1963

Checking in with Angel is the hardest part of his day. Erik reviews the tapes in his office and watches as Charles lies around the apartment. Sometimes they give him the baby, sometimes they leave him alone. He watches as Raven keeps up a steady fitness routine. He watches the human whore as she takes care of the baby. Charles nearly dropped the baby and the women have stopped letting him carry it around.

Erik turns off the monitor and leaves his office. The short walk back to his penthouse is hard. Part of him enjoys having Charles so malleable. Finally able to touch and have the man he’s so desperately wanted. Another part is ashamed that he can only get what he wants when the man is drugged up to the gills. Convincing Charles to accept that they are soulmates has been more difficult than he imagined.

Before he can open the door, Janos calls him back. “Sir,” the quiet man says, “Whitehall requests your presence back in Ironclad. They found one of the boys.”

Erik smiles from ear to ear and follows Janos back to Angel’s office. There she’s on the phone, she looks up and hands it over to him. Erik hears someone screaming on the line, then laughing. “ _This is good work, Creed. I go fetch him directly.”_

Azazel appears next to Erik with blood on his suit. “Good Evening. We found the fun one,” he laughs before Erik by the hand. They disappear and reappear in the bowels of Ironclad. Erik hates this place. There’s no windows, no fresh air. Just the stale musk of a thousand sweating humans. Humans who have been confined here and probably died here after days and nights of interrogation.

They arrive in a cell where Creed is punching away at a floating ball of feathers. The feathers shift to merge until the mass resembles a cocoon of silk suspended in midair.

“Wow,” says Erik. Azazel shrugs, unimpressed by the display.

Daniel walks in with a clipboard and an apron tied around his suit. “Ah, there you are Red.” He addresses them both as such. Erik gestures to the cell and Daniel makes an ‘ah huh’ noise before scribbling on his paper. “This is remarkable. I always knew Darwin was capable of rapid change. We should elect him for a project. This could lead to some invaluable data for the upgrade program.” He pulls Creed away from the cocoon. “Stop that. Go eat a sandwich or something.”

Creed sulks off, having enjoyed his punching bag. Erik finds a stool on the other side of the cell. He sits, crossing his legs and reviewing the most interesting prisoner of war he’s ever seen. “Fantastic. I wonder if his mutation is purely defensive. He hasn’t attacked since he’s been captured, has he?”

Azazel looks thoughtful as he pulls out sword, “Da. He’s been very quiet. Refuses to cooperate and tell us where the other one is.”

Daniel taps the cocoon. “Armando? Can you hear us? It’s me, Daniel. I just wanted to let you know that Charles is safe and sound. We’re all looking forward to having you home. Why don’t you come out of there?” He tries, “No one here wants to hurt you.”

Azazel puts away the sword.

Erik sighs, “I think he remembers how you blew your team up, Daniel.”

Daniel looks sheepish, “Right. Sorry. Carry on then. I’m sure the General will be more persuasive.” He taps the cocoon and leaves.

Erik considers all the ways he can get a response. He knows the quickest way is the truth. “I already know that you two were planning to break into my home. I know that you’ve been spying on my personal guard. I know what you ate for breakfast this morning.” He smiles at the unseeing thing, “I know where Alex Summers is.”

The cocoon settles on the ground, melting into a humanoid form. Darwin is aptly named, he thinks. He looks so unlike Charles’s former second. Now he’s an alien creature, with glowing white eyes and reptilian skin. Azazel pulls his sword out again but Erik waves him away.

“Darwin. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Lieutenant.”

Darwin squints and squints before his eyes widen. “Its Captain now, asshole. Where the hell is Charles?”

Erik looks the man up and down, unafraid. “Waiting to find out? Or are you waiting to die?” He sits forward and raises an eyebrow, “Can you die? Can you even fight with that glorious mutation of yours?”

Darwin stands up and the man before them is suddenly taller and more muscular. “I said, where the hell is Charles?”

“You’ve been waiting for me.” Erik deduces, since this man hasn’t bother to fight back before. “You wanted me to be down here. Do you think your angry boyfriend can break into my home? Are you a distraction, Darwin?”

The man’s whole body suddenly flares up. He’s looks like walking lava and he’s stalking towards Erik with a growl. Erik sits unaffected by the show. He raises his hands and out of his sleeves slip seven tiny metal components. Darwin doesn’t think they’re a threat, he swats at the nuisance. He roars, “Where is Charles!” Before picking up his pace, ignoring the metal altogether. Erik snaps his fingers and the metal takes shape around the younger man’s head.

Darwin looks human again. He’s been collared by Daniel’s latest inhibitor design.

Erik stands up and looks at the shocked Captain, “Adapt to that.”

He takes Azazel’s hand and returns home. They’re on the roof and Erik steps out to hover just above his building. A short distance away he sees a blinding red light firing at all directions. Azazel tugs on his shoe, as he floats over to the man. “It’s the hothead one. Angel is keeping him out of range, I think.”

Erik lands softly on the ground. He takes off his coat and loosens his tie. “I’m done for today, old friend. Why don’t you give her a hand in apprehending that boy? It should be fun for the both of you.”

He doesn’t wait for Azazel’s answer. He leaves his comrade on the roof and goes to the elevator. When he’s back in front of his door, he remembers to go check the live monitors in his own office. When he gets there he sits down to see if Charles has already gone to bed. Its past midnight, and he doesn’t think anyone in the little family is up watching the show of firepower outside the window.

On the screen, it’s dark in the penthouse. The little family has indeed gone to bed. But for some reason the baby is kicking around in the center. Erik knows Angel gave them sedatives in their olive oil and they all had salads tonight. The women are sleeping deeply as the baby starts to make a fuss. Charles wakes up, and stumbles out of the room with the baby in his arms. Erik lets out a surprised gasp as Charles makes it halfway to the kitchen before falling.

He sighs and hangs his head. Charles could have hurt himself, he thinks. He shouldn’t be moving about like that and trying to carry that baggage.

By the time Erik makes it back to the apartment, Charles is still outside the kitchen. The baby seems uninjured and Erik scowls at the thing. “This is your fault”, he says hovering over them both. Charles lies on the floor, unseeing but smiling softly when his eyes pass by the baby.

Erik scopes Charles up over his shoulder and the baby makes noises. So he grabs it by the collar of its nightshirt and carries it as well. He stops in front of the guestroom, opening the door with his powers and depositing the baby on the floor. It seems to like the hardwood floor, he thinks. He’s sure the human whore will wake up screaming if the baby is in his crib. Never mind the craftsmanship he put into it.

Erik opens the door to their bedroom and lays Charles out on the bed. He goes to get undress in the bathroom and takes a quick shower before returning. In the bedroom he finds Charles trying to sit up and leave. He takes off his towel and walks over to the bed naked. “Lay down, Charles.” He pushes until the younger man falls over. Erik gets in beside him and pulls up the sheets. He starts working on the top of Charles’s pajamas. One button at time so he can stroke all the soft skin as it is revealed. After he spreads open the shirt he tongues Charles’s chest. Circling each nipple, biting the freckles he’s memorized in the years he’s known Charles intimately. He strips Charles of the shirt and tosses it across the room. When he turns back around Charles is frowning.

“Lu...cas.” The telepath slurs trying to sit up again. “My son is… I left him. In the kitchen. I have to tell Moira.” He starts to make more sense as his eyes clear up and he gets more mobile. He seen for himself that Charles is skipping meals, trying to negate the sedatives. It means in the middle of the night he wakes up and babbles until he’s coherent again.

Erik pushes him down again. It’s easy to pull down Charles’s bottoms and underwear. Though Erik wishes the younger man would not bother with anything at night, but he can’t complain. He does enjoy unwrapping the pale man like a present. He nips down lower, ducking under the sheets when he hears Charles whine again. He pops up feeling impatient with the telepath. Some nights, Charles refuses to be quiet. He murmurs and talks in his sleep. He calls Erik, ‘Moira’. He fumbles to get away. Erik is not in the mood for that. He sits up and wraps a hand around Charles neck, squeezing until the man stops fidgeting. He considers getting a dose of the paralytic, but doesn’t feel like getting out of bed. Not when he’s already hard and nestled between Charles’s legs.

Erik scratches a hand down the other man’s groin, ignoring the flaccid cock. He fingers the curls of reddish brown hair before moving down to Charles’s ass. He teases at Charles’s hole, wondering if he should give Charles a break. The man feels puffy from this morning, and Erik would hate to really injure his love. Still, he wants the heat and warmth of being inside Charles. Coming inside Charles, he thinks, is the eighth Wonder of World. He summons his jar of lubricant and slicks his fingers and around Charles’s entrance. But the telepath starts moving again, just as Erik is satisfied that the younger man can take him. Charles murmurs something, unintelligible. Before his eyes get bright and he tries to kick Erik away. “Lucas! I left him!”

Erik frowns at Charles, squeezing his neck again with his free hand and settling the younger man’s legs until they’re spread around him. He pushes the blunt head of his cock into the wet hole, hoping the stimulation will be enough to quiet Charles. He lays close to Charles, rocking his hips and pumping his cock in and out while still squeezing his left hand. Erik cuts off the telepath’s air until the younger man gasps and scrabbles weakly with limp arms. When Charles stops fighting, Erik starts really thrusting. He thinks for moment that Charles has passed out, but the younger man speaks again. “Wait, I left him!”

Erik finally snaps, his cock buried inside the other man. “The baby’s gone, Charles. I took care of it.” He says carelessly. He realizes how it must sound a moment too late as Charles starts to sob and tries harder to move away. “Charles,” he warns. “Lay down.”

The younger man shakes his head no, “I have to get. My son, I forgot. I’m a terrible father.” Erik kisses him on the chin and neck rubbing his hands up and down Charles’s sides before he starts moving again. When he does, he sits up and looks Charles in the eye. “You are not a terrible father, Charles.” He tries to reassure the younger man. Charles is beautiful with tears in his eyes, Erik thinks. Erik starts pounding in earnest and Charles shuts his eyes.

That’s not what he wants, Erik thinks. He wants to see. Erik grabs a handful of Charles’s hair and shakes until the younger man opens his eyes again. Charles opens his mouth but Erik can’t hear anything beside the squelching sound of his cock driving into the younger man.

Charles looks around in a daze. “Erik?”

Erik is still moving, hoping Charles will feel something. Will want something in return, but when he presses his body against Charles, he feels the telepath is still flaccid. Charles struggles with the weight of Erik on top of him and gasps again. Erik sits up to finish, but Charles remembers why he’s upset in the first place. “Lucas… I’m so sorry.”

Erik frowns and finally stops. “I’m going to help you along,” he says pulling out. He holds the base of cock and throws the covers back. He summons his kit from the nightstand. Filling a syringe with only his powers, “Something to help you feel good, Charles.” Erik holds one of the telepath's arms up. He can’t resist kissing Charles’s wrist, then the inside of the other man’s elbow. Erik injects him and then kisses the little spot where blood rises from the bruised skin. Perhaps, he thinks, they should give injections a rest. He doesn’t like the look of either of arm. They’re bruised and dappled with scars from daily shots.

It doesn’t stop Erik from pinning the younger man down. He holds Charles hands over his head with one hand. He refits himself with the other and starts over. Erik smirks, marveling at his own ability to stay hard through all of Charles’s fits. Charles wiggles but Erik could hold the smaller man this way for rest of the night. He lets go only to grab a hold of Charles’s thighs. He quickens his pace, rolling his hips and jutting Charles hard enough to move them up the bed.

Charles must feel something he thinks. The younger man is finally hardening between them. Erik watches himself enter and exit the hole frantically with Charles scrambling to get a hand on his own cock. Charles moans or cries beneath him. Erik can barely hear with the sound of his own blood thumping in his ears. When he finally comes, he stutters away with his body pressing Charles down into the mattress.

Erik slumps, all the tension in his muscles bleeding out as he starts to breathe evenly.

Just before he goes to sleep he thinks he hears Charles speaking again. He reaches up to hold on to Charles’s neck. “Shh,” he whispers. The telepath quiets and Erik rests before taking the man again in the morning.


	23. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland June 1965

Charles doesn’t tell Edie about what happens in the Hellfire Club. They spend their days cleaning, cooking, and diverting themselves as they did before. But now, sometimes Erik will leave him with papers. Or books. Or file folders. Charles is given work to do. Little research assignments that he can finish using the books in the library. Reviewing projects with redacted titles. Redacted subjects. Redacted sources. It all reads like science fiction. There’s research into practical modifications for mutants with plasma abilities, psionic powers, and the usefulness of starting a mutant only breeding program. Charles has plenty to say on that account. ‘Find the first instance of this, or that,’ Erik will say and Charles check the files given to him until he finds it.

There’s no name to what he’s doing, but he know it’s not just busy work. It’s an audition

Every trip back to the Hellfire Club is an audition as well.

Charles is seated in Erik’s lap, as before. Across the table Freddy Dukes looks on like he’s hungry enough to eat Charles. Who could blame him? Erik has been biting, pawing, and thrusting against the younger man for some time. Charles responds by smiling when Erik finds the right spot on his neck. He closes his eyes and reaches behind to hold Erik head in place while he rubs along the metal bender’s clothed erection. Charles starts sucking on two, then three of Erik’s fingers. He’s not sure when Erik got him half dressed, but they are quickly devolving from dinner appropriate attire. Dukes slams a hand on the table, stammering “Get… get a room you two.”

Charles smirks at the fat man while Erik shoves a hand down his open slacks. Charles lets out a moan and that’s finally enough for Dukes. He gets up and stomps away awkwardly. The sight makes Charles and Erik burst into laughter.

Charles hums as Erik strokes him to full hardness, “Poor Uncle Freddy.” He gasps as Erik thumbs the head of his cock, “Maybe he has point. I’ve never really been into exhibition, Erik. Please. Let’s go to our room.” He’s careful to say ‘our’. He’s become familiar with most of the club in the last month but Erik’s apartment is the one place no one stops to ask after him. They all know who he belongs to and he has free reign moving around upstairs. The problem is getting out of the building. Guards are everywhere and they all recognize him. They’re probably high enough in the command chain to have training in blocking telepathy. Charles can feel some of their thoughts leak out from time to time, but he can’t control them yet. He hopes this is sign that Erik is giving back his powers somehow.

Erik mouths at his jaw and neck before agreeing with the telepath. Charles is surprised the man didn’t come in his pants earlier. They head for the elevator that leads to the penthouse suites at the top of the tower. Charles knows, the very top floor is for Shaw and the floor below Erik’s is Emma’s. The floorplan is similar to Berlin’s if a little more gauche. There’s red carpeting and gold finishes everywhere. The occasional roman-styled bust that looks out of place, Shaw’s smarmy face starring at you from surprising places.

Erik hurries the elevator up to the room, and before the door is open, they’re both well on the way to being naked. Erik is just removing his slacks, the rest of his clothes are abandoned in the elevator. Charles has to cry out as Erik slams him against the wall of the foyer. He bothers with removing only the necessities. He takes Charles’s shoes and casts them aside. He takes Charles pants and nearly rips them in half.

Charles laughs at the impatient man. His shoes landed in the elevator and they’ve closed and gone back down. The younger man is smiling as he wraps his legs around Erik’s hips and braces himself for another slam. Charles is a little in awe of Erik’s deceptively strong body. The man is tall and skinny and by no rights should he be able to hold someone of Charles’s weight up for so long. Charles reasons, he’s not _that_ short, and he’s not as delicate as his eyes make him appear. Charles decides to chalks it up adrenaline.

Erik rips open the younger man’s shirt and sucks on the marks he already made along the younger man’s collarbone. They had sex before they left Edie’s house, Charles thinks. He wonders if Erik is putting something in his water again. He feels like he’s about to burst at the seams and Erik isn’t too far behind.

Charles is wet and stretched so Erik glides inside without problem. He stills long enough to get a proper hold of Charles’s legs. Charles whines a little as a dull pain flares up in his knee, but Erik corrects the way his leg falls, supporting the younger man completely. He starts pumping and Charles has to remember not to close his eyes.

It feels good, he thinks. He chants to himself, ‘it feels good’. This is what he wants. He wants to be driven up the wall by a madman and _it feels good_. He wants this. For now, he wants this. Erik grunts and slams into him harder, desperate to get off inside the younger man first. Charles grabs handfuls Erik’s hair and shakes, “Don’t you dare.” He says biting Erik’s lip. “Me first, you bastard.” Erik ignores him and chases his own ending. Charles has to tell him again, this time wrapping his hands around Erik’s throat. “You heard me, you fucking ass.” Erik grins broadly at him before pulling out and settling Charles on the floor.

“Alright then. You first.” He sinks to his knees and Charles really can’t help closing his eyes anymore.

Afterwards they end up in the bed. The sheets are gray, because Charles vetoed the original red ones. He stuffed a blues set in the closet. Erik had laughed at the time, but he finally got around to bringing in a different color. Charles lays on Erik’s chest and gently walks his fingertips up and down through the man’s sparse chest hair. He notes the reddish hair they have in common.

“MCR1,” Starts Charles as Erik rubs his shoulders. “Is the gene responsible for red hair in people all over the globe. Brown skin or white skin, freckled or clear skin, mutant or human. It’s there just lurking in the darkness waiting to make you ginger.” Erik laughs so he continues. “Neither of my parents are redhead. I would never have thought about having red hair if it weren’t for puberty.”

Erik huffs out another laugh and flips Charles over, “Is there a reason for this lecture, Professor Xavier?”

Charles smiles, wondering if it’s possible to change this man. If Erik could stop being a monster, perhaps he could be person. If this were another life they might have been friends. Good friends who laughed and challenged each other. Held each other up. Trusted one another. It’s an odd fantasy from out nowhere, and Charles tucks the thought away. They’re too far gone for redemption. Erik may be able to forgive a little thing like being murdered, but Charles can’t forgive any of Erik’s crimes. They’re too numerous and horrible to be excused.

Erik nuzzles at his neck, distracting the telepath from the lesson. He hums in appreciation, sliding his hands up and down Erik’s arms. “Neither of my parents are redhead. My father’s beard was dark, not light. My mother is naturally blonde. Though many women in her country club accuse her of bleaching it.” Charles turns his face as Erik softly lays a kiss to his lips. He whispers, “It’s a recessive gene. They both had it, and now I have a ginger beard. Thanks to a great-great someone or other. Isn’t it marvelous? Have you ever seen my beard?”

Erik playfully nips at Charles’s chin, “It’s a nice beard, Charles. I can grow one as well, you know. Does that make us cousins?”

Charles shrugs, “Probably.”

Erik grins from ear to ear, “Kissing cousins, Charles?” He pecks at Charles until the smaller man opens his mouth and allows Erik to kiss him deeper. Charles sighs as Erik rubs his hands up and down his flanks. Erik moves to take a handful of Charles hair, pulling Charles’s head closer for inspection. “I see what you mean about lurking. Your roots are definitely red. You’re practically a clown. That poor baby.”

Erik never mentions his family. Not if Charles hasn’t bought it up. He gave Charles a new picture of Lucas, getting taller and running off his baby fat. It was in black and white so Charles can’t say if the boy’s hair has turned auburn like his mother’s. His insides feel like lead as he realizes his son turned two and half years old this month on the second. “I’m a terrible father,” he says. Erik kisses him on the cheek and that ruins the good mood leftover from the hallway sex. Erik ignores the change in Charles, trying to slip a hand between them.

Charles slaps him away and attempts to sit up. Erik pushes him back down. Charles feels a wave of déjà vu but chalks it up to all the sex they’ve had lately.

The next morning, Charles has to wake up to the disturbing sight of Daniel Whitehall in the bed. It would unnerve him when they were still friends. Daniel just breaking into wherever Charles had holed up for the night, taking liberties with Charles’s personal space. Now he knows it was just to spy on him for Erik and Shaw.

“My favorite part of being your friend is getting to meet new and interesting people through you.” The blond man smiles leaning over to wipe hair out Charles’s eyes.

Charles pulls away. He quickly jumps out of the bed and pulls on what appears to be a pair of Erik’s sweatpants. They hang over his feet, so he rolls them up. “Fuck off, Daniel.”

The traitor doesn’t seem bothered by Charles’s venom. Instead he hands Charles a folder with a picture on top. “No really. Here, remember her?”

Charles nods. Brick lady. No, the woman’s name was Amber. She had a beautiful laugh… “Yes.  Why do you have a file on her?” He thinks of poor Tessa. He barely holds himself up thinking every mutant woman he’s ever slept with is being held in the lab downstairs.

Daniel nearly confirms the thought, “Sergeant Amber Kohl. She had the power to solidify or calcify herself into a brick wall of sorts. She had an incredibly dense makeup. Six feet four inches tall, two hundred and fifty pounds,” Daniel whistles. “Very, very, dense.

“I know,” says Charles. Fearing the fate of the young woman. The brief time he had with her, Charles learned she was good soldier, who fought for the memory of her grandmother. She was ambidextrous. She was ticklish under one elbow. She thought he was too small, but liked his smile. Charles would attack Daniel right now for all he’s done. But Charles has signed up for inclusion in their evil inner circle. He wants to know why. Why him. Why these people. Why Erik. To learn anything, he has to study the people with the answers.

“I know you know,” grins Daniel. “I helped clean up the mess you made in that old lady’s inn, remember? I’d say you owe me one, Charles. In fact you owe me several. I have it on good authority you’re a man who can afford to pay his debts. What did Sean use say?” Charles feels his hand shaking at the memory of the young man who died trying to help him and family. “Oh yes,” says Daniel standing up, “I know for a fact that you’re a secret millionaire.”

Charles steps up to other man, getting in his face. “Money? Please tell me this whole thing didn’t start because of my money. Does Shaw need a loan for the glory Mutant Supremacy?”

Daniel removes his glasses, “We don’t need your money, Charles.” He looks Charles in the eye. “The red hen roosts in the old dog’s barn.”

Charles stands with his eyes wide. In his mind he can feel the well of his power suddenly bursting forth. In an instant he can hear _everything_. The thoughts of people in the Club below, technicians in the lab, people on the street, people a mile away. Charles crumbles to the floor as it becomes too much, too soon. There’s a baby crying the next town over, a woman being robbed in Munich, a child reading aloud in Denmark. It’s too far, too much, too loud. Charles can’t speak. He can’t move because of the noise in his head.

He barely recognizes the room he’s in. The real world has fallen away and he’s in the astral plane, watching his own body writhe on the floor as the noise gets louder and louder. It bleeds into white noise, even as Charles can make out every single voice. Every individual for miles and miles around. Every voice shouting in his ears. Until one voice speaks up over the din.

“The red hen roosts in the black crow’s nest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to post this along with the other one yesterday because of all the parallels, but then I figured. It was yesterday, surely they’ll remember what happened yesterday. It was yesterday. 
> 
> …Hell I don’t remember what I ate for breakfast yesterday. It was probably oatmeal.


	24. Vat A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

****

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland June 1965

Suddenly everything is quiet. Charles tries to open his eyes. His head feels like it was split in two and put back together again. The room is whited out from lingering pain, but he can just make out Daniel’s face as it hovers over him. When his visions clears Charles sits up and tries to use his power. The well of power is boarded up again. He can’t even hear a whisper.   He frowns, staring up at Daniel. “What did you do to me?”

Daniel kneels down, putting his glasses back on. “I didn’t do anything, Charles. I merely suggested you do something for yourself. You can manipulate the mind and bodies of others to a fine degree. Did it never occur to you to do this to yourself?” He asks smiling. “Has Erik told you about the new inhibitors?”

Charles shakes his head, “… You put something in my head again?”

“No, Charles. You and Erik did this. I must say, it’s a work of art. Teaching you to control it with suggestion was a task, but you’ve been well trained for almost twenty years.” He stands up and holds out his hand. Charles looks up, not trusting the man enough to take it. He stays put and Daniel frowns. “Enough of that, Charles. It’s time to grow up. We have real work to do and I think you’re ready now.”

Daniel keeps holding his hand out to the younger man. Charles feels nauseous and his head still hurts. His knee is suddenly worst and he wants to vomit. He takes the hand up and stands on shaky legs. “Where’s Erik.”

Daniel smiles, “Concerned for him? Enjoying his attention lately. Hearing voices perhaps?” He smirks leading Charles to a chair. He lets the man sit down. “You’ve made the conditions favorable. If you have questions, Captain, now’s the time to ask them.”

Charles’s mind is still reeling. It’s hard to pin down anyone thing. What to ask first and can he ask anything? He settles for his first question. “Where’s Erik?”

Daniel grins from ear to ear. “Maybe we should go downstairs first. Can you walk?”

Charles starts to stand up when a question suddenly pops into mind. “What did you do to my knee? It was fine… or it was mostly fine. N’Dare blessed it and I could walk. I could run and do anything without much pain. But since I woke up…” he rambles, “It feels like I was shot all over again. It aches and pangs and feel a hundred years old sometimes. I can barely make my run around Edie’s house. I can barely deal with the bloody stairs! What the hell did you do?”

Daniel’s face has fallen, he considers the question while letting Charles lean on him. “Opps...”

Charles yanks away, “What the fuck does that mean!”

Daniel shrugs and throws up his hands. “Well. Your knee was a hurdle we had to skip over during your initial treatment. Annaud wanted to go back in and give you some implants so we prepared it by smoothing the way, getting rid of some the jagged bone and cartilage and well. Grafting some new cells. I did recommend you stay off that leg until Annaud got back to it. It’s a wonder you’re able to stand it all.”

Charles frowns, “Graft… what? You made it worse on purpose?”

Daniel backs away, “We were going go to fix it.” He says like he’s making any sense. “Erik insisted on keeping you to himself these last few months. If you’re progressing as well as our experiments, you should have grown some new healthy cartilage by now. You are running on it anyway aren’t you? You’ll have brand new knee in no time. I consider that a success.”

“Because I could be bedridden,” Charles moves away to find a shirt. “I have a splitting headache now, Daniel.”

“I told you, let’s go downstairs and get you sorted.” He stands near the bedroom door waiting for Charles to get decent.

Charles settles for Erik’s dress shirt on the floor. It must looks sloppy, but he can hardly be bothered to care with all the answers he’s wanted finally standing in front of him. Or below him, he thinks. Daniel wants Charles to go Emma. That much is obvious so he follows the man to the elevator and endures a slow ride to the floor below. The doors open up to a white hall with plush white carpets and bare white walls. Charles almost steps back into the elevator, wondering if they’ve gone to another lab, but Daniel pulls him along.

They enter the living room and find Emma sitting primly in lacy undergarments painting her toenails white. Charles puts away any thought that she looks like centerfold of a _classy_ magazine. She looks at them and smiles her brittle smile when she sees Charles. “Oh my little cuckoo, did you fall out of your nest?” She doesn’t bother standing to greet them, what with her toes wet. “Come here and be a gentlemen. Finish my right side.” She says sitting back and holding out the polish.

Charles raises a brow and looks to Daniel. The other man looks all too please to do as she says. Emma holds her hand away, “I meant Charles.” She clarifies by looking at the other telepath, “Come here and finish this for me. We’re due for a little chat.” Charles sits down and takes the bottle. Nights with Raven in a fuzzy robe come to mind. So he does as he’s told and starts painting.

“What just happened to me? I know you felt it.” Charles notices that this foot is wet and the room smells a little like acetone. “You wouldn’t have botched this otherwise.”

“Correct,” she says. “You gave me a bit of shock. I wasn’t exactly prepared for your little storm up there. How’d it feel to wield that much power on your own?”

He concentrates on not getting polish on her skin, “My head hurts. Daniel said something to make it stop. Now I can’t remember how I reached my power in the first place. What did you do to me?” He looks to Daniel, “You said I’d get answers from her.” He looks back to Emma. “Tell me something before I shove this brush in your eye.”

“No need to be aggressive, sugar. It’d be hard to explain anything, anyway. What Daniel wants is to get my key.”

Charles frowns, “What?”

“Keep painting.” She instructs. “You,” she tells Daniel, “Go in my room and look under my music box. Seb and Erik have their hands full in Prague. They’re not coming to check in tonight. We have hours to get something done.” Daniel nods and leaves the room.

Emma checks in on the job he’s doing, “Good, but I’d like it more opaque. Do another top.” She wiggles her foot.

Charles refuses, “Where are we going then, to get answers. Why does it matter if Erik and Shaw knows?”

“You _know_ why. They’re insane. They’re not fit for public consumption, Charles. They have the whole of the Mutant States believing they’re saviors, romantic heroes, or knights in shining armor. But you and I both know differently. They’re kidnapping, murderous, raping, bastards. Shaw almost died once, you know. A powerful telepath held him still long enough to nearly kill him. He’s been wary of our kind ever since. She wiggles her foot. “You’re not done.”

Charles stares at her before quickly finishes her last toe. “There. Now, go on.”

She stands up and puts on a silk robe. “No. I think you should see things for yourself, Charles. Erik is crazy. He thinks he can just sweep you off your feet with that giant cock of his to get you to switch teams. Shaw was planning to just break you. Literally, if he had his way. With you joining the Allied Forces, and the Cerebro project starting, he was terrified that Arlington would hand you over Stryker. He thought you were a lost cause then and order Janos to kill you. Erik of course was past the brink of crazy and didn’t allow it. They been at each other’s throats since then.”

Daniel comes out waving the key around. Emma smiles at him as he comes over and kisses her on the cheek. Charles looks at them together and feels a cold prickling in his own mind. “The cold,” he says aloud. “It was you.” He thinks of every time he tried to see Daniel, really see him. “You been masking him or something.”

“Or something,” she says. “Daniel can use his science to give hypnotic suggestions so strong a person reacts to it for years. He got to you early, Charles. But his suggestions can only work if you hear his commands, in his voice. To keep him near you, without you getting wise for so long, we had to perfect a mask. You have an incredible memory but whole days are missing, aren’t they? What do you remember about your father, Charles?” She asks.

Charles sits looking at the floor with wide eyes, drawing a blank. “He was…” He repeats what he knows by rote, “He was a scientist. He killed himself when I was little. His name was Brian Xavier. He was low level telepath. He fought for mutant rights. He was… He was.” He stops to look at his hands, “Why am I shaking?”

Daniel comes over to pull him up from the chair. “I have a lot to show you, Charles and we don’t have a lot of time. Erik would rather keep you to himself for his own reasons.” Charles follows him to the elevator. Emma doesn’t tell them goodbye as they leave.

Daniel takes them back to the club on the first floor and leads Charles to the lab elevators. A guard tries to stop them, but Daniel waves the man away, “Emma sent me for her coat. He’s with me. It’s fine.” The guard frowns as he steps away.

Charles raises a brow, “Are you hypnotizing him as well?”

“No. He’s Emma’s sidepiece. He’s understandably loyal.” They step into the elevator and Daniel uses the key to take Charles back to the lab Shaw took him to on the first visit. He starts up the computer and steps away.

Charles steps forward to read the high tech screens. _Project A. Initiation. Persons of Interests. Results_. Charles flicks a finger at the screen, following links to documents and pictures. It’s nothing like the research Erik gave him to read. The names are here. Dates and times, detailed logs. He can read very fast when he has a mind to. He can put away a lot of information to digest later or recall with perfect clarity something he saw for only moment. He wants to know as much as possible, so he scrolls through quickly. Glimpsing words and pictures and filing them away in his own mind. He gets to the end of the results and Daniel shuts the computer down.

“That’s enough for today, Charles. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Wait he says,” before Daniel can take him. He goes to the next lab and looks in on Tessa. She’s still under a sheet. He pulls it away finds she’s still quietly mouthing something as she stares into space. He leans over and puts his ear to her mouth.

“Charles, stay away. Stay away, Charles. Charles. Stay away. Stay away. Charles, stay away.”

Charles sits up slowly and looks down into her eyes. “Tessa? Can you hear me, Tessa?”

Daniel shakes his head, “Even I don’t know what happened her. It’s Annaud that’s keeping her alive. This could have been Emma. Or you. Come on, we don’t have time to dawdle here.” He pulls until Charles comes along.

Charles stumbles along to follow Daniel as they go behind another locked door. This one is similar to the lab where Charles woke up. There’s a row of vats lining the wall, but unlike the room he woke up in, this room is dark and appears unused. There is only one chamber full of bluish water. Charles walks over, recalling the data from the computer.

“Subject A is promising for experiment. Healing ability. Psychic Ability. Strength…” Charles walks up to it and wipes away where dust has gathered on the glass. “Subject A is not viable. Subject cannot be destroyed. Detain until…” Charles looks back Daniel. “This is the psychic that tried to kill Shaw? You’re holding him here like this… until you find someone strong enough to kill him?”

Daniel cracks a smile, “Or make someone. Yes.”

Charles looks up at the man in the water. He appears to be young, but Charles knows he doesn’t age. He’s malformed for a mutant, this body is only the host to greater unknown power. “It’s not in the folder. Why didn’t he succeed in killing Shaw?”

Daniel turns on a light, “That’s not the real question here, Charles.”

“Alright,” Charles turns to Daniel. “How do I kill Shaw?”


	25. Doll Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Krakow, Poland March 1942

“Chocolate?”

“No, sir. I have to get home now.”

Erik tries to move pass the German soldier. The soldier stops him again, patting his head. “I see you’re wearing your armband today. I must say I’m rather surprised. Did you just have birthday?”

Erik doesn’t want to lie, but he can’t tell the truth. That he’s small for his age. He doesn’t look 12 going on 13. So he thought he could get away with it like Ruth is. She holding onto his hand and looks like she might cry. “Please sir. I have to get back to the house, before Mama gets home.”

The soldier smiles, “I know. I know this, Erik. You are Erik right? You work with your father with the metal? You’re little Edie’s son?”

Erik holds his sister closer. “How do you know my mother?”

The soldier offers the chocolate again, “Would your sister like a chocolate? She’s just as pretty as her mother was as a girl.” He holds his hand out and Erik quickly takes it. The man is satisfied, “Ja. See it’s good. Cooperating with the army is good for now. I know how bad things must look. But I assure you, Erik. You are meant for better things.”

Erik pockets the chocolate and tries to step away with Ruth, “Nice meeting you sir.”

He tries again to leave but the soldier laughs, “Sir? I’m practically family, Erik. I grew up here, you know. Edie and I use to play together. She still play the piano?” He asks looking hopeful. Erik shakes his head. The man must know that they aren’t living in their own home. The cramped apartment they share with four other families is not the best place for Mama’s grand piano. Besides, he is sure the German’s have stolen it from their real house.

The soldier finally lets them go and Erik rushes down the street. There, another stranger is at the door arguing with Papa. This man is some kind of official. A mutant, Erik thinks. His skin is gray and he’s not wearing a uniform, but fancy robes. The man is waving a cane and papers in Papa’s face. The cane has a metal head so Erik nudges it back. The man stops fighting with Papa to stare straight at Erik. His black-lip smile is as unnerving as the other German’s. He tips his head and finally leaves.   Erik and Ruth run over to their father. “Who was that man?” They ask.

Jakob shushes them and takes them inside. He doesn’t tell them anything. All he wants is for Erik to be more careful about using his powers in public.

Mama and Papa are good workers. Erik is a smart and talented boy. Ruth is a pretty baby. The General Government has sent them to the worker’s side. Papa’s brother is working with the resistance. Erik hates that Papa won’t fight too, but he’s afraid of what will happen to them if Papa ever gets brave.

A few nights after the strange German stopped him in the street, Erik sneaks out his window. He can feel a storm approaching, whatever makes lightning works is drawn to him. So on nights like this before the occupation, Papa used to let him sit outside. Erik climbs up to the roof and waits for the storm to get closer. He’s surprised when a red mutant in a Russian uniform appears on the roof. “You are out past curfew,” he says.

Erik panics and tries to jump off the roof, only to find himself in the arms of the red devil mutant. “No!” He shouts trying to get away. He knows nothing good can happen to a little boy when they’re taken by the soldiers. He feels the air around him change and suddenly they are not on the roof.

They appear to be in a government building. It’s clean and beautiful and massive. The red soldier lets him go and gives him a pat on the head. “Shh, little red.” He ruffles Erik’s hair before stepping back. “We’re all good friends here.”

Erik feels through the room. He can sense metal everywhere, including the Russian’s sword. He doesn’t know if he can control his powers enough to escape. “I’m not your friend.”

“I hate to hear that Erik,” says a voice from behind. Erik turns to find the German from the other day. The man is out of uniform now. He sits at a desk with the flashy robe man and a little old man with glasses. Erik stays still, afraid for his life. Perhaps he should have eaten the chocolate, he thinks.

“Please,” he starts. “I didn’t do anything.”

The man raises a hand to stop him. “We’re not here to judge you Erik. I told you I grew up here with your mother, didn’t I?   My name is Klaus Schmidt and I’ve been working with the resistance. Like you and these fine gentleman, I am a mutant, Erik. And mutants should take care of each other.”

He stands up and walks over to Erik, kneeling before the boy. “The Germans and the Russians call themselves purifiers, ridding Poland of the unworthy. But they have it backwards my boy. You see that everyday don’t you?” Erik nods, agreeing. He sees the men and women and children who are being starved to death still pick up their tools and work harder and faster than he thinks any German ever could.

Schmidt pounds him on the chest with his fist, “This heart of yours is strong, Erik. Stronger than they could ever know. Every mutant is like that. The shortsighted goals of Hitler will be the ruin of evolution. Eugenics based on religious and ethnic affiliation is ridiculous if the potential to be more is there. You could be a God, Erik. So what if you’re a Jew as well.” He stands up and offers his hand. “I want you to see something Erik, and consider it before I call on your family tomorrow. Will you come with me?”

Erik timidly nods and takes the hand. The Russian takes Schmidt’s other hand and they change venue again. This time they’re in the lobby of a hotel. There’s men in suits milling around, some of them arguing. A few with picket signs and a group of young mutants with visible mutations standing on dais shouting, “We’re here! We’re real! Get used to it!”

There’s a podium where a young man with graying hair is speaking in English. Erik understands most of it because Papa taught him. He follows the man’s plea for the protestors to remain peaceful, as violence will not change the situation. Erik feels like disagreeing. Schmidt curls his lip, “You understand this? He’s telling them to lay down like your government did when the Germans came knocking, Erik. He’s telling them to let their families die all so they can claim to be the better men. There’s no such thing as a sanctimonious victor, Erik.”

Erik holds onto Schmidt’s hand as the crush of people gather to listen to the man. He drones on and on. Erik gets sleepy, because while the sun is still up here, its past midnight at home. He rubs his eyes and looks up at Schmidt. “May I go home now?” He asks in English. Schmidt shakes his head, “First I have a matter to see to. Azazel, watch him. We’ll leave in a moment.”

He walks away and Azazel leads him to a round couch with a pillar in its center. He starts to sit down and rests when he notices a bundle of blue swaddled on the other side of the pillar. He frowns and gets up to see what’s back there. He’s taken for surprise when he sees another little boy. It’s not a baby, he thinks. The kid looks to be older than Ruth. He’s small and has dark wavy hair that falls into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. The kid blinks at him from under his blankets before sneezing. Erik would offer a handkerchief but he doesn’t have one.

He tries his English again, on the boy. “Are you sick, little mouse?”

The kid laughs and his smile is bright even with a missing tooth. He cheeks are round and rosy and he has the reddest lips Erik’s ever seen. The boy nods, “I have a sniffle.” He says in strange accent. Erik can’t tell if he’s American or British. “My daddy has something important to do and I want to watch. I’ll be fine if I could see him again.” He extends what is probably a snotty little hand. “I’m Charles.”

Erik takes and shakes the little hand anyway. “I’m Erik,” he replies. “Are you a mutant, Charles?”

Charles shrugs, “I don’t know yet. My Daddy can see things in your head, so he thinks I will too.” He sniffles, “I lost a tooth,” he holds his mouth open and sticks the tip his index finger through the gap, “See? It fell out while I was reading. I lost it in the library.” He closes his mouth and smiles after he’s sure Erik has seen it.

Erik thinks of Ruth back home and how mad she is that she hasn’t lost a tooth yet. He smiles with his own large teeth, “I lost all my baby teeth a while ago. Now I might need braces to make them straight again. But that’s okay, I like braces.”

Charles gets up to scoot closer to Erik and lean on him. Erik is surprised to feel a warmth in his head. Like sunbeams are shining just in his mind, like a hug from Mama on a good day. He looks down at the would-be mind reader and asks him, “Are you sure you’re not a mind reader now?”

The kid is yawning and he doesn’t answer. The little blue boy is wearing very expensive clothes under the blanket. He sounds like a prince and Erik doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so regal up close before. The boy sniffles again and wipes his nose with the back of his hand before settling on Erik’s shoulder. “Sorry to presume, sir. I’m just a little drawn from being up all day. I even missed my nap!” He says imperiously. Erik starts to chuckle and wraps an arm around the boy.

Erik didn’t notice, but Azazel has come closer to them. He taps Erik on the shoulder and points to where Schmidt is following the man from the podium over. Erik squeezes Charles once before he tries to say goodbye but the man yanks the blue-eyed boy up.

“You, whoever you are. All of you! Just stay away from my family!”

Schmidt scowls at the man, yanking Erik up as well, “Fine. Have it your way, Xavier. If Marko is on board, there’s nothing that will stop this now. We don’t need anything else from you.”

Charles frowns at them all, “Dad? Are they Republicans?” Erik doesn’t hear the answer as the red man takes them all back to the roof.

Erik ducks down, worried about being seen with resistance spies. Schmidt rolls his eyes and pulls him up impatiently, “Don’t cower, Erik. Never cower from people that are weaker than you. Understand?”

Erik nods. He stands up straight, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t apologize, either. I told you, you’re practically a god, Erik. But you have to understand. In the next month, the soldiers are going to start deporting people. I’ve already selected your family to be sent to Plaszów. You mustn’t hide or run away. If you do, you’ll be sent to Auschwitz and it’ll be harder for me to get you out. I need to know you’re on board for our future plans, Erik before I risk the cause for you. Can you make sure you end up in the right place?”

Erik feels himself trembling with sudden hate, “Why are they moving us again!”

Schmidt rubs his shoulders, “My poor sweet boy. I told you. They’re weaklings and cowards. You have to arm yourself now, and later when I can safely move you-“

“And Mama? Can you save my family too?”

Schmidt smiles, “I wouldn’t dream of leaving them behind, Erik. They’re only humans, but they’re family. We have to do all that we can to protect them, don’t we.” Erik nods again and Schmidt pats him on the cheek before kissing his forehead. “Good boy, Erik. I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember what I said.”

The next day after work, Schmidt returns. Papa opens the door and argues with him outside. Erik tries to tell Mama about the resistance and how the man is only trying to help their family. Mama shakes her head, not believing him. “They want to take you away, Erik. Just you. To an S.S. officer school. They want us to sign you over to be a Hitler youth and exploit your powers against your own kind.” She tells another one the mothers in the house to watch him while the other fathers join Papa downstairs. Erik looks at the family as they push Schmidt away. The German shakes his head and surrenders, throwing his hands up before leaving the building. Erik is afraid his family has made a huge mistake.

By the end of the month, trucks have started going in and out of the ghetto. It’s as Schmidt said and they are all being deported. Schmidt doesn’t come back around but Erik remembers his instructions. He has no intention of running from the soldiers who knock on their door. But Mama and Papa are listening to the other families. They want to try running with Papa’s brother to a truck, escaping the ghetto and getting out of Poland. Erik tries to argue with them, but he’s just child in their eyes. He has to hold on tight to Ruth as they all sneak out over the rooftops. Even as they’re moving quietly, it’s still too many people, too much weight on the decrepit old buildings. One family falls through a roof. Another is taken down by the soldiers pursuing them. Erik stops running and grabs onto Ruth. He pulls her away from Mama and stands still, waiting to surrender. Hoping this will save his family.

Mama stops running when she sees him, “Erik, no!” Papa stops as well and the last family running with them breaks out to the front. When they climb down the roof at the end of the block Erik hears gunfire.

Mama and Papa hold Ruth and Erik between them as the soldiers pursuing them approach.

They are sent to Auschwitz and Erik doesn’t see Schmidt again for a year.


	26. Fine Bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland June 1965

  
It takes three days for Erik and Shaw to quell a human sympathizers rally in Prague. Charles watches from the big screen TV in the Hellfire Club. He hasn’t been allowed to leave since Erik left. Emma disappeared without saying anything and Daniel hasn’t taken him back to the labs. Charles has been idling around, appearing to miss his lover to all the club members. In his head, he’s at home in his study reading up on Project A’s experiments.

The young man in Vat A was named Vincent. Vincent worked with Shaw between 1894 and 1914. The files do not specify Shaw’s age, which is yet another question for Charles. They do not specify Shaw’s reason for being in Sudan. All it reads is, Subject A accompanied Shaw on a scientific expedition. While there, they also sold weapons to the indigenous people fight colonists, but that’s barely noted in the file. What is noted in Subject A’s history is that he fell into cavern and disappeared for days. Shaw left him, of course. Only to find the young man had awoken in a psychic state that yielded so much power, he could hold Shaw still while attacking him with his super human strength. It doesn’t say Shaw nearly died, only that he eventually overcame Subject A and that after believing the man was dead, they later found his body was healing.

Shaw took the almost-corpse back with him to Europe for his scientists to study.

Charles closes this chapter in his mind to pay attention to the television. Uncle Freddy has decided to come join him. Charles ignores him as the broadcast reports on the situation in Prague.

_“General Magneto and President Shaw were seen helping the relief after the terrorist plot by humans nearly destroyed Prague’s urban center with planted explosives. We are truly blessed to have President Shaw and his incredible power on our side. No innocent lives were lost in the attack thanks to his ability and General Lehnsherr has apprehended the suspects.”_

Charles knows this is a cover up for something far more serious. Why else would this merit attention from the President for Life, and his only heir? Charles spends another day in the Hellfire club being monitored by security. It turns out that many of the lovely women he’s seen in various states of dress, are actually part of Emma’s secret guard. One woman, called Lila introduced herself shortly after Daniel and Emma left him. She’s the head of security for the club and has superhuman strength and agility. Lila’s wearing a Mutant State’s official uniform this morning. He’s never seen more than her neck and wrists and assumes she’s not on the table as some of the other women have literally been. “Happy to see the Prince is returning?” She says offering him a drink. It’s early in the day, but when in Rome he thinks.

“I thought this was democratic government. Isn’t Shaw supposed to step down eventually? Shouldn’t there be elections or something?”

Lila kicks him softly with her steel-toed boot. As softly as she can manage anyway, and that makes Charles smile. “They can’t die, either of them. When I first came to the Greater Mutant States, I was stayed with a family in Croatia.” She smiles at the memory. “They were so kind, and loved my gift. They treated me like a real daughter there. It was far better than at home.” She has yet to tell him where she’s really from. She skips it again, “One night almost seventeen years ago, they aired the twenty-first birthday of the little Prince. It was in black and white, but Shaw and his wife and son all looked very happy together. I couldn’t wait to join the war effort myself.”

Charles nods along. He’s pretending that he’s here willingly. Shaw’s told his government there was a defector not a prisoner in his household, so he acts like that now.   He assumes Shaw drags Edie around without an ‘H’ marking her to show his united family off. It’s propaganda. Simple and effectively used to manipulate millions within Central Europe into believing that Shaw is a person, not a monster. Nothing like Hitler before him or Mussolini or Stalin. They are all safe under the protection of Shaw and Magneto. It’s the rest of the world that has to be afraid.

Charles is still sitting with his new lady friend and his ‘uncle’ Freddy when he hears a familiar voice shouting on the other side of the room. He looks back wondering who’s decided to be so raucous on a Tuesday morning.

Charles feels his face pull tight as he recognizes the man. Major Brahms hasn’t changed much. He’s drunk or hungover, singing and groping his way over. A woman with Lila’s security slaps him before stomping off and he shakes off the rebuke before sitting at the table with Charles. He squints before shouting, “Fred Dukes! And Chuckie!” He laughs slapping Charles on the back.

Dukes doesn’t know what going on, but he looks as annoyed with the man as Charles. “How the fuck did you get up here?” He asks looking at Lila. The woman shrugs before turning to Brahms and asking for his invitation. He tells them he gave it to the doorman.

“I was asked to be here,” he elaborates, “By President Shaw himself. I’m invited to sit at his table.” Charles notes that the odious man doesn’t seem to know Shaw isn’t there. He continues, “Chuckie, Chuckie, my friend.” He grins and leans over. “You finally become a real soldier my boy? I’m so glad to hear it!” He slaps Charles on the leg. “And you, Herr Dukes must be very proud of your little nephew. Already sitting in the Hellfire Club. Is the way of having family at work, eh?” He laughs and leans over to Charles again. “Would you be so kind as to show me around, Chuckie? I think we have a lot to catch up on together.” He tries to slide up Charles thigh but Dukes of all people, pushes him away.

“Get out, you sloshed bastard. This is my time for quiet and relaxation. And keep your paws off of Magneto’s intended.”

Brahms sits back and gapes at Charles, “Wow, you American boys do move fast!”

Charles has had enough of this and he has a feeling that what he’s about to do was intended to happen.

He swings a right hook and knocks the man out of his chair. Brahms skids across the floor and lays there looking surprised by the attack. Charles gets up calmly taking the chair Brahms sat in with him. He beats the man over the head until he stops getting up. Charles throws the chair to the side and kneels over the man, punching again and again before taking Brahms’s own gun out of his thigh holster. He shoves the barrel into Brahms’s mouth and pulls back the hammer.

He whispers, “This is for my sister. My wife. My son. And Jean-Paul.”

He pulls the trigger and what remains of Major Brahms slumps on the floor.

Charles stands and looks back at the Head of Security and one of Shaw’s governing Generals. Neither seem too interested in the mess he’s made. He calmly walks back over to finish his drink with bloody hands.

By the end of the day, it looks like the situation in Prague has been dealt with. Charles retires to Erik’s suite and takes a long shower. He prepares himself in case Erik returns with a mind to celebrate. He’s annoyed with himself that he even considers doing this, but better safe than sorry, he thinks.

Charles is still drying his hair when he exits the bathroom and finds several boxes and bags spread out around the room. He frowns at the sight and walks into the living where there’s more stuff. Erik is stripping out of a fine suit and folding his clothes carefully over the couch. He looks back at Charles but doesn’t move to him. “Come here.” He says and Charles does as he’s told.

Erik keeps his back to him so Charles helps him out of his shirt. Erik’s back is bandaged and a little red is seeping through on his left shoulder. “What happened here? I thought you took care of things peacefully in Prague?”

Erik laughs, “I was shot.” He turns around kisses Charles. “God, but I missed you.”

Charles breaks away, “How on earth did _you_ get _shot_?”

“Someone pulled the trigger,” Erik jokes. “With a plastic gun and a plastic bullet.” The man watches Charles’s thoughtful face before warning. “Don’t go getting any ideas!” He laughs again leading Charles back to the bedroom. They stand in the middle of it groping each other, Charles kissing Erik deeply and running his hands up down the taller man’s bare chest. Erik palms Charles’s backside under the robe his before pulling away.

Charles whines and pouts as Erik clears away the bags and boxes a fussy old lady. “What’s all this stuff anyway? It looks like you went shopping with Sharon.”

Erik raises a brow, putting most of it in his closet. “Well. You deserve nice things, Charles. I wanted to surprise you. I got some things for Mama in the other room. I’m sure she missed having you around these last few days.” He leaves one box on the bed. “Come here and try this on.”

Charles unwraps the box and stares at his present before pulling it out. It’s a thick dark blue coat lined with grey and white fur. It’ not exactly masculine, but Charles is in no place to argue. “You want me wear this? Now?” He asks sitting it back in the box. It’s only a token protest since he lets Erik unwrap his bathrobe. The other man mouths at his neck before pushing the robe off his shoulders and going back to the box. Standing naked with Erik only half-dressed rarely results in Charles being covered back up. But he does this time as Erik drapes the coat over his shoulders and smooth’s a hand down the lining before slipping a hand inside to tease Charles’s nipples. His hands glides up down, caressing Charles’s middle, his fingers on the telepath’s stomach and his thumb catching on his navel.

“Is it soft and warm,” Erik asks while removing his hands to hold the coat closed. He indicates where Charles should fit his arms in the sleeves and Charles does. Erik looks down at Charles’s bare legs, “It seems long enough.”

Charles rolls his eyes, “It’s the beginning of summer you idiot, what am I to do with a fur coat?”

Erik grins at him, butting his head against Charles’s before biting at the younger man’s lips. “This isn’t an ‘outside’ coat Charles.” He licks his way into Charles mouth, pressing his body along Charles’s. The telepath feels a blush rising on his cheeks. He’s overwhelmed with the warmth of the coat, the heat of Erik’s body and his own body taking interest in the soft textures teasing along his naked skin. The inside of the coat is lined with silk. It slips and slides as Erik hitches the hem of the coat upwards. He slips a finger easily into Charles’s hole. Charles has to suffer through the madman smirking as he finds what Charles just did in the shower.

“Did you miss me, pet?” He grins brightly again and fingers Charles before dropping the coat back in place.

“Shut up Erik.” Charles says unable to deal with the smug bastard. Erik being smug is hardly a turn on to Charles. It so often leads to humiliation, but this time Erik is teasing him in all the right ways. Erik pushes him to the bed until he falls over. Charles tries to move up the bed, but Erik grabs the meat of his thighs to keep him in place as he bends over. Erik pulls the coat closed again and buttons it in the very middle. Charles’s skin peaks out just below and above the closure and Erik leans over to kiss a trail on the exposed skin. Charles starts to squirm under the attention but Erik squeezes his thighs until he gets the point and stays still.

He’s gotten so overheated, he thinks he might die in the coat before Erik lets him come. Erik keeps readjusting the coat as he kiss and teases. Charles cock is covered one moment, then jutting out in the open air. Erik kisses the head before covering it again and turning his attention elsewhere. The teasing goes on and on until Charles tries to undo the button himself. Erik slaps his hands away before spreading the bottom of the coat. He mouths at Charles balls and cock. He kisses the younger man on the thigh before lightly biting down. He doesn’t suck any bruises into the skin this time. Instead he stands up to undo his trousers, pulling them down far enough to expose himself.

Charles kicks and wiggles on the bed desperate for anything at this point. “Please, Erik. Please.” He says anxiously as the other man lays across him. Erik fits himself between Charles’s legs and finally undoes the coat. He sits up on one arm to watch as Charles’s flat stomach and chest are fully exposed.

“Remarkable,” he says stroking a hand down the younger man’s now sweaty middle. “I’m not going to leave a mark on you. I want you just like this.” He pushes the coat off of one shoulder and licks the salty skin before kissing his way back to Charles. “You’re perfect, Charles. Like the warmth of sunbeams-“

“Erik,” says Charles impatiently. “If this is your idea of romancing me, you can shove it, alright. Just… Fuck. Shit!” He throws his head and bites the back of his own hand. “If you don’t do something soon, I’m going to knock your fucking head off.”

Erik laughs sitting back to look Charles in the eye, “My little Mouse Prince. You’re always so eloquent.”

“Fuck you.”

Erik laughs again but he takes the threat seriously enough. Or at he’s tired of waiting for what he wants and he’s finally decided to shelve the foreplay. His fingers are an abrupt surprise. Quickly scissoring the opening of Charles hole before he sinks his cock inside the young man. He leaves a finger to pull Charles open, stretching until he’s halfway inside. Charles gasps and scratches at Erik’s arms. The older man grunts as his feet find purchase on the floor and he sits up to throw Charles legs over his shoulders.

Charles closes his eyes and for once Erik doesn’t bother him about it. The taller man pounds in and out and Charles can’t help moaning and writhing on the bed. He’s past the point where this is just an act. He feels good, he tells himself. He really, really wants Erik to reach the spot that sparks inside him, he thinks. Finally the man finds it. “Good! There, yes!” Charles bites the inside of his wrist but Erik pulls his hand away.

“No marks, I said. Not even from yourself,” he starts pummeling the spot inside Charles and the younger man tries to reach his own cock. Erik takes and hold down both his hands while he keeps on. Charles doesn’t like to be held down by Erik, but he can’t help screaming in time with the madman’s thrusts. He tightens legs around Erik’s neck sure he could probably kill the man like this. He throws his head back and calls out one final time as he comes for the first time in life without anyone touching his cock.

When he opens his eyes he sees Erik looking smug over him. The man knows this is a first for them and Charles in general. He starts grinning while he continues to pound away. He puts Charles’s legs down on the side, twisting him over and holding up his good right leg.

Charles is still shaking and clenching from coming which helps Erik to finish sooner. The man spills inside Charles and pulls out just enough to see the last of his come squirt over Charles’s hole. He falls on the bed behind Charles and wraps his big arms around the younger man. “That was… that was.”   He smiles and bites Charles under the ear. “You are mine, aren’t you Charles?” He asks with a dopey expression on his face.

Charles doesn’t agree with him out loud. He tries to shrug the heavy coat off and Erik finally takes the hint. Erik backs off long enough to undress him and help Charles up on the bed. There they lie together with the sheets kicked to floor. Charles starts to doze off but he feels Erik hardening against his leg. He opts to stay up, “Another round, Vicar?”

Erik doesn’t hesitate, despite being injured. He rolls over to his back and pull Charles on top. “Like this, is your knee alright?”

Charles nods even as slumps over to rest his head on Erik’s good shoulder. “Just give me a minute.” It’s still unnerving to be with another man. Let alone a larger one with seemingly endless stamina. “Be right with you. I’ve had a long day,” he explains.

Erik kisses the top of his head, “I heard about it. I’m sure the Major deserved to be shot with his own gun.”

“Yes,” says Charles. He adjusts himself until his legs wrap around Erik’s waist and no longer bend at the knee. Erik sits forward to give him more room and tucks a few more pillows behind himself. He lifts Charles up but grunts as his shoulder gives out. Charles tsks him for trying, “I’ll do it. Just wait.” He gives Erik a sloppy kiss before seating himself on the man’s cock. This time they move slower. He rocks upward in Erik’s lap. The rhythm is even paced and neither seem to be in rush this time. Erik doesn’t bother trying to make Charles come like last time. He wraps a long-fingered hand around the telepath’s cock and works him in time with their rocking.

When they finally finish, they come at nearly same time. Charles lets Erik shift them to their sides and they finally go to sleep. Charles hopes it was enough to keep Erik satisfied until the morning.


	27. God Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland June 1965

At least it kept ‘til morning, Charles thinks. Erik is breathing like a beast, already pounding into the smaller man. He woke Charles up harshly with a shake to his shoulders. Seeing his eyes open was enough for Erik. As if Charles fired a starting pistol, Erik quickly rolled them over and entered Charles. His been rolling his hips, slamming his cock in and out of the younger man while pumping Charles’s morning erection with his fist for some time. Charles is tempted to go back to sleep. It feels good, he has to remind himself. But he’s still tired from last night. His thighs burn like he’s had a severe army drill and he’s sore in places he hates to think about.

Erik plows on. Determination is one thing but there’s a strange light in Erik’s eyes this morning. Charles thinks the man looks more than just self-satisfied. He’s probably still high on seeing Charles come last night. He isn’t trying for a repeat this morning, his hand holding Charles tight while his thumb strokes the head of the younger man’s cock.

Charles feels heavy limbed so he doesn’t bother moving from where Erik places him. He closes his eyes and is surprised to feel foreign thoughts leaking into his mind. _“There, there, yes. I have you, Charles. So good, my sweet boy.”_ Charles eyes open and stares up at Erik. Erik keeps driving inside of him, relentlessly pursuing his climax. Charles wonders if it was just a slip up. Like down in the club when he thinks he hears things. Daniel didn’t explain how the new inhibitors worked. Just that he and Erik controlled them. Whatever that meant.

Erik leans over to mouth at his neck and shoulders, having no problem marking the younger man this morning. He keeps on, breathing harshly and spreading Charles’s legs wider. _“My love, my perfect beautiful little boy. Yes, god yes.”_

Charles pushes Erik away, “Stop that! I’m almost thirty years old, for god’s sake! You sound like a bloody pedophile.”

Erik stops like he’s been slapped in the face. “What did you say?” He backs off and pulls out of Charles. “What are you talking about?”

Charles tries to close his legs, but Erik holds them in place. He gives up and sits up on his elbows. “I’m talking about your deranged inner monologue, you fucking villain.”

Erik looks happy to be insulted, he jumps over and shakes Charles by the shoulder. “Charles you did it!”

Charles frowns, “Did what?” He notices that Erik’s cock isn’t flagging. In fact, he thinks the thing’s gotten bigger. He warily eyes it as Erik tries to explain. The man doesn’t seem to think a discussion should table their sex so he grins as he lines himself back up and re-enters. Erik’s hums as starts up again and Charles just lies back and lets him. The odd thought still sinking into his mind. Erik is pleased with himself and that seeps out into Charles with every thrust.

Charles has to let the man finish. He doesn’t think he’ll get any coherent answers until Erik’s blood flow rights itself.

Erik keeps on thinking, “ _Little mouse. You did it, I’m so proud of you. You’re brilliant! Beautiful, good little boy-“_

“Didn’t I tell you to stop that?” Erik shuts him up with harder thrusts, now pushing in deeper and faster. He finally comes inside of Charles and collapses on top of the younger man. The telepath shoves him off to the side still waiting for answers. His own cock has flagged with the new development. He hears Erik’s thoughts in his mind instead.

 _“Project is successful. This phase is completed. Annaud will be happy. Daniel will have to be restrained, he’s like a puppy sometimes.”_ Erik smiles as the thoughts gently pass in his post coital haze.

Charles tries to exert his powers _to do something_. He can’t seem to influence Erik. It frustrating when he realizes the other man is just not going punch himself in the face. He sighs and rolls away, “What did you pair of sadists do to me this time, Erik. Why can’t I control you?”

“Not that you are trying to escape or anything,” corrects Erik with a smile.

“Not that I would be… no,” he lies and Erik starts laughing at him. “Tell me what this is, Erik.” He says seriously. “Why are you using me like some lap rat? How can you say things about loving me and then cut into my head without a second thought. Disable my powers and return them when you’re good and ready. Nothing about this situation is good for me, Erik.”

Erik looks a little heartbroken to hear that, “I know. I know you can’t like this, but’s it’s necessary for now. I told you before I don’t like to inhibit mutant powers. It’s a sacrilegious to me. But sometimes it’s a necessary evil.”

Charles balks at him and gets out of the bed, “Everything with you is a necessary evil. You are evil,” he starts to stomp off to the shower when different images pop into his brain.

_Erik is sitting in a lab with a large scale replica of the human brain. He’s practicing for when he can apply his new inhibitors in person. It requires exact precision on his part but he knows he can do it. His confidence bleeds through in the memory. Annaud and Daniel are sitting nearby, taking notes and making suggestions. He applies what appears to be a goopy metallic substance to different areas of the brain model. They adhere to the surface and with his powers he activates small robots they are calling ‘nanons’. They’re similar in build to the cells that are really in the brain, like external neurons that transmit information from the mind on a secure frequency. Since they’re not working on live tissue, just a model, the fake neurons remain inert waiting for instructions._

_Daniel stands up and turns on a recording device that makes a loud buzzing noise in the background._

_“The red hen. The blue hen. The black crow. The old dog. The old goat. The red hen. The blue hen. The black crow. The old dog…” he recites these phrases multiple times. He sits back to turn off the recorder and waits for Erik to remove the nanons and record what they did. Erik watches a readout of data that shows every time Daniel said a phrase the robots changed their state, emitting a different kind of electromagnetic field. One to turn off a mutant’s powers, and one to turn them down. One to turn them up, one to turn them on. Another to put a subject to sleep._

Charles stands still just outside the bathroom and looks back at Erik. “And what am I now. Set to ‘simmer’ with the robots in my head,” he growls at Erik. He’s tired of having his autonomy held hostage by these men. “Why the hell would you do this to me?!”

“You killed me Charles!” Erik shouts finally getting out the bed, “I didn’t want to take it this far. But you escaped and you fucking killed me!” He rounds on Charles and the smaller man tries to walk away.

Charles wants to put some clothing on between himself and Magneto. There’s no doubt in his mind he’s not arguing with the man who made love to him last night. This is Magneto he’s dealing with, and Magneto is too unpredictable for Charles to be comfortable. Charles gets to the closet and throws on an oversized sweater. “Of course I killed you, Erik. You had my family! You had my wife and my sister raped! You took things from…” he sobs, “You took everything and expected me to be grateful. Of course I killed you! I would do it again in a heartbeat,” he admits standing with his back to the closet.

Erik stays put thinking back on some the things he’s done. Charles can see himself from the man’s point of view. There’s what he looks like now, what he looked like then. Charles sees himself shining in light as if Erik always sees him with a filtered lens. He tries to block the thought. He keeps his back to the closet and watches Erik like the man’s turned into a feral animal.

Erik sighs and raises his hands, “I understand, little mouse. You need time and space. Again,” he sneers. “I am always patient for you. Always. Do you appreciate it? No. You throw it back in my face. You attack me, the one person who has always loved you!” He shouts, knocking over a lamp before stomping off to the bathroom.

Charles feels his heart beating a mile a minute wondering how things went south so quickly.

They spend the morning on eggshells around each other. Erik dresses quickly and leaves to organize his things for travel. Charles showers and gets dressed in some of the new clothes. He keeps to himself when he retreats downstairs to his favorite table. Lila tries to join him, but he waves her away. He orders a random henchmen to fetch him something to eat and the man returns with a box of takeout pancakes.

By the time Erik is all packed up and ready to go, he’s cooled off from their argument. Charles waits at the table as Erik passes through the club. Erik simply looks at him from across the empty room with his jaw held tight. He checks his watch and waves Charles to come on.

The car ride back to Edie’s house is quiet, and Erik elects to sit up front with Angel.

Charles spends his time behind the divider trying to think of his options, whatever they may be. He feels the soft insect like buzz of Angel’s mind.

 _The girl is worried about the state of her boss. She watches him out of the corner of her eyes afraid she’ll end up like her old partner, Janos. Charles sees as the handsome man who shot his knee was gunned down in Angel’s office. This was especially upsetting to Angel. She had just installed new carpets_.

When the gates to Edie’s house open, Charles slips away from Angel’s mind and tries to read Edie. He finds his range is shorter with the leash on his mind, but he hears whispers of agitated thought on the property.

_There’s moving men and soldiers handling all the things Erik bought. Edie is concerned that they’re making her foyer cluttered. She looks out the window and sees the big car and is washed with relief, hoping Charles is coming home._

When he and Erik finally get out the car Edie rushes out to greet them. She runs past Erik which agitates her son, and throws her arms around Charles. “Charles,” she says kissing him each cheek, “You’re alright. I was so worried for you.”

“He was with me, Mama,” says Erik ordering all the men out of the house with angry look. “He wasn’t in any danger.”

Edie ignores her son. She know better than to believe him and checks Charles over for breaks or bruises. “All is good, dear boy?” She asks looking him in the eye.

Charles nods and answers her telepathically. _“I’m fine Mama. Better than fine. Erik and I just had a little row. It happens.”_

Her eyes widen, “Charles is that you?” She whispers, “You are in my head, I think? Like that evil little bit…” she censors herself, “…girl? How?”

Erik rolls his eyes and ushers them all into the house. “Enough, Mama. We’ve had long morning. Go unpack your things. I bought you some pretty dresses from Prague. And some prints of those ballerinas you like. Come on, and I’ll help you put them away. I even found a mechanical sewing machine, I think you’ll like it.”

He drags her away and Charles can feel the metal bender’s mind light up like a jealous child. Charles starts to head up to their room when he thinks better of it. Instead he goes the library and pulls out some of the reports and files Erik left for him. One on the ways to manipulate a psychic’s ability by distorting their brainwaves leap out at him. He recalls how Emma called him unique and how Annaud would measure him with a wand on his little visits in Berlin.

He finds what he’s looking for, he thinks. The blacked-out times and dates no longer matter. He’s certain the boy mentioned in a hypnosis experiment is actually him. The boy was trained to respond with his powers by verbal command. The boy could shut his own mind down, disable and re-enable his own powers at will. It’s an odd case of remarkable control. Charles frowns at the folder seeing things a little more clearly. He stays down in the library for the rest of day, seeking answers.

Erik keeps Edie occupied elsewhere. Around dinnertime, she comes to the threshold and asks Charles to come eat something. He declines and keeps reading and rereading through all the notes and books. He’s piecing together a disturbing picture of the last twenty years, and he’s afraid he’s not going like it when all comes together.

It’s dark outside when Erik comes to get him for bed. He walks in the library with glasses of brandy and sits them on cluttered desk. Charles ignores him to keep reading, but Erik’s mind is shouting at him. He gives up to look at the other man. “You gave me all this knowing I would put it together. Why? Why would you want me to uncover anything after all you’ve done to keep it secret?”

Erik leans back in the chair, raising his glass to his head. “I think you’re ready now. There’s been hiccups in your development, that’s for sure. But it’s time for you to embrace yourself, Charles. You are not a scared little boy. You’re not a sycophantic soldier on the wrong side or a whoring lothario easing your way into the skirts of every woman on the planet. You are a God, Charles. It’s time for you take on the responsibility of wielding that power and potential for the good of mutant kind. No more hiding from the world.”

Charles closes the folder in front of him and sits back. “And in this perfect world you see, I’m God who serves a God. Is the Hellfire Club our mount Olympus? Will you have me be Hermes or Apollo while Shaw reigns on high from his thunderclouds?”

Erik smiles and Charles can see an imaginative picture in head. Shaw dressed in toga being pushed from a cloud and sent plummeting to the center of earth. Erik explains out loud, “Shaw is a Titan, Charles. And history dictates that Titans must be locked away for the good of the Earth.”

Charles is strangely on board with this use of his metaphor, “Then who will rule the Gods?”

Erik leans over and says seriously, “We will.”


	28. Stars and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Berlin, Germany September 1963

The bell chimes over the door, alerting the apprentice. Erik stands just inside the doorway waiting to be served. The boy is called Hugo and has a small heart-shaped face and big blue eyes. Erik’s made due with him before, but now seeing the boy and knowing Charles is at home makes Erik feel sick.

Sure enough the boy runs over to take Erik’s coat. “Herr Lehnsherr! I wasn’t expecting you, sir. Were all of the items delivered safely the other day?” He leads Erik to a back room where he’s normally left to tend to upscale customers. The boy sits Erik down on a leather chair as he runs off to retrieve his latest commissions. Erik sits back and lights a cigarette. His mind is torn between satisfying himself and giving the telepath some space. They’ve had an interesting week since the first jaunt out. Yesterday he joined the family for a little picnic on the roof. Angel came up and delivered ice cream, which Erik could hardly understand. The family didn’t seem bothered by the cold and ate it anyway. The baby, pink and fumbling little monster that it is, dropped chocolate all over Charles’s new coat. Erik is here to get a new one in person.

Or perhaps he’s here to fall back on old habits, he thinks. As the boy comes out with a rack of coats already tailored to Charles’s measurements. “Try that one on,” Erik tells him. The boy obliges and puts on a coat worth more than two hundred dollars. It fits well, Erik thinks. The boy is similar in build to Charles and he doesn’t swim in the clothes despite their age difference. Erik frowns, wondering the real age of his tailor’s apprentice. In the years since he’s been serviced here, he’s never bothered to ask. Now would be the time, he thinks. “How old are you now, Hugo?”

The boy blushes as he always does when he hears Erik speak. It used to be endearing, but Erik is less fond of the doppelganger now that he has the real thing at home. The boy brushes dark, curly hair out his eyes and stands up straighter. “Seventeen, sir. I just had my birthday in March.”

Erik raises a brow, a little shocked. He thought the boy was young when he first bent him over the cash register two years ago. Obviously he should have asked then. But the boy helped alleviate a need in Erik to be near Charles. His tailor, a greedy bastard, offered to send the boy around to his apartment before. The man appended a ‘home measurements’ charge whenever he left the boy with Erik. Hugo was inexperienced but eager. He’s voiced before that he thought Erik was the ‘most handsome man he’s ever seen.’ The boy was quiet, compliant and happy to do as Erik said.

Charles is the opposite. Even now with the calm in the household. Erik is well aware of Charles’s attempt to manipulate him. He’s surprised the telepath hasn’t asked again to be set free. The boy starts to remove the coat and Erik feels suddenly angry. He drops his cigarette in the ashtray and glares at the kid, before standing up and crossing the floor to him. Erik grabs a handful of the boy’s collar and yanks him forward. The boy wavers on the tips of his toes frowning and whimpering.

“I was not done appraising the coat, Hugo.” Erik shakes the child and sets him back down. “Now turn around.”

The kid nods nervously before doing as he was told. He spins around slowly, letting Erik look at the back of the coat. When he stops he waits for more orders.

The chime over the shop door rings and the boy calls out, “One moment!” Before asking Erik for permission to see to the other customer. Erik grabs Hugo by the back of the neck and pulls his hair. The boy starts to cry out but stops himself with a fist to his own mouth. Erik yanks harder before shaking the kid and pushing him to doorway.

He can’t say why he’s so agitated. He came here for attention, he thinks. And now the boy is serving someone else.

Erik sees red behind his eyes and decides to sit down and wait patiently. He could punish the boy later for this, he thinks. There’s no need to make a scene. He strokes his hands through his hair and straightens his suit as he lights another cigarette. He can hear the voices in the next room. A group of women shopping for their father’s birthday. The boy is a charmer and tells them how lovely they all are. Erik listens as the young women flirt with the boy as he probably upsells them on them on silk ties and gold cufflinks. The hoard of women finally leave and the boy comes back to Erik.

“I’m sorry to make you wait, Herr Lehnsherr. My master will be back later, and he’s left me alone with the shop today.” He looks at Erik from under his lashes. “I’m free to serve you in any way if you like, now.” Erik sits back and considers the boy as he bravely steps forward to kneel in front of Erik. The heart-faced lad looks up and licks his pink lips before resting his hands on Erik’s knees.

“Nein,” says Erik. “Not today. You little whore.” He puts out his cigarette in the ashtray half surprised he didn’t burn the wanton brat. He stands up and stalks over to the coat rack.

The boy is slower to stand up, hiding an erection in his fitted trousers. “Sir? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong,” he looks at Erik with his big eyes and pouts for all he’s worth. Erik almost feels sorry for the pathetic creature. Almost. What he really feels is angry.   Angry that any urchin on the damn street can see what Erik really is.   Every lover Erik’s ever taken has recognized him as a superior being. This damn boy knows he’ll never have anything better in his short life of coat racks and tailor tape. So why can’t Charles?

Rage builds in Erik’s veins, but he controls it. He keeps from tearing down the block. He keeps from ripping all the metal hangers and skewering the child. But just barely. “Come here,” he commands. And the boy goes to him instantly.

The kid closes his eyes and murmurs, “Oh please. Erik… Please fuck me, sir. I’m sorry for disappointing you.” He stands in front of Erik just waiting to be used. “But I can feel you wanting me. You’re so strong,” he sighs and tilts his head up, giving Erik access to his neck.

Erik thinks of the girl in Korea who tried leading Charles astray. He’d seen the way they looked at each and knew that human girl was a potential wedge between him and his beloved. He broke her skinny neck with hardly any effort. He ran when he heard Charles yelling at Daniel outside the door. Then he dared to speak to Charles in person before he left. Erik frowns looking down at Hugo, now. He reasons that boys like Hugo and girls like the Korean exist only to lead Charles and Erik astray. He makes up his mind right there to be loyal to Charles. No more fucking with sycophants and no more of his Father’s token girlfriends. He exhales, finding peace with his decision.

Hugo opens his eyes when Erik places his big hands on either side of the boy’s face. The kid blinks at him slowly and bites his pink lips. “I turned the closed sign, sir. You can have me all day.”

Erik sneers, “What makes you think I’d want you?”

Hugo looks on confusedly as Erik moves his hands to wrap around the boy’s neck. He squeezes and squeezes until Hugo gasps and scrabbles for air. The boy loses his footing and hangs limply in Erik’s hands while his eyes roll back. Erik shakes for good measure, making sure the boy isn’t just sleeping. He keeps up the pressure until the boy’s chest stops moving then drops the kid to the floor.

Stepping over Hugo’s body, Erik takes one of the coats off the rack. It’s a grey herringbone and he thinks it would look nice with Charles’s complexion. Just to be sure, he leans over and lays the coat across Hugo on the floor. It looks fine, he thinks. He picks the coat up and steps back over the boy.

Erik is a good customer. Years of not having enough has taught him to be thrifty but he’s spends a great deal for quality. He boxes the coat himself and leaves the cash in the register before going out the door. He silences the chime overhead because… frankly he’s always hated the thing.


	29. Project X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland July 1965

Charles is hungover and that’s not a good sign. He can’t recall yet what prompted the celebration but the results are less than desirable.

He opens his eyes, and confirms his suspicions. There was far too much ‘party’ in the ‘after party’ last night. Erik had made him drink and dance in the Hellfire club. They had sex in the elevator before being caught by Lila. She told them to get a room or something so they came upstairs. Much of the night is a blur after they got into the bedroom. Charles vaguely remembers a camera, more alcohol, and a round of naked poker. Or chess. He’s not sure what they played but it was naked.

He sits up, realizing he and Erik are tangled together, with the telepath upside down and plastered with dried cum on his face. Erik is snoring harshly with Charles’s feet near his head and possessively holding onto the younger man’s calves. Charles tries to sit up only to run into Erik’s cock. He laughs sharply at the thing. It’s erect and laying curved over Erik’s belly. The underside has been penned with a marker. Charles chuckles, “Good morning, Maximus.” He laughs outright and hides his face in Erik’s thigh.

Erik stirs nears Charles’s legs, reaching down to scratch his balls and idly stroke himself.

Charles pulls a face at the sight, “That’s attractive.” He gets up and wrestles his legs free from Erik’s grasp.

He makes it to the bathroom. He uses the toilet and brushes his teeth before starting the shower. He looks in the mirror to survey the damage done last night. Bags under redden eyes, check. Bite marks on his neck and upper torso, check. He twists and sees one high up on the back of his neck. He just happens to look down and sees more of the black ink. Looking down at his ass, he sees ‘Mine’ written across one cheek and ‘Also Mine’ written across the other. He gasps at the sight and stumbles into the shower, desperate to erase it.

He’s good and soapy, about to start on his hair when Erik trips into the stall. The other man looks around blearily before turning Charles around. Charles is used to being mounted in the morning, but this, he thinks is ridiculous. Erik surprises him by kneeling in the shower and inspecting Charles. “Wait,” he slurs. “I thought I left something here. I wrote something, I’m sure of it. We were matching.”

Charles rolls his eyes and pushes the other man away, “Stop fucking around down there. I’ve already cleaned up.” Erik wavers on his knees. His cock is jutting forward and he sighs resting his head against Charles thigh. Charles is ready to step out and leave the man to drown in the shower but Erik has other ideas. He pushes Charles against the tile and starts tonguing his opening. He slips his fingers in Charles’s hole and prods until Charles is hard. Charles wonders how they always get back to this. How did he go from trying to clean up to being fucked in the shower? Charles is convinced Erik is experimenting on himself and has only succeeded in enhancing his libido.

Erik grips him harder around the thighs as he explores Charles’s body, mouthing just under the younger man’s balls before turning him around to suck on the head of his cock. Charles gasps and falls against the tile, spreading his legs to give Erik better access. Erik hums around him and Charles feels his legs trembling. Erik strokes himself while he kneels on the floor, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Charles reaches down to grab at handfuls of the white blond hair. He’s noticed Erik’s hair is turning darker. He asked the man if he was dying it and Erik shrugged saying it was just a side effect. It would go back to his normal shade soon enough.

Charles lets his mind drift off while Erik’s happy thoughts blanket him. “ _Mine. Beautiful little boy.”_

“Erik,” warns Charles. “What did we say about calling me a boy?”

Erik pulls off to look him in the eye, “I forget.” He smiles, “Now, turn around.” He roughly pushes Charles around and stands up. He lines himself up with the younger man’s hole and starts pushing in. Charles pulls away, leaving ‘Maximus’ to slide up his crevice.

“I mean it, Erik. What did I tell you about calling me a boy? If you want to fuck a kid you can go elsewhere. I understand there’s establishments that cater to that kind of perversion. You don’t seem the type.” He starts. But Erik projects the image of a very young boy, a look alike. Charles sneers in disgust, “I don’t believe you. You are despicable, Erik.” He tries to escape the shower again but Erik grabs a hold of his hips and bends him over just under the water.

“You can be indignant later, Charles.” Erik starts thrusting, despite Charles’s protest. He holds Charles hips with one hand and uses the other bend him over by the neck. Charles has to brace himself against the tile as Erik shoves up into his hole. It juts him forward, making Charles slide up and down the wall with every pound. His feet nearly slip but Erik holds him up.

When Erik is satisfied he won’t move, he lets go of Charles’s neck, sliding his hand down to the other hip. He slaps Charles on the ass, “Stay put until we’re done, Charles.” Charles obeys but only because he wants to finish as well. He suspects Erik will spank him again if he moves his arms so he hitches backwards, hoping the man will help him to come.

Erik grunts and slamming in with enough force to really hurt, and Charles projects his feelings. He hasn’t been able to influence Erik, but lately the other man will hear Charles’s thoughts across their nascent link. Charles thinks now, _“Please, stop. Hurts. Hurts, Erik.”_

Erik slows down before reaching around to offer Charles release. He presses his body closer, settling for deep seated rocking instead of manic thrusting. Charles whines and crosses his arms, resting his head while Erik finds the spot inside him. He moans and shares with Erik, _“Good. Good, yes. Please.”_ He sees himself as Erik does. He’s bent in half, the curve of spine is highlighted in Erik’s thought. The shake of his hips as he backs into each thrusts. The stretch of his hole as Erik’s cock disappears in and out of it.   Charles moans from the thoughts and closes his eyes against the barrage.

Erik spreads his cheeks apart to watch himself, and projects the sight more forcefully to Charles. For whatever reason, this stimulates Charles more than the hand on his cock. He finds himself coming as Erik watches his cock slide in from head to root over and over again. Charles cries out as he comes and goes lax, starting to slide down to his feet. Erik catches him and turns the water off. The metal bender pulls away long enough to bundle Charles bridal style in his arms and carry the younger man out to bed.

They’re still soaking wet, but Erik is still hard and set on coming in or on Charles in the next few moments.

He lays Charles in the middle of the bed and climbs on top of him, matching the pace he had in the shower. Charles throws his head back and scrabbles at the pillows and sheets. The shock of his sensitized channel still being worked over makes him keen and writhe. He tries getting away, but Erik’s holds him down, resting with his cock fully sheathed and waiting for Charles to adjust.

Charles hums when feels ready wrapping a leg around Erik to spur him on. Erik starts back up, this time hammering with more force. He bites down hard on Charles’s already bruised neck and rolls his hips until he’s only stuttering and shaking against the younger man. Erik falls on Charles and the younger man doesn’t protest. Too worn out to move himself or argue with Erik about his need to breathe.

It’s only later in the day when Charles finds a camera under the bed that he remembers last night more clearly. Erik had floated the instant camera around at different angles while he fucked into Charles. Charles doesn’t see the pictures anywhere now but he’s sure Erik has them. The bastard, he thinks.

 

He’s supposed to be taking the day off from work. The day after Charles’s powers reemerged, Erik and Azazel took him to visit good Dr. Annaud. They appeared in the laboratory where Charles first woke up and Erik left Charles to be scanned, poked, pricked, photographed, measured, and injected. All the while, Annaud praised him for his efforts to ‘finely control’ himself. Charles was allowed to see some data Annaud recorded. He wasn’t a scientist and had only minimal understanding of the engineering for something so sophisticated. Annaud explained that Erik and Daniel are the engineers of the project. Erik was the best choice for building components perfectly to scale at even an atomic level now. Daniel has a long history of using experimentation to enhance himself.

After reviewing his results, the men invited Shaw to check on Project X himself. Erik had an arm wrapped around Charles the whole time, proudly preening from the attention. Shaw had commended them all for their success. Erik had brazenly told Shaw that he believed Charles ready to be included in the Project. Shaw had looked doubtful and demanded Charles to swear loyalty to the Mutant States first. Charles had even dramatically bent down. He said, “I understand I was a child when this all started. My father taught me to be a pacifist and I carried that with me my whole life. Until now. Through Erik, I’ve seen what our mutual enemies are capable of, and I’m determined to bring an end to them and be of benefit to mutant kind. If you command me to use my abilities, then I will. In any way you see fit, President Shaw.” Shaw looked less than impressed but Erik was beaming.

Annaud argued further that when they first tried to recruit Charles he was a naïve child. He was in state of denial about his own powers for years, easily swayed by the integrated Allied Forces and probably intimated by the Humans First movements in America. Charles nodded along as if this all were true. Shaw eventually agreed to a probation period, but promised, that if Charles tried anything devious he would be placed back on the slab and used as human battery for their other projects.

Charles has spent the weeks since then becoming more familiar with the experiment conducted on him and the doctors behind it all. They find it safe to reveal these things to Erik’s love. Because even if they suspect Charles of harboring hate towards Erik, a willing lab rat is more useful than comatose body. They bait Charles by answering his questions and including him in the Project. So far he’s done research concerning his ability to regenerate. One published scientist believes that human brain cells do not regenerate because of his experiments on apes and monkeys. Annaud has proved otherwise with live experiments on human subjects. What he’s found is that with time certain cells do regenerate and the human brain is able to rewrite itself to preserve abilities that have been damaged.

The remarkable thing about Charles’s brain is that his mind is always growing, changing and evolving. Erik’s compared him Darwin. Daniel called him a ‘tall virus’. Annaud simply smiled at him. Charles can’t read anything from Annaud even now, as the man is somehow impervious to psychic manipulation.

Charles spent the last week responding live to their experiment. It was painful because to spark the new growth of regenerated cells, they have to damage the old ones. Charles was laid on a table while Erik, Annaud and Daniel administered shocks to his brain. It knocked him unconscious but when he came to he could project his own thoughts to Erik and Daniel.

Celebrating all of this was Erik’s idea. He threw a party first at the Glass Rook Club, where Charles was hesitant to participate, given his history with the club. Shaw had the brilliant idea to move the party to the Hellfire Club where Lila and Dukes challenged Charles to a drinking contest. That’s about the point where things got away from him.

 

Charles puts the camera away to finish making the bed and cleaning the room. When he’s done he lays down in the center of it and closes his eyes. He sees himself back in his study at home. He imagines Moira is there somewhere reading up for her exams. He imagines Sharon is trying to dress Raven but his sister is arguing for her own style. He tries to imagines Lucas but he comes up blank, realizing a child that small has had so much time to change since he’s been gone. He wouldn’t even know his own son. And Lucas would not know him.

Charles opens his eyes and blinks away fresh tears. He does this to himself to focus. He mustn’t let Erik and the others divert his true purpose. He has to get out and topple the heads of this dictatorship before he does. Or die trying.

The displacement of air he normally associates with the red devil is brought forth by a small, bald man. And President Shaw, in full military uniform. With the ugly helmet and all. Charles sits up straight in the bed and stares at them both. Shaw is casually eating a candy bar and the bald man looks bored, sniffing around the room and looking at Charles with a raised eyebrow.

Shaw takes a bite of his candy, “Yummy. I just love chocolate.” He extends his hand, “Care for a piece, Charles?”

Charles shakes his head. He’s forgotten how to speak for the moment.

Shaw puts his candy away, “That’s alright. I’m just glad to see you’re relaxing. I understand you’ve had trying time of it lately. Even with a night of partying and uh,” he looks around the room. “Whatever else you got up to, can’t diminish the fact that you worked very hard for the Mutant Brotherhood these last few weeks. Am I right, Charles?”

Charles nods his head. He tries to keep one eye on the bald man roving around the space he shares with Erik. The man hovers over the chair in corner looking through one of Charles’s shirts. Shaw notices his discomfort and laughs before calling the man to heel at his feet. Charles tries to read them and finds the man’s head has been completely altered. The lingering, icy touches of Frost still clouding him.

Shaw extends his hand again, “I have something to show you, son. Come on.”

Charles hesitates for only a second but enough for Shaw to narrow his eyes. When Charles does make it over Shaw directs him to hold on to the bald man as they teleport.

They arrive in the middle of a jungle. Complete with jungle sounds and trees and wild animals. Shaw pats Charles on the back and leads him to the clearing where Emma and Daniel are already waiting. Charles is worried that Shaw knows about Emma’s little meeting the other day, or about the unsanctioned reading he’s done with Daniel. He looks to them for guidance but they seem calm waiting for something to happen.

Shaw is checking his watch when the Azazel appears above them, dropping a sack in front of them. Charles is startled when claws shred the sack, and Victor Creed tears towards them. Shaw stops the man with one raised finger. Creed falls to the ground at their feet and Shaw pats Charles, gently.

“My son, I have a task for you.” He pushes Charles forward and puts a hand on Creed’s forehead. “You pledged your loyalty to me, and I appreciate that. However, I need a more practical show of faith. Emma could tear into his mind easily, but you I suspect could do so much more. Care to be of service here Charles?”

Charles kneels in front of the prone man, seeking his mind with his powers. He’s not strong enough to influence anyone yet. Let alone destroy Shaw. He notes the helmet and Emma’s presence and assumes Daniel is present to activate him. Charles doesn’t hesitate this time. “It would be my pleasure, sir,” he says.

Daniel smirks and kneels down with Charles. “So happy to hear you say that Charles. The red hen roosts on old goat’s fence.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how I'm spending my lunch hour?   
> I feel so productive right now.


	30. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Nova Roma, Brazil July 1965

Charles would like to think he’s a good man. He’s resisted the temptation to use his powers to inflict pain before. There were bullies and braggarts, wife beaters and cowards. Up until recently he thought his power was a small thing, allowing him to easily alter a person’s perception, perhaps. But he thought, _he believed_ , he would never have the power to hurt someone. At least not on purpose. That all changed the night he killed Cain Marko. Then becoming a soldier, fighting at the front lines, and searching for his family has all worn down on his peaceful nature. Sometimes Charles wonders if he were ever a good man at all.

He finds himself in the ruins of what Shaw described as the great city of Nova Roma. Charles sits at a crumbling table, staring down into the face of Victor Creed. Daniel explained to him before that there was a suggestion that would slowly let Charles expand his powers for a set amount of time. Daniel set the timer for four hours. He keeps telling Charles the time, either to keep him focused or to trigger the failsafe meant to keep Charles muted.

Shaw and Emma sit on the other side of the table. Shaw has one hand around Creed’s ankle. Charles looks into Creed’s eyes where the man is a watery mess because of the pressure Shaw putting to his joint. An hour after arriving to the abandoned city, Charles finally feels like his old self. His powers are still expanding though, and he’s not yet certain of their full extent. He feels the mind of the bald teleporter. The strange man named Telford is squashing insects nearby. He feels where Azazel is standing up high about a mile up the road to keep watch. Then there’s Daniel, glossed over by Emma’s shielding. And further out in a nearby village he hears the voices of common people who regard this as a ‘cursed place’.

Having free reign of his powers means he can finally do something he’s wanted for a long time. He looks up and sees Shaw watching him attentively. Like Brahms, Creed is being offered as a sacrifice. Having his vengeance while following Shaw’s orders means staining his hands, not earning justice. If Charles were a good man, he thinks, he wouldn’t fall for this. He would stand up to Shaw now or refuse to kill another mutant.

But Charles is not a good man. Not anymore, he thinks. He nods to Shaw when he feels ready. Shaw sits up straighter, smiling at the young man. “Good, good. First things first. Ask him where your sister is. I have a feeling he’s still tracking her. If he doesn’t know that, then where the hell is Yuriko? She hasn’t reported in and even Azazel can’t tract them.”

Charles dives into the feral man’s mind. There’s so much blood and memories of violence. Humiliation. He’s done horrible things, this Mr. Creed. And there’s been horrible things done to him in the past. It could never excuse the brutality he’s unleashed on the innocents in the Charles’s eyes. Charles shuffles through the man’s memory of Raven as he first saw her.

_“Well, well. What have we here?” Creed had loomed over Raven before dragging her by the hair out to the open. A single high-pitched scream echoes through the memory and Charles knows it’s the sound of his sister being raped. Creed liked the sound so much he plays it on repeat in his own mind. It’s his happy thought._

Charles pulls away before diving back in to rip out all of these memories. He scours Creed’s thoughts for any trace of Raven.  After the battle in one of Shaw’s labs, he lost her trail. He also realized his ‘ghost’ agent had vanished.  Creed seems to think that this Yuriko is _working_ _with_ Raven.

Charles backs away shocked. If Raven is working a one of Erik’s agents, perhaps she’ll find a way to Charles. Or she could be recaptured, lured into the Mutant States by a deceitful assassin. Charles puts his worry for her to the side. Digging for anything useful in Creed’s mind. He keeps memories and layouts of secret bases across Europe, Africa and Asia. The layout of Fort Ironclad and other fortresses that house the Generals and Governors. He sees Creed interest in tracking Logan down with the ‘girl who got away’. Apparently they’re brothers and Creed has never quite forgiven the other man for being born.

As he shifts through, Charles shreds away thoughts and memories. He sets fires and leave Creed’s mind in ashes. When he’s done he sits back and tells them the bad news first. “He doesn’t know where Raven is.” Emma doesn’t betray his lie so he continues, “He’s going to regenerate, and his memory might come back with that.”

Shaw frowns, “And how would we stop him from regenerating, Charles. What could sentence a man who can’t die to death?” He smiles, already knowing the answer.

Charles looks at Emma, and knows she can manipulate minds, reading and projecting. Erasing and altering memories. But Charles can tell this man’s mutation to shut down and never start again. He shakes his head, “I don’t think I can,” he says. “I mean… I don’t think I’m strong enough. Yet.” It’s not a ‘no’ but it could buy Charles some time. He rather Shaw not think Charles is a threat. He rather the man get complacent and sit beside him without that damn helmet. So he feigns weakness. “Soon perhaps, with more of Daniel’s treatments. In the meanwhile, the wipe should hold for a few days. I’ll have to see him again to keep him in this state.”

Creed lays on the table, drooling and staring up at nothing. Shaw agrees, “Alright, Captain Xavier.” Shaw stands up to help Emma out of her seat first. “We’ll do it your way and take our time. I’m sure you’ll be strong enough soon.” Shaw lets go of Creed, leaving an angry red bruise on the man. He then summons Azazel. Charles doesn’t let his face betray his feelings, he hopes. He stands with them as they return to Berlin.

Charles is not happy to be in Angel’s office again. Erik stands by her desk signing something when they arrive. He looks up with concern written across his face. “How… why is he here?” He asks Shaw.

Charles puts on a smile and goes to Erik easily, “I was working in the field, darling.” He kisses Erik for show in front of Shaw, “I think it went well, don’t you sir?” He looks back for confirmation. Shaw nods before disappearing again with Azazel. Emma’s own unbreakable façade holds with Erik present. Charles watches her go the elevator to ride down to her own home. He can feel that she’s worried about Shaw suspecting all of them. She fears the man will take it out on her later, but for now he’s going to visit Erik’s mother instead.

Edie. Charles feels guilty thinking of the woman who’s now miles away and alone with a monster. He can’t say anything until he’s alone with Erik. There’s only one way to get the man to abandon business. Charles throws his arms around Erik’s neck. “I’m coming down I think. A timer in my head,” he says taping his temples. “I’ll be back to normal in a couple of hours. Want to see what we can get up?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Erik laughs.

“You’re a buffoon sometimes, Charles. Come on, then. Let’s go home.” Charles waves goodbye to Angel and hops onto Erik’s back, kissing the taller man on the back of the head. Erik carries him down the hall to the apartment. Charles hasn’t been back here since he first escaped. He didn’t anticipate the cold feeling of dread that’s now settling in his stomach. Fortunately Erik can’t see his reaction.

Charles takes a deep breath and rallies around a single thought. Raven is still alive. He now knows that if Erik did fake the reports he gave Charles, at least it was not the information on Raven. He saw in the memories of Creed how his sister was recently. She was naked, fierce, and deadly accurate as she attacked not only Creed but the men and women in that base. She walked away from it nearly unscathed.

Erik sits him down in the living room and goes into the kitchen. Charles walks in a slight daze around the space. Erik’s changed some things. Some of the furniture is different in design. It’s less sleek and modern and more ornamental in places. Erik been the swirls, curls and the occasional gargoyle all over the place. He finds the guest bedroom has been undone. Now there’s an open, airy looking studio. Erik even knocked out the bathroom to have more space. On a drafting table there’s a large model of a warship. Charles backs out of the room without a word. He tries the library, but the door is sealed shut.

When Charles makes it to the bedroom he stands outside the door, quietly panicking. A part of him never left this space. A voice from his past pleads with him to leave, and run while he still can. Escape. But Charles is certain that he’ll put his family in danger. To cower from this room will only prolong his suffering. He’d be better off embracing it, he thinks. Having his powers back and better than ever, he sweeps the building. Angel still in the office, men and women across the building. He brushes against Emma but she freezes him out.

Erik returns with a tray of food floating ahead of him, two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands. “Let’s eat in there,” he says swinging the door open with his powers and leading Charles to the table. Charles follows him and tries to avoid looking at the bed. It’s covered in deep red sheets and he suddenly can’t stop his legs from shaking. Erik doesn’t notice his discomfort. Instead he’s being a gracious host. “Some chicken and pasta I had left over. Here, it’s good,” he says sitting down.

Charles accepts his plate and tries to focus on business. “Did you know about Creed’s capture?”

Erik nods, “I thought Emma and I were supposed to interrogate him. After he cooled his heels in Ironclad.”

“Well,” Charles starts between bites, “He should be easier to deal with for a few days. I’m surprised Shaw didn’t mention this to you. Did you know about Brahms being invited to the club?”

Erik shakes his head, “That was a surprise. Your reaction was a surprise. Lila tells me you didn’t hesitate at all to put him down.” He pours a glass of wine for Charles, “And that you didn’t bother to help clean up. That was so discourteous, Charles.”

Charles would argue that it wasn’t his job to clean up brain matter. However, that’s not the issue he wants to bring to Erik’s attention. “Shaw is giving me revenge, Erik. How do you know he hasn’t put your name on the list, yet?” He manages to say as casually as possible. Showing no aggression or intent to act out for Shaw. “He tried to make me kill Creed and I told him I couldn’t yet.”

“But you could,” deduces Erik. “If you wanted to, for at least another, how long do you have?”

Charles leans over to take Erik’s hand and check his watch. “Another two and a half hours.”

“Really? What’s stopping you from tearing through the minds of everyone in the building and escaping again?” He turns his hand in Charles’s. “You certainly have me at disadvantage.” He gestures to his own head, “Father knows Emma’s policy in this building but he brought you here anyway. That’s interesting.”

Charles shrugs, “All I feel is the minds of toadies and paper pushers down there.  It’s better than leaving me at the lab or in Hellfire Club. I suppose that’s why Emma’s here too. To keep me line. It’s a wonder he didn’t take me to Edie.” He looks for Erik’s feelings towards his mother and finds no interest from the man. Erik isn’t concerned for her at all.

It’s Erik turn to shrug, “Perhaps he knows that at the end of your little list is his own name. Perhaps my Father still has use for me after all.” Charles can feel a mixture of emotions crash over Erik’s mind. Jealousy, pride, and ambition. The man betrays none of this on his face, “Now finish eating Charles.”

Charles looks at the bed and back at Erik, his own face as neutral as he can manage. “Honestly I’m not that hungry. Let’s play a game.” He gets up and musters all the bravado he can, “Let’s play truth or dare. I’ll start.” He goes over the bed and sits down. Ignores the way his hands shake. “Or we can do something else… what would…” He stops suddenly forgetting his purpose altogether. He feels hot and can feel a rush of blood pumping from his veins. It’s not him, he realizes. It’s Erik, watching him, thinking about what ‘they’ had before. Thinking about Charles lying face down in this bed. What Charles really feels is cold. Nervousness and anxiety make his stomach roil. He thinks he’s about to vomit when Erik sits down beside him. He didn’t even see the other man walk over.

Erik wraps an arm around the smaller man, “Calm down, Charles. I can feel you making yourself panic. Calm down. And we’ll just lie here together. Alright?” He says smiling down. As if this isn’t his fault. Like he had nothing to do with the experiences that left Charles a shaking mess. Charles goes with it anyway. He lets Erik lie him down in the bed, he lets Erik climb up behind him and hold him tight. Erik sighs like a contented cat. “This is fine, Charles. You and me, together. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. You could… you could see for yourself. I’ve always wanted you Charles. I mean that.”

Charles endures the man nuzzling behind his ear and neck. Up to now, even with his ability to read minds returned, he’s avoided Erik’s memories. Whatever delusions set the man for his obsession with the telepath cannot be something he wants to see.

But what finer weapon is there than insight, he thinks. Know thy enemy, he thinks. Completely.

“We can play hide and seek in your mind.” He turns his head enough for Erik to look him in the eye. “I promise not leave any suggestions for you to kill yourself. Or to try and escape. If I did you would only come back wouldn’t you? And my family…”

Erik kisses him on the nose, “I wouldn’t hesitate to kill every last one of them this time Charles. I would come back like a demon from hell and hunt you down and squeeze the life out of you myself.” He raises a hand to Charles neck squeeze lightly before leaning down to bite at his neck. “Do you understand, my love?”

Charles nods weakly. He turns around in Erik’s arms and raises his hands to Erik’s face. Resting his fingers at the other man’s temples, “Relax and let me in, Erik.”

Erik huffs out a laugh, “Done and done, Charles.” He throws a leg over the younger man and presses their bodies together. “I’m all yours. Do with me, whatever you want.”

Charles frowns, “I’m not joking Erik. Sharing on this level is intimate. More so than anything felt from the physical world. Are you sure you want this?”

Erik kisses him, first peck then a long, lingering exploration. He backs away to lick his lips, “Oh yes. If you’re asking for my consent, Charles. You have it. As I have yours.”

Charles would argue that Erik has never had Charles consent.

But diving into the other man’s mind he finds Erik believes with his whole heart that everything he’s ever done to Charles, is Charles’s own fault. Apparently the telepath made a promise he didn’t understand as a child. He showed kindness and gentleness to a boy who was already so far gone.


	31. Time and Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Berlin, Germany July 1965

Feeling the full force of Charles in his mind is unlike anything Erik’s ever experienced. The sunbeams and warm, good feeling he felt as a boy is there. Like Charles’s presence is just _goodness_ incarnate. Charles isn’t cutting through his mind like Emma used to. He isn’t laying traps like Essex used to. He’s just there, being a passive observer, standing half visible in an imagined space for Erik’s thoughts and memories.

Charles must control the space, he thinks. The telepath creates a room that looks a lot like the study Erik used to work in with his Father. There’s books on the desk and one of Ruth’s old dolls still seated in the chair. Erik likes the space as it reminds him of the months after they freed themselves. Father used to sit in that chair and tell Erik about the great things he would do in the future. But there was also Papa and Mama and Ruth… Papa wasn’t well to begin with, he remembers. Ruth was suddenly ill. Mama was distraught at first but Father used to help her deal with the anxiety. He saved her from her own hysterical wits. He raised Erik when she broke down completely with grief.

Erik remembers such happy times in this room, being praised by his Father and learning how to control his ability.

Erik sits behind the desk as a hazy visage of Charles fills out. Charles sits opposite him, wearing only the long blue night shirt. Erik smiles at him, “This is fantastic Charles. You’re in my head? Or am I in… Where are we exactly?”

Charles sits back and holds himself like the old professor he was on his way to becoming. Erik feels a like student sent to the principal’s office in the younger man’s presence. Even though Charles is probably naked under that thin shirt. Charles explains, “Physically we’re still in bed. This is what psychics call the Astral Plane. Here, some of us have the ability to control and manipulate the environment.”

Erik looks around the room still amazed with its detail. “Can Emma do this? She’s usually so…”

“Harsh,” answers Charles. The younger man shrugs in his seat, “She can, of course. I think she lives in some sort castle or mansion made of snow. It’s so cliché. I wouldn’t bother visiting her there.” He looks uncomfortable just thinking Emma, “But you. I’m wondering why you aren’t more on guard. I could leave a suggestion in your mind, which works long after my powers are locked away again. I could tell you to free me and kill yourself if I wanted.”

Erik laughs, “You won’t do that.”

Charles looks older in that chair, considering Erik with wise old eyes and a deep-set frown. “You really believe that don’t you? You think I’m boxed in completely. Unable to escape your will? Even when I tell you that your venerable Father is probably setting me up to kill you?”

It’s not even worth answering. Charles will try to leave and the will try to take him. But Erik will never let go. Erik wishes now that Charles would look like himself and the thought alone seems to change the man before him. Charles is back to what he looks like in reality. A beautiful, bright-eyed and ageless creature. No lines in his face and radiating the godlike power he holds. Erik would like to just sit and stare. But Charles is up and moving around the desk. He sits in Erik’s lap, bending his knees in a way the physical world won’t allow him. The contact makes Erik hot all over. He understands what Charles meant by intimacy now.

“We can just shag like psychics here… I’ve only done it once before,” says Charles. “With Tessa. My friend you’re keeping in the basement, half-skulled and broken.” He scowls at Erik and Erik thinks it pretty sight. Then the younger strokes his chest, “Would you like see what that feels like?” He parts his legs farther and presses closer to Erik. “Or would you like to really share with me. All these goals and aspirations you’re hiding. Perhaps they do align with what I want.” He kisses Erik on the chin and Erik feels sparks travel up and down his entire being.

Erik nods along, “I want you to know. Everything about me, Charles. I want you to be a part of me. I want to a be a part of you. I want…”

The Charles in his lap has changed again. It’s the little six-year-old blue boy. The boy looks down at himself and raises an eyebrow. “Honestly, Erik.” He says in his high-pitched voice. “When was this? How would you have known me as a child?” He looks at Erik with fear in his eyes, “Just how long have you been interfering with my life?”

Erik would never hurt this child, he thinks. This is the sum of everything he’s ever wanted. Charles as he was when he completely trusted a stranger. Charles calling him a friend and leaning on his shoulder. Erik smiles before standing up, carrying the little telepath to a sofa in the corner. There he gets a blanket and wraps the little boy up. “I was about twelve years old,” he explains. “And I saw you in passing for only a few moments. You won’t remember it because of Emma and Annaud. But I remember it very clearly.”

He tries to share the memory with little Charles but the boy shakes his curly head. “It’s alright Erik. I rather remember it on my own. Perhaps Emma could give me back my memories. I’m not sure of how she locks them away. You can just tell me things and I’ll feel the impression.” The little boy settles with the blanket and looks at the doll with a curled lip. “That is so creepy.”

Erik laughs, “Ruth and Mama had a lot of dolls here.” He looks around the room. “What else can we share then…? Oh! I know! The first time we kissed!” He smiles at Charles and the boy changes again. Erik thinks he’s getting a handle on how to manipulate this world. Charles is a spritely eleven-year-old again. Erik wonders why he can’t change as well and be his seventeen-year-old self. He’s sure it would look less intimidating to Charles. Charles the boy wraps the blanket tighter around him. Color is high in his round cheeks and he glowers at Erik.

Erik decides to stop looming over him and kneels on the floor. Charles tilts his head, “You want to know why I can’t see you as you were?” Erik nods and sits closer waiting to hear how this power works. “Because I can’t remember you, Erik. I can see what you thought you looked like as child, but I don’t remember myself. I’m not trying to stick your memories in place of my own for now. So I see you as I know you. And you see me as you want.” He says sadly, his voice cracking at the end.

Erik raises up and presses closer, despite Charles flinching away. The fear is still on his face, but Erik remembers their first kiss. Charles wasn’t afraid then. “Don’t be afraid, Charles. Just look in my mind this once. See?”

The room changes into a hospital room. Erik is helping Annaud sit Charles in the bed, already bandaged. Emma is sitting nearby in her wig and her flouncy dress. He couldn’t believe when he came into the lab and saw the little Prince tied up opposite of Emma. Now after the procedure the boy, is pale and feverish. Erik adjusts the bed and sets up an IV for the boy. He sits down and leans over to adjust the levels when the boy’s eyes open. Erik remembers this sleepy expression from before. Where they touch, Charles passes on that warm feeling he remembered. Erik almost thought that time was dream. But here the boy is, laying in front of him.

Emma stands up and comes over to them both in a panic, “Shit. I’ll go get the doctor. We’ll have to wipe him again before we leave.”

Erik stays with Charles and the boy coughs a little as he reaches for his head. “Oww. Where’s my Daddy or Nanny May? Someone… my head.”   He closes his eyes again and reaches out blindly. “Who are you? Why does the light hurt my eyes?”

Erik wants to tell him his name, but knows Emma will erase it again. “Max,” he lies with his grandfather’s name. “My name is Max. I volunteer here at the hospital.”

The boy blinks open his eyes again and stares at Erik. “Am I dying? It feels like I’m dying. I don’t want to die, Max.” He holds onto Erik’s hand. Erik brushes away tears from the little face. He notes in this memory his hands are so much bigger, still appearing as a grown man in this place. He leans over and kisses Charles on the forehead as he did then. Charles gasps beneath him and looks up. “Are you an Angel, sir?”

Erik laughs, remembering how offended he was then to be called sir. “I’m not old enough to be called sir,” he says as he did then.

Charles smiles up at him and raises a hand to his face. “But you are lovely, like an angel. And you’re here to see me off. I do appreciate that, sir.”

Erik smirks leaning down. At the time he meant to kiss the drug-addled boy on the head. But Charles had pulled him down and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Emma returned but the damage had already been done. Erik felt his heart swell up with affection for the boy who must have seen something good in him to think him an angel. Charles trusted him years ago to lean on. Charles kissed him before he thought he would die.

The memory dissolves and Charles returns to his real age. They sit in the study and Charles stays on the couch wrapped up in the blanket. The fear is still written across his face and Erik can’t reason why. “What’s wrong now? I just showed you. It was a long time ago, but you kissed me first,” he shoves a finger into Charles’s chest. “You. It wasn’t like I forced you or anything. You _gave_ your heart to me,” he explains.

But Charles is pulling away and shaking his head. He disappears altogether from the couch and Erik is left alone fumbling at the empty space.

Then suddenly he’s back in the bedroom. He can feel his own heavy limbs, and the metal of the surrounding world linking him to his physical being. He sits up in the bed and looks for Charles. The younger man is at the end of the bed. It’s gotten darker and Erik can’t tell how much time has passed. Charles keeps staring at him, but the fear from before is gone. Erik smiles at him, believing the younger man finally understands. “Charles,” he says reaching out. “Come here, Charles.”

Charles looks a bit like that wise old creature that sat across from him in the study. He considers Erik for a long moment before getting off the bed and walking around it to Erik. He stands a few feet away. “I think that’s it for today, Erik. My time is up.”

Erik frowns feeling a little worried. Loving Charles is not the same as trusting him. “What did you do while I was out then? Was I sleeping?”

Charles smiles before sitting with him. “I did like you asked, Erik. I saw for myself just how much you love me.” He smiles wider, sitting closer and embracing Erik.

Erik huffs out as satisfied breath, he knew this would happen one day. He knew Charles would be able to appreciate him, and love him back. He twists and lays Charles down on the bed, “You said you didn’t want to interfere with your own memories. Are you alright?”

Charles looks up at him before pulling him down for a quick kiss. “I don’t feel interfered with, Erik. I felt your passion and yearning. You really do love me. More so than anyone else in my life has. Even Moira keeps me out of her head, but you. You let me in. You want to feel me, don’t you Erik?” He says letting soft impressions through the locked-down link seep through. It’s not enough, Erik thinks. Not now that’s he’s felt Charles inside and out. He lays across the younger man’s body, pressing his forehead to Charles’s.

“I do. I knew you’d understand one day. I knew it.” He smiles, and kisses the telepath deeply. When he pulls away he’s surprised to see a young boy again.

Charles grins up at Erik. “Surprise. I’m strong enough to share projections again. This is what I looked like when I was…” He squints looking into Erik’s eyes, “Ah eighteen years old. You did say you saw me then, at a symposium. You said it was the first time,” he bites Erik’s bottom lip. “You lied. And you saw me many, many times after that.”

Erik nods, “Couldn’t let you know yet.” He grins down at the younger man. To think Charles understands what Father and Daniel and the others couldn’t. And now look at them, together. Charles was so cherubic, he thinks. He can barely resist biting and nipping at the image before him. Carefully because it’d be a sin to mark this skin. Charles was still soft then. No callouses from gun practice. No muscle from field training. He can feel the difference when he works a hand between them rucks up Charles’s shirt. Charles stills him with yank to his hair.

“Erik wait. I want you to promise me something,” he pushes Erik back with hands on his chest.

Erik sits up on heels still reeling from the sight below him. “Anything, Charles.”

Charles changes again and looks like the young man he first touched in South Korea. Erik smiles broadly and tries undressing him again, but Charles pulls away. He even closes his legs for good measure. “I want a car, Erik.”

Erik laughs out loud. “Oh my little Mouse Prince.”

“I mean it, Erik. I’m not joking.” He stays back frowning up at Erik, “I want my freedom back. If we’re partners you should give me some respect. I understand you wanting to protect me, but if I you don’t give me back my autonomy, I’m still just a prisoner.” He places his hands on either side of Erik’s face, “And we are more than that, Erik. You love me.” He kisses Erik gently, “I know you do now. But you have to show me Erik. And then we can share such beautiful things together.”

Erik hums, agreeing. They could be incredible together if Charles were trustworthy. There’s no one more _good_ than Charles, he thinks. And that is the only problem. His Charles would do anything to save people. Even humans and traitors. And while Erik can appreciate the illusion of having a willing little nymph at his disposal, is it really worth jeopardizing the future to let a man who once carved out his heart to walk free?

Erik is still mulling over the possibilities when that little eleven-year-old Charles makes a reappearance. The boy bites his red lips and unbuttons his shirt. “Anything you want, Erik,” he says in his soft young voice. Then the boy changes back to his present day Charles. “Anyway you want.” He pulls off his shirt and Erik can’t wait to put his mouth on the freckled skin. He tries launching forward, but Charles holds him back, “Think about it, Erik. Anyway you want.” He repeats, kicking out of his pants and underwear until he’s lying on his back, even younger than before. Perhaps the fifteen-year-old telepath.

Erik is salivating and shaking with a need to have him, just like this. To hell with the future, he thinks. To hell with Annaud and Daniel and all the rest of them. He unzips his pants and lays between the young boy’s legs. Charles reaches down with his uncalloused hands, pulling Erik’s cock free and stroking it with small square hands. Erik shudders, nearly coming right there. “Yes.” He concedes. “If you… If you wear something, I’ll make something to track you. And you can do whatever you want Charles. Go wherever you want. Within the Mutant States.”

Those legs finally part and Erik rushes to enter this boy. When he finally enters it’s unlike all those sycophantic urchins. It’s better than all the nubile young women he’s had. It’s Charles. An untouched, unmarked, untested Charles. Completely his to own for however long he wants. He leans down to kiss plump red lips and Charles gasps as he starts to thrust into the smaller body. “Thank you, Erik. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At think I need a break from this Erik to go write some Instant Oatmeal. One more chapter this week. Then a little hiatus.


	32. Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Berlin, Germany July 1965

“What the hell is that noise?”

Emma sits at the kitchen table in the place Moira used to occupy. Charles has to shutter away thoughts of his family to keep moving around, making their tea. “He’s having a jolly good time with the mattress. He thinks it just turned twelve and needs a birthday spanking.”

Emma laughs, “Oh my god. I knew he was obsessed with you then, but really? Bravo, Charles. At least you don’t have to be in there.” She bites into a cream covered bagel.

Charles sits down gingerly, _“I was for the first half hour. He was very… enthusiastic_.” Charles doesn’t want to think about it. They have to speak of certain matters telepathically in case she can’t get to the recordings in Erik’s office in time.

Charles had the idea of calling up Emma shortly after he came with Erik hand on his cock. He was pressed face down into the hated mattress. Erik had gave him a determined pounding as if he could erase all of Charles’s past experience with one rough fuck. Charles had to freeze Erik before rolling over to the side while a projection of his younger self kept satisfying the man that ravaged him. Charles kept up the illusion while slipping out the bed. He can block Erik’s ability to tell the difference. Erik is back on the Astral Plane, but his body is moving around on its own. Still chasing orgasm after orgasm with a Charles of various age and size.

 _“At least now you know how to take a break. If I didn’t learn to project like that, Shaw could have killed me by now. If he ever wises up to it, I’m sure he’ll wear that damn helmet to bed.”_ She stands up to go to the kitchen door and peer out it. “ _Really. I wonder if they’re not actually related. Erik used to make it sound like Shaw was really his father. I wouldn’t be surprised at this point.”_ She comes back to the table, “I sent Angel on an errand to Munich. She’s getting a few dozen things I ordered.” She amends, “ _She won’t be back for hours.”_

“ _Bravo, Emma.”_ Charles raises his teacup, silently. “ _What about Shaw? Is he not planning to return for you?”_

Emma rolls her eyes, “I told him I’d take care of some civil engineering numbers. The new plans for a warehouse in the Rhineland needs auditing. I may need to go down there myself tomorrow.” She spreads more cream on another bagel, _“The threat of real work is usually enough to keep him away. It’s like spraying insect repellant.”_

They’ve been sitting together comfortably for the last fifteen minutes. After Charles had a shower and got dressed he waited for her and Azazel to appear in the living room. Azazel left without a word and she waltzed into the kitchen like she owned it. Charles believes he’s found an incredible asset in the woman. She’s delightfully duplicitous.

“I asked Erik for a car.”

“Good for you, honey. I prefer furs and diamonds myself.”

“You are gem, Emma,” he smiles. “I’m almost surprised he said yes.”

 _“You did like I told you? His inhibitions where you’re concern should be lax enough to let you get away with anything. I’m surprised you didn’t ask for your own house.”_ They’ve been secretly meeting on and off. Without any concrete details on how to overthrow Shaw, he’s at least gotten decent advice on how to handle Erik.

“ _I’m working on that.”_ Charles’s focus is split between his pleasant tea company and the thoughts in Erik’s head. The man is in the bedroom, bent over a pillow. He sees himself licking open a much younger version of Charles. Charles would laugh if he weren’t terrified. _“I need you to give me back all of my memories. Everything they’ve ever had you scalp.”_

Emma shakes her head, _“Annaud would know the difference, Charles. We can’t trust him with this. He’s not entirely loyal to Shaw but he’s a true believer of this project. I’m sure he’s aware even now of your new strength. Those inhibitors record your brain activity.”_ She shrugs, “ _Besides I never took much. Just Erik’s name. A few encounters.”_

“What about the rape?” He asks out loud dropping all polite pretense. _“Daniel helped him. I saw… and I was so shaken I nearly killed him an hour ago. Did you know what they were doing to me, ‘unsanctioned’ as they called it? Did Daniel ever tell you?”_ He stands up and crosses over to stand over her.

Emma barely bats an eye, still sipping from her cup. _“Well, Daniel said there was a little hanky-panky on Erik’s part. He may have touched you inappropriately once or twice.”_ She tries to keep drinking but Charles slaps the cup out of her hand. It smashes on the floor and pulls her chair out to get in her face.

“ _He fucked me, Emma. The night before my wedding. Before that, he… it was frequent enough for years, Emma. It’s not a violation I would excuse with a wave of my hand.”_ He backs away thinking he could attack her mind but that would draw attention from Erik.

Emma’s aware that he’s already overstretched and she sits unafraid of him. “I’d like another cup of that delicious tea, please.” She turns away and waits for Charles to calm down to pour her another cup. When he sits opposite her again, he’s regained most of his composure. Though his hands still shake. He feels like destroying all the lives in the building and killing Erik now. But that would just leave his family at Shaw’s mercy.

Emma keeps sipping like she has all the time in the world. In the bedroom, Erik and a present day Charles are kissing passionately. Erik is biting and licking and leaving new marks all over the imaginary body. Charles has to take note of this to project later on. Knowing Erik, the man can probably tell the bruises the telepath already covered in from the after party, apart from the careful work he’s committing to now.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma takes a bite out of one her cookies. “You shouldn’t linger over the unpleasant things in life, Charles. You’ll end up like the old crone. Mutation is about adapting,” she smiles. _“And you should be interested in latest project we’re working on. This car and freedom you won. Do you think you can make to my offices in the Rhineland?”_

Charles frowns, _“I don’t know. I don’t even have the keys yet. What’s in your offices?”_

She smiles wider than he’s ever seen her before. _“After being rehabilitated, collared mutants are sent to work with me and Essex. We’ve been working on remolding some old friends of yours.”_

_Charles sees clearly what she means. She gives him the memory of Darwin and Alex as she last saw them. Essex has taken a special interest in them both. They move between Emma’s own offices and his labs in Romania. The boys move around like zombies. A thin collar suppresses Alex easily. Darwin wears one that’s almost three inches thick, full of components that are constantly adjusting to keep him from overriding their fields and injections._

Charles sits back with tears in his eyes, “They’re alive _._ ” he sobs out loud. Not caring what Emma thinks of it.

Emma stands up and brushes away nonexistent crumbs. _“We’ve done some extensive work on their minds, but it’s still touch and go with Darwin. He recovers his own memories and will at times. That’s why I’m hardly in the Berlin anymore. I have to monitor him constantly. Essex is not strong enough to really put him down.”_ She smiles and Charles can see her feelings of admiration for the man, “ _He’s really an impressive specimen, Captain Muñoz._ ”

Charles agrees, _“If anyone could help me… it would be them. Why are you handing them over? How does having three Allied Soldiers topple the known government figure into your plans?”_

Emma smiles gently as she backs out of the kitchen. “Well it was fun, Charles. We must do this again sometime. Let me know when you’re free.” She blows a kiss, “Have a nice night, sugar. I’ll see myself out.”

Charles stays in the kitchen, assuming she’ll call Azazel and leave the way she came. He’s in no hurry to return to the bedroom. Erik has finally stopped assaulting the mattress. He lays in the middle of the bed, hugging a pillow between his legs and snoring softly.

Charles pours himself a glass of milk and moves to the living room. He sits on the floor and turns on the TV. A rerun of Lucas’s favorite puppet show is playing. He barks out a laugh as the demented German speaking Hatter is strangled by the little mouse puppet. Charles gets comfortable in front of the screen and lays down watching the abusive puppets from the side.

It takes five days for Charles to earn his car.

He’s in the lab being poked and injected by Annaud. The older man hums and tums, circling Charles with his instruments making disappointed sounds. “You say we cannot exert your powers yet to expected level?” He means Charles excusing himself from the murder of Victor Creed. Shaw has ordered a full array of tests and Daniel is standing by to recondition him. Charles sits through the experiments like a good boy. Even swinging his legs while on the exam table. Erik sits nearby smiling gently whenever they make eye contact.

Charles tries to defend himself, “I’m just out of practice, I suppose. I thought perhaps with more time…” he starts to explain, but Daniel is already rolling out the cart with the electric stimulus array. It’s basically a customized electroconvulsive device. Charles is not fond of the thing. Neither is Erik. Erik sighs and looks away as Charles is strapped down fitted and with the headgear. Daniel injects him the muscle relaxant. Charles is at least thankful that the old man hasn’t ignored his request to stop shaving his hair.

Daniel checks where his hands and feet are restrained. Then fits in a mouth guard that oddly tastes of raspberries today. He wiggles his eyebrows, assuming Charles would appreciate his efforts to make shocking him more comfortable. Charles snarls at him instead. Without fanfare, Daniel turns the machine on administers the first shock. It’s only a light uncomfortable buzz. He repeats this a few more times before turning the machine up. Charles is used to this part. It’s uncomfortable and painful as the shocks get stronger. His hands and feet convulse but he barely cries out anymore. He can feel his mind actually expand as the damage cells regenerate quickly. He bites down harder and tries to focus enough to project himself to the astral plane where none of this will matter.

He’s sitting in his study for only moment before the pain in his physical body becomes too much. He jolts back to his physical body and can’t help but cry out. He hears Erik shouting, “Annaud are you insane!”

The good doctor is hovering over Charles and growling at Erik and Daniel. “You two incompetent, imbeciles. He’s been turning down the inhibitors himself! At this rate, he’ll be fully powered again in no time. With no possible restrictions! That is not the controlled experiment. We need to subdue him and start again to save Project X!”

Charles closes his eyes as the pain increases and his body sent arching off the table. He screams and screams until his voice break. He vaguely hears Erik and Annaud still shouting at each other. Then suddenly everything stops. Charles thinks he must have passed out, but no. The machine is finally off.

When he opens his eyes Erik and Daniel are rushing to unstrap him. He mumbles incoherently but Erik shushes him as he pulls him up off the table. “It’s alright, darling. I’ve got you,” Erik says as before kissing the younger man on the head. “We’re leaving. Right now.”

Charles is still trembling, his hands, legs and torso seizing up in the aftermath. “ _I hurt my head_ ,” he projects loudly to Erik. Erik holds him closer, shifting Charles to his shoulder. The room is white and blurry, spinning in places. He sees Daniel running around. Dr. Annaud sits on the floor, slumped over bleeding from the mouth.

Daniel hovers over them while Erik carries him out of the room. The blond man takes out the mouth guard, “Sorry Charlie.” Charles blinks and blinks trying to clear his vision but nothing works and so he closes his eyes and goes to sleep

 

When Charles wakes up, he’s in bed. They’ve returned to Edie’s house and the gray woman is sitting beside him. He’s in her room, and she’s bent over a bowl of water, wringing out a cloth before moving to lay it his head. “Charles,” she says when she sees he’s awake. “How are you feeling, little dear?” Charles groans in answer. He feels like his head and back and feet have been hammered with a wrecking ball.

Edie doesn’t try to make him speak. He spends the rest of the day in her bed drinking soup and listening to the old woman read ‘Anna Karenina’ out loud. He sleeps through most of it, but likes hearing her odd comment about the novel. “Pshh. These ostentatious Russian people and their stupid problems.”

Charles wakes for real sometime the next day. He gets up and tries to go back upstairs for a shower. He makes it to foyer in just his pajamas when he notices the voices ringing in his head.

Edie is in the kitchen making lunch. Shaw is there, sitting with Emma and Daniel. Charles lets Edie know he’s awake and mentally hugs the old woman as she busies herself with cooking. Emma icily taps him, but he shrugs her off. _“I’m taking a shower. I’ll be down in a moment,”_ he conveys to her. She doesn’t mention this to the others.

By the time he gets down, he’s physically a hundred percent better. His head and back still aches but he’s not in pain anymore. He wonders if the good doctor is dead now, or he only imagined the way he last saw the man. He comes downstairs wearing a white sweater, dark blue shirt, and khaki slacks. Before he gets to the kitchen he’s tackled by Erik. “Erik, the hell…” Charles starts to ask, but Erik covers his mouth with his hand. The other man is grinning from ear to ear and he pushes Charles along to the front door. He stops, taking off his own tie to blindfold Charles. “Erik?”

The doors open and Charles feels the bright sunlight on his skin as Erik leads him. They stop a little ways from the house and Charles is feeling nervous about the whole thing. Why is Shaw here? What do they all want from him? He stands there about to panic when he hears a honking car horn.

Erik finally removes the blindfold and Charles stares with wide eyes. A new model [Aston Martin](http://msmiamimiwritesfic.tumblr.com/post/121042791296/charless-car-aston-martin-1965-he-really-earned) is parked on the lawn. Angel decorates the hood, waving her arms with a flourish before flitting down and opening the car door. The others come out from the house and applaud. Charles covers his mouth as cry of surprise rings out in the yard. He looks to Erik, where the man is smiling madly with all his teeth. “Erik!”

Erik kisses him right there in front of everyone. When he pulls away he looks down at Charles for approval, “Do you like it? I think we can break it in with a little road trip.” He takes Charles’s hand and drops in a pair of keys. “You drive this time. And you’re not allowed to stab me, Charles.” Erik laughs at their shared history as if it were a funny story they’ll tell their grandchildren someday. Charles nods along laughing and smiling for all he’s worth. He hugs Erik and clutches the keys.

Edie joins the hug and pats Charles on the back. If she were the only one here, Charles could bask in this victory. But Emma and Shaw come over as well. Emma doesn’t say anything. She stands like a statue with a perfect smile gracing her perfect face. Daniel has moved over to Angel to look at the car. The Latina dragonfly slaps away his hands before he can touch it.

Shaw pats Erik on the back. “Son, I’m still not sure about all spoiling.” He looks at Charles with narrowed eyes, “But I’m sure you’ll take the necessary precautions.”

Charles looks the man in the eye, “I assure you, sir. Spoiling me rotten is the best possible precaution. I deserve this.” He grins cheekily, kissing Erik before walking to the car. Charles takes Edie by the hand and leads her to get inside. He stands outside the car wiping a hand across the chrome.

“There’s so much work to be done. I can’t always wait for Azazel and Telford. Not if I’m to help you become King of the World.” He promises Shaw with a smile and gets behind the wheel of the car. He sticks the keys in the ignition and suddenly feels like heart will fly off. He’s free, he thinks. Finally, he’s on the road to be really free. He looks out the window and waves playfully at the others in the yard. Marking each one of them for time and place to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darwin needs to come back in X-men Apocalypse. I don’t care how they work it. He needs to live, damn it. Or else I’m setting Bryan’s director chair on fire.
> 
> Alrighty, a little break until I feel up to posting Evil Erik's next chapter. He went really, really, really darkside and hurt my feelings.


	33. Statecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Prague, Czechoslovakia November 1965

Charles sits at his desk doing paperwork. He’s been on assignment recently, walking the streets of Prague gathering intelligence about the Human sympathizers. Erik gave him back his dog tags to track his movements. They heat up in warning if he strays too far while still in Erik’s range. Still he’s learned a lot about the so called terrorist group. They’re calling themselves The Real Pax and pass out flyers condemning Shaw’s philosophy within the Mutant States. Shaw has been able to vilify them and Emma leads a propaganda campaign. She’s on the cover of magazines and billboards, looking beautiful and untouchable.

She tells the common citizens that The Real Pax is nothing but an offshoot of Human’s First that have infiltrated the peaceful Greater States of the Mutant Brotherhood. This is why they are launching a new offensive in the south, to curb the threat from Allied Forces held countries like Italy and Greece. Charles writes out the notes he made of suspicious thoughts from his walk this morning. Half his mind is on his work, the other is on maintaining the illusion on the other side of the room.

Erik is desperately pumping his cock into thin air, where he sees Charles bent over the back of the couch. Charles was in no hurry to deal with Erik’s romantic lunch break, so he froze the man as he got up and walked back to his desk. It’s a little uncomfortable sitting in his chair, bare-assed with his shirt ripped open. But its better he thinks, than dealing with Erik’s never-ending onslaught. He calmly notarizes and seals a report. It’ll be reviewed by a council of the Generals and Governors. Emma will probably see it first. It’s up to her to take the appropriate measures to counter the human sympathizers’ growth. She’ll have to think of a way to undermine Shaw with the new intelligence.

With a thought he freezes Erik mid thrust and stands up to go back to the couch. He reasons, if he doesn’t get this over with, he’ll have a stain on his nice new couch. Moving Erik around like a mannequin, he sets the man up to drive into him while he spreads out over the couch again. The telepath flips a switch in the metal bender’s mind and Erik moves, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and spreading his cheeks. Charles cries out as Erik drives back inside of him. The man is about to come, so Charles hams up the performance. Moaning wantonly and backing into every thrusts. When Erik wraps an arm around to pump Charles’s cock he finds the younger man is soft. Charles slumps over the couch, pretending to be drained and over sensitized from coming. Erik finally finishes and lets them both down.

Laying under Erik’s weight isn’t comfortable, but he’ll live, thinks Charles. Erik kisses and nuzzles behind his ears, idly sticking two fingers back in Charles’s hole, massaging his prostrate before biting down hard on Charles’s neck.

Charles whimpers and pulls away. “Erik, that’s enough. I can’t do it again so soon, you know that. We’re not all blessed with Maximus’s resiliency.”

Erik laughs against his neck. He keeps fingering Charles anyway. “Perhaps, but I just like it. Feeling you.” He bites Charles again, “Tasting you. You are magnificent, Charles.”

Charles lets Erik do what he wants. The man is a monster, he thinks. A big stupid monster, who would gladly fuck Charles if he were still a small child. They haven’t actually had sex from start to finish in a while, but he’s worked his way to a car, an apartment in Prague, a cat named Sir Allister, and this office.   Working every day within a low-level government agency, Charles keeps his head held high. He wants them all to know who he is. Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr’s trusted beloved. _Let him do as he please_ , he suggests as he walks the halls and reads files and meet people. _He is the Intended_ , as Dukes has called him. _Charles and Erik may be planning an unconventional wedding_ , he whispers. He gets away with anything he wants in Prague.

Now to keep up that front of a happy couple, Charles has to let Erik drop in on him at random. Charles is taken from his comfortable, luxurious apartment on odd days and locked away for hours in Berlin. He’d like to avoid that today, and actually get some work done.

Erik is still exploring his neck and slowly finger fucking Charles while both of their respective cocks gets hard again. Charles whines and Erik determines it is time for round two. The telepath submits to being pushed down to the hardwood floor. Erik bites along his chest before he stops to suckle hard at a nipple. Charles cries out from the stimulation and Erik grins when he lets up to spread Charles’s legs wide. “Strange you still feel so tight,” he smirks, “Are you altering my perception, Charles?” He asks knowingly.

Charles attempts to smile casually, pulling Erik to him. “Well we can’t let this part of our lives get stale, can we?”

Erik laughs as he enters Charles. He moves slowly, laying down across Charles and tucking his head in the younger man’s shoulder. Charles lets his fingers run through Erik’s hair. It’s turned dark again, but the tips were still white, so Erik’s had it cut short. He’s loss the brand new packaging look as well, and instead looks like the thirty five year old man he claims to be. Charles on the other hand threatened to grow a beard once, but he’s only accomplished some reddish stubble at this point. Erik delights on gnawing on Charles’s chin now while he pumps in and out of the younger man.

Charles wraps a leg around Erik while they rut, hoping this will be over soon. He figures he can still salvage most of the day he had planned if he can get Erik to leave satisfied.

The smell of musk and sweat fill the little office and Charles lets his body does as it will. He closes his eyes to the sensation of Erik barely rocking his buried cock, not bothering to withdraw now that it massages the spongy organ inside Charles. He sits up to lick his lips and stare down at Charles, “Good?” He asks, hoping Charles will come from this alone. Charles nods and reaches down to take two handfuls of Erik’s dimpled ass, pushing him in further.

“Please,” he begs, “Harder, Erik.”

Erik speeds up, pulling out and slamming in now that he thinks Charles is close. Charles keeps his hands on Erik and the older man braces his arms outside of Charles’s head. Erik moves faster and faster, managing perfect aim. Charles is reduced to a trembling mess before Erik finishes. When Erik comes he keeps pumping his still miraculously still-hard cock inside of Charles. They’re making loud squelchy sounds and panting hard as Erik seizes up and slaps the floor with his hand before yanking Charles’s hair. Charles returns the favor and they claw at each while exchanging a messy kiss. Erik slowly pulls out his softening cock. Neither of them heard the door open.

Charles’s assistant Aliya stands in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, gaping at the men on the floor. Shamelessly, Erik sits up, not bothering to cover himself. Charles closes his legs and scrambles to close his shirt, but he’s sure the damage has been done. The girl stammers in the doorway about a delivery and Charles takes pity on her. He projects an empty room and tells her to sit the flowers on the table and leave. She does so hurriedly and runs away.

Erik laughs as he stands and offers Charles a hand up. They sit back on the couch and Charles hides his face in Erik’s shoulder, “That poor child.”

“Well she had to know I was up here. I passed her in security. Doesn’t she know how to knock?” Erik’s thinking loudly that the girl got what she deserved for being rude. Charles would disagree if he had the energy. Instead he throws his legs into Erik’s lap and fits himself until they’re comfortable again. “Tell me about your day,” says Erik as he kisses him on the head.

Charles rolls his eyes, “It’s not even noon yet. I haven’t had a day. What about you? What happened with the Italian dignitary summit? Aren’t you supposed to be charming the pants off their ambassador?” The first wave offensive for Italy has already been planned. Charles learned from Emma that the Allied Forces urged the nation to negotiate with Shaw’s aggression. Shaw has been presenting himself as a peaceful leader, making the new untested Italian president sound like a bigot. According to Emma, the deaths of several mutants outside of Rome was staged by Erik and Azazel. They’re going to invade Italy with the justified excuse of liberating the mutants.

Erik laughs snuggling with Charles and before laying the younger man down on the couch, spooning him again. Fingering him again. Charles did not anticipate a three act play, but he should have, knowing Erik. They haven’t seen each other in two days. Erik laughs again, “The Ambasciatore…” he snorts, “was hung up. By his own entrails.” He laughs at the memory he shares with Charles.

_Ambassador Paolo Amari was a short dark, haired man in a white suit. He’s young for his appointment but he doesn’t carry any of the baggage of the old police state or party upheavals. Shaw and Erik thinks he’s perfect for getting their message across. They trip the young man into saying some politically incorrect things about mutant immigrants in Italy. The meeting is recorded and the sudden attack by an enraged mutant at the table is validated._

Charles is disgusted with Erik and Shaw, but supposes Emma may had a hand in planning this as well.

Erik is, unsurprisingly, working his way back to full hardness. He nudges his cock between Charles’s legs and Charles lets the other man use a strong hand to lift his thigh. Erik slips in between his thighs, pumping there for now. He’s still considerate about causing any tearing or injury.

Charles turns his head enough to sloppily kiss Erik, a thank you for sharing state secrets. He leaves the impression in Erik’s mind that _this is normal_ , _they always talk politics_. _Erik has nothing to hide from Charles_. Charles reaches behind himself to nudge Erik back up to his entrance. “Again, darling. Please?” He asks and Erik obliges.

The taller man hitches upwards and inside of Charles while the younger man pants and writhes from the raw feeling. He suggests Erik should concentrate on the feeling, not the words spoken. “When are we moving into Italy,” he asks as Erik rocks up into him.

Erik pants in his ear, resisting for only a microsecond. “In ten days.” He starts to really drive inside of Charles. He smiles with all his teeth, “My army on the ground is already in position in Austria. Dukes and Selena will move in from Slovenia.” He stops pounding to adjust their position, giving himself more room to thrust without knocking Charles off the couch. Charles thanks him for the consideration with another kiss.

“And in ten days you’ll be on the front lines of another war?” He pushes fake thoughts of worry to Erik and the man hums behind him. Charles clenches around Erik’s cock, “And when will you return to me? Or can I come with you?”

Erik snorts again, “Absolutely not. You’re staying at the Hellfire Club until I get back. Or Mama’s. You’re going to be guarded until this is over.”

“But Erik,” Charles whines backing onto Erik eagerly, “I can’t stand to sit by idle. This is important. I could really prove myself to Shaw…” He reaches back hoping Erik will reveal his hand.

“Shaw will no longer be anyone’s concern after Italy,” he answers. “With Annaud dead, the hand used to stop progress in the Mutant States will be lifted. You and I,” he whispers against Charles’s neck. “You and I will rebuild everything. Shining, towering. A new age of prosperity for the Mutant Brotherhood. No more borders and peace treaties. We will be taking Europe, Charles.” He smiles down and Charles quickly erases the conversation from his mind.

Erik has hinted before that he plans to expand from Central Europe. Charles has seen in his mind the plans and machinations he will use to get there. Foremost is having a powerful telepath on his side to sway people into peacefully surrendering as his army did when they turned around in Dijon.

Charles lets Erik finish with him, pumping faster and faster. Charles is nearly knocked to the floor and they both laugh about it before taking a nap.

Two days later Charles is in his apartment, packing under orders from Erik. Erik would like for him stay in the city of Eriks while the strike against Italy moves forward. He leaves Charles to pack his things. For some reason Sir Allister keeps Erik from wanting to fuck in the apartment. Erik tried to convince him to leave the cat with a sitter but Charles refused. So now Charles is gathering the surprising amount of cat toys he’s acquired in the last two months. Then he hunts for the elusive tabby when the goon squad comes through the door.

Erik assigned him three bodyguards in Prague to watch his every moment. They chauffer him sometimes in his own car. They shadow him as he walks the streets. They come in without knocking and make themselves at home. He despises all three of them.

Harada is their terse commander and he takes his job very serious. Charles makes it a habit to joke around the man just for his deadpan reaction. Telford is a sniffing, confused mess, but he offers instant transport. And Gunther Bain is an asshole. Charles has no good feelings for any of his guards. He ignores them all to search for Sir Allister as the cat always hides in a hard to reach place. His apartment is spacious and modern. There wood accents like he prefer, and warm colors. Erik tried to hang an ugly metal sculpture from he ceiling but Charles climbed up and took it down. Erik didn’t argue, because this is Charles’s space and want Charles wants he gets. At least here, anyway.

He finds the cat in the kitchen on top of a cabinet. He’s high up and probably stuck in the gap between the wood and the wall. Charles would say ‘I told you so,’ but he doesn’t speak cat.

He climbs up on the counter to get his pet. The door opens and in walks Gunther. The man stands in the doorway and whistles, “Hold on, there professor.” He walks over reaches out intending to help Charles down. “That’s a bit high up for a little fellow like yourself,” he drawls. Charles has read his mind knows the man is actually Italian but for some reason he likes to talk like cowboy. Charles ignores him to keep reaching for his cat. He’s standing up and digging around the tight space when he loses his footing. He falls into the arms of Gunther and the man grins at his catch.

Before Charles can climb down, Erik walks through the door in full uniform. Helmet included. Charles thrashes in Bain’s arm before getting to the floor. “Erik,” he starts but the man walks past him.

Magneto stalks over to Gunther and raises a hand. Charles can feel the bodyguard’s anxiety at being ‘ _caught with the boss’s tail’_. He raises his own hand in surrender and tries to explain. “Boss he just fell, I was helping him. Sir, please.” He begs looking up at the cat nervously. “It’s the stupid cat’s fault I swear!”

After a year in Erik’s company Charles is still surprised by his brutality. Magneto raises a hand and Bain raises up in the air. Bain starts shaking violently and blood starts pouring out his ears and eyes and mouth. Charles covers his own mouth, afraid to be heard as Erik draws all the metallic minerals out of the man’s body. For extra measure, Gunther’s jaw in unhinged as two metal plates slide out of his skin. Charles recalled the man was wrestler before and had his broken jaw repaired with metal… Its grim thing to witness.

Charles gasps as the man is left to fall in a bloody heap on the floor. The metal that’s been meticulously harvested is dropped like so much waste as well. Erik turns around to glare at Charles and for a moment all the fear Charles felt before is magnified a hundred fold. Magneto will kill him, he thinks. And it really was the stupid cat’s fault.

He feels powerless to do anything as the older man pushes him against the kitchen wall. He snarls, “Of course. I’m not gone for five minutes and you’re already fucking around!”

Charles whimpers as Erik takes hold of his shoulders. Charles cries out and that gets the stupid cat to finally climb down from the cabinet. Charles sobs. “It true,” he says looking into Erik’s eyes, “I just wanted to get Sir Allister ready to take to Mama’s. Honestly, Erik. He was just helping me. I swear. You didn’t have to kill anyone.” He cries and hangs his head as Erik looks on at him doubtfully.

Charles is taken by surprise when Erik backhands him. Charles stands in shock as Erik quietly tells him, “You are a liar. And a whore. I’ve always known that. But I will not tolerate your unfaithfulness. I gave up everyone else. Everyone. And I expect the same consideration!”

Charles nods along. He would remind Erik that he’s not even interested in men, but that would make things worse. Instead he reaches down to pick up Sir Allister. “I’m sorry. It was just the cat, see. I just wanted to get him down.”

“Fuck the cat, Charles,” says Erik. He reaches out and snatches away Sir Allister. The cat fights and claws at Erik’s armor and gloves. “You don’t need any more distractions.” Magneto snaps the neck of the cat and hands it back to Charles before leaving the kitchen.

Charles falls to floor cradling his dead cat. He’s only had the thing for two months, but he’s grown fond of it. And Gunther. He was an asshole but he probably didn’t deserve to die that way. Charles cries hunched over the floor until Telford walks in. The man with the mashed potatoes for brains tries to help him up, and Charles pulls away. “No! Don’t touch me. He’ll… just don’t. Stay back.”

The man tries again, this time thinking loudly of a location and an order.

_He’s supposed to leave Charles in Edie’s garden. Right now._

Charles wipes the tears in his eyes and holds Sir Allister closer. He supposes he can give it a burial once he’s there. Hopefully he can avoid having to see Erik again. Perhaps even hide away in Edie’s room. Seeing Erik as casually cruel is no big deal, but having that focus turned on Charles after a year of hard work to manipulate him leaves Charles shaken. Charles is planted in the garden, still kneeling on ground. His suitcase is already there. As well as Sir Allister’s cat carrier. Charles has to muster up the will to move again. He sits his cat down and stands up on unsteady legs. “Thank you, Telford. That will be all.” He dismisses the strange man and walks away as he disappears.

That leaves Charles to find Edie’s tools. He finds a small shovel and sets out to bury the cat under a magnolia tree. Edie mentioned before she doesn’t like cats. Perhaps Erik was only thinking of his mother.

 


	34. Towels and Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

London, England May 1958

 

Charles is such a pretty pink when he’s scrubbed up, thinks Erik.

He’s had time to bathe the man and place him back in bed. The two women Charles entertained before succumbing to whatever Daniel dosed him with at the bar have already left. Charles won’t remember them at all in the morning. It wouldn’t matter if he did. They both lay in the alley outside the bar with their bodies broken in halves and quarters.

Charles on the other hand is whole, clean, and perfect. He like a cherry-cheeked cherub painted on the middle of fresh sheets. This town house belongs to Charles’s mother. He’s alone for the moment but the house will be full soon enough. Charles has taken leave from the army to celebrate his little sister graduating from primary school. Erik noted the child’s gift in passing. Remarkable, but he thinks her potential is limited. She’s not at all like Charles.

Charles stretches out in the bed as his drugs wear off. Erik risks kneeling on the bed one more time. He kisses Charles gently on the lips and the younger man smiles. Erik backs away and runs his a hand down Charles’s middle, caressing his freckled bare skin. He’s almost afraid he’ll wake Charles and have to deal with Daniel being a smug bastard. Erik summons his kit of injections and oils. He notes that Charles is hardening, and decides to take advantage of the natural wonder.

He’s spent the last hour gently fingering Charles open, not too deeply and with only the tip of one finger. All the while he sucked and licked Charles until he was hard enough. Erik had fucked himself on the younger man’s cock once before and decided he’d try again tonight. Now to do so twice, would be icing on the cake, he thinks.

Before he can strip down again, Daniel comes barging through the bedroom door.

Erik sighs and rests his head on Charles chest. Rolling his face to the door as he addresses the intruder. “What the fuck is it now, Daniel!”

Daniel looks like he’s trying to unsee the scene in front of him. “Well. It’s your mother. She was having a fit. We’ve had to sedate her. Do you want Annaud to keep her for observation?”

Erik rolls his eyes as he sits up. “Is that all? You couldn’t ask Father about that. She’s his problem now. Leave me out of it.” He gets up and off the bed. Looking at the wasted erection, he covers Charles up and the young man smiles again before turning on his stomach. Erik feels jealous of the damn mattress so he leaves with Daniel before he tears the bed apart.

They leave the house and Daniel steers Erik towards the bar. It’s still dark outside being only about three in the morning. Erik stands with the man outside the alleyway. The two women are still there, being picked at by rats and flies. Erik wonders what Daniel means to do here.

“They’re both mutants you know,” Daniel says, pushing his glasses up. “The blonde can make light like rainbows or something appear from her eyes.” He scoffs. “That’s completely useless, but her.” He says walking to the dark haired corpse. “She could fly and shoot plasma beams from her hands. Extraordinary, wouldn’t you say?”

Erik shrugs, “Hardly. Common trash, the both of them. Let’s go.”

Daniel stays where he is. “How about you help me get this girl back to the lab and I promise to keep helping you with your little side project. There’s easier ways to deal with the excess of horny you have concerning our Charles.” He takes off his glasses to smirk at Erik. “We could always come to a mutual beneficial arrangement.

Erik lips curl with the thought, “Don’t be disgusting. You’re probably a hundred years old.” He calls up Azazel and waits.

When the teleporter appears he dramatically covers his face, “That stench. Offensive to my sensible nose, Erik.”

Erik feels like he’s surrounded by teenagers, “It is just a pair of dead bodies in the garbage.” He notes that the innards of the blonde are seeping out into ground. He was a bit over forceful with the girl. She was the most bold with Charles at the bar, pulling his hand into her lap and moaning where everyone could hear.

Daniel grins as he waves Azazel forward, “You think the smell is bad now, wait a couple of days. Come here, Big Red. I want you to touch it.”

Azazel backs away, fanning his face with his pocket square, “No. I’m not moving that mess. Let Erik move it. Get a fucking car or something.” He disappears. Erik counts to ten and the man reappears with a laugh. “I got you!” He jokes. It’s the same joke he plays once every couple of weeks. He’s too dainty to move viscera. Then ah… there he is, thinks Erik. A big red, Jackass.

Daniel laughs and points, humoring the teleporter. “Good one, Red! Now help me get the head…”

 

Two days later Erik is surprised by Annaud. The older man storms into Erik’s office in Berlin and demands to know what happened London. For a moment, Erik is terrified. What does he know? Did Father find out? How should kill Daniel later for betraying him. Outwardly he keeps calm. He stays seated at his desk and motions for Annaud to sit opposite.

The little man does so, sitting a little yellow notepad on the desk.

Erik clears his throat, “What’s wrong now, Jean-Jacques? Take a moment and calm yourself.”

Annaud glares at him. The little man brandishes a pencil at Erik, “You murderous weasel! You killed those girls outside the Subjects favorite bar! You’ve made him a suspect in their murder. Daniel is running circles trying to keep him from being jailed!” He throws the pencil at Erik and Erik lets it bounce off his chest and fall to the floor. “This is the second time we’ve had to cover for your bloodthirsty habits. If you and Daniel want more raw material for his project, the least you could do is start harvesting strangers! Not close acquaintances of the Subject!” He rages hard enough to shake curly hair into his face. He sits back to breath and let Erik feel bad.

Erik does not. Instead he smiles, happy the man is still unaware of his unsanctioned activities. “Is that all?” He sits back in his chair and summons the pencil up off the floor. He plays with it in his hand before sitting it on the desk. “Daniel told you about his regeneration project taking an unusual turn. He needed fresh subjects that met a certain criteria, and I found them. Our Charles just happened to know them. It’s nothing we can’t deal with.” He adds, “And I don’t see the point of you upsetting yourself. How’s Mama?”

Annaud slumps in his seat, “Fine. She’s fine. I will ask Daniel to focus on targets that are less likely to interfere with Project X. This is a most disturbing affair, little Red. You should not let him lead you astray. He has beady eyes.”

Erik smiles wider, “My dear old friend. Didn’t I lobby for your appointment in the council? To make you the official Head of Research and Development not just for the military but for the good of all mutant kind? Trust me to continue to have your back, Annaud. I much prefer you to that hack Essex. And his group of flunkies.” Erik sneers just thinking of them, “Sturdy is mostly unstable and we’re wasting so much talent from the others. How many of your doctors and scientists did my Father send to the Maggia? Ten, twelve? Enough to cripple your private research. Daniel’s felt it as well. Father’s focus is on the wrong thing. We need to progress, not pander to aging criminal syndicates.”

He leans forward, hoping to make himself clear, but Annaud stands up and hushes him. “I’m too tired to argue. I am an old man. With no remarkable talent.” He shrugs, “And this project is special to me. A being of infinite intellect and majesty at our service… and you all are so small-minded. Closed to the possibilities ahead of us.”

The old man picks up his pencil and rips the top page off his notepad. “Daniel says there will be an opportunity to bring him into lab this week. These are the drugs I want him downed with to keep from interfering with vatting. Make sure Daniel understands that before he goes cuckoo with his cocktails.”

Annaud walks out and leaves Erik with his handwritten list.

Erik wonders at the old man’s melancholy for a moment before dismissing it. There is nothing important about an old man’s regrets. As long they don’t suspect him of anything he won’t have to drastically move up his own timetables.

Erik watches three days later as Daniel leads Charles out of a tavern. Charles is singing at the top of his lungs. Erik would be generous person if he said was pleasant sound. The blond spy kept police from asking Charles any questions and Charles walks free of a crime he didn’t commit. Without knowing he was under scrutiny. Erik follows, pulling his hat down low over his eyes. It wouldn’t do for Charles to see him again now. Even with Emma last brain wipe keeping the telepath from recognizing the face of Magneto.

Daniel turns Charles away from his family’s town house. It’s crowded now with Sharon and Raven Xavier. And three maids. Honestly, he thinks. What a lazy woman. He hangs back to watch as Charles tries to go home again. Sharon opens the window and yells down, “Charles! Charles! Is that you down there, singing so badly! God those bloody voice lessons were a waste of cash!”

Charles yanks away from Whitehall to stumble to the steps of his home, “I could come up there you know! And play the piano until your ears bleed, Mother!” He nearly stumbles off the porch and Daniel leads him down again. The little blue girl opens her window next.

“Charles! Can I come with you?!”

“No!” Shouts everyone on the street. Including a passerby. The little blue girl pouts and slams her window shut with enough force to break the glass

Erik smirks at her, thinking perhaps she has some potential after all.

Daniel losses his grip on Charles. The younger man is trying to walk off with him, but Sharon Xavier has sent two of the maids down to get him. They shoo Daniel away and half carry the young man back inside. Daniel walks briskly back to Erik’s position. They stand in the corner staring at the house.

“What the fuck was that, Daniel? Can’t you even get out him out past curfew?”

Daniel smirks, “Just wait. I know my Captain.”

Sure enough, Charles has opened his bedroom window and is trying to shimmy down a trellis. It’s not strong enough to really hold him. He would fall but Erik pushes against the metal, supporting the drunken telepath. When he reaches the bottom the twenty-two-year old looks up and sticks his tongue out at the brick face. He makes it all of three steps before Daniel’s drugs kick in and he falls over on the sidewalk.

Erik grins at his little mouse. “I’ll call Azazel.” Soon the red man arrives nearby, popping over to take Charles first before getting Erik and Whitehall.

In the lab, Annaud prepares Charles for their latest study of his powers. Before Annaud sets up his vatting solution, they have to wait an hour for Charles’s body to adjust. Erik stands by keeping an eye on all the equipment. Daniel speaks in hush tones, conditioning Charles’s response with mere whispers. Charles opens his eyes on the table and Annaud sends for his lab rat. Herbert frowns at being volunteered, but doesn’t argue as he sits nearby.

“Charles,” says Daniel. “This is Herbert. Say hello Herbert.”

Herbert waves weakly, “Hello.”

Charles’s unseeing stare focuses on the young man. Herbert flinches away but stays in his seat.

“Charles,” says Daniel. “Help Herbert to reach his toes.” Charles doesn’t move or blink but young Herbert knocks over his stool to stand up. He bends over abruptly, his spine making a loud cracking noise.

“SIR!” Complains Herbert, but Annaud ignores him. He’s almost done with his solution and Daniel continues his conditioning.

“Charles,” says Daniel again. “It’s time for Herbert to nap. Put him down softly.”

Herbert blinks with a confused frown on his face as he lays down on the floor. Daniel steps over him to take his vitals. “Good. He’s not dead.” He smirks as he looks at Annaud, “Not like the last one. Let’s strap him in to record his brain activity under Charles’s influence.” He pulls out another table and helps Erik to set the other young man up. Herbert is snoring lightly by the time he strapped in.

Daniel takes Herbert’s place with the stool. He sits closely to Charles, whispering and directing him with suggestion.

They spend the night recording all of the telepath’s brain functions and observing the effects he has on a concentrated target. Just before sunrise, Annaud petitions for the release of young Mr. Herbert. Apparently the terse young man is the only assistant he has left. He sends for a subject stable manager, a simple orderly to takes Herbert’s place. This an older man Erik’s not familiar with.

Daniel tells the man to stay where he is. Charles has been in the solution vat for hours. Daniel and Annaud would like to see his limits. Daniel speaks to Charles through the machine’s audio.

The telepath opens his eyes and from where he’s standing, Erik would swear they were glowing violet. Charles presses his hand to glass and looks directly at the orderly. Without a word, all the equipment starts going haywire. Erik tries to get everything back under control but it’s too late.

The orderly stands stock still, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolled to the back his. There’s a steady stream of blood seeping from his nose. They are all more concerned about Charles. Ignoring the man, but to take a few pictures, they hurry to get Charles back down.

After flushing the vat, Erik carries Charles back to the table and brushes the wet hair out his eyes. He starts drying Charles off while Annaud checks his vitals. Daniel stands beside him, whispering.

Charles’s eyes flutter close. He lays there like a doll, serenely untouched by the chaos around him.  


	35. Friends in High Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Poland November 1965

 

Seven days later, the offensive is about to start. Charles sits with Edie in front of a new TV in the den. Edie sits on the edge of her seat as news of War breaking out again rattles her nerves. “Oh no. Please,” she whispers to herself. “Keep him safe, God. Keep him safe.”

Charles is not exactly of like mind. He drinks a glass of whiskey and looks at the screen as Erik floats around majestically in his maroon uniform. Like a giant cape wearing chestnut. Charles laughs to himself but stops smiling when Edie looks his way. She huddles closer to him for support. He understands that despite the fact they are both being held here, guarded by half an army of buffoons outside the wall, she’s still wishes the best for Erik.

Charles however is going stir crazy. He luxuriated in his freedom to move around. He drove his car in the middle of night. He woke up and fed the cat. He watered his plants. He owned his space, void of Erik’s constant presence. They rarely ever had sex there, Erik preferring to take him back to Berlin or Hellfire when he had the time. They were living like a normal couple for a moment there. Tolerating the hovering nuisances of three guards was nothing compared to being locked down again. They even took the Aston Martin. Erik probably took the keys with him to Austria. Hell, he thinks. The man probably took the engine.

From Prague he would swap intelligence with Emma about Erik. He told her something of the man’s agenda and she told him that a deal could be worked with the Allied Forces for his return. She even shared a few details about Sharon’s efforts to rescue him. Apparently his mother is brave enough to request an entreaty with Shaw in person. She’s throwing around a great deal of money to make it so. Hopefully the schemes he’s hammering out with Frost will stop his mother from depleting his trust fund. He’s been unable to exchange words with his accomplice since he’s been in the city of Eriks. A phone call or letter wouldn’t be safe enough. Charles hates to be idle but he holds off on his plans for freedom.

The next night gun fire breaks out at the front of walls. Edie screams and jumps out of bed. She lands on Charles, where’s he’s sleeping in a bundle on the floor. He sits up to assess things, pulling her down to the floor. He sweeps with his powers but finds nothing. The guards surrounding them are wearing helmets. Whoever’s attacking is probably wearing them as well. They probably know Charles is here.

“Edie,” he says trying to calm her down, “Stay here. Hide under the bed until I come back for you, alright?”

She grabs his hand, “Charles no! You can’t fight them. The soldiers are out there! Stay!”

More gunfire goes off and she’s left sobbing on his arm, shaking, and crying out loud.

_He feels her thoughts about Nazi soldiers breaking through her home in the middle of the night they were taken to the ghetto. They snatched away Ruth from her arms and dragged Erik by the hair before loading them all in truck to process them. A year later, she was stripped naked and hosed down with cold water before she was taken into Auschwitz. Then even as they were escaping with Erik using his powers the sound of gunfire terrified her._

Charles can’t stay and keep her company. “Sleep, Mama.” He says, and she obeys instantly falling slack in his arms. He tucks her away under the bed and gets up. There are guns for show stored in the creepy doll room. He means to make it there and arm himself before checking the house.

There’s more gunfire from another corner of the wall. Whoever’s attacking is trying to get around to the back of property. Or there’s a pincer attack about to take out all the guards. Charles hurries to arm himself and get back to Edie. If he’s lucky the attacking party will recognize him and set him free. If he’s unlucky the attackers will recognize him and shoot him on the spot, just to hurt Erik.

He makes it to an unlocked cabinet full of shiny, pearl handled guns. The bullets are on display with them. So he loads a pair of service revolvers and grabs a handful of bullets. He’s on his way back to Edie’s room when a jeep crashes through the wall. Charles runs for covers. He stays quiet behind an overturned table while trying to determine who just broke in.

Out of the ruins of the wall, the jeep doors open and two pairs of heavy boots hits the ground.

“Man, I don’t think he’s down here. He’s probably in a bedroom or something upstairs. I hate to think about what they’re doing to him.”

“Then don’t think about it. Let’s just grab him and get the hell out of here.”

Charles’s eyes well up with tears. He covers his mouth before he can cry out. Darwin and Havok. They’re safe and sound and trying to rescue him. The beautiful bastards, he thinks. He doesn’t want to surprise two armed soldiers so he speaks out loud first, “Darwin? Is that you?”

“Charles!”

They run toward his hiding place. And Charles stays still, waiting for them to round the corner. It could be ruse or trick. He thinks. It could be Essex or someone else casting illusions. He trains his gun on them as they appear around the corner. They stop when they see him. Darwin raises his hands, “Whoa, Charles. Put that down.”

“Shit,” says Alex, “They got to him.”

“No one’s gotten to me,” explains Charles. He notes that they are both wearing telepathy blocking helmets and Shaw’s uniforms. “I just have to be careful. I can’t trust anyone, not in the last two years… I have to be sure you’re both real.”

Darwin nods along, “I get that, Captain. I really do. Here, you can shoot me if you want. You know I’ll catch it. Only I can do that.”

Alex rolls his eyes, “He’s been held captive by a guy who can juggle live grenades, that doesn’t prove anything.”

“Shut up,” says Charles and Darwin. They grin at each other and Charles tries standing up.   “You’re real?” he asks.

Alex reaches in his shirt and pulls out a thin ring of metal, “We were set free by Emma Frost. She’s working with some people who think it’s a good idea to get you out of here. We have to hurry, Charles.”

Charles raises his gun, “Prove that you’re real first. Let me read your minds.”

Darwin frowns, “We can’t take these off yet. There’s a telepath guarding you on the wall. We all had to wear them to keep from being influenced. I’m sorry Charles. You’re just going to have to trust us.”

Charles rakes a hand through hair. He considers his options. Stay here and wait for the man who killed his cat to return or risk the lives of his family and leave. He knocks his own head with the butt of the gun, frustrated with the circumstances. He stops when Darwin takes a step forward. “Stay, please. I just need time to think. This is too important. I can’t just leave. He’ll kill them all, I can’t just… And Edie!” He remembers the old woman upstairs. “I have to save Edie. We can get out of here, but I have to take her with me.”

Alex looks concerned with this reasoning but Darwin acquiesces. “Whatever you want, Charles. Let’s get her and get the hell out of here.” They all start to head to Edie’s room but a flash of red slices through the air.

Azazel surprises Charles by knocking the gun out of his hand and knocking him over. He pops away only to reappear and lay a hand on Havok, disappearing again with the young man. Darwin screams after the nothing, “No! Charles hurry up and get the woman, I’ll be right back!” Charles stands gaping as Darwin disappears in a dark mist.

A part of his mind starts back up on autopilot. He runs towards Edie’s room and stops short as more gunfire rings out nearby. They’re in the house exchanging fire somewhere, he surmises. He runs more quickly, intent on saving the gray woman no matter what.

He gets there and slides to the floor. Edie is still under the bed and sleeping as soundly as he can make her. He raises his fingers to his temple and concentrates on keeping her that calm while waking her up. “Come on Edie,” he commands. “I need you to move. Mama, please.”

Edie’s eyes open and she sluggishly crawls out from under the bed. She looks bewildered but she’s not panicking like before. She goes to Charles and holds his arm. Charles kisses her head before trying to lead her to somewhere more defensible.   Before he can get her out the room Darwin and Alex reappear. Darwin looks ill and there’s a large gash across Alex’s chest. The left eye has been gouged and he’s falling over.

“Charles, there you are. We have to move now. That fucking bastard doesn’t stay down.”

Charles nods taking their hands. “This is Edie,” he introduces them.

Darwin frowns. “Okay but one at time. I’m kind of winded. I can’t take everyone, I don’t know how long this mutation will last before I use up all the serum.” He takes Edie by the hands disappears without further explanation.

Alex grunts and falls to the floor, Charles following him to apply pressure to the wounds. “Darwin can teleport now.”

“Darwin can do whatever he wants now. For a while.” He grins, “And you. I hear you’re getting all sorts of radio stations. Far out, man.” He winces and Charles risks standing up to go to Edie’s bathroom. “No, stay with me. We can’t get separated!”

Charles hurries into the bathroom, “Edie has bandages and antiseptic. You need something on those wounds now.” He returns and starts wrapping Alex’s arm and chest. “Who else is here helping you? Are they with Frost? What the hell is going on?”

Alex is turning feverish and red in the face, he answers in gasps and grunts. “It’s… Magneto. He made a move against Shaw this morning. Shaw’s private guard was wiped out. Most of the Generals and Governors were killed, including Essex. Then he really went batshit.” He leans on Charles as his tilts his head for the eye to be bandaged, “So Emma thought, with everything you told her, now would be good time to move against him too. Fish in a barrel or something.” He laughs and coughs up blood for his trouble.

Charles is starting to worry that Darwin won’t get back in time. Whoever supported the break-in is still fighting with the house guards in the halls. Charles and Alex hunker down behind the bed, hoping not to be seen. Just as Alex is closing his eyes and leaning heavily on Charles, Darwin appears. He grabs both men by the shoulders and they vanish together in the mist.

They reappear in what seems to be a lab. Edie runs over to Charles and cries while Darwin moves Alex over to table. A team of doctors are already seeing to the wounded and couple of doctors run over to Alex.

Darwin checks his watch, “Fifteen minutes, babe. I’ve still got others to get out of there.” He kisses Alex on the head and disappears.

Charles holds Edie as they stand in the center of a well-organized operation. The combatants that raided the house are all being seen to. Charles recognizes a few of them. There’s Debra Arroz and Amber Kohl. Even a girl he remembers trying to take home in London. Aliya from his offices. He frowns at all mutant women. “What are they doing here?”

Daniel shrugs, “A pet project of mine. Resurrection, dissection, reeducation. I’ve made some interesting discoveries, Charles. Emma is going to make me the new head of Research and Development.” He carelessly explains, “We’ll negotiate with the Allied Forces for your return. A peaceful transition with the rest of world is needed after civil war. You’ll be free to go soon, Charles. Or you can stay and help us build a new and shinier world.” He smiles as he pushes his glasses up his nose, “Heil Hydra.”

“Shut up, Daniel.” Emma slinks in the room in her version of full battle gear. She’s mostly nude, but Charles doesn’t doubt she’s done a great deal of damage already. “I see you managed to steal away with Mama. How very annoying, Charles.”

Edie hisses at the woman, “What are you doing here?! What have you people done to my Erik?” She cries again and Charles tries to look her in the eye. He brushes away her auburn hair, now sticking to her forehead with sweat. Her anxiety bleeds out into the room. It’s almost overwhelming the feeling of victory everyone is emitting.

_Charles sees that Edie’s thinking Erik’s been killed or capture. That this will all fail and she’ll be left with only Shaw in her life. She is very afraid she will die tonight._

Charles tries to soothe the gray woman, “Don’t worry, Mama. I’m sure Erik will be well taken care of.”


	36. Like a Rolling Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Location Unknown, November 1965

Charles projects solely to Emma, _“Is he dead? What happened to Azazel?”_

Emma answers, “Erik is still caught up in the front lines at Austria. Without Azazel and Telford he can’t return as quickly, even flying as fast he does. For now, I believe Azazel was the only other General alerted about the attack on the house. I silenced all the action that would interfere. Shaw is the only problem we have right now. He escaped when his guard was killed. We need your help to put him down.”

Charles would agree in a heartbeat if he were certain. He’s already overridden his inhibitors, using his influence to control Erik’s powers enough to disable them. The problem is Daniel and his damn failsafe. Charles still doesn’t understand it enough to find a way to free himself of Daniel’s control.

Daniel helpfully pats on an empty exam table, “Up we go, Our Charles. We still have a lot of work to do.”

Charles keeps an arm around Edie, leading her to the table. He whispers in her ear, “Don’t let them scare you, Mama.” He kisses her on the head, “After this we’re going for a ride in my car. Then I’m introducing you to my wife and my son and we’ll live happily ever after.” He smiles at her confused expression.

“Wife? But Erik said,” she starts.

“Erik is too much like Shaw, I’m afraid. He believes his own lies. That’s why we have to stop him. I’m sorry, Edie but we can’t let Erik go if he comes here.”

Everyone is still moving around, but Edie is completely still as it all sinks in. A doctor pats her on the shoulder and leads her to a seat. Emma summons Telford and disappears to coordinate everything elsewhere. Charles assumes she’s going back to Berlin to muck up orders to Shaw’s underlings. Meanwhile, Daniel lays Charles out on the table. He leans over to start whispering, but Charles reaches up to grab his throat.

“No more after this. I want to break free of it, and you will tell me how. Or so help me, Daniel!”

Daniel raises his hands in surrender. “I get it, Charles. Now, the red hen roosts in the…” he stops as loud thumping sounds starts in the other room. Then a crashing sound. There’s screaming and shouting. All the metal in the room suddenly starts to vibrate and Charles, terrified as he is, can only think to grab a gun from one of the soldiers. He climbs off the table and stands behind it. His dog tags start to warm up under his pajamas, but they don’t burn. Charles balks at the things, trying to remove it with one hand while still pointing the gun.

The tags are probably what saves him in the next few moments. All the tables are overturned with the injured dropped to the ground. Instruments and pieces of metal fly around, stabbing, pinning and slices. Charles ducks as a pair of scissors zips through the air, only to impale themselves in the head of a doctor. He cries out, “Erik! Stop this, Erik!”

The madman doesn’t show himself as the carnage continues. The able bodied soldiers run out of the room to meet him in the hallway. There’s more gunfire. Pointless gunfire. Plasma and energy blasts tear down half the wall. Charles is trying to will his body to move forward. To meet Erik in battle, as he probably always should have. But he’s been condition to be afraid of Magneto and _Magneto_ is ripping apart his rescuers.

Daniel falls back to stand near Charles. He can feel the man thinking of how best to use him in this situation. Charles looks to his former second in command. Darwin sadly shakes his head, but Charles understands. Darwin disappears with Alex but doesn’t return. He did say his time was running out, Charles thinks. Two men with helmets burst into the room. One has spikes on his head and he fires at Charles and Daniel. Charles ducks and rolls while Daniel hides under the exam table.

When Charles comes up, he aims and fires without thinking about it, killing one of the men. The other has crawled up the ceiling. The lizard opens his mouth and a slimy ball knocks the gun out of Charles’s hands. He blinks his bulging eyes at Charles before yelling, “In here, boss! I’ll get him.”

“You will not,” says Charles under his breath. The man falls in front of him, engaging Charles. Charles dances around the man’s jabs and swings before delivering an uppercut. The man look surprised and settles then for trying to restrain Charles. Charles keeps out of reach, “Daniel! A little help would be appreciated!”

Daniel waves to him from behind the table as the lizard man gets Charles into a chokehold. Charles sees a spike is sticking out of his arm. Daniel grins, “I can’t move! And my tongue is itching!”

Charles elbows the lizard man and frees himself, kicking out with his good leg into the man’s knee. The telepath puts enough space between them to lean into his next punch. The lizard falls back and hisses at Charles through his bloody teeth. “I have orders not hurt you, shorty. You’re not making it easy.”

Charles steps back and kicks the gun. The lizard man eyes him as he does so and grins. Charles dives for the gun and man follows. Just as his opponent reaches the gun, Charles leans back to remove his helmet. With a thought the man is down on the floor. Charles picks up the gun and goes to check on his accomplice.

Debra and Amber float through the doors now being suspended by chains and collars.

Charles can feel the other living soldiers and several of the doctors outside are wearing them as well.

Daniel looks desperate. “Charles, I bet Erik is wearing that fucking helmet. However. The red hen roosts in the kitten’s loft.”

Charles can still hear and see all the chaos. But he now feels apart from everything. His mind is elsewhere expanding rapidly, even as his body stands.

Erik finally walks into the room. His armor is battered and he’s holding a bloodied sword. With slow, menacing steps he stalks towards Daniel and Charles. Charles raises his gun, “Stay back, Erik.” He realizes the futility of the gesture but he’s busy trying to think of a way out of this. Erik isn’t leaving room to maneuver. That fucking helmet, thinks Charles. If he only could remove it. So he wishes. He wishes more than anything for a way to remove it.

Edie stands up from where she was cowering in the corner. She walks towards Erik in a stilted gait. Charles watches from both his own eyes and hers as she approaches Erik. Erik keeps focusing on Charles and Daniel.

“Honestly,” Magneto says, “A gun, Charles. You have to know how stupid that looks to me. I’m going to give you to the count three. If you don’t put that down, I’m going to kill everyone in this room. And I know how you feel about saving people.” He smiles, “The Hero of Dijon. Come here, Charles.”

Charles bluffs, “I thought you were counting!”

“1…” says Erik.

Edie steps closer and closer to her son. She stands behind him, raising her hands. Charles has to force her to do it. Otherwise Edie’s instincts would have her still in the corner.

“2…” counts Erik.

Charles asks Daniel for a diversion. The blond can see what Edie’s up to, but he’s busy trying not to draw attention to himself on floor. Charles forces him to speak. Whatever shielding Emma uses, is dispersed with a thought by Charles. He feels like there’s no limit to what he can do. If only he could get the helmet off!

“Wait,” says Daniel. “I think we all need to calm down. Emma is very concerned about the attack on Shaw. We only took Charles to protect him. We have to regroup for the good of the Mutant Brotherhood, Erik.” He tries to weakly smile at Erik.

Erik tilts his head at the man, “The Mutant Brotherhood? No, Daniel.” Several of the come apart and float around the room, coalescing into links and blades. “Heil Hydra,” he smiles as all the free floating links of metal take up the monstrous shape of a serpent.

Charles steps forward hesitantly, knowing Erik is precise with his metal. There’s no way he’ll miss his target, as he focuses on Daniel on the floor. Charles rushes things from his own end.

“3…” says Erik.

The snake strikes out at Daniel just as Edie grips the helmet. Erik reacts by dropping the snake, and turning on her with his sword.

The gray woman’s head falls to the floor. All the metal in the room drops.

Erik stares down at his mother. No one dares to move. The room is silent but for Charles and Erik. Charles is crying, a low keening sound tearing through his throat. Erik looks between the body and the head of his mother and lets out a small sound. He speaks quickly in Polish before turning on Charles and Daniel. He points at Daniel. “You! You’re going to fix this!” In his rage, Amber and Debra are killed instantly and left hanging lifeless from their collars.

Daniel raises a hand and nods, “Anything you want Erik.”

Erik focuses on Charles, “You did this. You told her to betray me.”

Charles sobs, “You killed Mama… Erik, my god. You killed her…” He falls to his knees sobbing. He’s failed the gray woman after all. They were so close to being really free only moments ago. Now it’s all over. He lashes out at Erik, “You did this! You sold your own mother out to that monster and became one yourself! You did this to her!”

Erik snaps and growls like animal before raising a hand. The dog tags around Charles’s neck raises him up of the ground and the younger man has to struggle to keep from being strangled. He thrown on the grown near Erik’s feet. The gun in his hand skids away. Daniel calls out, “Erik, please.” He calls out but Erik waves his hand and Daniel is pinned to the wall with the exam table. The room is now full of survivors helpless to do anything but stare on as Erik bends down to punch Charles in the face.

Charles fights back, landing a few blows while trying for the helmet. He realizes his powers have fully returned. Whatever Daniel said freed him, but it’s useless if he can’t get past the helmet. Erik has collared all the mutants in the room and Charles can feel a few survivors in this laboratory outside. They’re collared and pinned down as well. From their eyes he sees that almost everyone is dead. And Emma didn’t make it far. She is pinned by the neck to a wall. Telford has been cut to pieces and left… everywhere. Azazel stands under her, guarding while his tail swishes in blood on the floor.

Charles comes back to the room just as Erik is pulling him up by the collar of his night shirt. Something in Charles is still fighting, so he spits in Erik’s face. The man slaps him before slamming him down on the concrete floor. He shakes Charles, then grabs the younger man by hair and slams his head down. Charles’s vision starts to white out, and all he can hear is the thumping of his own blood in his ears. He tries to reach up for the helmet again, but Erik slaps his hand away.

“You want the fucking helmet!” He takes the helmet off and strikes Charles across the face with it. This time the telepath bites his own tongue.

Erik pauses as blood oozes out of the broken man’s mouth. Daniel calls out again, “Please Erik, he’s the template. He’s too important to just kill…”

Charles gags on his own blood. His right eye is swelling shut. His thoughts are breaking up and he barely notices the opening, the helmet. The helmet, he thinks. He could make it stop but for the helmet.

Erik hits him again, then again. And again. Charles tries weakly to seek out Erik’s mind, but he’s sure his own brain is swelling up now from the beating. There’s a loud crunch and Charles knows his jaw is broken and he’s lost several teeth. He tries to seek out Erik mind, but doesn’t get very far as Erik puts the helmet back on.

Magneto stares down like he’s never seen Charles before. He frowns, “It was not supposed be this way…” A single tear rolls down his face and Charles wonders what could make a monster cry.

He’s already passing out, but it’s not fast enough for Erik. The monster takes his big hands puts them around Charles neck. He sobs as he squeezes and Charles lets out a little gasp for air. Erik quickly releases him and sits back. Charles almost thinks it’s over. But Erik’s eyes change. “We’ll start over. Everything will be alright. We’ll start over as Annaud said. I should have listened to the old man.”

Charles’s right eye has gone out, but he can still make out Erik reaching forward, placing his hands on either side of Charles’s head.

One instant he’s looking at the left side of the room, then there’s a twist and he’s head is staring at the right side. Everything goes black and very quiet.


	37. Patiently Seeking Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Prague, Czechoslovakia September 1965

 

One sunny afternoon about a month ago, Erik made love to Charles in the Aston Martin. It was a tight fit for them, but they managed. Charles had driven them to a shady park and they took advantage of the solitude. Shortly after coming up for air and licking his lips in the most lewd manner, Charles had said, “I want a house.”

Erik had laughed at the time, but finding Charles a place to live wasn’t a hardship. He found this apartment for lease in Prague. Just to be safe he bought the entire building and the lots surrounding it. He furnished it with things Charles would love. Erik dislikes all the wood furnishings. He gave Charles a cat. Erik hates the cat. And the space the young man had asked for. Erik would prefer having Charles by his side at all times.

All the spoiling came with glorious results. He’s given things to Charles before and only received a dry and transparent act for his trouble. It’s different now. He can tell the difference in Charles.

Erik is lying on the comfortable couch in Charles’s spacious living area. He watches as Charles sits shirtless in the corner. His freckled skin is pink and marked, and he’s deliberately leaving it on display for Erik. The younger man is going through his new record collection, playing the odd disk at times before humming and deciding where to store it. It seems the man would rather indulge his inner librarian. Cataloguing, instead of actually enjoying the music. Erik smiles softly as the telepath keeps going through the boxes of almost two hundred vinyl discs.

Shaw declared the first week of September would be a National holiday for all the Mutant States. He called it The Mutant Brotherhood of the Greater States Celebration of Independence from Oppressive Inferiors. Emma has been on a press tour calling it “Mutant Week”.

The first day was Wednesday, Observance Day. The citizens and military quietly mourned the fallen soldiers with parades of flowers. Then there was Honor Day and a parade for the active military in the Capitol. All of the Generals including Erik were awarded metals in a lavish ceremony. Erik was permitted to bring Charles but the younger man was not allowed to be photographed or filmed. Still everyone buzzed about the ‘Ganymede’ on Magneto’s arm. The next day had been Unity day and Charles and Erik spent that in Berlin, watching fireworks on the rooftop conservatory. Erik even made love to Charles last night, amongst the flowers. Today is Peace Day and most of the active military has the day off. So Charles woke up and suggested they retire here for the night. Erik agreed, as letting Charles make these little decisions is good for them both. Besides, tomorrow is Pride Day. Erik wants to see the look on Charles’s face when Shaw announces the new plans for a mutant-only breeding agency.

From the floor, Charles makes a soft sound of discovery holding up one cover with a broad smile. He quickly places the record in the player and Erik is treated to the rich tones of Nina Simone, softly wailing about her never-ending love in the ‘ _Twelfth of Never’_. Charles looks sadder as the song goes on and curls up in the corner around the cover. Erik reasons it is a moving song, but the reaction is curious for Charles. The younger man abruptly sits up and wipes his eyes, taking the disc off the player before shuffling through another box. Erik notes that this record is left off the shelf, sitting to the side alone.

Erik doesn’t like to see Charles sad. The younger man’s sudden melancholy leaks into the apartment and Erik feels like clouds have dampened his sunshine. “Don’t you have something we can do dance to in there?” He asks with a grin.

Charles sighs, staying bent over the boxes. He pulls out another record, the cover also graced with Simone’s silhouette. He puts it in and gets up as Nina moans.

“Who’s Porgy,” Erik asks as he gets an armful of Charles. The younger man lays across him resting his head on Erik’s shoulder. Erik is almost too distracted to think about the music, but Charles answers anyway.

He sits up and looks Erik in the eye, “Porgy is a scoundrel. The kind of man you wouldn’t want your daughter to date, I think. Still, he probably has a huge cock.” He smiles before resting his head again, “And some people prefer that to a stable relationship.”

Erik laughs, “I object. On behalf of huge cocks everywhere, sir.” He listens to the song and hums along. Brushing his fingers through Charles’s chestnut hair.

Charles’s breathing evens out and Erik can guess that he’s nodded off. The boy he met all those years ago again at peace with him, trusting him this way. They’ve had a slow day. It’s a welcome respite from the work he’s put Charles up to. Charles has done well as an agent for the Covert Services in Prague, helping to track down the whereabouts of traitors. Charles doesn’t interact with anyone and isn’t any danger with guards watching him, but it drives self-made anxiety in Erik anyway. It’s what Charles want, so he obliges.

They’ve spent the last two months commuting between this apartment, his place in Berlin’s, the Hellfire club, and Mama’s house. He still brings Charles into the lab for checkups with Daniel. After Annaud’s death, Herbert Wyndham disappeared from the labs with some samples and records. As well as all the old man’s handwritten notes. That’s something at the back of Erik’s mind, but not a serious worry.

What Erik worries about is having his time tables for action all moved ahead. His Father is obstinate, planning to invade Italy now before they’ve finished work on infrastructure within the Mutant States. Shaw is rushing things, fueled by paranoia and fear. They have recent intelligence that revealed the American’s are finished building their weapon. Now all they need is a powerful telepath. _And_ all he needs is their head scientist.

Erik smiles shifting Charles over as he gets up. He considers taking Charles into the bedroom but the hated cat is blocking the door. Erik is disgusted to think Charles lets the thing sleep in the bed with him and eat off the kitchen counter. Charles refuses to train the thing properly, but Erik has given him this freedom. And Charles has repaid him with real loyalty and affection this time.

It’s was slow, but Erik believes with his whole heart that Charles is truly acclimating. He rarely asks after his family anymore, though he keeps several photos framed around the house. There’s a picture of Sharon and Lucas on the bedside table, and that too disturbs Erik. Trying to fuck Charles in there leaves his stomach turning.

He makes due with the rest of the rooms he pays for, and Charles, brilliant beautiful Charles is happy to comply. Finally.

Daniel has assured him that Annaud’s warning was misplaced. Charles is operating at optimal levels and still well within Daniel’s control. The inhibitors are still working and he confirms that Charles is functioning day to day as a low level telepath, not a living god.

He moves over to the record player. He made it himself with Charles in mind. It can play a queue of records and change automatically with a remote control. Charles has made it known that he loves his new present almost as much as the car. The car has a special place in Charles’s heart. The younger man is never happier than when he’s driving on the open road.

Being in a place where he can fully relax with Charles, he’s not even thinking about schemes and ambitions.

Then there is a knock on the door. Erik checks the other side by feeling out with his powers and detects the blocky signet ring his Father wears on his right hand. He opens the door without moving.

Shaw walks in and looks around the place. He sees Charles half naked on the couch and Erik standing in front of the television. Sir Allister decides to leave his post and to inspect the newcomer. The cat sits in front of Shaw, blocking his way into the house. “Your mother hates cats.”

“I know,” answers Erik. “But Charles insisted. Come into the kitchen. I don’t want to wake him up.”

They sit down at the table and Erik waits for Shaw to tell him the reason for his unexpected visit. “My son,” he starts reaching out, “The years since you helped free Poland have been good to all of us. You’ve blossomed into something beautiful and powerful, and I’m proud to call you my heir.”

Erik smiles, sitting straighter, “Thank you, Father. Making you proud is all I ever strive for.”

“Really,” questions the older man. “This whole thing with the boy has gotten out of hand. He was chosen to serve a purpose and that purpose may finally come to hand. But you have him here playing house, instead. You’ve killed my top researcher. You’ve been disruptive to the cause of Mutant Supremacy, Erik. I’m beginning to wonder where your true loyalties lie these days. Even with me pinning a medal to you, you only had eyes for that blue-eyed wart. You can see why I’m little worried about this.”

Erik sits back and considers how to respond. He could start a fight now, knowing Charles is in the next room. The younger man couldn’t freeze his father yet unless Erik dissolved the inhibitors. He could do that, though. He could set Charles free now and kill his own Father. Then ascend to the presidency himself with Charles on his arm.

Still it’s too soon, and Charles would not be prepared for that. Erik wants the situation to be completely under his control when the time comes. He wants to move so masterfully that when he moves in to checkmate, his Father would look on him with pride before he dies.

Shaw is still quietly waiting for a response so Erik answers. “Did your men question your motives when you took my family? When we came with you to Bavaria? Did they interrogate you when you fell in love with my mother? When you married her?”

His Father grins and nods his head, “No. No they did not. Are you making a point, Son?”

“My point, Father.” Erik leans across the table to look the man in the eye, “Is that I don’t understand this scrutiny. You took what you wanted. You reclaimed a lost prize you said you deserved before I was even born. You raised me as your own and no one questioned it. I’ve done everything I can to make you proud. But I’ve fallen for this boy, and I will have him at my side no matter what. No one under me questions my decision. Just you and Annaud. I’ve dealt him, as he was only crazy fanatic. But you Father. I only want to please you.” He pleads with his eyes sincerely. It’s the truth after all. Everything he’s put into motion is so he can be worthy of his title as Sebastian Shaw’s heir. He is the ‘Little Red Prince as the citizens called him before he enlisted.

Father nods, “I see. Well… You’ve done well for yourself. The most powerful telepath on record. Good eye, my son. Good eye.”

Erik nods in agreement as he stands up, “I’ve loved him for a long time. I never understood it before though. Being able to keep him near has only cemented the feeling. He reciprocates it now, Father. I think we can be happy together.”

Shaw laughs, his face twisting, “Happy together with another man.” He snorts, “Well. He’s fertile. I’ll give him that. Perhaps you can hire a surrogate and get him started as a broodmare or stud or however it works. I expect to be grandfather before I’m too old to enjoy it. You and your ‘untraditional’ family angle is working out well with The Liberated media. They’re surprisingly onboard with it. Especially the mutants who remember the pink triangles. At least everyone knows who wears the pants, right.” He smiles at Erik and Erik returns the look, thinking the day he kills the man can’t come soon enough.

He sees his Father out and closes the door on all the ugly business. With him gone, Erik notices the cat has taken to guarding Charles on the couch. Erik makes up his mind to replace the impractical pet with something useful like a Doberman or a jaguar.

He sighs turning the power off the record player and moving to sit in an armchair and turning on the television. Another parade is being filmed and people are celebrating in the street like its New Year. He barely notices when Charles wakes up. The younger man smiles sweetly at him before moving over to lay across Erik’s lap.

“You let me sleep undisturbed, and unmolested for a whole twenty minutes.”

Erik laughs, rubbing a hand up and down Charles’s thigh while his other skates along the planes of his naked back. “Well I thought you needed a break. Besides, I wanted to watch the parade. There’s balloons and everything.”

Charles answering laugh sounds sweet and honest. Finally, Erik thinks. Finally there’s nothing but the two of them and the peace they’ve always deserved. He nuzzles his face into the space between Charles’s neck and shoulder. The sleep warm and heavy weight of the freckled young man adjusts in lap. Erik takes a bite out of his neck and behind his ears, pulling little moans and gasps out of Charles.

The younger man stands up, and pulls Erik with him. “Come on to bed. We can watch the last parade tomorrow.” He grins at Erik as he leads them to the bedroom.

They settle on the bed and Erik subtly turns the picture frame around. The cat tries to come in, but Erik shuts the door on his face. Tonight he’s not letting anything stop him from making love to Charles in this bed.

Charles spreads out in the middle of his bed while Erik undresses them both. Erik sees him without illusion tonight. The young man is really glowing with love and affection and Erik couldn’t be happier. He straddles Charles’s hips to explore his beloved. Leaning down to nip at the faint marks. He’s amazed that they can go a day or two without seeing or touching each other now. But that’s something real couples do, he supposes. Adjust to each other’s schedules. Charles is fulfilling a role for the Cause now and Erik will champion him for a place on The Council. Soon he will be President and full commander of the both the military and civilian governments. And Charles will be his near equivalent in civilian form. Captain Charles Xavier he thinks, is no blushing First Lady. He’s a leader and Erik intends to let him work to his full potential.

Right now he intends to work him to into a sweaty, mewling mess. He grins with all his teeth as he sits up to get the jar from table. He bothers with doing it manually as Charles squirms beneath him. He pauses a moment, letting Charles get impatient before really taking it out. Charles glares as he sits back and makes a show out of slicking the tip of one finger.

“If you’re going to precious about it,” says Charles, “I may as well do it myself.”

Erik shakes his head sitting up higher, raising his arm to keep Charles out of reach of the jar. They laugh as the younger man tries to wrestle the thing away. Erik is almost knocked to the floor but he keeps a hold of the jar. He lets Charles pin him down and straddle his hips, digging into Erik’s hands with his blunt fingers.

Erik humors the younger man and opens his hand. Charles’s eyes widen and he stands up with his trophy, “I’ve got it!”

Erik laughs as Charles makes up his mind to take off out of the room with the jar. He sits up, giving the smaller man a running start. Before he can chase Charles down, he sees the cat in the doorway. It sits there with its tail swishing and its yellow eyes trained him.

“That’s enough, out of you. Go eat a rat or something.” He stays in the bed and watches as the cat walks off.

Charles comes back breathless and naked and glorious. “Erik,” he asks from the doorway. “Am I winning?” He grins and runs away again, like some mythical creature eager to be caught.

Erik lays back, content to log this away as the happiest day in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a struggle balancing Erik with a real person and a cartoon villain. I don’t want him being ‘cute’ but I don’t want him laughing maniacally (for no reason) either. I’m aiming for the sort of unhinged boyfriend that I warn my best friend to stay clear of like, “Girl, you need to get away from his crazy ass. He would kill you to keep other dudes off you. Seriously, Booboo. He’s crazy.” And I think we’re there now.


	38. Curtain Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Berlin, Germany November 1965

 

Charles lets Erik lay him out in the bed. The other man turns him on his belly and shoves his cock in Charles without ceremony. He wants the freedom to meet with Emma later, so he doesn’t bother feeling bad about it. So far he’s learned that his friends are alive. His family is alive. There’s enough discontent within the Mutant States to stage a coup and Emma Frost wants to be the last Governor, and the first Queen. He’s already decided to throw in his chips with her, so this is no bother. Even with Erik breathing hotly down his neck. Even with the man’s hands slicked up and sliding across his skin. He can endure all of this. He can have everything he wants soon enough, thinks Charles. He’ll keep acting. He’ll be patient.

But suddenly he’s choking, gasping for air. Erik’s big hands are around his throat. Everything hurts and then nothing hurts. He sees himself in the astral plane. His shape there is vague, there’s barely any power in his projection. He frowns at his own see-through hands. “Am I dead?” He asks the void. No one answers of course. He gets up to walk around his study. The window’s open and he sees out in the mist, Emma and Tessa standing side by side. Emma is wearing a long white gown and Tessa is wearing a black cape, with the hood covering her head. He calls out to them, “Am I dead?”

Emma blurs and disappears but Tessa gets solid and walks to the window. Her mouth is moving, but Charles can’t make out the words. He shakes his head. “Please, tell me! Help me, Tessa!” She looks away, wrapping her arms around herself. Emma reappears in his study, now shaped like a little girl with a bald head. She sits at his desk with a tea set. Charles sits opposite her and pours a cup. Emma doesn’t say anything and Charles is about to start crying, “Please, you have to tell me. Am I dead?”

The little girl sighs, raising a hand to temple. “Charles,” she says. “My little cuckoo. It’s time to remember.”

Charles frowns at her, “Remember what?”

The little girl’s eyes glow blue and everything fades to white.

 

Waking up to pain and the face of Daniel Whitehall never bodes well for Charles Xavier. The blond man hovers over his face shining a light into his left eye. Charles blinks his eye as the offensive light continues to pester him. He blinks again and the squinting tips Daniel off before the monitors around the bed. Daniel sighs standing back and scrubbing a hand across his face. “Hey there, Charlie.” Charles notes this is the first time he’s ever seen the man with a beard. And unkempt hair. He looks terrible. He _smells_ questionable.

Charles would respond but he can’t feel his mouth, or his face or anything. He feels completely disconnected from his body, except for the pain in his skull.

Daniel hums before shifting around to the other side of the bed. He pulls out a clipboard and turns down the lights. Charles realizes he’s in Erik’s room in Berlin. The red sheets are on the bed, and the medical equipment fill up the room and block out the window. He starts to whine deep in his throat, trying to remember how he came to be here.

Daniel flips a page on his clipboard before reading out loud. “Multiple mandibular fractures, multiple broken teeth, multiple fractures in the skull, trauma to the right eye socket, sinuses and nose.” He stops to flip the page, clarifying, “You basically had your face beat in. But don’t worry. I’m here to make sure he can do it all over again apparently.” He rolls his eyes and continues, “And for the grand finale, cervical fracture.”

Charles frowns, or he thinks he frowns. He realizes he’s been completely immobilized. There’s the heavy weight of a head gear holding his jaw together and metal braces holding him completely centered in the bed. He can’t register any pain, but he can see tubing tapped to his headgear, and knows he’s being fed oxygen. He can’t move with the all this equipment, and by the sound of his diagnosis, he may never move again.

Charles whines in response and blinks away a tear from his left eye.

Daniel quickly leans over to dab at his face before sitting in a chair beside the bed. “The score board between you two is one and one. Personally, I think chess is healthier than killing each other. Still, he’s spared no expense in making sure you recover comfortably here. There’s other ways to repair the damage he did to you. For me it would be no problem. But the asshole is bent on making you suffer for Edie’s death. Never mind that he’s the one who killed the old bag.”

Charles’s face fills up uncomfortably. He’s starting to cry and there’s nothing to do with the excess fluid.

Daniel leans over to wipe at his face. He sees Charles’s discomfort and takes out a squeeze bottle to siphon off the mucus gathering in his head. “Calm yourself, Charlie.” When he’s satisfied he moves back in the chair. “I haven’t really told you the bad news yet.” He takes off his glasses and Charles feels like he’s in too much pain to do anything.

The room is quiet except for the beeping and clicking of all the machines.

“Emma is dead. Erik held her for a couple of days then, in a public execution, he crushed the life out her.” His lips curl up, not quite sobbing, “She was in her diamond form and he reduced her to dust.” Daniel pauses to wipe his own eyes, “Shaw is still on the loose. Erik’s killed all the Governors at this point. Shaw’s support came from them and their wealth and influence. Erik is the de facto President of Germany, Poland, Hungary, Slovenia, Austria, Czechoslavkia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and now Italy. All hail the conquering hero. He plans on renaming the whole thing of course. The Republic of something or other. The pompous ass.”

“My ears are burning.”

Charles starts breathing faster. He can’t see the doorway behind his array monitors and equipment but Daniel stands up immediately. “Sir.”

Erik walks around to the foot of the bed and leans over the new railing. “Sir? A moment ago I was a pompous ass.”

Daniel grins disarmingly, “Well I’m glad you acknowledge that sir.”

Erik narrows his eyes, barely letting the man escape with the joke, “Get out.”

Charles breathes hard enough to feel the air fill his chest. It’s the first thing he’s felt below his head since he’s woken. Erik looks at him as Daniel shuffles away. Charles can’t access his powers, or Erik’s mind or anything. He can’t even feel his face, he thinks. He’s completely at Erik’s mercy and the man knows this.

Erik walks around the bed, leaning over Charles’s face with sad eyes. “You look terrible, Charles.”

He puts his hands on either side of Charles’s face and the telepath feels so scared he’s certain he’s filled a bag somewhere with urine. Erik smiles and gently skims his fingers on the few patches of bare skin.

“Absolutely horrible. You’re a goddamn nightmare to look at Charles. And it’s all my fault.”

He leans in to kiss Charles on the forehead.

“We’re going to be better from now on. I’ve learned from my mistakes. And you’ve learned from yours. I’ve told you time and again that there are consequences for disobeying me, Charles. I told you what would happen. I want you to understand it wasn’t an easy decision on my part…”

He keeps talking but Charles can’t hear over the ringing in his ears. He wants to cry out but only manages to grunt.

“Shh,” hushes Erik. “I want you to understand. I had to give your son to Whitehall.” He pauses to watch Charles’s eyes carefully. “He’s back in the labs, still being evaluated. Congratulations, my love. He is a mutant. A telekinetic by the looks of it.” He grins with all his menacing teeth, “I can think of some uses for that.”

Charles whimpers. He’s scared and relived all at once to hear about Lucas. His son is alive, but how can a child cope with being a lab rat, he thinks?

“Of course I can no longer trust Whitehall. I have one of his apprentices look after the boy.” He carefully adjusts the sheets around Charles, “Some of them are curious about following Daniel’s original plans, cutting him open and all that. For now they have to be satisfied with getting bloodwork and doing basic procedures.”

“Raven is still on the loose,” he continues. “Azazel is not fit enough to track her yet. Your boys did quite the number on him. I’ve left your mother alone as well. Pursuing her isn’t necessary at this point. Raven will be caught eventually. And those boys will be killed this time.” He gets closer, not touching Charles as far as the paralyzed man can tell. “But there’s another matter. I wanted to explain to you as soon as you woke. I wanted to see the look on your face.”

Charles can barely swallow down his fear, tears filling his one eye again as he gets distressed.

“I’m afraid I lied about your wife, Charles.” Erik licks the tip of Charles’s ear and Charles is powerless to move away. “The night Azazel took you, she woke up and reached for a gun. So, Azazel stabbed her in the neck. And that was the end. I had some papers and photos doctored to make it look like she lived when you demanded proof of life. She hardly matters in the scheme of things but I knew,” he grins, before biting down on the ear. “I knew you wouldn’t let something like that go. Not your precious wife. Not your _human_.”

He backs away laughing, “It’s funny if you think about it. You went through all of this with me, thinking you would go back to that whore, didn’t you? You used me and manipulated me. You killed my mother. But your mouse wife has been dead the whole time.” He laughs, “The whole fucking time!”

He stands up and backs away from the bed shaking with laughter before returning. He slaps Charles on the leg, “Hey! You remember that time you asked if I killed my family…”

He laughs, “Well its certainly true now, isn’t it?!” He sits in the chair satisfied with his story.

Erik continues their one-sided conversation. “You’ll be well soon. And you will be by my side. Quiet, obedient and loyal. If I have to keep you down, like a dog then so be it, Charles.” He stops to stand up and move back to the foot of the bed. He makes a show of adjusting the covers again, sliding his long-fingered hands across the sheets.

“You’ve already been beaten, Charles. There’s no more point in fighting. Not me, anyway. We have common enemies and we could be working together. Instead you lied to me, Charles. You told me you loved…” he stops realizing his error. “No. No you never said it, did you. My mistake. It was all pretend. I felt you say it. I felt you love me back and it wasn’t real. Not a minute of it.” He leans over the bed rails and adjust Charles legs, “I will never make that mistake again. You will never get inside this head again. From now on, you will be armed for your true purpose. But,” he says backing up.

“There are appearances to keep.” He goes to the door and in a rush a crowd of people enter. They train cameras and microphones on Charles as they circle Erik.

Erik looks back to the younger man, who’s been rendered mute. “Please, one at time.”

“Magneto,” shouts one reporter, “Is it true that Governor Frost tried to kill your fiancé, Charles Xavier?”

Erik nods, “Yes. She was brutal to him, but he made it.”

“Magneto,” calls out another one, “Will he recover from the attack? How are you managing the civil unrest and the problems at home?”

Erik answers, “I oversee everything on my own. As my Father has misunderstood my purpose here, I can only try to keep things together for the Mutant brotherhood a little longer. I have no idea why he killed the Governors. I suspect it was Emma’s doing. But my Father is a good man. If possible I would like to apprehend him myself. For now the best men and women are out there looking to prevent another situation. Thank you, you may all leave now.”

“Sir,” calls out a reporter with lion’s mane, “What about Sharon Xavier’s claim that Charles was taken from his home the night his family was attacked?”

Erik rolls his eyes, “We are deeply in love, and the Americans and Allied Forces oppressive citizens simply aren’t equipped to understand. His mother was hardly the loving type. She merely wants Charles back for his inheritance. My Father investigated this himself and signed off Charles’s expat papers. He is now a citizen of Utopia. Free of the prejudices from the weak-minded inferiors that litter this world.”

He circles back around to stare lovingly into Charles’s face. “Would you like some water Charles?”

The newspaper people ‘ah’ him and Charles has never missed more the ability to spit in someone’s face.

Charles closes his eyes and go sleep. In the days and weeks ahead, sleeping is hardly a safe place for him.

Charles looks down and sees he’s walking across familiar grass. He feels the soft grass and takes in his surroundings.   He’s dreaming, he realizes. Of Sharon’s garden. And Edie’s Garden. All the best parts are rolled into one never-ending field of flowers and manicured hedges. There’s a white gazebo in front of him. Charles can’t remember where it came from, but it’s familiar as well.

He walks up to it and sits down in the swing hanging from its roof. He rocks back and forth and tries to enjoy the quiet. Something outside of the world is tugging on his shoulder and he rather not think of it.

Instead he looks around the garden. It’s a surprise when Lucas runs out from behind a hedge. He waves at his father and dashes back out sight. Charles leaps out of the swing to chase him. Moira’s voice is echoing from somewhere, calling out to their son.

Charles runs into maze, lost and feeling hopeless. “Moira!” He calls out. A part of him knows it’s useless. This is a dream. There is no more Moira. No more family. Everything he loved, everything he sacrificed…

“Sacrificed?”

Charles turns and sees Lucas sitting in the lap of a strange woman. The woman’s skin ripples to blue and gold. Charles is afraid to go to them. “I did what I had to do,” he tries to explain. “I did whatever needed to be done to get home.”

“And you’re not home,” the Raven accuses. “Nowhere near it, Charles. You failed. You rolled over. You gave up!”

“No!” Shouts Charles. He’s had this dream before. Lucas will always be out his grasp. Moira is reduced to vague presence, and Raven will blame and taunt him. He’s lived with this dream, this nightmare for weeks. He powerless to give himself any relief. He suffers with recurring sessions of being looked down upon by his little sister.

Lucas disappears and the garden fades away. There’s only Raven in a torn yellow dress, clawing at him and pushing him until he’s flat on his back. She straddles his hips and shakes him roughly. “You liked it! You fucking liar! You wanted that monster! You wanted all of it! You forgot all about us!”

Charles cries out and grabs two handfuls of his own hair. In his dreams he’s as healthy and fit as he was the last time he saw his sister. “Please, Raven.”

“Stop asking!” The helmet appears in her hand she slaps him across the face.

Everything is black for a moment, but then it’s Erik. Erik is naked on top of him, covered in blood. “You lied to me, Charles.”

Charles sobs as the man raises the helmet, “I did what I had to do. I did what I had to do. I did…”

The helmet comes down and Charles comes crashing back to reality with it.


	39. The General Government

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's POV

Berlin, Utopia February 1966

Charles hates mornings. In the morning, he opens his eyes and sees the room he hates most in the world. The bed he hates most in the world. The man he hates more than _anything_.

Erik hovers over him, sweating and panting. He already finished with Charles so he pulls out to adjust everything. It’s only been in the last week that the man determined that Charles was healthy enough for ramming into again. Charles wishes the swelling in his eyes hadn’t cleared up. Now his face is mostly back to normal. Daniel explained that as soon as his lower jaw knits back together, he’ll get new teeth. With accelerated healing from Daniel, Charles has gone through a years-worth of recovery in two months. In a few weeks he might even be passably attractive again. For now, Charles is back to being a glassed-eye doll, posed and positioned wherever Erik likes. Beams and wires of metal precisely arrange Charles on the bed. Erik kisses him on the forehead and gets up to start the bath, leaving Charles to be handled by the bed itself.

First his head and neck is supported as his hips are lifted and the pillows Erik used to prop him up are moved. He’s rearranged to lay perfectly flat as Daniel would prefer. The man has complained to Erik before that it’s nearly impossible to repair the damage done to Charles, if Erik insists on breaking him further.

Erik ignores the man and Charles is left to the vices of a monster who doesn’t care about the unfeeling body beneath him. Not anymore.

Charles would cry again this morning if he had the strength. The headgear keeping his jaws together is lined with the telepathy blocking metal. Erik is never around when it’s removed or adjusted. Erik is however always there to put Charles to bed and wake Charles up.

When the older man is certain everything in the bathroom is just right he comes to collect Charles.

Charles remembers when Erik dragged his stoned body around in here before. Or he mostly remembers. It’s the same now with the high doses of pain medicines and occasional blackouts from the metal in the headgear. Erik removes him from the bed carefully with the aid of a floating gurney. After taking care of Charles’s bladder with a catheter he gives the younger man a thorough sponge bath and enema. It’s been four weeks since his colostomy bag was removed, and Daniel claims he’s improving enough to have more function return to his outer extremities before the month is out. Charles doesn’t feel that way. He feels tired and useless. Especially as Erik secures his diaper before he dresses Charles. Today he’s chosen a dark brown suit and an oddly pink shirt. He transfers Charles to the wheelchair when he’s satisfied with his clothes.

The Chair, as Charles thinks of it, is supposed to keep his limp body supported from head to toes. What it really does is leave Charles in the embrace of metal and padded wires fully controlled by Erik for the entire day.

Charles is propped up and posed and dragged out the door behind Erik.

Erik greets the day as he usually does. He checks in with Angel. He intimidates his underlings. If there’s no one of note to watch them, he ignores Charles entirely. Dragging the chair behind him like an afterthought.

Charles is packed into a car and taken to breakfast. There’s news of Shaw trying to mount a counterattack from Essex’s old domain in the countries east of Mutant States Proper. Erik claims to be sending in diplomats to deal with the situation. A reporter comes up to their table at Ma Belle’s and asks after Shaw. She questions Erik while keeping a careful eye on Charles. Charles has had to endure several of these interviews. A planted reporter often ‘happens’ upon Erik as he domestically cares for his injured love. Who still has a conveniently broken jaw and cannot comment on anything.

After breakfast, Erik leaves Charles in the capable hands of Azazel. The red demon takes him to the labs where Daniel is busy trying to galvanize the body of Edie Lehnsherr. It isn’t working. Daniel bears the scars of a recent attack by Magneto. A deep purple bruise blossoming under his glasses. The man is running circles around the room in his lab coat, not paying Charles any attention. Charles watches as the man keeps messing up his own procedures. He’s not used to this kind Daniel. Unkempt, unshaven, disorderly. The man has always been meticulous, but now it seems he’s given up. He’s waiting for Erik to pull the plug on Edie and finally kill him. Charles doesn’t have to read his mind to see it on his face. Daniel stops in front of a computer, reads the latest analysis and promptly slumps to the floor.

Charles is left waiting for Azazel to reappear. It could be some time, if past experience is any measure. He could be here all day getting sore and filling an external bag with waste. Hungry and thirsty. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

 

He dreams of his cat. Sir Allister didn’t get along with Erik.

Charles sees himself sitting in his kitchen in Prague, feeding the cat on the counter. He can feel Erik in the next room pinging with disgust from the act. It’s like holding a spider up to squeamish person, he can’t resist. So he feeds the cat from a plate that he will wash and serve to Erik later. He smiles and pets him, tells him how lovely he is.

Charles doesn’t mind the setting. But it frays around the edges. Was he happy here? Wasn’t he supposed to be suffering? Shouldn’t he go home?

The scene melts away and Charles is left in darkness, now clutching his cat.

“I’ve never been fond of cats.”

Charles looks up to see a light shining over the kitchen table in his mother’s house. There, Edie and Sharon sit, drinking tea and reading newspapers. Charles sniffles and goes to them. He lets Sir Allister down, and the cat sits under the table. Charles sits and rests his head on Edie’s shoulder. Sharon pats on him on the back, “Its okay baby.” She pours a little something from a flask into her tea cup. “Mummy will take care of you.”

Charles wipes his nose with the back of his hand and sits up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t come home like I was supposed to. I’m sorry. It could have been different.”

“How?” asks Edie. “Would you have killed my son? Taken me away from the most important thing in my life?”

Charles shakes his head, “All of them… I was going to. I’m sorry. I was going to help you, and I failed. I got you killed instead, Mama.”

“Baby,” says Sharon, “Don’t cry. Come here.” He moves over to her and cries on her shoulder, closing his eyes tight as he confesses, “I could have killed him. I could have put an end to everything but I was… I wanted them all. I wanted revenge and now I’m broken. I can’t have anything.”

He opens his eyes and shouts as finds he’s leaning on the headless body of his mother. Across the table, Edie is in similar state. Sitting slump in the chair.

 

Charles wakes in a panic and tries to look around. He’s feels stiff in the chair and its dark in the lab. Daniel sits in front of him with a curious look on his face.

“Hey, Charlie. Were you dreaming? Blink twice if you were dreaming.”

Charles blinks, and blinks again.

“Ah,” says Daniel. “You didn’t look happy. I don’t think anyone is going to be happy with the change of the State. It’s not healthy all of this. It makes me tired. I feel my age, Charles. That’s saying something.” He gets up and pushes the chair to a table. He finds a cup and straw to give Charles some water, “She made me feel young again. My little cuckoo. She was a one of a kind and that frustrated Annaud. That’s why he took her off the project. She couldn’t be remapped as easily as you are. You understand? The thing that makes you special, is being malleable. She would have broken if we pushed too far. Diamond is fragile like that.” He laughs. “Hard and brittle.”

Charles wonders where this going. He has a bad feeling compounded on a bad feeling. Daniel has been pushed to an edge he didn’t know he had. The man wants to die, but Erik won’t let him while there’s still a chance to resurrect Edie. Charles can think of one thing that would enrage Erik enough to really cut Daniel down.

He blinks and blinks again, trying to get the man’s attention. Daniel, the ass, blinks back. Then grins. “I hear you, Charles. My Captain. My friend,” he smirks. “We’re both miserable fucks, now aren’t we? Our women are dead. Our futures broken. What’s the point? Where is the glory in going on?”

Charles is resigned to his bad feeling. At least, he thinks, he won’t die by Erik’s hand. And Daniel deserves to die anyway. That’s at least one name off his list. Well, two counting Emma. He closes his eyes and waits for Daniel to kill him. It could be simple now, Charles is completely defenseless.

Charles is shocked when he opens his eyes and sees Daniel has left. The man returns with a syringe and a manic smile. “There’s only one thing left to do. Project A is going to need revising. Project X, I’m going to have to activate you. Now.” He pumps the needle in Charles’s unfeeling thigh. “I’m going to take off the head gear now.” He pulls a face, “Braces that big is just not a good look on you.” He moves to unpin something behind Charles’s head. “It shouldn’t hurt with these drugs, but then, I’ve never done this.”

Charles frowns up at the man, wondering what the mad traitor could be up to. Daniel laughs all of sudden, moving around the lab coming back with various instruments. Some are things Annaud used on him, some of them are almost alien in appearance. Daniel laughs suddenly, “I fucked him a few times. Did he tell you that? I bet he wouldn’t tell anyone about that.”

As shocking as that revelation is, Charles is more concerned with the head gear being removed. The feeling in his jaw is almost unbearable. Pain radiates down every nerve, no matter his inability to move anything. Then Daniel shoves a strange prod up his nose, and dips the wand into blue Erlenmeyer flask. “Eureka!” Shouts the man, “Well not really. I expected that, but this…” he says shoving the flask in Charles’s face. “Is good. You’re all blue in there kiddo. Erik is rightly afraid of how much stronger your injury has made you. Still, having a little mobility may be useful. Let’s get you mounted and ready for a bath!”

Charles is not sure what the man’s reasoning is, but Daniel frees him from the chair’s complicated straps and wires. He strains to carry Charles over to an empty vat that’s laying horizontal. Charles looks up at the man. Daniel smiles, “That’s a sharp suit, Charles. You’ll have bill my dry cleaners.” Daniel cuts him out of the suits and throws the remains to side. The mad doctor leans down to adjust things. Charles can feel his powers coming back. He can’t read Daniel yet, but he feels his mind breaking free of a cocoon of metal and silence.

Daniel seals him up him in the airtight pod and turns the machinery on. The thing fills up with the bluish water. When he’s fully submerged, something lifts it from ground, and it’s sent upright, lights and machinery in the room start up. Charles closes his and everything goes dark.

 

There’s a strange humming, sound. Babbling, singing, screaming, whispering. Charles feels like thousands of voices are ringing in his head. He opens his eyes and sees himself reflected the glass of the submersion vat. He freely turns his head in the water, extends his arms, and raises his hands in surprise. He opens his mouth, letting the blue water rush in, and forces it out back out. He’s alive, he thinks. And his mind is everywhere.

_“Finally, the god egg is has hatched and that old fool is missing it.”_

Charles leans forward in the vat, pressing his hands against the glass. He sees Daniel smiling nearby, pressing buttons and thinking to himself. Charles calls out to him, hearing his own voice ring in both their heads, _“Daniel. What is this?”_

Daniel merely shrugs from his console, still pressing buttons. He leaves to roll the chair over to the vat. _“We’ll need you to stay still before I can get you close enough.”_

 _“Is my son here? Where is Lucas_?!” Charles forces his way in Daniel’s mind and sees that his son is nearby. Lucas is sleeping in what appears to be a crib or a cell, all glassed in on the top to prevent him from climbing out. “ _Bring me my son!”_

Daniel winces working even faster at the computer, “Not yet. First we have to get you to wake up Mesmero.”

Charles frowns in the tube and slams his fist. _“DANIEL!”_

“Charles…,” the man sinks to his feet.

_Daniel projects a hazy image. Shaw, Daniel, and Essex in a desert, raising the man called Vincent. Daniel is dressed like a German soldier, his thoughts about recently being captured by Shaw are murderous, but he’s intrigued by the man’s abilities. Essex tells them that the presence calling him to this cave is a god, and that the god will reward them if they help to revive his new host body. Shaw was a greedy bastard, and pushed a reluctant Vincent down a hole a few days prior. The man rises up with powers he never had before. Daniel recalls that he hid while Essex and Shaw battled Vincent. The young man froze Shaw’s ability before nearly killing him. In the end Essex threw a vial into the cavern, and Vincent stopped his assault. Shaw tore the man down, but before leaving they realized Vincent was still alive. Essex called him the god of the Apocalypse._

Charles narrows his eyes evaluating the thoughts in Daniel’s mind.

Daniel gets up and laughs maniacally, “Shaw is not afraid of the Americans or Cerebro, or Erik. He’s afraid of that man in his basement waking up and killing him. He wanted a mind strong enough to protect him. Essex promised that he could make such a person. They started with Emma, but she wasn’t…” he frowns. “It didn’t work. Then Annaud was recruited and he pointed out Brian Xavier, and that led us to you. His son.” He smiles. “And you were perfect Charles. Shaw thought he had the perfect bodyguard. But you know what?” He grins, “Annaud was working for Akkaba, and they offered Essex and I a place in ruling the whole world if we helped revived their Father. It’s a romantic idea, but Emma had better sense. Apocalypse would only destroy the world as we know it. We have to use him and end everything now.”

_Charles can hear his thoughts about avenging Emma. Quietly ticking away in Daniel is time bomb of grief and mourning. The man didn’t think he was capable of feeling these things and it hurts, but he puts it aside to focus on Charles._

Charles leans away from glass. “ _If I help you, can we really kill them all? Shaw, Erik, and this mutant you called a God?”_

Daniel smirks. “We’ll do anything you want, Charles. You are already the God in question. The red hen roosts in the old dog’s barn.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	40. Sleeper Cells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

Eriks (formally Krakow), Utopia February 1966

 

Making old Krakow the new Capitol of Utopia has been an exhausting campaign. There was moving his headquarters from Berlin here, uprooting the Hellfire Club members still loyal to Father, and rebuilding the international governments into one cohesive state. It has been exhausting. It has been… lonely.

Erik is tired.

Drained is putting it mildly. And while the nearby Eastern States are fighting to not come under his power, he’s confident that broadcasting the dead body of Nathaniel Essex and the ashes of Emma Frost will soon bring them in. His Father, though a powerful mutant, is wary of attacking head on while Erik does everything to publicly parade Charles in the front of the cameras. He never wears his helmet and it appears as though he trusts his powerful telepath. His Father has no way of knowing what Charles is capable of psychically and probably fears coming any closer to Erik. Erik can be patient and lure his father out while Daniel gets Charles ready to actually tear the man down.

What his father doesn’t know is that he’s acquired an American asset in recent months. Azazel, being wary of the CIA for some reason, finally agreed to bring home the boy scientist. Erik was surprised to learn that Charles’s old schoolmate was heading project Cerebro. Apparently the whole thing was based around his experience with Charles in the first place.

Erik is tired, but being victorious leaves him with a satisfying ache in his in bone. A job well done, he thinks. His Father should be proud in whatever Transylvanian castle he’s hiding in.

Erik notes the time and realizes he’s left Charles to Daniel for most of the day. The man was supposed to be stepping up his recovery this week. Having Charles in bed again has relit Erik’s passion for having the man. Despite knowing what Charles has done in the past, he still loves him. Showing Charles the cold shoulder though, he thinks, will help the man appreciate having Erik’s full attention in the future. In the early days after the coup, Erik smashed the Aston Martin to pieces and tore down the apartment building in Prague. He think he’s gotten it out his system, this visceral hate he has for his beloved. Perhaps in the future they’ll move past the mutual damage they’ve done to each. In fact, Erik is confident they will. He is the victor. He is righteous. He deserves happiness in his life. That includes finally having Charles return his love, faithfully and sincerely.

Erik is about to summon his red comrade when the teleporter appears in his new office. He already has Daniel and Charles in tow. Daniel adjusts an IV pole before addressing Azazel, “Good work, my friend. You can go now.” Azazel leaves without waiting for Erik’s orders.

The blond man is grinning happily from where he stands in front of the chair. “Good news, Erik. Your mother is making progress. She’s come a long way recently. And to celebrate, I thought you might want a surprise. He moves away, and Charles looks up at him. His head is free of the jaw binding headgear, but he’s a wearing a circlet over his curls. He slumps in the chair but the fingers of his right hand idly scratch at the IV injection in his left arm.

Erik stands up in rush, “What’s the meaning of this? I thought I told you…”

Daniel nods, “I know. I know he must suffer for his sins. But. Look at this face?” He leans down caresses where the swelling has gone down. He opens Charles mouth and reveals the new teeth. It’s an improvement to the bloody gums he had after their fight.

Erik swallows from the sight of Charles, sitting quietly in the chair, staring off into space. His beautiful eyes are unseeing but the glow he had before has returned. He looks even younger from the treatment. Younger and fresh and pink. He’s wearing only a thin hospital gown, his bony knees parted in the chair.

“Is he… have you nulled his powers?” Erik doesn’t want to ask if it’s safe to touch this man. He doesn’t want to seem afraid of Charles. Even though, like his Father, he now harbors fear for the creature that sat in his mind once. He rather that never happen again. Even if it means he loses the warmth he craves from the younger man. Charles seems unable to respond coherently. He sighs and faintly smiles in the chair, still picking at the needle in his arm.

“I have him higher than a kite right now,” says Daniel. “He should be no problem for the interim. The treatment for his spine nullifies his powers. The circlet is just a precaution. He’ll be weaker as he gets better.”

Erik snaps, “That’s hardly how I need him, Daniel. No one gave you permission to move forward like this.”

Daniel raises his hands, “I know… I just think you’ve been a little tense. Perhaps working that out on your favorite punching bag will be good for everyone.” He rubs under his own bruised eye. “Besides there’s the other assets to consider. Quieting the template doesn’t end the project. I can bring him back to full power after his body is fully healed. For now, we can test Cerebro with the others.”

Erik nods. This has been the intent all along anyway. Not risking the main template on something as risky as waking up a supposed God. When his father first told him about Annaud and the being housed in the basement, he thought he was crazy. But Erik quickly decided that using his father’s own machinations against him was the only way to really take power. Now that his father is far away quivering in fear, testing the long range abilities of one Subject seems…

Erik smiles, “Tomorrow. I’m glad to see you so enthusiastic again, Daniel. Tomorrow we’ll pull up one of the Subjects to McCoy’s lab.” He tore down the top floor himself and remade it with a dome-shaped ceiling, lined with the technology that McCoy claims will amplify a telepath’s ability. Particularly, one such as Charles.

Charles actually sits up straighter and Erik flinches away, fearing the man is awake. Daniel laughs at them both. “He’s just getting comfortable in the chair, Erik. Relax. Everything is under control.”

Erik circles around his desk and bends over to look the telepath in the eyes. Charles’s eyes track back and forth before centering on him. He opens his mouth and hoarsely speaks, “I’m hungry.”

Erik laughs, “Bravo, Daniel.”

Daniel nods, “You’re so fucking paranoid. I’m a genius you know. I know how to bet on the fastest horse.”

Erik stands up straight, “Like you did on Emma?”

Daniel shrugs, “That was a miscalculation. But I told you, we were just reacting to some bad news, trying to salvage what _you_ did to the States. You didn’t have to kill her, Erik.” He sneers. “Still I understand. You want to be King on high and she was the only legitimate threat to your claim. Shaw often called her ‘Daughter’ and she had definite appeal in the public eye.”

Erik waves him away, “I could start posing half-naked on magazine covers. It’s not hard. Get out, Daniel. I want to be alone with Charles.”

Daniel starts to leave, “Oh but please, be careful with him Erik. We don’t want him too broken when the time comes. Right now he’s recovered the use of his arms, but his legs are still shot. It’ll take some more time.” Erik nods dismissing the man. Before Daniel is out the door, he stops again and raises a hand. “Oh and one more thing. Let that bag get about halfway before taking it out. I’ll give him some more in the morning.” Erik pushes him out and closes the door.

He takes Charles back up to his suite. The rooms are still filled with Charles things. His books, notes, and clothes. Charles seems to perk up in the familiar room. He looks around smiling with that soft faraway look in his eyes.

Charles has lost weight since that morning, he thinks. It’s odd but Erik supposes Daniel methods always yields something odd. The fact the man can save his mother is the only reason Erik hasn’t ripped him limb from limb. He wheels Charles into the bedroom and transfers him to the bed. He starts undressing the man when he notices something. The metal in the circlet draws his attention to where a tab of metal is embedded in the younger man’s temple.

He brushes back Charles’s hair, and his eyes widen.

“Esme?” He breathes, reading a tag. He sits back and looks closer at the boy on his bed. “What the hell are you doing here? What is Daniel up to?!”

 

“Good evening, darling.”

Erik turns to the doorway and sees what could only be the real Charles Xavier. Standing there with gun in his right hand and Erik’s helmet under his left arm. He looks beautiful, is Erik’s first thought. Charles smirks at him from the doorway, “Still so single-minded Erik?”

Erik can’t feel the metal in the gun, or the helmet or anything on Charles’s person. It’s like there’s a black spot in his mind where Charles is concerned. The copy in the bed lies there mumbling about food under his breath. Erik realizes it must be the second one. The one started about fifteen years ago. It explains its youthful appearance. It was a failure that never learned much under Emma’s tutelage.

Charles sits the helmet on top of his own head and Erik’s eyes widen in shock as Charles smirks at him. The technology no longer works. Charles resumes pointing the gun and Erik’s body is pinned to the spot. Charles walks over and points the gun at the copy on the bed. “You have violated me in every way possible, Erik. What do you think we should do with this? Hm?” He asks waving the gun at the boy on the bed. “Why did you do this to me?”

Erik can’t answer. What would he say, he thinks. What would stop Charles from undoing years and years of progress? Charles takes a pillow and puts it over Esme’s head. He looks away as he puts a bullet in the copy’s head and leaves the pillow there, stained with blood and gunpowder.

“That’s four down.” He says. “Daniel and I took care of the others in the lab. But there’s one here isn’t there? The eldest was kept under lock in key. Your father didn’t want you anywhere near it. Do you know why?”

Erik’s jaws are locked in place. Charles knows he can’t answer but he asks questions anyway. The telepath is playing ‘tit for tat’ with his body. Charles gets up and moves around the bed. He points the gun at Erik, before smiling cruelly. He sits it on the bedside and seats himself in Erik’s lap. Any other time and Erik would be rushing to strip the man naked, but now, he is scared. He is actually scared. Charles grins, still reading his thoughts. His presence in Erik’s mind is so unlike their past experiences. Charles powers are hot and oppressive. Erik feels like fires are being lit in every corner of his mind. All while Charles sits prettily on his lap, licking his lips like a satisfied cat.

“I’m taking your ability Erik. You’ll never feel metal again. Then I’m taking everything you’ve built up here, and I’m tearing it down.” He comes closer and Erik closes his eyes. Charles leans in to whisper in his ear. “You’re now practically human, Erik. There is nothing _superior_ left. Everything you pride yourself on is reduced to ashes. I want you to feel want it’s like when the only thing a person has left is their humanity. Then I want you fall apart when you realize you’re a soulless piece of shit.” Charles nips on Erik’s ear, “You’ve denounced everything in this world that could have made you a better man. Even Edie. And you will suffer for it.” Erik’s eyes are still closed.

He opens them when he feels the press of plush lips against his own.

Charles continues after taking a breath. The younger man sighs and grips Erik by the hair, “I’m saving you for last, Erik. I want you to see me. I’m going to find your Father tonight, and I’m going to kill him. The other clone. Daniel. The scientists. The Maggia. Hydra. Stryker. Everyone who had a hand in destroying my family.” He breaks off as his voice cracks. He stands up and gets the gun again. “But first. I rather _you_ feel a lot of pain. Edie is not coming back to this world, Erik. You understand? And you… you’re not leaving this room the same person.” He pulls the trigger and Erik falls over on the bed. Erik still can’t speak. He feels paralyzed, even though he sure he was shot in the gut. Charles smirks down at him, brushing his hair out of eyes and kissing his forehead. The telepath takes off the helmet and steps back. Charles’s eyes seem to glow violet, but Erik is sure it’s just his imagination. He can’t tell if he’s really seeing anything with Charles in his head. It’s a shock when his helmet caves in on itself. The younger man smiles with all his teeth and leaves the hunk of metal on the dresser.

Charles moves away and Erik is left with the clone, Esme. Emma had a funny sense of humor, he thinks. Giving all their hybrid children feminine names. This one was Erik’s least favorite. They are all poor imitations but this one was a real failure. What could Annaud have been thinking? He looks at the thing’s skinny arm and realizes he should have known the difference between Charles and one of the cuckoos. They’re all physically flawed as well. Esme, for example, has hardly any freckles. How could he have missed it?

He wonders about this just as things are growing dark in the room. His eyesight is shutting down and his heart is slowing, but Erik doubts he’s been fatally shot. Charles just gloated about him watching the future. So he closes his eyes and waits for someone in the building to realize the de facto President is missing. It would be embarrassing to die twice murdered by the same man. After buying him a damn car.

When he opens his eyes, it’s to the strangest sight. Waking up in pain to the face of Herbert Wyndham is a surprise.

The young scientist grins before moving away. “Phaedar,” he calls out to the next room, “He’s alive, sir.”

Erik frowns as an old man walks in. He’s carrying one of his little yellow notebooks. Herbert closes the room door and starts cleaning up, taking the clone off the bed wrapping it in bedsheets.

Erik is left staring at Jean-Jacques. “Annaud,” he tries as the old man sits beside him.

“Don’t try to speak, child. I’m so very disappointed in you. Look at the mess you’ve made of my Study. Now I told you. We must start again. But first, I will let the events you’ve started unfold. You will see what the world looks like with the Crown is placed on the Unworthy. An unprepared Subject is hardly the best to be absorbed. But you didn’t listen to me. The family will tend to this mayhem after the God is awaken. And you will watch, as I have for centuries.” He leans over and kisses Erik on the forehead.

Erik feels the building shake and rumble, quaking from the foundation. Herbert takes the clone by the hand and disappears. Annuad doesn’t look concerned about but the crumbling walls of Shaw’s steel tower. The man looks unimpressed and stays with Erik, holding his hand.

 _“My god, it’s incredible.”_ It’s Charles’s voice echoing in his head. _“This is incredible. I am… I can do anything. I can do anything to anyone, anywhere in the world!”_

_Erik sees in his mind a vision of his Father crumbling over, surrounded by dead sycophants. Shaw’s hands are on the side of his head and he cries out as blood pours out of his nose. “Anything,” repeats Charles._

_Erik sees the lights in the dome. McCoy cowering in the corner. Daniel laughing like maniac. Below them, Lila has changed sides and holds onto Charles’s son while the building caves in on itself. The center of the quaking is not from above in Cerebro, it’s from below. Through Charles’s eyes, Erik sees the reanimated body of Vincent. The man’s eyes roll back in his head and he cries out as gray and black vapor escapes his body._

The thoughts shock Erik into opening his eyes. The last thing Erik sees is fire breaking out in the bedroom. He chokes on the smoke before Herbert returns and takes them away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it until I post the first chapter of the last story. In the meanwhile, I'm going to go through and correct the millions of mistakes I'm sure I made posting this from a phone and tablet sometimes. Thanks everyone for reading, especially Butterynutjob, Kernezelda, JDWraith, Hope, and Francis. You guys have really inspired and helped me along since the beginning and I hope you stick around the next part of the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr for pictures or updates at  
> http://msmiamimiwritesfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
